


You Found Me

by bp_xxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisa G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 153,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bp_xxi/pseuds/bp_xxi
Summary: Lisa's life has been a series of loss and misfortunes since she lost the love of her life. Her life has been dull and meaningless until she met a strange girl, one rainy Friday night in the busy streets of Seoul.A story about two souls who were saved and found shelter in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**LISA'S POV**

The morning sun shines through the window blinds in this small room. I can hear birds chirping, car engines roaring and the collective noise of people rushing to attend their daily tasks. I let myself feel comfortable in this tiny bed before standing up and putting on my clothes from last night. Another day has come. Another dull day. I sigh.

I walked towards the mirror and stare at myself—I look wasted. I chuckled to myself... _yeah right._ My hair is disheveled, clothes are in utter disarray and my eyes look so dead. I took a brief glance on the girl sleeping in the bed through the mirror. Last night was fun...she was fun to play with but something's still missing—I still feel empty. Those girls can only provide me enough pleasure and comfort to last a day but that's it. No one can fill the hole in my heart nor can replace her in it. At least I don't think so.

It's always like this...for the last year and a half—wake up, work, drink, get wasted, sex, sleep then repeat. It's not healthy nor ideal, I know. But I need it. I need it to get over the pain of my loss.

I wasn't like this before. I had a great life—good family, nice friends, comfortable lifestyle, and a gorgeous and caring fiancée. My life was perfect...our life was perfect. But I broke it....I was the one who ruined everything and I still blame myself for it.

She would've been here, still.

"You're leaving already?"

I heard the girl behind me say, snapping me out of my reverie.  _She's awake. Tss. I should've left sooner._ I didn't answer her—I just flashed her a smirk through the mirror.

"Not even gonna buy me breakfast, daddy?" She asked, her eyebrow is raised and she's pouting. She's cute and our personalities blend together well, don't get me wrong, but she doesn't make me feel things. She's just a choice for a good fuck.

Mina is a friend of a friend. We met at a party like months ago. She was horny and so was I and it just happened. She's from another city so every time she comes to Seoul, we would meet and have sex. That's the deal. No feelings attached, just pure sex. She's really good at it though—can make me cum after few minutes of giving me a blowjob.

I turned around and look at her. "Good morning to you too, baby girl but daddy has to go." I replied.

She snorted. "Always leaving urgently the morning after sex. What's new?" She rolled her eyes playfully before chuckling.

"You know how it is." I replied cockily.

"Whatever, Manoban." Mina said mockingly. "And hey, last night was our last fuck. I think I'm gonna try and be serious for once." She's smiling.

I smiled. The good thing about our relationship is that we're both just in it to feed our lust and that we can both get out of the deal whenever we want to and we can talk about things freely without the fear that the other might get jealous. Seeing her smile like this somehow makes me happy too. Though, I feel jealous that she found someone who'll fill the gap in her and I still don't.

"Is this about accountant you told me about?"

She hummed.  _Chaeyoung._ I actually saw that girl a couple of times already and Mina always talked about her whenever possible.

"You look good together, Mina." I told her sincerely. "You should go for it."

"Thanks!" She smiled widely. "Hey, Liz..." I hummed. "You'll find someone soon, too." She said comfortingly.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Nah. But thanks and see you around!"

After that, I went home first then took a quick bath before going to therapy. Yes, I have to see a psychiatrist every other week. The trauma that incident gave me took a toll on me...it still does...just look at my life—I haven't bounced back from it since then but I'm managing. This new life, though different, is kinda comforting for some reasons—being away from the people who are reminding me of the mistake I made and everything I lose, is comforting.

I rode a bus to the Kim's clinic. Upon arriving, I was greeted by Rosé, Jisoo's wife and secretary, and also one of my closest friends. "Hi Lisa-yah!"

"Hey Chipmunk!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Yahh! Stop calling me that!" She whined and I laughed a little. "How are you by the way?"

"Still the same." I shrugged. "But good, nonetheless."

Rosé nodded. "That's good to hear, Liz. Anyway, Jisoo's waiting for you inside."

"Okay ma'am, thanks!" I said and saluted her. She laughed and shook her head and I did the same.

I went inside Jisoo unnie's office—she's sitting by her desk, reviewing some files. "Hi unnie! Good morning." I said to get her attention.

"Oh! Lisa, you're here now." She said. "Sorry, I just have to finish this one..a new patient from New Zealand apparently enrolled to this program and the admin gave me this project. Please sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable." She said apologetically.

I hummed then proceeded to the couch. I fished out my phone from my pocket—messages from work saying that I have to relieve someone later, and some from unknown numbers I assume are from the girls I fucked before.

I glanced at Jisoo, her brows are furrowed—maybe this one is big. I sigh.

I feel her though. Before, I was just like her—drowned in paperworks—but now for the last several months, it's just me serving random people foods in trays in a local restaurant in Hongdae.

Jisoo-unnie is a friend since childhood. She's a Kim and has a brother named Taehyung and they said they have a cousin abroad but they don't know him/her. And Rosie, I met her during freshman year of college through my then fiancée. I was the one who introduced them and lucky enough, they clicked in an instant. And now, they're married. Jisoo and Rosie, as well as Taehyung, are my only friends who didn't turn their backs on me after the whole thing.

I was playing with my phone when Jisoo unnie closed the file and walked towards me. "Sorry for that, Lisa." I just shrugged. She smiled. "Let's talk now, shall we?"

"Ask away." I said. Our sessions isn't like the normal ones you see during therapy where the patient lies in a couch while talking and the therapist jots down notes. It's more of a chitchat between friends but I do most of the talking unlike when we just really talk as friends. This technique is more helpful for me than the conventional one.

"So how are you for the last two weeks?"

"I've been okay. I mostly spend time at work or at home." I replied. "You know how it is."

She smiled knowingly. "Tell me about your activities this past two weeks."

"It's still the same for everyday, unnie. Wake up, work...girls." I said. "But I'm managing."

She nodded. "Don't you miss your life before? You're family?"

"I do." I whispered, she smiled sympathetically. "But you know I can't go back. I'm still the same after..." I pursed my lips—I still can't say it. "After the incident...I just-I don't know how to get my life back on track." I glanced at her and she nodded me to continue. "I know it's been a year and half but..I still blame myself for it. I-I killed her...and—"

"Lisa, that was an accident." She told me.

I gulped. Whenever I remember that night, my eyes instantly tear up. "Still. I shouldn't have drove fast...I shouldn't have argued with her...I-I don't even remember the moments before we crashed the car. I miss her....I still do."

Jisoo's looking at me sympathetically. "Do you still have nightmares? Panic attacks?"

"The nightmares are still present but not as frequent as before. I still have panic attacks whenever I see car accidents on the news." I replied.

"Do you still take the medicines I prescribed you?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered and she nodded.

We talked some more for the rest of the hour then she closed her notebook marking the end of our session. She reached for my arm and held it soothingly. "Lisa, you'll get through this, okay? Just don't lose hope. Maybe sooner, you'll find a new inspiration again."

I smiled. "I hope so." Then we stood up and hugged each other briefly. "Thanks, doc. See you around!"

She chuckled. "See you around, Limario! Be a good boy and stay out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I still consider myself as a girl, unnie." She chuckled. "I'll try to stay out of trouble! Goodbye!"

After the therapy, I grabbed some lunch then proceeded to work. I work as a server in a small restaurant in Hongdae. They made me wear a skirt like the other girls though I have a bulge down there. And it's a bit tight so I have to be extra careful to not wake my winner up. They don't know about it though—just my family and close friends and some girls I spent a night with knows.

Yes, I am an intersex but I still identify myself as female and uses the pronounce "she". I was born with this...at first they thought that I was a boy so they named me Limario...that's right, that's where that nickname came from. But when I was five or six, my breasts started to grow as well. My parents didn't do anything about it because they wanted me to decide for myself. I told them that I wanted to keep both. They were worried that people might judge me for it but they still supported me. They changed my documents and name to Lalisa, a female, because boobs are harder to hide than the thing between my legs.

I accept my features and I'm quite proud of it.

I spent the whole afternoon up to 9 PM inside that busy place. It's tiring but at least I have money to support myself. And it's a good thing that some people—boys and girls leave huge tips...and their numbers, not that this one's important, after their meals.

It's time for me to go home so I took off my uniform inside our small locker room and put on my shirt and pants. Then I felt hands snake around my torso. "Care to play with me for a bit, Lisa?"

"I have somewhere to be, Sunmi." I lied. I'm just tired and I want to sleep.

Then I felt her hands go lower into my pants, gently stroking my dick up and down. I closed my eyes momentarily. Sunmi is the only one at work who knows about my condition—she saw me wearing only my boxer shorts that was tight that time. She's the niece of the owner and manager of the restaurant. "Come on...just a little." She whispered seductively.

I smirked. "Fine. If you insist...I'll fuck you hard and fast. Lock the door then bend over." She bit her lip then obliged. I grabbed the protection inside my bag then slip it to my shaft. She's on all fours in front of me—she's already wet... _Tsk! What did this girl even do here? Just command around and be horny?_  "Don't you dare make a noise, understand?" I commanded and she nodded like an innocent girl.  _I just have to snort at the word innocent._ And there, I fucked her inside a dimly-lit room.

After that, I zipped my pants as she fix her blouse and skirt. Then I left her there. We can't be caught having sex inside the workplace so we always let the other go out few minutes before the other does too.

Now, I am walking to the bus stop, few blocks away from the restaurant. The night is chilly so I fixed my scarf around my neck and buried my hands inside the pockets of my old leather jacket. I look around the vicinity—nightlife at Seoul especially in Hongdae is always so lively. Teenagers, lovers, families walk around to bond with each other. I used to do these things with her before.

I sighed then I felt droplets of water from the sky—it's starting to rain. I reached for my umbrella inside my backpack and to my surprise, it's missing.  _What a lucky day!_  I groaned then jogged into the nearest shed.

I waited for an empty cab to pass by so I can go home dry and not drenched in the rain but it's difficult considering the amount of people here in this district. Luckily, I saw one empty taxi—I hailed it. It stopped at the side of the street near me.

I jogged to the car and was about to enter when I hear a commotion coming from the alleyway. I turned to look at it—it's a girl with two boys pestering her. She looks scared. So I did what a decent human being will do, I peered my had inside the cab and apologized to the driver. I think he saw what I was looking at because he didn't get angry for the inconvenience I caused him.

"Hey! What do you boys think you're doing?" I shouted. They turned their heads to me and my eyes landed to the girl.  _Woah._  She's really pretty and has eyes like those of a cat. But she looks so scared so I went to her side.

"Oohh another pretty lady." The guy said. He's smirking like a maniac and I hate it. "You girls wanna play with us? We'll give you money after. What do you think? Just one hour, baby girls." The other guy added.  _Eww! I think I'm going to puke!_

I snorted. If I was my version of myself before, I would've bought their lives already. "Can't you see we're not interested in men?"

They looked surprised but they laughed.  _Assholes!_ "Oh please! We heard that before. We'll fuck you good and make you straight."

I clenched my fist then grabbed the girl's hand. She stiffened. I turned to her—she looks so innocent. "Follow me, okay? I'll save you...just follow my lead." I whispered to her. She seemed apprehensive at first but she nodded anyway.

"She's my girlfriend." I felt her stiffen again. "And we just want to go home. So please, let us go or I'll make you regret it." I told them threateningly.

They just laughed. "That body of yours...can take us both? Miss, come on. Just one hour with us and we're done. No harm done."

He was walking towards us and I feel that the girl beside me is now trembling in fear. We're all drenched in the rain inside this shallow alleyway. He was going to touch her so I let go of her hand and punched the guy square in the jaw.

He groaned in pain. The other guy was stunned for a moment before surging forward to hit me. I dodged it then hit him in his gut. He winced in pain. I grabbed the girl's hand again. "Come on, come with me!" I told her.

"But..." She said worriedly.

"We have to go before they recover." I told her and pulled her out of that place. We ran through the rain as fast as we could until we can no longer see that alleyway.

When we stopped, we're both panting hard. I put my hands on my waists to steady myself. I glanced towards her—she's shaking...I'm not sure if it's because of fear or cold. Maybe both.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes...thank you." She replied.

I removed my leather jacket—it's not wet on the inside so it might help her—and tried to put it on her but she flinched. "You're drenched, this might help." I told her. She's looking at me apprehensively. "Hey...I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Just...put this on. You might catch a cold."

I held out the jacket and waited for her to take it. She spent some time examining it before grabbing it from my hand and putting it on. "Thank you again." She smiled softly at me—I felt a certain warmth because of it.

I smiled. "You're welcome. I'm Lisa. What's you're name? If you don't mind me asking."

She bit her lip like she's debating whether she can trust me or not. "My name is..Jennie. Thank you for saving me, Lisa."


	2. Chapter 2

**JENNIE'S POV**

South Korea.

The place my father and those people told me that I'm about to migrate to.

I took a brief glance outside the plane window—my mouth fell open when I saw how high up we are in the air. It's my first time riding an airplane as far as I can remember. It's amazing like those tall buildings down there looks like tiny legos from up here.

I'm from New Zealand. I grew up there with my mother. I never saw nor knew who my father was until my mom died about a month ago. We never talk about him or our other relatives—it was just me and her.

I grew up inside the house—it was rare for me to go outside. My mother didn't want me to go out without her and I'm not sure why. I was homeschooled and I had a teacher from an academy from grade school to high school. I didn't go to college though and I'm not sure if I want to.

When my mom died, after few days, my father suddenly popped out of nowhere and told me that he would take me with him to Korea to take care of me. I don't believe him. Don't get me wrong, he seemed kind and I got some of my features from him but I don't trust him enough—I heard my mother talking to him once on the phone and she looked so angry and pained. I don't trust people who hurt the people I love.

I didn't want to come but I had to. They filed a case to have my custody....I'm not a child and my mom's dead so why bother? I guess rich people are too bored with the money they have that's why they spend it on random things.

 _"Flight 498 from Auckland, New Zealand to Incheon, South Korea has now arrived."_ I heard a woman's voice said. "Ms. Kim, it's time to go. The car is already waiting outside the airport." The man who accompanied me said.

He looks scary. I don't like him.

So I just nodded. These new faces makes me nervous—I don't trust them. I wish my mom's still here to protect me.

I clutched my teddy bear and put on my backpack before following him. We went outside and just like the airport in my home country—this one's also beautiful and state of the art. I glanced around in awe.

However, I've kept the memory of the scene when I saw my father holding a folder of a mental institution. I assumed that it was a mental institution because it looks like it, while talking with someone on the phone. I maybe sheltered and out-of-school but I'm not that dumb to not comprehend what I just saw.

I looked around and thought of a way to escape this man in front of me. My eyes landed on something.  _Bingo._

"Excuse me, mister." I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to look at me. "Can we please go to that bookstore first?" I asked innocently. "My mother gave me some books and...there's one missing to complete the set." I told him. Technically, I didn't lie. My mother did give me a book series but it's already complete.

"Oh...um.." He glanced at his watch. "Okay. I guess it's fine. But we need to be at the mansion in two hours, ma'am."

He's voice is so deep for a small man like him.

"I will just be quick." I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and we proceeded to the bookstore. I pretended to look around from one shelf to another. He's standing outside. I caught him watching me so I pretended to be busy. When I saw him starting to get bored and the people inside the store is growing, I made my move—I pretended to be with someone while going out of the store and luckily, he wasn't looking.

I carefully and calmly walked towards the exit. I saw men looking like the one who was with me few meters away so I diverted my direction and rode the first bus I saw.

The signboard flashes "Seoul, South Korea".

I flopped down into a seat by the window. I watch the figures of those men in black suits go smaller and smaller. Then I noticed the man who was with me approached the other guys. I squealed a little and giggled.

I'm FREE!

I sighed in relief.

I looked at the scenery outside the window in pure amazement—it's breathtaking. It would be nice to live here with my mom. My face fell once I remember her. If my mother's still here, she would've pointed those random things and explain them to me. She's really smart and kind and caring—she's my role model.

I'm glad no one's taking the seat beside me. I still feel nervous and weird whenever strangers get too close—maybe it's because the number of people whom I talk to are just 5. Namely, my mom, Ms. Henry who was my teacher, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, and Gladys, Ms. Henry's 5 year-old daughter.

Then after an hour or two, large buildings came into view. This must be Seoul. The bus stopped in front of a building with pink-colored design. I smiled widely.  _I like pink and black._ It's the most perfect combination for me.

I went out and continued to walk. The driver was saying something from behind me but I don't understand and I'm too attracted to this building to care.

I let my eyes wander around the place.  _Wow._ There are cars and buses all around and families and people walking around, there's laughter, there's a lot of screens flashing random things. It's amazing.

My mom and I used to talk both in English and Hangul at home and she taught me how to write in Korean too so it's not hard for me to understand the signboards.

I walk around while admiring the view. I didn't noticed the time—it's already past 6 and I had my lunch at 1 PM. My stomach growled. I'm hungry.

I sighed then looked around.

Foods here are different. They look so squishy and yummy especially those round ones on sticks. I want one. I went to the stall and flopped down on one high chair in front. I placed my teddy bear on my lap and patted it's head gently.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have one of that?" I asked the man who's cooking the food.

He nodded then picked one from the pile. I smiled widely.  _I'm really hungry and it looks so delicious._ It's mouth watering. Then he gave it to me. I took a bite and  _WOW!_ "This is really tasty! Can I have another one please?"

"Okay. Here you go." He said while handing me another squishy food on stick.

I munched on the food and pointed for another one. I want to try everything! After several minutes, I don't know how much I ate but I'm really full. But there's still a lot that I haven't tried yet. I sighed contently while rubbing my tummy.

"You are a big eater for a small girl." The cook said. He looks amused and it's a bit embarrassing. I smiled apologetically. This is making me shy so I just chuckled. "That would be 56,870 won." He added.

My eyes widened. Right! Money. Food=Money.

I think the owner noticed my reaction that's why he narrowed his eyes at me. I nervously reached for my bag and searched for some bills or coins. Back in New Zealand, whenever me and my mom go out, she was the one who carries the money.

I glanced back at him and he's watching me. I'm getting nervous and this is making me sweat. I bit my lip while searching. ' _Please Lord, I really hope my father put something inside this bag.'_ I opened every compartment one by one....and yay!

A green money!

I smiled in relief and happily handed a couple of bills to the owner. I think he also sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for the food!" I gave him a thumbs up then stood up.

I was about to walk away when he called for me. "Miss! Wait up! You have a change."

I tilted my head sideways. I do? He approached me and handed me several bills.

"You paid in dollars." He stated before going back to his stall.

I looked at the money on my hand. "This must be their money." I put them back to the secret compartment inside my bag with the other bills. And oh! I do have US dollars inside. My father might've put them here. I guess he's really rich after all. But who cares? I shrugged it off and walked around.

It's night now and the lights from various buildings provides lighting to the whole place. It's colorful here. I love it!

I wonder what it would feel to live here. It's enchanting and everyone looks acts freely like there's always joy and laughter that can be heard. It's filled with people! And though, it makes me anxious because all of them are strangers, this feeling of being surrounded by variety of people is exciting. I was never one to socialize back in New Zealand.

I don't know what time is it but I'm getting sleepy and tired. I sighed. Now I don't know where I should sleep. I have money so maybe I can go to a hotel? Right?

"I'm tired. Are you tired too?" I asked my teddy bear. This bear has been my best friend ever since. I forgot how I got this—I think someone gave it to me—but I really love it and I feel some sort of attachment to it that I can't quite explain. "Okay. We'll stay at the hotel for tonight then we'll just think of a solution tomorrow."

I lifted my head when I heard someone chuckling. I noticed two girls whispering among themselves while looking at me with judgmental eyes. I pouted and furrowed my brows. Mean!

"Don't mind them, Nini." I told myself and the bear which I named after myself.

I was walking around in search of a hotel when I sensed that someone's following me. I stiffened for a moment but I trued to calm myself down. My mother told me that if ever something like this happens, I have to calm myself because being nervous or scared clouds a person's mind.

I clutched my bear tightly. Then walked to a spot filled with people. I sighed in relief. I still sense someone following me so I put my teddy bear inside my back and licked my lips in concentration. Then I felt droplets on my skin.  _Ahhhh! Why?!_

I don't have umbrella and I might get sick if I get drenched in the rain but those people might follow me.

I scanned the place and saw a shed in front of a store. I have to go there.

So as the rain drops grow more frequent, I took large steps to my destination but before I reached it, someone grabbed my arm. My eyes widened in panic.

"Hey miss...are you alone?" I heard a man said.

I gulped then slowly turned around. He's smiling at me—not a charming and kind one...it's scary. He let go of my arm and I quickly withdrew it from him. I stepped back and furrowed my brows at them.

"Do you have somewhere to stay at? You can stay with us at our apartment." The other guy said while scanning my body up and down.  _PERVERT!_

"I can handle. I have to go." I replied.

Then one of them blocked my way. I gulped. The roof of the building is providing us some shed but it's darker here. "Come on, miss. Don't be shy. We're good guys, aren't we, dude?"

"Yeah, we are." The other guy replied while biting his lips. "Play with us."

My mother told me about people like them—they're dangerous. My mom's right when she said that the world is a scary one.

"Uh...um...no. I really have to go." I insisted.

The other one snorted. I'm really scared now. "Come on baby girl. We won't hurt you, we'll be good. Come with us and you'll have free food and shelter."

"I-I don't need it. Can you please just leave me alone?" I said...I sound so little. My hands are starting to tremble. There's no way I can beat them.

"Are we scaring you, miss? We'll be gentle. Come on." He reached for my hand but I flinched. "We know you want it too."

"I don't." I told them.

"Girls as sexy as you must be tasted." He said. He looks like a maniac! No! HE'S A MANIAC! "Like damn, girl! Look at the ass!"

The other guy grabbed my wrist and I tried to resist but he's grip is so tight. "No! Please! Don't touch me!" I pleaded. "Stop touching me!"

He was dragging me when someone shouted from behind. "Hey! What do you boys think you're doing?"

We all turned our heads to the person and my eyes landed to that girl.  _Wow!_ She's really pretty but handsome as well. Her features are like those of actresses you see on the television.

"Oohh another pretty lady." The guy said. He loosened his grip on my wrist so I withdrew it. The spot he held is now turning purplish. The girl might've sensed how scared I was so she went to my side. I don't know but I feel a little comforted because of the act.

You girls wanna play with us? We'll give you money after. What do you think? Just one hour, baby girls." The other guy added. What a pig!

"Can't you see we're not interested in men?" I looked at her and she seemed calm and serious. I mean, I don't know if I'm interested in anyone. But I do feel still a bit giddy whenever I remember the boy I played with when I was still a kid. He went there with his parents when I was 4. I think his mother and my mom are friends.

"Oh please! We heard that before. We'll fuck you good and make you straight." Does that even work? I think being with someone from the same sex isn't just because of the pleasure. I think it's more than that.

She leaned closer to me and whispered. "Follow me, okay? I'll save you...just follow my lead." I don't know if I should trust her. I mean, she's a stranger and I'm not sure if she's just like them. But something tells me that she's different—it beats louder than the apprehension I feel towards her. I nodded and readied myself for whatever plan she has on mind.

"She's my girlfriend." I stiffened. Her...girlfriend? "And we just want to go home. So please, let us go or I'll make you regret it." She added. She sounds so commanding. It's attractive. But she looks skinny. How on earth will she defend both of us?

Then those guys laughed. "That body of yours...can take us both? Miss, come on. Just one hour with us and we're done. No harm done." They just said what I'm thinking.

The man started to walk towards us. I look between her and them nervously. I noticed her fists are clenched tightly. I gulped—my wrist still hurts. The man was about ouch me her but she punched the him square in the jaw. My eyes widened and mouth fell open.

I heard him groan in pain. We're all stunned at how powerful the impact of her fist was. Then the other guy surged forward to hit her but she it then hit him in his gut. The poor guy winced in pain.  _Wow! She's really strong!_ She grabbed my hand and I don't know why but I felt a weird sensation on my tummy. "Come on, come with me!"

"But..." I replied worriedly.

"We have to go before they recover." She explained and I nodded. It's better to stick with this girl that to be cornered by those filthy guys.

We ran through the rain with her pulling me by the hand as fast as we could until we can no longer see that alleyway. When we stopped, we're both panting hard. I'm not used to running and doing extraneous activities like this. I saw her glance towards me so I looked at her too.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes...thank you." I said in between breaths.

Then I saw her remove her leather jacket and tried to put it on me? I stepped back. "You're drenched, this might help." She reasoned out.

I looked at her apprehensively. Should I trust her?

"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Just...put this on. You might catch a cold." She said softly. Something about her exudes comfort and warmth.

I heard her sigh then held out the jacket and waited for me to take it. I looked at the jacket for a moment before grabbing it and putting it on. "Thank you again." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me too. She looks so gorgeous and cute when she smiles. "You're welcome. I'm Lisa. What's you're name? If you don't mind me asking." She asked.

My mother said never to give any personal information to a stranger. Should I follow my mom's order or should I trust her? Should I trust Lisa?

She saved me so... "My name is..Jennie. Thank you for saving me, Lisa."

She smiled at me again.  _Cute!_ "Are you lost, Jennie?"

Am I lost? Technically. yes. But I'd rather be lost than to stay at that mental institution my father will send me to. "Oh...um...no?" I said but she raised her brow. I know she doesn't believe me. "No. I'm not." I repeated. I really tried hard to sound convincing.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "So...it's okay if I leave you here now?" She asked.

"Ahh, yeah." I said. I'm trying hard with this not lost thing. She shrugged and turned around. "Okay then. I'll go now. I think you can handle going home by yourself."

I glanced around. There's still tons of people and it's still raining. Those guys might come back. "Um..Lisa?!"

She stopped walking and turned around. "Yes?"

I jogged to her spot. "I'm lost. And...and I don't have a place to stay." I told her honestly. "I'm from abroad and.."

She nodded. "Okay. There's a hotel near the street we were earlier. Near the alleyway. That's the cheapest one here. Don't worry, it's decent."

"But...they might come back." I whispered. "And...I saw that hotel earlier...it doesn't look...safe."

She sighed. "Look, miss. Even if that hotel looks crappy on the outside, it's great." She seemed tired and uninterested.

I grabbed her arm with both my hands. "Please don't go! I'm scared." She looked surprised at how pleading my voice was but it's true! "I don't know where to go."

"I'll just walk you to the police station. I'm sure they can help you." She replied.

"No..no. Please." I told her. If I go there, my father might find me so no. She really doesn't want me with her but she's my only hope. I feel safe with her than being alone surrounded by these people. "I'll come with you! Take me with you, please!"

"Are you insane, miss? You don't know me. And I might just be like those guys." She said. I think she's frustrated because of me.

"But you saved me from them." I countered.

"Still. I might just be pretending to get into your pants. Didn't your mother tell you to not go with strangers?" She asked.

The mention of my mother made my heart ache. If she's here she would've hugged me and protected me from those bad guys. "She did...but she's gone." I whispered.

Her eyes faltered. "I'm sorry." Then she sighed. "Fine. You can come with me." She said. I look at her, surprised. I smiled widely at her. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Just for some time." She said and I nodded eagerly. "Hold your horses, Jennie. IF! If I discover that you're with those guys and are just acting—"

"No! I'm not. I promise!" I told her sincerely and she narrowed her eyes at me apprehensively.

"If I find out that this just an act you guys do, I'll have my police friend to arrest you and put you to jail. Understand?" She said. Here's that attractive authoritative tone again. Ayyy!

I nodded. "I'm not lying I promise. Thank you Lisa!"

"Good. Okay, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are."

Lisa and Jennie stopped in front of an old apartment building. "My apartment's at the fourth floor." Lisa added before walking into the building.

Jennie nodded and followed the other girl inside. She scanned the place while walking—it's decent and clean. The walls are almost bare and has a light creamy white color and there's a line of lightbulbs illuminating the hallway. Then she watched Lisa's features from behind. She scrunched up her nose in concentration. She's still nervous about spending the night in a stranger's place but it's better than sleeping alone in this foreign city. And she thought that the Thai girl might be a good person because she saved her.

They went inside the elevator—no one dared to talk. Lisa remained quiet while looking at the blank space of the elevator door and the brunette, on the other hand kept her head low while clasping her hands together.

Then the elevator dinged. Lisa went out not even minding to notify Jennie. When the brunette noticed Lisa walking away, that's when she moved and followed the girl.

"This one's my apartment. 23." Lisa said as she fumbled her hands in her pocket for the keys. Then she opened the door and switched on the lights. "Welcome to my place." She added. "It's messy, I know. I don't have time to clean."

The brunette let her eyes wander around the place—it's small, one-bedroom unit, the walls are painted white, there's a small flat-screen TV attached to the wall, a small shelf beneath it which is filled with books, magazines and DVD's, there's a couch, a small dining set on the other side of the room along with the mini kitchen. "It's okay. Thank you so much, Lisa!" She smiled gratefully.

Lisa just nodded then reached for a pair of slippers on the shelf adjacent to the door. "Here. Use this."

Jennie looked at the slippers then the rack. "But that's your slippers." She said with furrowed brows. "You won't use anything if I use them." She added, concerned.

That actually brought a little smile on Lisa's lips. "It's fine. I'll buy one for you tomorrow." The brunette's brows shoot up. "You'll do that?" Lisa nodded. "Yes. You are my guest for some days so it's just proper."

"Thank you so much! You're so kind." Jennie grabbed Lisa's arm with both her hands and flashed her an adorable gummy smile. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The Thai girl was taken aback by the sudden action so she cleared her throat. "It's okay, Jennie. It's just for some days until you find somewhere else to stay in." The brunette nodded in understanding. "Anyway, that's my room. You can stay there. I'll just sleep on the couch, I go out early anyway."

They walked to the room with Jennie still clutching Lisa's arm. The latter felt a little uncomfortable with the skin-ship but she just let it be. "That's the bed and that one's the bathroom." She said while pointing at the things one by one. "You can tend to yourself now, right? I'll grab some clothes and change. You can go after me."

Jennie nodded and let go of Lisa's arm. The latter went to the dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before slipping into the bathroom. The brunette sat on the bed and fumbled on her backpack. She pulled out her teddy bear and put it on the pillow. Then she grabbed some clothes and waited for the Thai girl to come out.

She scanned Lisa's room. It's like the outside—her walls are almost bare, only a bookshelf filled with random stuffs, three cameras on the table beside the shelf, a full length mirror, a bunny stuffed-toy, a large dresser, a bed with a bedside lamp on top of the nightstand. The room is a bit messy—there's a messy pile of books and magazines on the table, a pair of pants hanging by the door, and some crumpled papers on the floor. She pouted—she misses her home and her mom. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

Then the bathroom door clicked open. Lisa went out and her eyes landed on Jennie—she looks like she's about to cry. "You okay?"

The brunette snapped her head up to look at the Thai girl. She blinked several times and nodded. "Uh-hmm. Yes, I am." She grabbed her clothes and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey. I'll go for a walk. I'll lock the door so don't go out. I only have one key." Lisa said flatly before grabbing a jacket.

"Okay." Jennie replied. "You sound like my mom." She mumbled. "What?" Lisa asked and the other girl shook her head. "Nothing. I just remembered my mom."

Lisa just look at her—she's analyzing the brunette. After a moment, she shrugged and walked out the door. Jennie sighed and went inside the bathroom.

——||——

**LISA'S POV**

The coldness of the night makes me shiver—I don't like it. It's so quiet, just the noise coming from cars and traffic can be heard. It makes me feel more alone and reminds me of that fateful night when I lost everything.

It's been a year and a half, almost two, since the accidents.  _*Chuckles*_ Was it really an accident though? It was my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did.

Every morning when I wake up, I always remember the mistake I made. Both the sun and the moon reminds me that I'm the reason why she's gone.  _*Sighs*_ But how was I supposed to react? We were happy one moment then all of a sudden, she's breaking off our engagement, a week before our wedding.

_"Lisa-yah! You're going home already?" Taehyung shouted from behind the bar. It's his and Jungkook's anniversary so they threw a party with all their closest friends._

_Lisa raised her thumb upwards and shouted. "Yeah! But congrats again!" She chuckled then snaked her arm around her fiancée._

_"Tss. If I know, you two just can't wait to do it till after the wedding." Nayeon remarked, smirking._ _Min-young_ _chuckled. "They do it all the time, Nabong."_

_"Control your hormones, kids." Hwasa added, smiling._

_Lisa smiled and raised her brow cockily earning a laugh from their friends and a playful slap on the shoulders from her fiancée. "Oohhh! Nice one Limario! I want to be a godmother of Limario junior okay?" Jisoo said._

_"We'll keep that in mind, unnie." Lisa replied then turned to her fiancée. "Right, hun?" She frowned when she noticed that her fiancée spaced out. "Hun, you okay?" She asked softly._

_"Huh?" She turned her head to the Thai girl. "Yeah." She chuckled but it sounded odd. "Let's go home now, Liz." The girl whispered with a tight smile on her lips._

_Lisa furrowed her brows but nodded anyway. "Okay. Let's go." She held her fiancée's hand then bid farewell to their friends before walking out the door. The Thai girl went to get her car while her fiancée wait at the entrance of the mansion. When she arrived, she went out quickly and opened the door for her lover._

_They drove in silence. It's not a comfortable one as it used to and it bothers Lisa—she knows something's wrong. "Hun, are you sure you're okay?" She asked._

_"Huh? Um...yeah. I am." The girl replied._

_Lisa nodded and wetted her lips before turning her attention back to the road. The cold treatment her fiancée gives her makes her uncomfortable so she tried her best to lighten up the mood. "The party was fun right, hun? Kookie and Tae were so funny." She chuckled._

_The girl smiled a little. "It was."_

_"Oh um...do you want me to open the radio? You like listening to music while traveling right?" Lisa quickly opened the radio on and switched the stations until she found the song they like. "There."_

_"Thanks." Her fiancée said. She reached for Lisa's hand then squeezed it briefly before letting go and turning her attention back to the window._

_Lisa gulped and furrowed her brows. She couldn't understand the change in her fiancée's demeanor. "Honey, is something bothering you? You've been quiet since the party...well for a week now." She stated, still looking on the road. It's really dark—Taehyung's party was held at their villa outside the city._

_"I am." The girl replied firmly. "It's just...." She shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm just gonna tell you once we're home."_

_Lisa glanced at her lover. "You can tell me now." She said. "If this is about the wedding preparations, you don't have to be shy, honey. We can still make some changes if you like." She added softly. "I'll call the coordinator as soon as we arrive home, okay?"_

_"No...it's...not that." She said. She bit her lip as if she's debating whether to tell the Thai girl or not. "Let's just wait till we're home, Lisa."_

_"No, please. Tell me now." Lisa said, her voice turning firmer._

_"You're driving. I...I—" The girl gulped. "It's not a good idea to tell you now."_

_Lisa's face turned into a scrawl. "What is it? Y-you're making me worry, Yubi! Tell me what's happening?"_

_Yubi lowered her head then sighed. "Lisa..." She lifted her head and she looks like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry..."_

_Lisa was perplexed. "Why?" She kept her attention to the road, still. "Sorry for what?"_

_"I—Lisa.." She sounded desperate. "WHAT?!" Lisa lost her patience, then and the other girl widened in shock. "What is it that you cannot tell me?!"_

_Yubi's eyes wandered around the car—she's looking anywhere other than Lisa. "Damn it! If this is one of your little pranks, Yubi..."_

_"Lisa, I'm calling off the wedding." There, Yubi said it finally._

_The Thai girl is dumbfounded—she's lost for words. "W-what? Why?" She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Y-you're...calling off our wedding?" Yubi kept quiet and Lisa's still trying to comprehend everything. "Huh." Then when everything sinked in, her face turned to a scrawl. "YOU'RE BREAKING OFF THE ENGAGEMENT?! What the hell?!"_

_The car is accelerating and the Thai girl seemed to not be aware of it—she's consumed with the confusion and anger she's feeling. "Lisa...please, slow down. This is why I don't want to tell you until we're home. Please! Slow down!" Yubi said, scared._

_Lisa didn't say anything but just kept her hand on the steering wheel and her foot on the accelerator. She's whispering some curse words under her breath._

_"Lisa, please!" Yubi begged. They're pace is scaring her. "Pull over!"_

_"Fuck! This is fucking unbelievable, Yubi! What did I do wrong?!" Lisa shouted, her tears flowing down her face now. "What?!"_

_"Lisa...Pull over please. I-please!" Yubi's crying now as well—because of fear and heartbreak. She reached for the Thai girl's hands and held it tightly. "Lisa..."_

I shook my head—that's the only thing I remember before the accident. My memory after that was when we were turning around a corner when a truck's headlight came into view so I had to steer the car but the road was a bit narrow and it was snowing that night so we went straight to the side, smashing the car into a large tree. The impact was so powerful that we were both hurt and bloody.

My hands still shake whenever I remember those last moments—my very last moment with the love of my life.

_Everything was so sudden, Lisa woke up to a pounding pain on her head—she feels lightheaded. Her vision is clouded by a hot liquid dripping from her wound and her heartbeat is raised to compensate with the blood loss. She blinked several times to adjust her vision but it was no use—she feels dizzy and cold. Her surrounding's spinning._

_"Lisa..."_

_Then she heard a faint voice coming from beside her. Worry and fear overcome her—Yubi. So with all the strength left in her, she turned her head to her fiancée. Her heart rate raised in horror. She knows she's not in a good condition but Yubi is way worse._

_"Yubi....oh my God." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

_Yubi reached for her cheeks and caressed them gently. "Shhh...we're going to be okay." She gulped. "Shhhh..." Then she rested her forehead against Lisa's. "Stay with me...okay?"_

_Lisa's tears fell, combining with the blood flowing from her forehead. "I'm sorry, Yubi...I'm sorry....stay with me too...please." She begged._

_Yubi kissed her once. "It's not your fault, Liz. Shhh..."_

_They stayed tangled up inside their wrecked car for some time. Lisa feels her body grow cold as well as her fiancée's. She trembled in fear. "Yubi..." She embraced her with every strength left in her. "Don't leave me please...It's—it's cold."_

_"Stay with me..." Yubi breathed deeply. "You have to be strong, okay?" She cooed. "I'm sure...I'm sure the help's coming...Just, stay with me."_

_Lisa tried but her head is spinning. She clutched Yubi's clothes to keep her close. Her vision is blurry. She only heard a growing noise from an ambulance before everything turned black._

I felt warm tears stream down my face—I wiped them away. She told me to be strong...but how?

Why her? It should've been me.

I miss her everyday.

But she's gone...and it's all because of me.

_Lisa's finger twitched a little. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open—squinted a little due to the brightness of the light inside her room._

_"Dad! Mom! Lisa's awake!" Ten, her older brother said. Then he stood up and called for the doctor through the intercom._

_"Lisa! Oh, sweetie! We're so glad you're awake." Lisa's mother said. "Thank God!"_

_The Thai girl blinked several times. She feels weak. She tried to talk but only incoherent words come out making her parents worry. "What's wrong with her, doctor? Why can't she speak?" Her father asked. She feels sleepy still so se closed her eyes once again. She only heard people talking before dozing off once more._

_When she woke up, she felt a bit better but still as weak. She adjusted her vision then let her eyes wander around the hospital room then to herself—there's bruises and scratches on her arms and she felt something weird on her left shoulder-blade—she reached for it and feel it—it's a stitched wound. Then the memory of the accident flashed on her mind. Her eyes widened in horror and panic. "Yubi! Yubi, where are you?!" She shouted._

_Her brother went inside in a hurry then went to her side to envelope her into a tight embrace. "T-ten! Where's Yubi? We-we were in an accident and...and..w-where is she?"_

_"Lisa...shhhh...don't speak for now. You have to recover." Ten said but his voice sounded sad and worried. Lisa gulped and shook her head. "No! My fiancée, she...is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."_

_"Um...she..." Ten seemed like he cannot finish the sentence without breaking down. "What?! Where is she? I want my fiancée!" Lisa said. Her brother just hugged her tighter making it hard for the younger one to keep herself together. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood, to prevent herself from crying. "Where is she?" She said dejectedly._

_Then all of a sudden, the door opened and a policeman together with Lisa's parents and Yubi's dad, came in. Her fiancée's father is in rage and Lisa can feel it radiating from him. "Ms. Manoban, we're really glad that you're awake but I apologise if this might seem rude but you have to undergo an interrogation about the incident. It's been a week and we're trying to investigate and solve the case as soon as possible." The police said._

_Lisa is dumbfounded. "A...a week? Was I...in a coma for a week?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." The officer replied._

_"This is all your fault, Lisa." Yubi's dad chimed in. Lisa's eyes darted down to his fists—they're clenched. "We lost our only child because of you!" He shouted and stepped forward that the officer had to restrain him._

_Lisa felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces—Yubi...she's gone. "She...no. No! No! She—She..."_

_"She's gone because of you!" He growled. "How could you, Lisa?!"_

_"Sir, please calm down." The policeman said. "Ji-hwan, please." Lisa's dad said._

_Lisa cried harder while whispering 'no'. She's confused, hurt, guilty, heartbroken at the same time. "Can we please just do this some other time? Please let my daughter rest." Her mother pleaded. "Ji-hwan, please."_

_Yubi's dad scoffed. "You want her to rest? Then let them switch places...she'll get plenty of rest. Damn it!" Then he turned his attention back at Lisa and pointed his finger to her threateningly. "I don't ever want to see your face again, Lisa. Do not come near me and our family." He said then walked out._

_"Mr. Manoban, we'll just conduct the investigation tomorrow. I will go now sir." He bowed to Lisa's dad then her mom before exiting the room as well._

_"Lisa...tell us what happened, sweetie." Her mother said as she wipe the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "What happened?"_

_"I—we...I was driving home and...and she-she told me that she doesn't want to marry me anymore...and-and I don't know...I was angry and I-I don't know." She said in between sobs. Her memory after that revelation was clouded—she cannot remember the moments before the crash._

_"Lisa, you were over speeding. The surveillance footage showed an evidence several minutes, maybe 15-20 minutes before the accident but there wasn't one in that area where you guys crashed." Ten said carefully. "Do you remember what happened during that 15 minutes?"_

_Lisa furrowed her brows, trying to remember but it was all blank. "I...I don't know! I don't remember! Mom! Dad! I—This is all my fault! Yubi...she's...no! No! This is all because of me!" She cried harder._

_"Lisa stop it. Calm down, sweetheart. It's an accident... It's not your fault, okay? We're negotiating with the Lee's now about this. It's an accident." Her father said reassuringly._

_"But she told me to slow down! And I was so angry—I...I didn't listen! I accelerated...he's right...It's my fault, dad!" Lisa countered. She's trembling. "It's my fault...It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Everything went downhill after that. I lost my sense of direction. She was my light but because of my recklessness, I lost her and now I lost myself, too, in this dark labyrinth called life.

"Why did you leave me here, honey? I wish you just take me there with you." I whispered into the unknown.

I sighed then kicked the pebbles by my feet. I glanced at my watch—it's a few minutes past midnight. Time for me to go home, I guess.

——||——

Lisa went inside her apartment then straight to her room and to her surprise, someone's sleeping soundly on her bed.  _'Right. Jennie. I almost forgot.'_ She sighed. She stared at the sleeping girl for sometime—-the brunette looks so peaceful and innocent while hugging her teddy bear on her sleep but somehow, her face shows a certain sadness.  _'Her mother.'_ Lisa thought.

The Thai girl pursed her lips and smiled sadly before going out of the room. She wanted to help Jennie because she sees a part of her on the girl. She lost someone special too and now, she's lost.

They both are.

Lisa lost the love of her life and now, she's wandering aimlessly without passion nor goal...just floating around this so called world waiting for the day that she'll be reunited with her light. And Jennie, she lost her mother—her pillar—and now, she's far away from home while her life's crumble down.

They're like two lost souls inside an old house.

Lisa went to lie down the couch, she stared at the ceiling. She remembered what Jisoo told her earlier— _"You'll find a new inspiration again."_

She closed her eyes. "I really hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Jennie stretched her arms and yawned as the sunlight peered through the window blinds' spaces. "Good morning, nini!" She greeted her bear and chuckled because they have the same nickname. She sat up on the bed and yawned once more before standing up.

She rubbed her tummy and wetted her lips—she's both thirsty and starving.

She went outside the room and looked around. She pouted and tilted her head sideways. "Lisa already left." She sighed then walked to the kitchen to drink some water. Then she went to the table but there's no food there. She's contemplating on going out but Lisa told her yesterday that there's only one key and she doesn't have it. "I'm hungry."

Then she moved towards the fridge and opened it—no food but various green bottles with Korean writings on it. Jennie grabbed one and read it: SOJU. She stood there and inspected the bottle when the door opened.

"Oh, hey. You're awake."

Jennie turned her face to Lisa—her throat slightly ran dry. The Thai girl's hair is tied up into a pony tail and she's wearing just a black sports bra revealing her toned abs and gray baggy jogging pants and she's a little swetty. "Ah, um hi! Good...morning, L-lisa." She stuttered a little.

"Do you drink soju?" Lisa asked while removing her running shoes and brunette shook her head. "Ah. You can drink and try it. Feel free to get whatever's in that fridge." She walked passed the other girl and grabbed her phone from the drawer. She checked her notifications not minding the starving girl behind her.

Jennie pouted and looked around for food. She noticed Lisa tossed her phone lazily on the couch and sat down. Her stomach growled. She feels shy to ask for food because the girl has done so much for her but she has to feed her hunger. "Lisa?"

Lisa turned to her and raised her brow questioningly. The brunette bit her lip briefly then  exhaled. "Do you have food?"

The Thai girl's brows shoot up then she glanced on the clock on the wall—7:30 AM. She usually skip breakfast or have a late brunch before work. "Are you hungry?" She asked then she heard a loud growl from the other girl's stomach. "Huh." She said, amused. The brunette's cheeks are flushed due to embarrassment while clutching her tummy with one hand and a peace sign on the other. Lisa's mouth curled up a little—Jennie looks cute.

"Sorry." Jennie mumbled.

Lisa nodded then stood up. "It's okay. Let's go out for breakfast since I don't have any food on my fridge."

Jennie's eyes sparkled—FOOD!

"I'll take a quick shower first before we go." Lisa stated. "Okay." Jennie replied.

After they're both fixed and freshen up, Lisa lead Jennie to a small restaurant down the street. The door chimed when they walked in—it's an old traditional Korean restaurant owned by the family of one of Lisa's close friends since she moved to the neighborhood about 8 months ago. It's early in the morning so the place is still empty at this hour.

"Oh, Lisa! Good morning!" The old man, Seungri, greeted from behind the counter.

"Hey!" Lisa greeted back, smiling, before walking to the table nearest to the counter. She gestured for Jennie to sit opposite her before sitting down.

"I'm surprised that you're here early. And I see you brought a pretty young lady with you today, huh?" The old man teased. He treats Lisa as his own child and is aware of the girl's reputation around the town.

Jennie glanced at Lisa before turning her face to Seungri. She smiled politely and bowed. The old man smiled softly. "It's not like that. Tss." Lisa stated. "She's Jennie, by the way. She's from abroad and staying with me until she finds a place to settle in."

The old man hummed. "Why not just let her stay with you? You can split the bill and it would be easier for the both of you."

Instead of answering, the Thai girl just shrugged and scanned the menu. She closed it after a minute and smiled widely. "The usual, please."

Seungri chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, Lisa." Then he turned his attention to Jennie. "And what about you, young lady?"

The brunette scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows in concentration—she doesn't know any of the foods listed on the menu. "Umm..." She lifted her head. "I apologise, mister, but can you suggest what's the most delicious one?" She asked innocently.

Lisa stared at the brunette—she felt something weird at the sight. She thought that the girl looks adorable in a way like the way she talks, it sounded so innocent but not forced, the way she pouts and knits her brows together while listening to Seungri's suggestions and her eyes...they look so pure and sexy at the same time...like cats. And Lisa loves cats.

"Yes, that one too." The girl said. "Thank you so much!"

Seungri chuckled before going back to the counter. "Do I have something on my face?" Jennie asked shyly, snapping Lisa out of trance.

The Thai girl cleared her throat then gulped. "Um...no. I was—I was just thinking of something." She lied and the other girl hummed before looking anywhere other than Lisa.

Jennie's hands are clasped together but the Thai girl can see that she's rubbing her palms together—she's either nervous or shy. And there's that weird feeling again that Lisa felt earlier.

"Hey, Jen. Where are you from again?" Lisa asked suddenly. She's a little intrigued about the girl's background and she's staying with her so it's her responsibility to do a background check.

"I'm from New Zealand." The girl answered.

"Like...you don't have any relatives here?" The Thai girl added. She noticed that the brunette seemed to think first before answering.

"Not that I know of." Jennie answered. She didn't lie, technically, because she didn't know that that man is her father and she doesn't know those people who are claiming to be her relatives.

Lisa hummed. "So like...why are you here?"

"Um...ah.." The brunette doesn't know if she should tell Lisa about her life but if she wants the girl to trust her into her home, she needs to be truthful. The other girl raised her brow while waiting for the girl to finish her sentence. She sighed. "My father....he's...he's from here." She said and Lisa looked a little surprised. "But! But I didn't know him before...I just knew him after my mother died. He went to our house and told me to come with him to Korea." She said honestly.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at the girl. "So you ran away?"

Jennie bit her lip and nodded. "I had to." The Thai girl tilted her head sideways. "I...I don't want to go with them. I just—I don't feel safe and comfortable."

"Why go with me instead? I'm a stranger." The Thai girl countered.

"I don't know..." The brunette mumbled. "I guess because you saved me." She added but it sounded like a question. "What about you? Are you really alone?"

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "And don't ask me questions. I'll ask and you answer, get it?"

"Oh...um...yeah. I'm sorry." Jennie mumbled.

Then their order arrived. Seungri's helper laid down all the foods in between the girls. The brunette's smiled widely—Lisa's lips curled up unconsciously because of the sight. She scanned the food on the table—a bowl of noodles for her and tons of foods for Jennie.

"You'll eat all of that?" Lisa asked with an amused tone.

Jennie nodded eagerly. "Yeah! But you can get some if you want." She said, smiling.

The Thai girl hummed and smiled a little—the girl's gummy smile is infectious. "It's okay. Thanks."

After that, they ate in silence. Lisa was minding her pwn business but kept giving side glances on the other girl while eating. Jennie looks adorable while munching her foods—her cheeks looks so fluffy and she makes a cute sound while chewing and her eyes widen in delight every time she likes the taste of the food.

"Yo, slow down. We're not in a hurry." Lisa chuckled.

Jennie lifted her head—her cheeks are stuffed with food. She smiled shyly. "Sorry." She mumbled and Lisa shook her head while smiling. Then the taller girl noticed some crumbs on the other girl's cheeks so she pointed it out but the latter didn't understand so she grabbed the napkin and wiped Jennie's cheek.

"You're like a child." Lisa teased and causing the brunette's cheeks to heat up.

_"I can't believe I'm getting married to a child." Yubi teased. They're in Singapore for a vacation with their friends and Lisa kept on teasing and bickering with Rosie all day._

_"You love me though, right?" Lisa said with a cute voice._

_"Of course, I do." Yubi replied then gave her fiancée a chaste kiss._

Lisa suddenly remembered her past lover making her face fall. She cleared her throat to hide her emotion but it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Jennie swallowed her food then spoke up. "Are you okay, Lisa?"

"Huh? Um...yeah. I am." Lisa answered then went back to eating her noodles. The other girl took that as a cue to not dwell on the topic and just be quiet.

After they finished their breakfast, Lisa paid for everything though Jennie insisted to pay for hers. Then they went to the grocery store to buy supplies. In there, Lisa asked Jennie some more questions and the latter gladly answered everything. The Thai girl discovered that the brunette was homeschooled up to high school but that was like 6 or 7 years ago. Also, that the girl rarely goes out of their house which explains why she was about to go out on barefoot earlier. And she also has only two pairs of jeans and blouse, one sweater, two dresses and one pajama set on her bag. Somehow, Jennie's life story touched the Thai girl's heart. She's as pure and innocent as a child and it kind of worries Lisa about the girl once she lives on her own.

They went home around 1:30. Lisa still has work at 4 PM-9 PM during Saturdays.

"I have to go to work later, Jennie. I'll just stuff these in here and on the table. If you get hungry, just get whatever." Lisa said while putting the groceries inside the fridge.

"Thank you!" Jennie said cheerfully. "Hey, what time are you going home?"

The Thai girl raised her brow. She isn't used to being asked by this question...at least not now. "Maybe 9 PM. If you feel sleepy, don't wait for me, okay?" The brunette nodded. "Oh and hey. Before I forget, I have a rule while you stay here."

"Okay." The brunette said and prepared to listen.

"I won't change my lifestyle just because you're staying here. I don't usually eat breakfast and skip dinner—" Lisa started.

"But that's unhealthy! My mother said—" Jennie reasoned out but the Thai girl raised her hand dismissively. The girl shut her mouth quickly and nodded.

"As long as you mind your own business and not meddle with mine, we're okay. You can stay here as long as you need to, until you find a place." Lisa said. "When I'm at work and you're alone here, be sure to double lock the door and don't let anyone you don't know in. Understand?" She asked and the girl nodded. "I'll give you a key tomorrow...but if I find out that you're just acting—"

"I'm not! I promise." The brunette chimed in.

"Okay then. I'm sure you can handle yourself." Lisa said.

They ate instant noodles for lunch then Lisa went to wash the dishes before taking a bath while Jennie sat on the couch to watch the television.

Lisa went out of the bedroom. She's wearing a plaid blue jeans, an oversized green flannel and a cap. "I'll go now."

The brunette nodded. "Take care."

Lisa's lips curled up a little. "You too." She took her bag and the brunette accompanied her to the door. "Jennie, remember to double lock the door okay? And do not let a stranger in."

"Gotcha." The brunette nodded. Lisa was about to go out when Jennie gently grabbed her arm. "What is it? Lisa asked. "Um...just...please don't work yourself up too much, Lisa...and take care." Jennie answered timidly.

Somehow, it brought joy and warmth to Lisa's heart so she smiled and nodded. "I will. And take care as well. See you later, Jennie." She gave the girl's hand a light squeeze before going out.

Jennie on the other hand watched the retreating figure of Lisa until the girl entered the elevator before back inside and locking the door. She can't help but smile upon remembering the sight of the Thai girl smiling. She thought that Lisa looks more beautiful when she smiles.

She scanned the room again and had a bright idea. She smiled to herself and nodded. "Okay! That's what I'm going to do!"

 

**LISA'S POV**

The traffic today is terrible due to an emergency road rehabilitation on the route the bus usually takes. I only have 40 minutes to report to work or I'll be late and there'll be a deduction on my salary. That's why I'm here, taking the shortest way to the restaurant. I don't usually go this way and I don't like walking through this place.

The M Diamond hotel—the place that I used to manage. I sighed. I miss this place.

I walk as fast as I could. I hope no one would recognise me. I sighed in relief when I reached the end of the long street. I turned to the alleyway and to the next avenue.

I reached the restaurant exactly 10 minutes before the supposed time. ' _Thank God.'_

"Ey! Manoban! You're here." Momo said. "Girl! I thought you'd be late."

I snorted. "I'm never late."

"Tsk. Tsk. Boss was looking for you, you know? Damn, I think she's like obsessed with you." She said and I just shrugged and changed to my uniform. "By the way, we'll go to this new club later after work?"

I raised her eyebrow. "Um...okay. So?"

Momo rolled her eyes at me. "You are coming with us, dummy! My baby Dubu earned a gig there and I want to support her." Ah right! Her DJ girlfriend.

"Oh, that's great! Congrats to her!" I said while smiling widely. Then I remembered Jennie but I shrugged off the thought—she can handle herself. "I'll go."

"Great! I'll ask Wendy and Solar too."

Then we went to work tirelessly again. My back hurts a little everyday because of this. Going back and forth from the kitchen and the tables. Some customers are great and respectful and some are just plain rude and maniac—I wanted to punch the shit out of them but I don't want to lose my job. My family doesn't care if I'm alive or not so I have to take care of myself....and Jennie, now that she stays at my place.

And I don't expect her to work. I don't think she can work.

I avoided Sunmi as much as possible but the girl is so aggressive that I had a hard time pulling away. Fortunately, Momo and the others were by my side after the shift. I mean, sex with her are nice and all but I feel that she wanted more and I cannot give her that.

Then we went to the club—it was packed with drunk and sweaty hormonal teenagers. I wasn't used to going in this kind of places back in the day. You know—I was obedient and all that goody goody. We drank cheap beers and danced to the rhythm of music arranged by Dahyun. A girl went to me and started grinding her back against my front—she's sexy and she asked for it so we did in inside one of the cubicles of the restroom. She was surprised at first when I showed her my penis but I guess it turned her on more. I bent her over and fucked her. And yes, I used protection—I always have it just in case.

After that, I went back to my friends and so was her. They knew the reason why I suddenly disappeared so they teased the hell out of me.

As the night grows deeper, I glanced at my watch—12:30 AM.  _'Oh.'_

Jennie must've been sleeping now.

"Guys, I'll go home now." I told them.

"Alright! Take care, Lisa-yah!" Wendy waved her hand.

I went out of the club—the whole street is lined with various clubs and drunk people fill the streets. Jennie doesn't belong here that's for sure.  I took a bus ride home.

When I opened the door to my apartment, my jaw dropped. It's clean and tidy—like really. "Wow."

Everything was wiped clean and arranged carefully. The kitchen—"Did she scrub this?"

I scanned the room then my eyes landed on Jennie. She's sleeping on the couch like a baby while hugging her teddy bear. Did she really waited for me? I walked towards her but then I noticed that there's something on the table. I lifted the cover and there's food. I gulped and turned my head to the sleeping brunette's direction. "You cooked this?" I whispered. The food looks delicious though.

I went to her and sat in front of her. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake her gently. "Jennie? Hey....wake up."

After some time, her eyes started to open. She blinked several times. I didn't noticed that my lips curled up into a smile until she smiled back at me. "Lisa, you're home."

"Did you cook the food?"

She sat up and helped me up as well to sit beside her. "Yeah...I uh-I cooked dinner....and I cleaned the apartment. I know you said to not meddle around but you're always tired and you don't have time to clean so I did it for you. I hope you're not mad about it."

Her effort kind of warms my heart...just a bit...like super tiny bit.

"It's fine. And yeah...um thanks but I already ate." I said and her face kind of showed disappointment.

"Oh...um...okay." She mumbled.

"Hey...I'll take a bite, how about that?" I said and she smiled and nodded. "Jennie, did you have dinner?" I asked just in case. I was surprised when she shook her head. "Why? It's passed 1 AM already." I said worriedly.

"I was waiting for you then I fell asleep..." She whispered while looking down her hands. "You said you'll go home at 9."

My throat ran dry. She really waited? I felt a pang of guilt—she must be really hungry. "Hey...why don't we eat just together? Let's go."

I lead her to the table and placed two plates and glasses before sitting down beside her. "This looks delicious, Jennie." I said. It does and this is the only thing I can do to make her appreciated.

"My mother used to make this for me." She said.

I took a spoonful of the food into my mouth and damn! She's a good cook! I will never ever reach this level of cooking. "Wow! This taste really great, Jennie. Good job!"

She chuckled. "Thank you!"

"Sorry I made you wait." I said apologetically.

She smiled a little. "It's okay, Lisa. I understand. You were working."

I don't know why I feel kind of guilty for going to that club. "Uh..yeah. I was...working." I lied.

"I'm sure you're tired at work so leave everything here up to me. I'll take care of your apartment." She sounded so innocent.

We ate and talked for a while. After that, we both went to sleep. Now, I'm lying on the couch while looking at the ceiling.

"I guess it's not so bad to have someone around this apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello! New user here. Please leave a kudos if you like the chapters. Thanks!

It's been several days since Jennie stayed at Lisa's apartment. It had been the same—Lisa goes to work and leave Jennie by herself. The latter cooks food for the both of them. She's really good at it maybe because she was domesticated and spent almost her whole life at home.

And Jennie kept to the rule—she doesn't meddle with Lisa's personal life. About two days ago, she saw Lisa went out of a car as well as another girl outside their apartment building. They were kissing—she was shocked and Lisa noticed her peering through the windows. When Lisa went inside, the brunette remained silent and chose to not dwell on what she saw.

The Thai girl is now working at the restaurant. "Here you go sir, ma'am. Enjoy your meal." She said while putting down the couple's order.

She went back inside the kitchen and stretched her back—she's tired and it's aching a little. Her neck is starting to hurt as well. She rolled her shoulders before getting another set of foods to deliver to the customer. "Here's your order sir." She said. She was putting down the glass of soda when someone bumped her back. The glass slipped and the liquid got spilled on the man's shirt.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled.

Lisa's eyes widen. "I apologize, sir."

"You really should!" He said. "I'll make sure to talk to your manager about this. God! You are so clumsy!"

The Thai girl fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knows she was at fault but he's over reacting. He clearly saw that someone bumped her from behind but he put all the blame on her.

Then Sunmi noticed the commotion so she went to Lisa's side. "Good evening, sir. I'm the manager of the restaurant. What seems to be the problem?"

Lisa stayed silent while listening to Sunmi and the guy negotiate the incident. She sighed—the extra food will surely be charged to her. After the talk Sunmi glanced at her with a serious face but the younger girl knows what that stare means. She furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Go to my office, Lisa." Sunmi said before walking away.

Lisa sighed then followed the girl. The mocking smirk on the guy's face didn't go unnoticed.  _'Jackass'_

"Sit down, Lisa." Sunmi said and the girl obliged. "You know why I called you here right? Customer complaint. We don't want that and my uncle sure does hate it."

"You know it was an accident. Someone bumped into me." Lisa said flatly.

The older girl hummed. "Maybe. But you still got one. And you know that's deducted to your salary. However..." She walked in front of Lisa. "We can pretend nothing happened and I will even pay for the damage...in exchange for..." She smirked seductively and Lisa raised her brow. "You know already."

Lisa gulped—Sunmi is standing in front of her so she closed her thighs. "No."

The other laughed. "Oh come on, Lisa. I know you want it too..." She kneeled in front of the girl and forcefully opened her legs making the younger girl's eyes widen. "I can give you everything, Lisa. Just be mine and you'll be satisfied." Sunmi said seriously. "Just be mine."

Lisa knitted her brows together and pushed the girl away. She stood up and gulped. "I don't want to play with you anymore, Sunmi."

The girl raised her brow. "Then don't. Let's make this real."

"No. You know I can't give you that. Let's just stay professional for now on, please." Lisa said. On other occasions, she would bend the girl over and fuck her senseless but having Jennie at her apartment makes her feel dirty and guilty for some reason.

Sunmi rolled her eyes and sighed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Lisa?" She sat on her table and crossed her arms. "I'm always here for you...I'm here to fix your shit whenever you need me. And I'm sure you love having sex with me. So what's wrong? Why can't you feel the same for me?" She said dejectedly.

"I'm really sorry." That's all Lisa can say.

"You're an ass." Sunmi countered.

"You're right." Lisa said. "I just can't give you something that I don't have."

Sunmi's eyes were teary. "Whatever. If that's what you want, then fine." She whispered then looked straight into Lisa's eyes. "But I will get every cent I payed whenever you fucked up. I will deduct it from your salary."

Lisa furrowed her brows. That will cost her whole week's salary if she'll add everything from the beginning. She debated on giving in because of money—she needs it—but her pride is on the line and she wants to cut this tie from the girl. "Fine. Deduct them." She said before exiting the room.

She went to back to work. She tried to smile at the customers like she used to but deep inside her blood is boiling in anger.

After the shift, she went to the locker room and changed back to her casual clothes. She sat down on the chair and mindlessly stare at her bag. After a couple of minutes, her friends went in.

"Lisa, you okay?" Wendy asked.

She smiled tightly. "Yeah, I am."

"That guy is a real douchebag." Momo said then groaned loudly. "I was going to punch him for you, you know?"

"Yeah. We were so angry." Solar added.

"It's fine guys." The Thai girl chuckled. "Thanks, anyway."

"How about we go out for few drinks? Just unwind you know?" Wendy suggested and the other two agreed.

Lisa remembered Jennie. The girl might wait for her again and she doesn't have phone so she can't notify her that she'll be late. "Um...I can't, guys. I'm really sorry." She said apologetically while scratching her nape.

Momo pouted. "Why?" She whined.

"Maybe she has a date. You know? She got girls around her fingers." Solar teased making the others agree and laugh.

"Hey!" Lisa said. "It's not like that."

Wendy snorted. "We won't judge Lisa. It's fine."

"I'm telling the truth guys!" She reasoned out. She thought of a good alibi—Jennie—but she can't say that she has a stranger staying at her apartment. Then it clicked to her—Jennie's cat eyes. "I found a stray cat and I'm taking care of it."

Momo looks at her suspiciously while the other two girls found it cute. "Awww! Really? We want to meet her...or him? What's the name of the cat?" Solar asked.

"Um..." Lisa thought of something...Jennie? Jen? Right! Her bear—Nini! "Nini."

"That's really cute!" Wendy squealed. "Can we meet her?"

Lisa laughed nervously. "Maybe next time."

"Is it really a cat though...or just a codename for a person with a pussy?" Momo butted in. Well she isn't wrong. "And you can't wait to play with it." She teased.

Jennie's face flashed into Lisa's mind—she really is sexy and beautiful. She slightly shook her head. No! Jennie's too pure to be tainted like that in her mind. "Shut up, Momo. It's a cat." She said with a serious tone.

The Japanese girl raised her hands in the air. "Woah. I was just joking. Chill, Manoban." She chuckled. "That cat must be really special to have you riled up like that."

Lisa cleared her throat—she didn't mean to sound like that. "It's fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." She bid farewell then went out.

She was walking to the bus stop thinking about what Mooo said:  _'That cat must be really special to have you riled up like that.'_

"Special? Yeah, maybe." She whispered to the air.

Jennie's literally a child—not technically by age, but her whole being reflects that of an innocent child. Come to think of it, the girl has cat eyes and Lisa did find her lost in the streets. And God knows what will happen to her if the Thai girl didn't come to her rescue.

When she got home, Jennie was sitting on the couch—her feet on the sofa and she's hugging a huge pillow while watching a drama.

"I'm home." Lisa said while removing her shoes.

Jennie turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Hi!" She stood up and approached the taller girl. "How was work?"

Lisa shrugged. "The usual. It's tiring but it's okay."

The brunette nodded. "I prepared dinner and Mr. Seungri gave me free food when I went there earlier." She said.

The Thai girl smiled. "How are you at home? You don't feel bored or anything?"

"Nope. I go and talk to Ahjussi everyday. He talks a lot about you. Then I met his niece, Seulgi. She said she's your friend." Jennie said.

Lisa hummed before sitting down. "She is. How is she?"

"She said she misses you and you'll have to attend her wedding this weekend." The brunette answered while getting the plates from the rack. "She told me to come too. She's really friendly."

"Oh...right. I almost forgot about their wedding." Lisa chuckled. "That rebel girl finally found her match."

"And she said that you have to bring a date or she will kick your butt." Jennie added before putting down the plate in front of the taller girl.

Lisa snorted at that.

Then Jennie noticed that Lisa had been rubbing her neck and shoulder since she went home. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"I'm just tired. Don't worry, it's fine." The Thai girl smiled a little. "Go on, let's eat."

"I'll massage it for you." Jennie offered. Lisa shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. It's okay. You don't have to."

But the brunette didn't listen and went behind her. Lisa was surprised and she stiffened upon feeling the girl's hands on her.

Jennie started massaging her shoulders and putting pressure on some spots. After some time, Lisa relaxed into it. "I used to do this to my mom when she comes home from work. Like you...she's always tired...so I do my best everyday to lessen the burden she bares." She said with a sad tone while reminiscing the moments when her mother is still alive.

Lisa smiled sadly. She reached for Jennie's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Jennie smiled. "You're welcome."

After few minutes, Jennie stopped and Lisa felt better. They went to eat dinner then the brunette insisted on washing the dishes while Lisa went to change her clothes.

The Thai girl sat on the chair inside her room. She pulled out her wallet—she sighed. She only has enough to pay all her dues.  _'That fucking asshole will pay for this. Ugh!'_

"How am I supposed to survive next week?" She asked herself. "Aiysh! This is making my head ache!"

She thought of asking money from Jisoo. The girl will surely lend her some. "Hmm. Maybe I should."

Then she heard the sound of glass or something from outside. She quickly ran outside the room and saw Jennie bent down on the floor while picking up the fragments of the shattered porcelain.

"What happened?" She asked with her brows knitted together. She crouch down and helped pick up the fragments.

Jennie lifted her head and her face shows pure panic. "I'm—I'm really sorry. It slipped and-and..."

"It's fine." Lisa said flatly. It's her favorite mug—the one Yubi gave her. Jennie kept apologizing but the Thai girl just ignore her and reached for a plastic bag beside the fridge. "Put them here."

"I'm really sorry, Lisa." The brunette said. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said while picking up the fragments but the brunette kept on asking forgiveness and it irritated the other girl so she raised her voice. "I said it's fine! Can you just shut the fuck up? Let's just clean this."

Everything that had happened the whole day came to her making her burst.

Jennie was taken aback. She stiffened but nodded anyway. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay and concentrated on cleaning the mess.

After putting away the shattered mug, Lisa swiped the floor clean while Jennie went to the room. She's sad about the mug but she's not mad about it—it's not like Jennie purposely threw it on the floor. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered the brunette's face when she yelled at her. She sighed then walked towards the bedroom.

"Knock, knock." Lisa said as she peered through the door.

Jennie was sitting on the bed while holding her teddy bear. Lisa noticed that the girl wiped her face.  _'Was she crying?'_ She rubbed her forehead and approaches the girl. She heard the brunette sniffed so she went to sit meter away from her.

"Hey...I'm sorry. Please don't cry...I uh-I didn't mean to yell at you." Lisa said tentatively.

Instead of answering, Jennie held out her forearms with her head hanging low. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it."

Lisa was taken aback by the girl's action. She seemed scared. "What...what are you doing?" Then she noticed red liquid flowing through the girl's index finger. Her eyes widened, she didn't notice it earlier. It might have been because of the sharp fragments. "You're finger is bleeding." She added, alarmed.

But Jennie didn't move. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Her voice cracked.

"It's okay. Look at me, Jennie." Lisa moved closer and lifted the girl's chin. Her eyes are screaming fear and guilt. "Hey....why are you holding out your arm? We have to clean your wound."

"B-because I-I did something wrong." The brunette stuttered and it all made sense to Lisa.

Her mouth fell open and she felt her heart ache for the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay...it's just a mug. Don't be scared." She said softly. She pushed the thought that it was Yubi's gift aside. "Just sit here. I'll just go grab the first aid kit."

The Thai girl quickly ran into the bathroom to get the kit and back to the brunette. She examined the cut, it's a bit deep but shallow enough to not require stitching. She wetted the cotton with alcohol then dabbed it on the wound. Jennie winced.

"It stings?" Lisa asked and the girl nodded. She noticed some healed marks on the girl's forearm. "Did your mom hit you a lot?"

"No." Jennie whispered. "Just when I do something wrong....she said she does it to teach me a lesson and because she loves me."

Lisa furrowed her brows and tightened her hold against the cotton. It's making her mad to think that parents always use this reason to punish their child. There are plenty other ways to teach them a lesson like talking to them and explaining that what they did was wrong. Hitting a child or a person for this reason only creates fear like what she witnessed moments ago. She never once hit by her parents when she was growing up and it makes her heart ache to know that other kids had to go through that. "Well, here, you don't have to worry about that. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Jennie looked at her innocently. "I-Thank you."

"You already said you're sorry so it's all okay. Just please be careful next time." Lisa said. "There. All done." She rolled the bandage around the wound. "You should sleep now, Jennie." She added while wiping the girl's tear stains with her handkerchief.

Jennie nodded then laid down and readjusted the covers. "I'm sorry again, Lisa." She mumbled.

Lisa smiled then patted the girl's head. "Don't worry about it, okay?" She said softly.

"Goodnight, Lisa." The brunette said with a soft smile on her face.

The Thai girl smiled a little. "Goodnight, Jennie."

She stood up and turned off the light before going outside the room. She sat down by the table and opened the plastic containing her shattered mug. She sighed. Yubi gave her that mug as a gift during one of their monthsaries. She used to have this on her office and used it whenever she and her girlfriend share late night coffee dates at her office when she couldn't go home because of work.

"I'm sorry I broke your gift, honey." She whispered.

As she stare at the broken pieces of her lover's gift, a thought came into her mind. It's been a year and a half...almost two and she's still has her life wrapped around the accident. Maybe this is a sign that she needs to let go and move on.

"Should I really move on?"

She gulped and then smiled sadly. Then she stood up and put the plastic on the trash-bin carefully so as not to wake Jennie up.

She breathed out.

_'Maybe.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Fast forward to Friday. It has been a week since Lisa found Jennie. Their relationship stayed the same—minding their own business but still civil. The only difference is that Lisa's more careful now with her actions towards the brunette than before.

Lisa sniffed the oozing aroma of friend rice coming from the kitchen with her eyes still closed. She came home late last night from work and was too tired to change into her nightwear. She stretched her arms and yawned. She sat up, her blanket draped over her legs.

"Good morning, Lisa." She heard Jennie say.

She stretched her arms up. "Morning." She mumbled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Kimchi fried rice." Jennie said proudly and the other girl hummed.

Then Lisa stood up—her eyes still closed—then blindly walked towards the fridge. She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. Then all of a sudden, she heard the sound of the spatula colliding with the ceramic tile of the kitchen counter. She furrowed her brows and snapped her eyes open. She turned her head towards the brunette and blinked several times to adjust to the lighting—the girl looks stunned and frozen in place.

Lisa tilted her head sideways. "What?"

"Lisa...you..." The brunette tried to say but she quickly withdrew her eyes from the Thai girl and pretended to be busy cooking again. "Nothing."

Lisa noticed a faint blush on the girl's cheek. She raised her brow.  _'What the f is wrong with her?'_  Then her eyes averted downwards. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened in embarrassment. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed then ran back to the sofa and covered her legs.

Lisa's only wearing a tight black boxer shorts making the bulge in between her legs be noticeable. She was too tired to change into fresh clothes last night so she just stripped her pants and went to sleep. She doesn't know why she feels embarrassed that Jennie saw it—she's quite proud of it actually—but there's something different about it this time. "I'm really sorry that you had to see that."

"Um...it's-it's fine, Lisa." Jennie replied. She's biting her lips and her brows are knitted together. "We should...um...we shout eat breakfast now." She added while preparing the table with her head hanging low.

"Y-yeah...I'll just-uh..um...going to put on some pants." Lisa said and the brunette nodded. "Be right back." She quickly jogged to the bedroom and closed the door.

——||——

Lisa shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart is pounding so fast—Jennie looked so stunned. She glanced down and sighed. "Why do you have to be awake? That was embarrassing. Aiysh!" She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration.

She never planned to let her roommate know about her condition—the girl will leave anyway and technically, they're still not friends so why bother. She already accepted that she's different and weird compared to normal people and she doesn't know why she feels conscious and shy about it with Jennie.

She groaned. "Ahh! The fuck she cares anyway?" She went tp the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Many girls have seen it so why worry?" She reassured herself.

She closed the closet and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip. "You're Lisa Manoban and this is who you are."

After fixing herself, she moved to the door and gripped the doorknob. She exhaled but it went out shaky. "Okay. Let's go."

——||——

Jennie was left alone in the kitchen while Lisa fix herself inside the bedroom. Her cheeks heat up whenever she remembers the girl's whole physical features from earlier.

She tried to distract herself from the thought by arranging and rearranging the plates and utensils on the table. She's aware of the normal body organs of both the female and male species but seeing Lisa—who's a gorgeous female—have the male organ down there baffles her and kind of makes her feel shy for some reason.

She's surprised, yes. But does she think it makes Lisa a freak? No. The mental image of the girl Jennie has in her mind actually suits her.

"Do not talk about it, Nini. Lisa might get offended and kick you out." Jennie told herself.

Then the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Lisa with a light gray sweatpants on now. "Let's eat?" The girl asked.

——||——

Lisa sat across Jennie on the table. They ate in silence—no one dared to talk. The atmosphere inside the room feels heavy and thick for the both of them especially Lisa. It's suffocating her.

The Thai girl occasionally throws side glances to the brunette while the latter eats in silence with her head slightly hanging low. She knows that they need to address the elephant in the room ASAP.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I was tired and didn't—" Lisa started but the brunette cut her short.

"It's okay, Lisa." Jennie mumbled before putting the spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Still...I uh-I'm sorry." The Thai girl insisted. The brunette gave her a tight smile in return before going back to her food.

Jennie smiled timidly. "You don't have to apologise. I was just a little surprised."

Lisa scratched her nape and chuckled nervously. "At least now you know I'm weird." She joked.

The brunette furrowed her brows. "I think it's only weird if you think that it's weird." The Thai girl was taken aback by the statement—the girl sounded so serious. "People think I'm weird too...." She mumbled but smiled a little, nonetheless. "You know...because I didn't grew up like them...they say I act like ten years younger than my real age." Lisa's looking at her sympathetically. "But it's fine. I accept who I am and if they think I'm weird then okay but for me, I'm normal....just like you are normal to me."

Lisa felt a certain comfort upon hearing Jennie's words so she smiled. "Thank you." She said and the other girl smiled back. "If people think we're both weird then let's just be weird together." She chuckled.

——||——

After breakfast, Lisa went to another therapy with Jisoo. She greeted Chaeyoung on her way in. "Unnie?" She called out before entering the room.

"Lisa-yah! Come, come. Please sit down." Jisoo, who's already sitting on her chair, gestured.

Lisa approached the doctor and gave her a bag of  her favourite fried chicken. "For you, unnie."

Jisoo's eyes sparkled upon seeing the logo and was about to reach for the bag but she quickly withdrew her hand and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the younger girl. "Wait a minute! Why are you giving me that?"

Lisa smiled nervously. "Umm...because I appreciate you?"

"Not that I wouldn't take your gift but why? You need something, don't you?" Jisoo accused.

The Thai girl chuckled nervously then sighed. "Yeah....about that..."

"How much do you need, Lisa?" Jisoo asked.

"Umm...just a little for the whole week. I'll pay you next week, don't worry? Please!" The younger girl said with a cute voice then snuggled into the older girl's arm.

"Okay." The older girl replied. "Thank you! Thank you so much, unnie!" Lisa said cheerfully then kissed the girl's cheek.

Jisoo cringed and pushed the girl away lightly. "Limario! Get off of me!" She slapped Lisa's hands several times.

Lisa withdrew her hands then moved away a little. "Ouch! That hurts." She said while rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.

"I'll get this." Jisoo grabbed the bag and kissed it before putting it down beside her. "Thank you!"

"You really like chicken, yeah?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! Chicken is life, Limario." The older girl said with a serious tone. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Hmm...good, I guess?" Lisa answered nonchalantly.

Jisoo seemed surprised for some reason. "That's the first." Lisa hummed questioningly. "I mean...you seem lighter this time than before. Finally found a new inspiration huh?"

"Huh? No...It's just..." Lisa started. She remembered everything that has happened the whole week then the embarrassing moment earlier and the way Jennie reassured her—she smiled.

"That's good, Lisa. Be sure to let us meet her, okay?" Jisoo said.

The implication of Jisoo's words rang inside the Thai girl's mind. "No...It's nothing like that!" She denied. "I guess now, I'm less stressed with work than before, you know?"

Jisoo hummed as if she know everything. She was about to say something when her phone rang. She groaned. "This again." She looked at Lisa apologetically but the younger girl just smiled and nodded. The doctor picked her phone up then moved to her table.

Lisa watched her friend talk to someone on the phone—she looks problematic and stressed out. After some time, Jisoo turned to her and said. "I'm really sorry, Lisa, but can we cut this session short? Our family's in the middle of a problem so..."

"Oh...um...yeah sure. I'll go now, unnie." Lisa said and Jisoo nodded and gave the girl several bills.

She went out and was greeted by her friend, Chaeyoung, again. She approached the girl. "What's going on with the Kim's?"

"It's confidential for now, Lis. Sorry." Cheatoung replied apologetically. "Jisoo's uncle doesn't want others to know yet."

Lisa nodded in understanding. "Got it. I hope they solve whatever problem that is." Chaeyoung nodded—she's also worried about her wife's family's problem. "I'll go now, Chipmunk! Goodbye!" Lisa waved her hand and walked towards the exit.

"I said stop calling me that, you idiot!" Chaeyoung whined making Lisa laugh. The latter waved once more before leaving her friend.

After several minutes, her wife went out and hugged her from behind, her chin resting on the girl's shoulder. "Chaeng!" She whined.

Chaeyoung smiled then tilted her head and pecked her wife's cheek. "It will be okay, babe. Everything will be okay." She said reassuringly.

"Uncle's really worried and he's pestering me about finding my cousin and I DON'T even know her for chicken's sake!" The older girl said, frustration evident in her tone.

"Let me see her files, babe." Chaeyoung said then the other girl reached for the folder behind them.

"Here." Jisoo said.

The younger girl scanned the files—her brows furrowed in concentration. The girl in the picture looks really pretty, well it's in the Kim's genes anyway, but her most striking feature is her eyes—catlike. "Jennie Ruby Jane Kim?"

Jisoo hummed. "Yeah...that's her. It's been a week like where should we start finding her?" She groaned.

"Why don't you just issue a missing person's announcement or something?" The younger girl suggested.

"Uncle doesn't want to. He doesn't want the media's attention." Jisoo replied. "It's stressing me out!"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure to relax you tonight." Chaeyoung said with a mischievous smile on her lips making the other girl chuckle like a maniac. The former laughed then kissed her wife in the lips once. "By the way, babe...did you notice Lisa's behavior? It's...different."

Jisoo hummed. "Yes, she does look more at ease today than before. I think she found someone... perhaps?"

"Hmm...I wonder who." Chaeyoung said thoughtfully.

——||——

Later that day, Lisa and Jennie were watching a movie and eating take out food. The Thai girl sitting on the floor while brunette sits on the couch.

"Lisa...aren't you going to work?" Jennie asked.

"Nope. I requested an off." Lisa replied nonchalantly before stuffing her mouth with food.

The brunette hummed then went back to watching the movie. Then the doorbell rang—they both snapped their heads to the entrance.

"I'll get it." Lisa said then stood up and walked towards the door. She peered through the hole before opening it.

"Hey hey hey!" The person said cheerfully. Jennie smiled—she knows that voice.

"Hi guys, come on in." Lisa said and two girls came into view—Seulgi and Irene.

"Woah! You're apartment looks different, Lisa-yah!" Irene said while scanning the place. "Impressive." Then her eyes landed on the brunette. "Oh! Hi Jennie!"

"Hey! Lisa's girlfriend is here! Hi!" Seulgi said with a wide smile on her face. Jennie suddenly felt embarrassed as she felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of the word.

"She's not my girlfriend. Tss." Lisa said, sounding a bit irritated. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Duh! Because we miss you! You idiot! We rarely see you and we're not updated with your life anymore." Irene scolded the girl.

"Ehhh...I know you guys crave for my presence." The Thai girl said proudly. Irene sighed exaggeratedly making Jennie chuckle.

Seulgi faked a gag. "The real reason why we're here is because of this." She reached for something inside the bag then gave it to Lisa. "For you and...." She approached Jennie and gave her one. "For you." Then she pointed threateningly between the two. "You have to attend my super pretty and sexy bride and I's wedding this Sunday. Okay? No excuses and bring your dates."

"I don't have a date nor do I want one." Lisa said like a spoiled child.

"Come on, Lisa! For us..and it will be fun so bring your date. You know, you can always bring Jennie. You're literally living together. Convenient." Irene suggested.

"Um..." Jennie wanted to come to the wedding with Lisa but she's not sure if the girl will agree so she hid her hopes as she look at the girl, waiting for her to say something.

"No." Lisa said flatly making the brunette's face fell but she pretended not to care. "I won't bring a date."

"Bummer!" Seulgi pouted.

"Yes, you will. Do not test me, Lisa. I swear to God, I'll throw you out of the venue." Irene threatens.

Lisa gulped. She has known the couple since she moved to the district and the older girl is widely known and feared when she's angry. "Okay. Fine! I'll find one. You win."

Seulgi cheered and Irene smiled triumphantly. "Good girl." Then she hooked her arm with her fiancée's. "That's all. Goodbye now, lovebirds!"

"We're not in a relationship!" Lisa whined making the couple laugh. Then she walked them outside. "You guys suck! Jennie might think I'm being kind to her because I have motives." She mumbled.

"One week and you're already whipped. Tsk tsk." Seulgi commented.

"I'm not!" Lisa said. "And stop with the girlfriend thing. She's just staying here for some time and we're not in a relationship."

Irene hummed. "True. Not...YET!" Then she chuckled and high-fives her wife. Lisa pouted making the couple laugh more. They went to the elevator laughing and leaving the Thai girl frustrated.

Lisa watched the couple's figure retreat. Once she's alone, she sighed then went inside and locked the door. She glanced at the brunette who's surprisingly looking at her already. Her throat went dry. She cleared her throat then went back to the sofa. "Sorry about that. Those two are evil that's why they're marrying each other."

"It's okay, Lisa. I think they're perfect for each other. They look cute together." Jennie said reassuringly.

Lisa sighed. "How am I supposed to find a date in a day? Ugh!"

They went back to watching the movie. It was silent but comfortable. Then all of a sudden, Jennie spoke up. "I'll go with you."

It shocked Lisa so she looked up at the other girl. "Excuse me?"

There's a faint blush on Jennie's cheeks. "I said...I'll go with you as your date...if-if you want?" She said shyly. Lisa was about to say something when the brunette continued. "I mean, I'm going too right? Because they invited me and I have to go with someone too so why not we just go together? And...I-I don't know other people there besides you, Seulgi, Irene and Mr. Seungri." She rambled.

Lisa chuckled at how cute Jennie looks when she's nervous. "Hmm..." She pretended to think for a moment while Jennie looks at her with anticipation. She smiled then nodded. "I guess it's not that bad if we go together."

Jennie smiled widely—flashing Lisa her adorable gummy smile. Lisa felt her heart flutter at the sight but she didn't dwell on the thought—she thinks it's probably because of Jennie's cuteness like her cats before.

"But don't expect me to be by your side throughout the celebration, okay?" Lisa said and Jennie nodded. The latter cannot help but feel a little disappointed that the other girl will not accompany her during the wedding. "And have to buy clothes for the occasion, tomorrow."

"Gotcha."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jennie? Are you done?" Lisa asked from outside the bedroom.

"Just a minute!" She heard Jennie reply.

She shrugged then moved to the sofa. Then she grabbed her phone and scanned through her instagram. She crossed her legs then relaxed into the couch. She let out a soft giggle when she saw a cute cat video on her timeline. She was so engrossed with what she's watching that she didn't notice the brunette went out of the room and walked in front of her until the girl cleared her throat.

Lisa lifted her gaze from her phone to Jennie.  _'Wow.'_ She suddenly don't know how to speak—the girl looks gorgeous in her pastel pink maxi dress—the colour compliments Jennie's soft, milky white skin but contrasts perfectly with her silky yet wavy brunette hair, her light makeup highlights her cat eyes and gives her an innocent yet striking look. The Thai girl was the one who bought the dress for Jennie when they went to a vintage boutique in the neighbourhood yesterday. The dress is simple yet classy and elegant and just the right amount of sexy.

"Do I look okay?" Jennie asked with a shy smile on her lips. When Lisa didn't answer and just kept staring at her with unreadable expression, her confidence slowly went down. "Um...Lisa? Should I change?"

Then Lisa suddenly went back to reality. Her throat went dry so she gulped. "You look decent." Then she diverted her gaze back to her phone, pretending not to care about the brunette's whole look.

Jennie wasn't satisfied with Lisa's answer but at least she got something from the other girl unlike the other times when the girl chooses to ignore her whole presence.

"Joy and Yeri will pick us up by the way." Lisa said without looking at Jennie.

"Okay." The brunette replied. Then she walked towards the mirror and admired herself.  _'I look pretty.'_  She smiled at the thought.  _'But Lisa doesn't think so.'_ She pouted.

Then a car honked continuously from outside the building. Jennie snapped her head to the sound while Lisa groaned exaggeratedly. "Ugh! We're coming!" Then she put her phone back in her pocket. "Let's go, Jennie."

Jennie nodded and followed the Thai girl out.

Joy whistled and shouted from the passenger seat. "Lisa Manoban in the house, bitches be ready!"

"Joy! You're so loud!" Yeri scolded the older girl. "Calm down girl."

"Good afternoon to you too, Joy." Lisa said mockingly. "Yeri." She nodded to the other girl and the latter did the same. She opened the car door and let Jennie in first before her.

"I'm really sorry about the honking, Lisa-yah. It was Joy. You know how she is...extra AF." Yeri said before giving her friend an irritated glance.

Lisa snorted. "Of course, it's Joy."

"I'm just so happy! Finally, my OTP is getting married!" Joy said gleefully then she kneeled on the chair to look at Jennie. Oh! Hi! You must be Jennie! I'm Joy!"

"Hi! Yes, I'm Jennie. Nice to meet you!" Jennie replied just as enthusiastically.

"You are so pretty! We should do shopping together sometimes! Like I know best brands and bla bla bla..." Joy went on and the brunette just listens and smiles. Lisa got bored of hearing her friend's voice so she put on her earplugs and looked outside the window.

Then Yeri slapped Joy's arm lightly. "Ouch!" Joy whined and the younger girl rolled her eyes. "That's not even a hard hit. Sit properly and stop pestering the poor girl."

"It's okay." Jennie said.

"Nope, it's not. Soo-young, behave and sit down properly." Yeri said earning a groan from her friend but the girl obliged nonetheless making the brunette chuckle. "My name is Yeri by the way. I'm a friend of this weird girl and that emo punk beside you." She gestured at Lisa through the rare view mirror.

Jennie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yeri." She said and the girl smiled back before turning her attention back on the road.

The drive was quiet yet comfortable—Yeri's attention was solely on the road, Joy and Jennie talked a bit more before the former diverted her attention on reading some documents on her phone, and Lisa, well, she remained quiet all throughout the ride. Jennie kept glancing at her but she constantly got ignored so at one point she gave up, sighed, and looked at the view outside as well.

Then they arrived at the church. There are several guests including the brides' families. Joy and Yeri went to the prep room for bridesmaids for last touchups before the wedding leaving Jennie alone with Lisa.

"Let's sit there." Lisa gestured to the vacant seats on the right wing of the place. "Hold my arm, Jennie." She held out her arm for the brunette to take and the latter did so. Then they walked to their seats with people giving them surprised looks.

Jennie heard whispers from some of the guests while looking at them weirdly. She furrowed her brows. "Don't mind them, Jen." She heard Lisa whispered—she nodded.

After some time, the music started playing and the wedding commenced. One by one, the flower girls and boys marched on the aisle followed by the bridesmaids then sponsors and finally the brides—Seulgi walked first. There's a wide smile plastered on her face—she looks so happy. Followed by Irene.

Jennie followed the action—looking between the two brides. Seulgi looked nervous and was about to cry when she met her future wife's gaze. While Irene looks so happy and excited to get married to the love of her life.

 _'Will it be like this when I get married?'_ She smiled at the thought of getting married someday. She imagined what it would feel like and how it would look like—wedding gowns...flowers... sweet, slow music....rings....vows... Lisa. Her eyes widened momentarily and shook her head.  _'Ugh! That's impossible, Nini!'_ She looked down to hide her blush then she lifted her head to glance at the girl—she still has an unreadable expression on her face. Jennie smiled sadly.  _'It's impossible.'_

——||——

**LISA'S POV**

"Bae Joo-hyun, you are my best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life. We know each other since we were kids—you know the real me, I know the real you...."

_"Honey, I've been in love with you since forever. You're not just my girlfriend..." Lisa said while staring at Yubi. "You're my bestfriend, my partner in crime, my soulmate...my everything. We shared countless dreams, hopes and adventures together....And I want to continue to dream with you for the rest of my life. Lee Yubi, I love you, then, now and for always. Will you marry me?" She asked nervously._

_Yubi chuckled through her tears and pulled Lisa up. "I do! Of course, I do, hun! I love you too and I will marry you! Oh my God!" She said while hugging the Thai girl tightly._

_Lisa's tears fell because of happiness. She smiled widely then with shaky hands, picked out the ring then slipped it to her now fiancée's finger. "Thank you! I love you, Yubi. You don't know how happy you made me."_

_"We're getting married, Lisa!" The other girl said._

_"We are, hun. Our dreams are finally coning true." Lisa replied before kissing her fiancee._

The memory of that night sent me this feeling of sadness again. Wedding. I smiled sadly. I should've been already married years ago if I didn't fuck things up.

I envy Seulgi. She has Irene. They're like me and Yubi but the difference is, they have their happy ending unlike us.

I sighed and brushed the thought off. It's my friends' wedding day—I should be happy for them.  _'Ugh! Stop sulking around, Lisa!'_

——||——

The wedding ended and the newlyweds shared their first kiss as wives. Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

Then they moved to the venue—a large restaurant few blocks from the church. Lisa and Jennie sat together at one of the tables with Joy and Yeri, and some random people from Irene's high school batch.

"Lisa-yah! I have a new beer that I made! You have to try it!" Bobby said excitedly then his eyes landed on Jennie. "Oohh! You have a date?" He asked Lisa and the girl just nodded. "Damn, that's new! Anyway, back to the topic. I have a mew invention and you have to taste it. Come on!" He pulled Lisa with him. "I'll borrow her for a minute! Bye!"

"I want some beer too!" Joy whined.

"Later!" Bobby shouted back before they got lost in the crowd.

Yeri shook her head in amusement. "He's such a weirdo." Then she looked at Jennie. "Hey, Jen? How did you meet Lisa?" She asked getting also the attention of Joy, who leaned forward and rested her chin on her fist.

Jennie forcefully swallowed her food before speaking. "She found me on the street in..." She paused for a while. "Hongdae."

Both the girls looked surprised for some reason. "Street?" Yeri asked with furrowed brows while the other girl smirked. "Damn." Joy whispered.

"Yes?" The brunette tilted her head sideways. "She saved me from those perverts. I'm from abroad so I don't know any place." She explained. She doesn't even know why she needs to explain.

"Ohhh." The duo said in unison. "Got it." Yeri added. "Oppa Lisa to the rescue, eh?" Joy said, still wearing a smirk.

"Yeah. She's really kind." Jennie said.

Joy hummed. "Well...she is....for pretty, sexy girls." Then Yeri slapped her arm but the girl just chuckled. "Kidding! She really is, to be honest."

Jennie smiled and nodded. Then her eyes searched around the room for a familiar brown-haired girl. Then at one corner, her eyes landed on her—Lisa. Her face fell a little when she saw a girl moving impossibly closer to the Thai girl.  _'Who does she think she is? Step back! Lisa doesn't want you!'_

"Ehem." Joy elbowed Yeri and the latter groaned but followed her friend's line of sight—Jennie pouting while watching the girl flirt with Lisa.

The younger girl smirked and raised her brow knowingly at her friend. Then she tapped Jennie's hand. "Jennie...say...you live with Lisa, right? Why?"

"Um...because I don't have a place to stay in yet." Jennie replied but kept glancing back at the Thai girl. This action didn't go unnoticed by the duo.

"Are you moving out? Or like...you're going to live in with her?" Jot asked.

"I uh...I don't know. We're still searching." The brunette replied. "It depends on Lisa, I guess."

"How about you though? Do you want to move out?" Yeri countered.

"Um...uh...." Jennie smiled nervously. "I guess I have to sooner or later." She said with a slight somber tone.

"Um...hi miss." A random guy from across the table, interrupting the girls conversation. Jennie looked at him questioningly. "Yes, you. I just...you're so beautiful, I had to say it."

"Ahh...thanks, mister." Jennie bowed her head slightly.

Yeri and Joy looked at each other with amused smiles. They truly hope that Lisa is seeing the interaction. They glanced at their friend and trie enough, she's watching the brunette.

"I'm Mark, by the way." He said then held out his hand. Jennie took it and they shook hands. "Are you friends with Seulgi? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm from abroad." Jennie smiled.

"Ah, that explains it. Are you staying for good or...?" He asked. "Oh...and here, I noticed that you haven't tried this dessert. It's really sweet and tasty. I think you'll love it."

Jennie's smile widened. FOOD. "I guess I am. And thank you for this!" She said before grabbing the plate and taking a bite.

Mark chuckled. "You're so cute."

He was going to stand up and transfer seats when Lisa suddenly flopped down beside Jennie. The brunette's face lit up. "Lisa! You're back! Try this!" She said then fed the girl with her spoon.

Lisa chewed the dessert and hummed in satisfaction. "Right?" Jennie asked excitedly and Lisa nodded.

The Thai girl gave Mark a side glance while wearing a smirk. The guy looked annoyed. "It is. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Jennie said before eating another spoonful of sweets.

Then a soft music started playing—the emcee announced that it's for everyone. One by one, couples started to fill the dance floor. Lisa noticed Jennie looking at the people dancing so she leaned in and whispered. "Wanna dance?"

"With who?" Jennie asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes and chuckled. "With me. Silly."

The brunette smiled and bit her lip lightly. "Okay."

Lisa nodded then led Jennie to the dance floor. She put the brunette's left hand of her shoulder then hers on the girl's waist while their right hands are clasped together. Jennie was a bit far so the Thai girl pulled her closer.

Jennie's ears and cheeks heat up with their proximity. She can smell the perfume oozing from Lisa's clothes. It's addicting in a way.

"Was that guy bothering you?" Lisa whispered. There's a weird tone that Jennie can't quite place yet.

The brunette shook her head no. "He was just being friendly, I think. He gave me the dessert."

Lisa hummed. "If you feel uncomfortable, just call me, okay?" She asked and the other girl nodded.

They swayed with the music with Lisa guiding their moves while humming the song to the brunette. The talker girl noticed a smile on her companion's lips—she smiled as well. "You like dancing?"

"Yeah. I do. My mom used to teach me how to dance...she said that it's like those you see in movies with princesses and princes. She said it's magical...And I think she's right." Jennie answered while staring at the other girl's eyes.

Lisa felt a weird feeling in her gut. She gulped then smiled a little. "Yes...magical." She pulled the brunette closer to her as they dance to the rhythm of the song.

Yeri, Joy, and the newlyweds who are now sitting on their table for some pictures are watching the two dance and be engrossed with each other's presence.

"Look at Lisa...She looks so peaceful. She's even smiling." Seulgi said and her wife agreed as usual.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joy asked, imitating a detective pose.

"No. I think I gonna be in hell if I start thinking like you." Yeri said flatly earing a glare from her friend.

"Explain, Soo-young." Irene nodded, interested of what the girl has to say.

"Simple. Two words." Joy said, putting up a peace sign. "Jennie + Lisa. Project JenLisa." She said proudly.

"Ohhhh! I'm in! I'm in!" Seulgi saif excitedly. "Me too!" Yeri added.

Irene diverted her gaze at the pair—she smirked. "Okay everyone, Project JenLisa begins."

——||——

After dancing, Jennie and Lisa went back to their seats. They both have soft smiles plastered on their faces.

"Here's one for you." Joy handed Lisa a glass of champagne. "And for you." Then one to Jennie. "Drink up, guys. It's free and there's a server going around for refills!"

"Yeah! Try it, Jennie! It's a gift from Irene's family in Spain." Yeri said before taking a sip from her glass. "Hey, me and Joy are gonna say hi to our friends, bye!" She added before they left.

Jennie looked at Lisa. The girl nodded. She took a tentative sip from her glass. She coughed. Lisa was quick to hand her a napkin.

The Thai girl chuckled. "You okay?" Jennie gave her an OKAY sign. "It has alcohol. You can put it down if you don't want to drink it."

Jennie licked her lips. "I'm okay." She smiled and took another sip, this time, she didn't cough. They finished their drinks after few minutes then the server came and refilled their glasses.

Then a clunking sound of a fork hitting the glass filled the air. The crowed cheered then Seulgi stood up to give her speech. Afterwards, she raised her glass and proposed a toss for her wife. Jennie mirrored what the other guests did and also raised hers. Then she saw the people from the table adjacent theirs drank the whole glass in one go so she did the same. Lisa stared at her, surprised.

"Woah, woah. Easy there, tiger." The Thai girl said amusedly.

Jennie breathed out deeply. "Woah." She suddenly felt lightheaded. Then she giggled. "That was awesome!"

"Oh my God." Lisa said while laughing a little.

"It's my first time to drink champagne." Jennie said.

"I know. It shows." Lisa chuckled before patting Jennie's head. "How many is this?" She raised her 3 fingers.

"8?" Jennie said earning a giggle from Lisa. "Kidding! That's 3. I can still count." She chuckled. "But I feel sleepy, Lisa."

"Do you want to go home now?" Lisa asked before sipping her champagne.

Jennie pouted adorably making Lisa smile a little. "Ehhh...I don't know. Is it okay?" She asked and the Thai girl hummed.

"Let's go tell Seulgi and Irene. Can you walk?" Lisa asked.

"I think so." Jennie shrugged.

They stood up but Jennie suddenly felt lightheaded and was about to stumble backwards but fortunately, Lisa was quick to catch her. "Careful."

"Oops. Hey, you two. Going somewhere?" Seulgi asked knowingly.

"Thank God, you're here—" Lisa started but Seulgi cut her short.

"Duh! It's our wedding, of course we'll be here." Seulgi seriously said.

Irene face palmed herself while Lisa rolled her eyes. "I mean, you approached us." Seulgi mouth formed an O. "Anyway, we'll go ahead. It's getting late and Jen's a bit tipsy now."

Irene hummed but a faint smirk is adorning her face. "Okay. Have fun!" Lisa raised her brow at that. "I mean, take care." She smiled innocently.

"Alright. Congrats again and best wishes to both of you." Lisa bowed and Jennie mirrored her action. "Congrats!" The brunette added with a wide smile on her face—it's evident that she's tipsy.

Lisa held Jennie's waist for support as she guide them outside. "Bye!" The brunette waved her hand frantically to their friends while exiting. The other girl just sighed and let her be.

Then helped Jennie sit on the bench while she hail a cab. "Drink that bottle of water, Jennie." She said while looking out on the road. Then a cab stopped in front of them after some time. Lisa went to help Jennie get inside before her.

Inside the can, Jennie was indeed sleepy so her head slid down to Lisa's shoulder, surprising the girl. She stiffened but relaxed after a moment. She glanced at the sleeping girl—she looks so peaceful. She chucked to herself—two glasses of champagne and the brunette is already knocked out.

Lisa slid her arms around the brunette's torso to keep her in place. Then she rested he head on the girl's head. She doesn't know why but it feels natural.

The driver glanced at them through the rare view mirror—he smiled.

Upon reaching their apartment unit, Lisa payed for the fare then helped the brunette get out. They sat on the bench outside the building for some time.

"Can you walk?" Lisa asked. Jennie shook her head. She sighed then crouched down. "Come on, hop on."

"You're so thin. You're bones might break." Jennie mumbled.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Seriously woman? Just hop on or I'll leave you here."

Jennie chuckled, not even minding Lisa's irritated tone. "Okay boss." She put her arms around Lisa's neck and her legs wrapped around the girl's torso.

Lisa carried Jennie up to their apartment. She went straight to the bedroom and put the girl into the bed.

"Thank you, Lisa-yahhh!" Jennie said. "Oppa Lisa! Superman!" She added before laughing.

Lisa raised her brow, amused. "Change your clothes and sleep, Jennie. I think I should limit your conversation with Joy, her weirdness is rubbing off on you."

Jennie gave her a thumbs up. "Goodnight, Lisa!"

Lisa smiled. "Okay. Goodnight, too." She stepped back and was about to close the door when Jennie shouted. "Sweet dreams!" She shook her head while giggling—the brunette is weirdly cheerful when drunk.

_"How about the girl earlier? She's so close to you...like so close." Jennie said with a slight jealous tone._

_"She's just a friend." Lisa answered._

_"Do you like her?" The brunette asked, her grip slightly tightened around the Thai girl's hand._

_"Yes." Lisa said and she felt a sudden shift on the other girl's movements. "As a friend." She added and Jennie looked at her with furrowed brows. "She's just a friend, Jennie. Nothing more."_

_Jennie smiled. "Okay."_

Lisa smiled upon remembering their dance.

_"You brought someone?" Bobby asked._

_"Um...yes? So?" Lisa asked like it's no big deal._

_"You never bring dates." He said as a matter of fact._

_"Irene forced me to." She replied._

_"Still. You still have your way before. But now...this is the first. Guess girlie there is special huh?" Bobby asked._

_"Shut up, asshole. She's just a friend." Lisa rolled her eyes._

_"So...it's okay if someone makes a move on her?" He asked with an unconvinced face._

_"Of course. It depends upon her. She's a grownup. She can handle herself."  Lisa replied, pretending not to care._

_"Well then..." Bobby shrugged._

_Lisa snorted. "Oh please, Bobby. You're gay." She looked at the boy up and down._

_"Not me, bitch. Look." He gestured to their table. Lisa saw a man, Mark, if she's not mistaken talking to Jennie and making her smile. Lisa furrowed her brows and pursed her lips._

_Bobby shut his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. "Ehem..ehem. Looks like girlie's beauty sells tonight. And isn't that Mark Tuan? Damn, he's so gorgeous..."  He said while looking at Lisa, waiting for her reaction._

_"Shut up." She said while staring at the two. She doesn't know why she felt possessive all of a sudden. Maybe because she knows a bit of Jennie's background that's why she feels as if she needs to protect her._

_"Jennie would be stupid if she rejects that smoking hot—" Lisa blindly put her hand over her friend's mouth before walking back to their table._

Lisa knitted her brows together. She still doesn't know why she acted all protective earlier. Mark is a decent man from a decent family....he's not like an asshole or something. Perhaps she's....jealous.

She shook the thought off. "I can't be jealous. That's impossible. Ugh! Whatever."

Then she flopped down the couch and stared at the ceiling. She sighed.

"My life just became more messy."


	8. Chapter 8

_'Did Lisa leave already?'_

Jennie peered through the small slit of the door. It's been a couple of days since Irene and Seulgi's wedding and she noticed some change in Lisa's demeanor since then. The Thai girl has been quiet in front of her again like the first days and sometimes when the brunette gets close to her, she seemed uncomfortable for some reason. And worse, there are times when Lisa ignored and acted coldly in front of her.

All of this baffles Jennie. She sighed.

"Looking for someone?"

Jennie stiffened at the sound of Lisa's voice. Then she slowly opened the door and smiled nervously at the other girl. "Good morning. I uh...I thought you left already?"

"Not gonna go to work today." Lisa replied flatly and Jennie nodded. "I bought takeouts for breakfast." She added before walking towards the table.

 _'She's being cold again.'_  The brunette thought while pouting for a moment. Then she sighed and brushed it off.  _'At least she's not throwing me out of the house.'_

Jennie followed her and sat down beside Lisa. The Thai girl removed the packs from the plastic bag then gave one to the brunette.

They ate in silence—Lisa having her full attention on the food while Jennie scans the other girl's feature.  _'She's really pretty. Like those dolls my mommy gave me before. I don't think I'll ever get tired of admiring her face.'_ The brunette thought. Her eyes landing on Lisa's jawline...then her lips making the brunette bite her lips unconsciously for a moment...to her nose....then her eyes.

"What...are you...staring at?" Lisa said snapping the brunette out of trance.

Jennie's eyes widened. Her cheeks heated up as her heart beat abnormally fast after being caught staring. She darted her eyes away from Lisa. "It's just...you're really pretty, Lisa." She mumbled. But no reply came making her more nervous. She scolded herself mentally. Then Lisa's phone rang.

"I'll...uh...I'll take this." Lisa said before standing up quickly.

Jennie had a chance to glance at the other girl before she walked away—there's a faint blush on her cheeks. She's not sure if she's just imagining it or Lisa was really blushing but it made her heart flutter. She smiled triumphantly before taking a bite of her breakfast.

**LISA'S POV**

_'It's just...you're really pretty, Lisa.'_

"H-hello?"

What the actual fuck? Did I just stutter? Aiysh!

_"Hi girl! Let's meet up for lunch with Yeri. My treat."_

"You're treat? Really, Joy? What have you eaten?" I asked. She rarely treat someone for lunch or for anything. "What's the occasion?"

_"Oh you know...I have this 'new project' and I just want to celebrate with my friends. So what do you say?"_

"Yeah sure. Thanks." I replied. Well, it's free so why not?

_"Good! Meet us at our favorite restaurant. Bring Jennie, okay? Bye!"_

Then the call ended. Jennie and my friends had gotten quite close after just a few days. I looked at her through her reflection in the mirror—she's eating while smiling for some reason. She'sreally weird sometimes...adorably weird—NO! Ahhh! I shook my head to dispose of that thought. 

These past few days, especially after the wedding, everything that Jennie does affects me in some way—her every move is either really cute or intimidatingly sexy without even trying. It's making me uncomfortable.

I really tried to ignore and push away whatever this is. I went to work earlier than usual—I worked for two straight shifts just so I could get out of this apartment as early as I can for three straight days. I'm really tired but...I have to.

I walked back and sat on my chair again. This weird feeling I have will pass...I mean...she'll leave soon, anyway, right? Aiysh! Why do I feel a little sad that she's leaving? Jisoos Christ! I cannot!

"Hey Lisa, are you okay?" Jennie said.

I looked at her, she looks so worried. I felt a strange sensation in my gut. "Y-yeah...I-I am." Did I just fucking stutter again? What is happening to you, Manoban?!

"Are you sure? You look pale...I just noticed it now."

Was she staring at me again?

"I'm fine, don't worry." I told her. She pursed her lips and nodded. She's still scanning me...I feel uncomfortable and small in her gaze. I have to stop this! "By the way, Joy will treat us for lunch later."

"Really?" I nodded. She smiled. Did my heart just skip a beat? It's barely two weeks and this is happening? What kind of sorcery is this?! Damn! Her gummy smile is just so...ugh! Stop!

"So we're going out? Yay!" She wrapped her fingers around my arms. "Thank you, Lisa-yah!" I felt something I can't explain. It felt familiar for some reason. Then she withdrew it and I kinda miss her touch—NO! UGH!

I looked down on my food and closed my eyes momentarily. How can I get rid of this weird feeling?

——||——

Hours went by and the pair went to the meeting place. Joy and Yeri are already there, waiting for them.

"Hi, Lisa! Hi, Jennie!" Joy greeted them.

"Sup?" Lisa replied while Jennie waved her hand.

"Awww! You guys are wearing couple shirts! How sweet!" Joy said while looking between the two girls.

Lisa furrowed her brows and look at their clothes. Her mouth fell slightly open when she realized that they really are wearing couple statement shirts that someone gave to Lisa few months back. She gave the other pair to Jennie and she didn't realize that they both wore it the same time. She glanced at the brunette—she's blushing furiously.

"Please don't mind the shirts. Jen has few clothes in the apartment so I lend her that." Lisa said, pretending not to care but her eyes tells a different story.

Yeri nudged Joy's elbow. They both smiled knowingly before turning back their attention to the pair in front of them. They ordered food and while they wait, Yeri broke the silence. "How's living with Lisa, Jen?"

"It's been great. Lisa has been kind." Jennie answered sincerely.

"Really? Like she's not bringing any girls at home?" Joy asked. Lisa raised her brow at that.

"Well...no. But it's Lisa's apartment so I guess if she did, it will be...okay. I guess?" Jennie replied.

"Hey! I won't do that. That's...disrespectful." Lisa chimed in. Yeri smirked and Joy hummed.

Then the waiter came and served them their food. Lisa noticed that the guy's looking at Jennie admiringly. She felt a sudden surge of irritation. She subtly rolled her eyes. Joy saw the action and squealed internally.

"And what about you, Lis? What's life with Jennie now?" Yeri asked.

"It's fine." The Thai girl replied flatly. "It's not like she'll stay at my apartment forever."

Jennie's face fell upon hearing the girl's answer. Yeri noticed this so she added. "Aren't you happy that someone's taking care of you and the apartment while you work?"

"I've been on my own. I'm sure I can handle it. And besides, the apartment's too small to fit us both. Right, Jen?" Lisa glanced at the brunette briefly. The latter smiled tightly and nodded.

Joy fought the urge to smack her friend in the head to knock some sense into her.  _'Yah! Lisa! You're being a brat. So oblivious. Poor Jennie.'_ "Okay, fine. If you really want Jennie out of your apartment, I know a vacant one near mine."

Jennie remained silent while listening. On the other hand, Lisa felt her heart twitched at the possibility of the brunette leaving.

"It's in between me and Mino's." Joy added. She noticed Lisa's facial expression changed from blank to annoyed. They all know Mino's single and he's hot AF and likes sexy and cute girls....and Jen's definitely fits the guys type. She turned to Jennie. "Jennie-yah! I'm sure, you'll love it there. We'll be close to each other and Mino's a cute one.  _Definitely a catch_." She said while giving Lisa a side glance.

Yeri noticed their friend gripping the fork tightly. She laughed evilly in her mind. She's good at reading people and she's sure that Lisa's just trying to hold everything in together.  _'Someone's jealous. Try harder, Lisa. Haha.'_

"So what do you say, Jen? I'll contact the landowner now if you want." Joy asked.

"I...uh...um..." Jennie started. She glanced at Lisa.  _'Do you really want me to go?'_

"Oh! Hey, it's Mino! Hi!" Yeri said excitedly while waving to the guy who just entered the restaurant.

Lisa watched the guy approach them with knitted brows.

"Hi ladies!" He said while flashing the group his dashing smile. His smile widened when he's eyes landed on Jennie. Lisa subtly snorted.

"Perfect timing. Have lunch with us." Joy said and Lisa gave her a questioning look.

"Is it okay?" Mino asked.

"Yeah, of course! Sit there, beside Jennie. She's new here by the way." Yeri said and Mino did what he was told. He sat down beside Jennie and smiled at her. The latter smiled back a little. "By the way, she's moving to your apartment building. In between Joy and you." She added.

"Really? That's great." He chuckled. "Nice to have a change of scenery...a beautiful one."

"I...uh.." Jennie said. She doesn't know how to respond. She feels uncomfortable around new people.

"Awww...look Yeri! They look so cute!" Joy said.

Lisa took Jennie's demeanor as a sign that she's flustered because of the guy. Her blood started to boil.  _'Ah! Shit! Why am I even feeling this way?! If she wants to go then so be it. Whatever...not like I care.'_

"Hey...You can come with Joy after lunch to look at the apartment. It's decent and homy. I'm sure you'll like it. And I can hive you a tour if you want." Mino offered.

"I'm still not sure—" Jennie said but Lisa cut her short.

"You have to go and check it out, Jen. It will be your new apartment, anyway." Lisa said flatly.

Jennie's face fell. She doesn't want to leave.  _'Why are you pushing me away?'_  Then she realized something.  _'Right. I'm living there for free...I'm sure she sees me as a burden.'_ "Okay. I'll go with you." She smiled tightly at Mino.

"Alright! This will be fun, I promise." He said while smiling softly at the girl.

Lisa felt her heart cracked a little. She gulped and proceeded to eat.  _'It's for the better.'_ She remained quiet throughout lunch while the others talk and ask Jennie a bunch of questions. Jennie keeps on giving the Thai girl side glances—she knows something is wrong and she looks so tired and pale that's it's making the brunette worry.

Yeri and Joy and Mino communicated silently. Their plan is working.

——||——

After lunch, the group gathered in front of the restaurant while waiting for Joy's car. Mino already left and told them to just meet him there.

"This is going to be fun, Jennie-yah! Mino's really cool and fun to be with. I assure you, you'll never get bored." Yeri said.

"Thanks." Jennie smiled. Then she glanced at Lisa. She's still quiet.

Then Joy's car parked in front of them. "Hop in, guys!" Yeri sat on the passenger seat while Jennie entered the back.

"Lisa? You're not coming?" Jennie asked. She went outside and stood close to the other girl.

"No. I'll uh..." Lisa gulped. "A co-worker asked me to relieve her for the day." She lied.

"You're going to work? Why? You have to rest." Jennie said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Lisa replied dismissively. She tilted her head to the side.

Jennie's heart ached. "But—"

"I said, I'm fine." Lisa said firmly. "You have to go. It's rude to keep them waiting."

The brunette pouted but nodded nonetheless. "You really want me to leave." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Lisa asked but she heard it.

"Nothing. I'll go now." Jennie mumbled before going inside the car. She closed the door and kept her stare at the front.

"You sure you don't wang to come with, Lis?" Yeri asked and Lisa nodded. "Okay. Suit yourself. Bye!"

They drove away. Lisa watched them go then she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She raised her face to the sky and closed her eyes.  _'Two weeks and I'm like this.'_ "It's better this way." 

She tilted down her head and sighed before opening her eyes.  _'I guess it's time to go home.'_ She walked back to their apartment. It's a bit far from their place but she chose to walk to clear her head.

_'You really want me to leave.'_

"Because you're messing with my head." Lisa said to no one.

She remembers the dejected look on Jennie's face...and her voice...it sounded so vulnerable.

_'Was I too hard on her?'_

Lisa sighed and proceeded to walk.

At some point, while she was walking in front of a vintage electronic shop when one of the old televisions on the window display went static. Lisa's heart rate began to raise and her hand started to tremble. Her eyes widened. She's frozen in place. Then the owner of the shop approached the TV and tapped it—it returned to normal. Lisa closed her eyes—the panic she felt since childhood suddenly surged back because of this. She gulped.

"Miss, are you alright?" The owner of the shop asked worriedly. He saw how Lisa stiffened when the incident happened earlier.

"Huh? Uh...yes. Sorry." She said before walking hurriedly away from the place.

When she was far from the shop, she stopped and looked at her hands—they're still trembling.  Her eyes are also moist with tears. Yubi used to help her whenever she had panic attacks back then. She doesn't know why static televisions scare her. She just know that she's been afraid of it since she was 4.

"It's okay, Lisa. Breathe in and out." She told herself. Her phobia became less frequent as she aged and because her parents made sure to avoid the trigger. It's the first time in so many years she had a panic attack because of this.

After the accident, she had quite a number of attacks whenever she sees pictures about car crashes in the news but she's learning how to tolerate it...however this one's recurring...she cannot tolerate seeing TVs like that.

"It's okay...it's okay..." She reassured herself.

When her breathing returned to normal, she continued with her walk. The sky turned gray. "Shit. I don't have an umbrella." She quickens her pace—she's only a few blocks away now.

Then the rain poured down. She groaned. "Fucked up day."


	9. Chapter 9

Jennie went home late. Joy insisted to have the four of them—Mino, Yeri, Joy and Jennie—have dinner together at her apartment. The girl reassured her that Lisa agreed to it through texts. It's already 1O:30 PM when they arrived. The traffic was bad because of the rain. The whole afternoon has been fun. They were all kind and fun to be with but it wasn't as fun for Jennie because Lisa wasn't there.

The next day, Jennie woke up early to make breakfast. She made a special one to show her gratitude towards Lisa. When the latter went out of the shower, Jennie smiled widely. "Good morning, Lisa. I made breakfast."

Lisa smiled a little. "Thank you...but I uh...I'll just drink coffee. I need to go to work early."

"Oh." Jennie said, not even hiding her disappointment. "Um...do you want me to pack some for lunch?"

Lisa denied her once again. Then the Thai girl went on to make herself a cup of coffee. Then she sniffed the aroma of the liquid. She took a sip then browse through her phone.

Jennie pouted—it's like their back to their first day. Then she heard the other girl cough. She looked at her worriedly. "Lisa, are you okay?"

"Yeah...it was just cold last night." Lisa replied. "Don't worry about it."

Jennie nodded but scanned the girl's features just to be sure.

"How's the apartment by the way?" Lisa asked.

"It's nice." Jennie replied. And it is. It's bigger for a low price according to Joy.

"Just nice?" Lisa asked before taking another sip. Jennie hummed.  _'You're apartment is much much nicer.' "_ Joy told me Mino's picking you up later for a date?" She added with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh...yeah. I guess so. He told me that we'll go to a water park." Jennie replied. "Do you wanna come with?"

"No. It's your date with him so why would I?" Lisa replied. She took one last sip of her coffee. "I'll go now. Enjoy your date."

With that, she grabbed her bag and exited the room. Jennie followed her outside. "Lisa!" She called out. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face the brunette. "Take care, please, and don't work yourself up too much."

Lisa's lips quirked up. "Thanks. You too."

Jennie smiled and waved her hand. She watched as the Thai girl slipped into the elevator booth. "Take care always, Lisa."

——||——

"Here's your ticket, Jennie." Mino said while handing the girl her ticket.

Jennie bowed. "Thank you."

"Hey! No need to be formal." He chuckled. "Let's go?" He asked and the girl nodded.

They walked around the park—-going from one booth to another. They bought various foods from stalls and rode a few rides. Jennie was smiling the whole time but Mino's aware that's it's just for show—she's still uncomfortable. He noticed it yesterday too. Jennie's only truly comfortable when Lisa's by her side.

Then they walked passed the game booth that Jennie's been eyeing since earlier.

"Do want to play that?" Mino asked.

Jennie's eyes sparkled. "Yes, please." Mino smiled and nodded. They walked towards the booth then the guy bought the hoops. He gave it to the brunette.

"You'll get a prize when you land three hoops on the pins." The man said.

Jennie looked at the prizes—a cat plushy. She smiled. Lisa would definitely love it. Then she scanned the distance from her place and the pins. She laid the hoop on her hand. "Here we go." She threw it and it landed on a pin. She smiled widely.

"Go, Jen! You can do it!" Mino cheered in the background.

 _'Two more.'_ She threw another one and it landed on a pin again.  _'One more and I'll get that plushy.'_ She threw another one and it missed. She pouted. She has only one hoop left now. She breathed out and laid it on her hand. "Here it goes." She whispered before throwing the hoop.

The time seemed to slow down as she watch the hoop get closer and closer to the pin. Then it landed on one. She squealed. "Yay!"

"Nice one, Jennie-yah!" Mino said while clapping his hands slowly.

"Congratulations! What prize do you want ma'am?" The man asked.

"That one!" She pointed on the cat stuffed toy on the top shelf. "I want that one."

The man grabbed the stuffed toy and gave it to the brunette. Jennie smiled widely and hugged the plushy.

"A cat plushy...hmm...for Lisa?" Mino asked with a soft smile on his face.

Jennie's blushed. "H-how did you know?"

"We may seem not close but she's my friend. I know she likes cats." He said. Jennie chuckled shyly. "Maybe that's why she likes you...your eyes looks like those of a cat."

"Ani!! I don't think she likes me." Jennie replied.

Mino pouted. "How can you be so sure?" He put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "The fact that she's letting you stay with her for a long time means she likes you."

"That doesn't even make sense." Jennie said. "She wants me out of the apartment and she's acting cold towards me. She's been kind like last week and now she's acting as if I make her uncomfortable every time." She rambled.

Mino chuckled. "You guys are hopeless. Joy told me that you made Lisa smile like genuinely smile. She rarely smile ever since she moved to that apartment. And hey! I ship you two!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Ship?" Jennie asked.

"Yeah. It's like when you like a pair...like you and Lisa. Like one true pairing. Aiysh! I don't know how to explain." Mino said. "But I know for sure that Lisa likes you too. She was so jealous yesterday! It was actually funny." He chuckled.

"Ahh! I get it! I ship me and Lisa too." Jennie replied. She really does like having Lisa around. She makes her comfortable and safe.

Mino whistled. "Then make sure she knows it."

——||——

"Order for two for table 5!" Jackson, the chef, shouted from the kitchen. Lisa quickly went in and put the orders on the tray.

She went to the designated table and laid down the foods one by one. "Enjoy your meal, ladies." She smiled and the teenager girls around the table squealed among themselves.

The restaurant is packed today. She's really tired but she cannot rest until her shift is done. So, she worked tirelessly, going from one table to another and in between the front and the kitchen.

"Lis, you look tired. Maybe you should go home and rest." Wendy said worriedly.

"It's alright. My shift's done in a couple of hours anyway." Lisa smiled a little.

"You've been working the whole day. You didn't have to always relieve the absentees. And how about your cat? You said you have one right? Who's taking care of her?" Wendy asked.

 _'Mino.'_ Lisa thought. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She sighed. She was the one who pushed her to her friend anyway so why act so grumpy? And Mino's okay as a person anyway. "I...uh...just need money." She replied.

"Just take care of yourself, Lis. Okay?" Wendy put her hand over her friend's shoulder comfortingly and the girl smiled and nodded. They went back to work until it's time to go home.

——||——

After work, Lisa went straight home. The night is chilly and it's raining, making her condition worse. She opened the door to their apartment. The lights are open but Jennie is nowhere to be found. She thought that the girl might be sleeping already. It's 10:00 PM. She removed her shoes and walked towards the couch. She's tired and just wants to rest. Her head has been pounding since earlier.

"Lisa! You're home!" Lisa heard Jennie say. She's smiling brightly. "Have you eaten? I prepared dinner and I have—"

"I'm really sorry but I'm tired. I'll sleep now." Lisa interrupted.

Jennie pursed her lips. She's disappointed and Lisa knows it. "Okay." Then she went back inside the bedroom.

Lisa felt a pang of guilt. She sighed then flopped down to the couch.

On the other hand, Jennie's lying in bed while holding the cat plushy in her chest, with a scrawl on her face. "You're mean, Lisa." She told the stuffed toy. She closed her eyes and prayed that sleep spirit will visit her soon.

——||——

Jennie woke up some time later, still cradling the stuffed toy she wanted to give Lisa. She glanced at the clock—12:30 AM. It's only been 2 hours and a half. She felt her throat go dry so she stood up to get a glass of water. On her way to the refrigerator, she noticed Lisa's all curled up under her blanket. So she approached her and dabbed the back of her hand on the girl's forehead—it's way hotter than normal.

"You have a fever." Jennie whispered. "You're so stubborn. I told you to tale care of yourself." She scanned the Thai girl—she's shivering. Her fever must be high.

So, Jennie went to the bathroom quickly to grab the medication box but all there is, are empty foils and bottles of medicines. She searched for other possible containers but she didn't find any.

The brunette glanced at the clock once more. She's not sure if any drugstore is open at this time of the night but Lisa needs to drink medicine. So she grabbed her sweater, some money and an umbrella before going out.

She wandered around the area, looking for an open store that sells medicines. She's not yet fully familiar with the place so she tried her best to remember the landmarks.

All the stores she saw along the way are either close or not carrying any medicines. She went around corners after corners until she found an open drugstores, few blocks away from their building. She went inside the store and bought everything she needs.

Once she got out, she opened the umbrella and analyzed the place. She remembered turning left from one corner with a street sign so she followed it. She walked and walked until finally she realized something. The rain is still drizzling a little and it's been several minutes since she went out.

Jennie let her eyes wander around the place. "I think I'm lost."

——||——

Lisa woke up with a pounding headache. Her body feels week and cold because of fever. She coughed once. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. On her way, she remembered that Jennie made her dinner so she peeked under the cover—kimchi rice.

She smiled a little.

Then, after drinking a glass of water, she walked towards the bedroom to check on the brunette—she knows that she has been hard on her lately and she feels guilty about it. The door is closed so she turned the knob and took a step inside. But to her surprise, there's no sleeping Jennie on the bed, only her teddy bear, Nini and a cat stuffed toy.

She felt a sudden surge of panic. She glanced at the clock—almost 1 AM. She knocked on the bathroom bit no one answered that means the brunette is out of the house at this dead of the night.

"Ugh! Jennie...why?" Lisa groaned. She's aware that the brunette is not yet familiar with the community and she's alone at this time of the night. Lisa quickly grabbed her hoodie and went out in search of the brunette.

The chilly wind welcomed her outside—she shivered. Her head is still aching making her feel lightheaded but she's determined to find her companion. So she ignored the pain and wandered around. There's tiny droplets of rain pouring above her but she doesn't care.

 _'Jennie, where did you go?'_ She coughed and rubbed her hands on her arms to create heat. She turned from one corner to another. "Jennie?!" Her breathing is now uneven because of fever and tiredness. "Jennie, where are you?" She called out.

There are still few cars and people going around. Lisa gulped. She's worried that Jennie might be in trouble or lost. She asked around but no one saw the girl. She felt a pang of guilt—she thought that Jennie might be so upset with her. "Jennie?!" She coughed. "Jennie! Where did you go?"

She's been wandering around the area for several minutes but Jennie is nowhere to be found. She bit her lip—her eyes are starting to water. She closed her eyes and breathed out.  _'I'm sorry....please come back.'_

"Lisa?"

Lisa heard someone speak behind her—Jennie. She snapped her eyes open and faced the girl. "Jen!" She said before running and enveloping the girl in a tight embrace.

"Lisa, you're sick. Why are you outside?" Jennie asked worriedly while drawing comforting circles on the girl's back.

"Where did you go? You made me worry." The Thai girl replied. Then she leaned back and held the girl's shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly before coughing.

"I went out to buy medicine." Jennie replied.

"You did?" Lisa asked, touched. She felt her heart flutter.

The brunette nodded. "There's no medicine at the apartment and you're sick...so I thought I'd buy. I'm sorry I made you worry, Lisa."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just glad that you're alright." Lisa said, relieved. They are in a very close proximity under one umbrella but she doesn't care. She smiled and the other girl smiled back.

Then Jennie touched Lisa's forehead. "You're still hot. We should go back now, Lisa. It's cold here."

The Thai girl nodded.

Jennie pulled the girl closer to her to fit them under the umbrella. She patted the girl's back every time she coughs.

Then at the apartment, Jennie lead Lisa to the bedroom. The Thai girl insisted on sleeping on the couch but the brunette forced her to sleep on the bed.

"Just stay there, Lisa. I'll get a basin of water and some fresh clothes." Jennie said before disappearing to another room.

Lisa waited there—she feels weak. Her chest is raising up and down in a slow manner. She now regrets working on double straight shifts per day.

After a few minutes, Jennie went back holding a basin of warm water. She sat on the edge of the bed near Lisa.

"You don't have to do this, Jennie." Lisa coughed again.

Jennie furrowed her brows. "Don't be stubborn. Just let me do this." She said and the other girl just stared at her with unsure eyes. She soaked the towel with water and squeezed it before dabbing it on the girl's forehead. "My mom used to do this to me when I'm sick." She wiped the girl's face down to her neck. "She said it helps release the heat."

Jennie kept talking while Lisa listens. The Thai girl let her eyes wander around the girl's features—her striking eyes...down to her cute pointed nose...to her perfectly crafted lips.  _'Damn.'_ Lisa licked her lower lip unconsciously.  _'Beautiful.'_

"Can you remove your shirt?"

Jennie's voice pulled Lisa out of trance. "Huh?"

"I said...can you please remove your shirt so I can wipe your body." Jennie mumbled.

"Oh...um...is that really necessary?" Lisa asked tentatively and the brunette nodded. "O-okay." She said before stripping her shirt.

Jennie's throat went dry as soon as she saw Lisa's perfectly toned abs. "Wow." She whispered. The Thai girl heard this making her feel flustered. Then the brunette started to wipe the other girl's body—from her chest...her arms...then her abs. She felt shy so she tried her best to not look at Lisa's reaction while dabbing the cloth on the girl's body. She doesn't know how many times she gulped while doing so.

On the other hand, Lisa felt conscious while watching the brunette wipe her body. It's a bit embarrassing but she feels her crotch go hard every passing second. She shouldn't be turned on—she's sick and it's disrespectful. "Um...are you...are you done?" She asked, not wanting to make anymore skin contact with the girl.

"Oh...um, yeah." Jennie said before withdrawing the cloth. She must've been enjoying the sight for a while now making the other girl feel uncomfortable. Her cheek heated up because of embarrassment. "There's your clothes. And uh...drink the medicine before going to sleep. I'll wake you up when you need to drink another one." She rambled.

Lisa smiled a little. She's embarrassed about getting hard because of that simple act. "T-thank you." She smiled nervously.

Jennie nodded while mirroring the awkward smile Lisa has on. "Goodnight, Lisa."

"Goodnight, Jen." Lisa replied. The brunette was about to exit when Lisa called her back.

Jennie hummed questioningly—her cheeks are still flushed. "Do you need anything?"

"I uh..." Lisa started—she sounded shy. "Thanks for, you know...buying medicine and taking care of me. I uh...I really appreciate it." She smiled.

Jennie smiled softly. "Of course. I think it's my duty now to take care of you. So don't worry."

Lisa felt her heart flutter. The idea of Jennie taking care of her is actually enticing. They smiled at each other before the brunette went out of the room. After everything is done, Lisa flopped into bed and stared at the ceiling. She smiled and closed her eyes—it didn't take long before she dozed off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Lisa, wake up. It's time for another medicine." Jennie said while poking the girl's cheek. "Lisa..."

"5 minutes." Lisa mumbled sleepily earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"But you have to take this. And the girl from the drugstore told me to check your temperature in the morning." Jennie insisted. "Lisa.." She poked the Thai girl's cheek once again. "Lisa, wake up now."

Lisa let out an annoyed groan. However, the brunette just giggled. She steered to the side and slowly opened her eyes—blinking while trying to adjust with the light. The first thing that came in to view is Jennie's face. Their faces are only inches away from each other. Her throat went dry all of a sudden—she gulped.

"Good morning." Jennie said, smiling softly.

"Good...um..g-good morning." Lisa stuttered. Her cheeks starting to heat up, fortunately, her fever gives a good alibi for the faint blush on her face. She leaned back a little.

"I made you a soup." The brunette whispered. She's kneeling at the side of the bed and her chin resting on her arms.

"Really?" Lisa asked softly and the girl hummed.

Then Jennie touched the Thai girl's forehead. "Still hot." She pouted. "I bought a thermometer last night." Then she stood up. Lisa followed Jennie's action with her gaze—she's wearing an oversized sweater; the one Lisa gave her a couple days back. Then the brunette held the Thai girl's arm to help her get up. "Let's check if you still have a fever."

Lisa nodded then Jennie sat beside her—the Thai girl leaning her back against the headboard while the brunette is sitting at the edge of the bed. They read the manual together before doing the procedure. Then the brunette read the temperature reading: 38.1 degrees Celsius. "You still have a fever, Lisa. But it's better than last night."

Last night, Lisa's temperature was really high partnered with occasional coughing. Fortunately, her fever is starting to subside and her cough as well all thanks to Jennie who take good care of her since they went home last night.

Jennie was there every time Lisa coughs violently. She was quick to be by her side to rub her back soothingly and apply a cooling ointment to relieve the cough. She also woke up at 4 AM to give another dose of the medicine, and rinse and renew the cold compress on Lisa's forehead. And, she rummaged the closet for extra blankets to cover the Thai girl.

Lisa groaned. "But I have work today! I feel okay now though. Maybe I can—"

"Nope." Jennie waved her pointer finger in front of Lisa's face. "You have to rest. I told you to take care of yourself but you didn't listen. Now look, you're sick." She scolded the Thai girl.

Lisa pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm okay. See?" She stretched her arms and abruptly stood up. "Woah!" She almost fell, thankfully, the brunette was there to catch her.

"Careful, Lisa!" Jennie exclaimed worriedly. Then she helped the Thai girl sit up. She smiled mockingly at the girl earning an eye roll from the latter. "You always leave early and come back late at night. Is it really that bad to stay here at home...with me?" She added, her face shows uncertainty, while putting back the device to the container.

Lisa was taken aback by the question. "No...it's just..." She doesn't know how to answer the question truthfully.  _'You just make me feel weird things and I don't know if I can control it if I spend more time with you.'_ Lisa thought while staring directly at the brunette.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Jennie asked—she sounded so little.

 _'No!'_ Lisa can see vulnerability and uncertainty in the girl's eyes. She feels a little guilty for making the girl feel as though her presence makes the Thai girl uncomfortable in a bad way. So she smiled and patted the girl's head.  _'Fuck it! Here goes nothing.'_ She inhaled deeply before speaking. "No. You can stay here...if you still want to...with me." She replied timidly and Jennie's unsure eyes was replaced with hopeful ones.

Jennie nodded eagerly with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Lisa's heart fluttered. She chuckled. "Okay. That means we need more money now, Jennie. That's why I work harder because...it's not just me, you're here now." She said softly. She knows that it's partly a lie but it's better than confessing her confused feelings this early.

Jennie pouted, however. "Hey, why are you pouting?" Lisa asked.

"I-uh...I want to help." Jennie replied. Lisa tilted her head sideways. She steered to fully face the latter. "I have money on my bag. We can use it! And...and I'll work. I really want to help, Lisa. I don't want to depend on you for everything."

"It's okay, Jennie. You're here at home and you tale care of the apartment and you cook us food. That's all that matters." Lisa reasoned out.

"But you're working extra hard! I don't want you getting sick." The brunette countered.

The tone of the girl's voice sent warmth to Lisa's heart making her smile a little. She sighed. Then an idea popped in her head. "Do you really want to work?" She asked and the girl nodded. "Okay. You do know Irene, right?" Jennie nodded again. "Her parents own a daycare centre. She's a teacher there. I'll ask her if she could squeeze you in to work there too." Lisa said.

"You'll do that?" Jennie asked excitedly. And the fact that she'll see kids everyday adds to the excitement she's feeling. The only friend she had back in New Zealand was a child so she can say children are her comfort zone.

Lisa hummed. "I'll contact them as soon as possible."

All of a sudden, Jennie surged forward and enveloped Lisa into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Lisa!"

The Thai girl was taken aback by the sudden contact but she relaxed into the embrace after a few moments. Jennie's embrace feels warm and comfortable. She chuckled and hugged Jennie back. "You're welcome."

After some time, Jennie broke the hug and leaned back to her original position. Lisa already missed the girl's warmth. "Ah! I almost forgot. The soup and the medicine! Wait here, Lisa!" She said, alarmed.

Jennie stood up and walked towards the exit—Lisa followed her with her eyes. She smiled upon remembering their hug earlier.

Moments later, Jennie came back with a tray with a hot bowl of soup, a glass of water, apple and the bottle of medicine. She carefully sat down beside Lisa and put the tray above the latter's lap. "There."

Lisa grabbed the spoon and tried to feed herself but failed—she still feels a bit weak. So she did her best and put the spoon into her mouth quickly. "Ouch! Hot! Oh my God!" She winced in pain and fanned her tongue earning a chuckle from the other girl.

"Let me." Jennie said, gesturing for the spoon. Lisa was hesitant about it but caved and handed the spoon. She scooped a spoonful of soup and blew it before feeding the Thai girl. "How was it?" She inquired, slightly biting her lip.

Lisa pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm?" She scrunched up her nose like she's really debating whether the soup tastes good or not. Jennie's looking at her expectantly and nervously. Lisa chuckled. "It's delicious, Jennie. Thank you!"

Jennie let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you didn't like it, for a second." They both laughed before the brunette feed the Thai girl again.

——||——

After eating, Jennie wiped Lisa's face and torso again. Then when she's all clean and fresh, they both went to sit on the couch. Jennie prepared chopped fruits for Lisa from the fruits they bought some days back.

"Eat all that, Lisa." Jennie commanded.

"You're commanding me now?" Lisa asked, her eyebrow is raised but she's wearing a tiny smile on her lips.

"Oh um...I just...you're sick and—" The brunette rambled.

Lisa chuckled. She finds rambling Jennie quite adorable. "Relax, Jen! I'm kidding. I'll eat all—no! Let's share this." She offered, putting the bowl of fruits in between them.

This made Jennie smile and blush a little. She looked down momentarily to hide her blush. Lisa's lips formed a smile upon noticing it. "Let's watch something."

"Hmm...okay." Jennie replied.

Then Lisa opened the television and browsed through the channels—she paused on Disney Channel. "Hmm...do you like this, Jen?" The girl nodded eagerly. They both settled on their seats and enjoyed the show.

Time passed by and one by one, the sliced fruits on the bowl slowly lessens until there's only one left. They both poke it with their forks at the same time. They simultaneously looked down on the bowl and slowly up to each other's eyes. Lisa gulped and so does Jennie. Lisa's gaze went down to the brunette's lips—she unconsciously licked her lips. Then she noticed that Jennie gulped down—she mirrored the girl's action. Then her gaze returned to the girl's eyes.

 _'Do it! Do it! Do it!'_ Her mind screams at her. Her heart rate is picking up pace. ' _Should I?'_ She asked herself.

Jennie's also staring at her, seemingly drowned in the ocean that is Lisa's eyes.  _'Is this it? Will this be my first kiss? Lisa's going to kiss me?'_ The thought made her squeal internally. She slowly started closing her eyes.

"You can have that one." Lisa abruptly said.

Jennie's mouth fell open. She snapped back into reality.  _'Was it all just an imagination?'_ She pursed her lips in disappointment—Lisa's facing the screen, her face is flushed.  _'Was it?'_ Jennie smirked a little. Then she noticed beads of sweat starting to build up on the girl's forehead. She moved closer and wiped it with her hands. "Lisa, you're sweating!"

Lisa touched her forehead—she really is sweating. "Oh...um..."

"Wait here. I'll get a towel." Jennie said before disappearing to the bedroom.

Lisa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh my God. I almost kissed her." She whispered. She can still feel her heart beating erratically. She really sweat because of that. She's really thankful that her sickness covers the nervousness she feels.

When Jennie returned, she was holding a piece of cloth. She quickly sat beside Lisa and wiped the girl's forehead and neck. "You're sweating. That means you're getting better." She said, smiling softly.

Lisa gulped while watching the girl's every move—these various feelings for Jennie that has been developing inside her is taking a toll on her.

"Here, Lisa. You've been gulping since earlier." Jennie said as she hands a glass of water to the Thai girl.

Lisa didn't reply but only grabbed the glass and drank it in one go. She really is thirsty.

"Wow, you really are thirsty." Jennie said, amused.

Lisa chuckled nervously. "Uh...yeah. You know...I'm sick and all."

Jennie hummed before putting away the towel and the glass. They returned back to watching some random cartoon movie until Jennie yawned. She slowly drifted to unconsciousness until she fully rested her head on Lisa's shoulder, sleeping soundly.

Lisa was surprised at first. Then she grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap. Then she readjusted their position so that Jennie's head is resting on the pillow. She admired the brunette's sleeping feature—she looks so angelic and innocent. Lisa smiled and tucked the girl's stray hairs behind her ears. She watched some more until she also drifted off to sleep.

——||——

Jennie woke up a couple of hours later—5 PM. She groaned a little. Her position wasn't the most comfortable one for sleeping. Then she felt a hand resting on her back. Her eyes widened. She slowly turned her face to the owner of the hand—Lisa's sleeping with her head resting on the backboard of the couch. Jennie surpassed a squeal.

She really wants to just pretend to be still asleep and enjoy this little moment but she needs to cook or they'll both starve. So with heavy heart, she gently lifted Lisa's arm and quietly separated herself from the sleeping girl. She readjusted the Thai girl's position so that she's lying fully on the couch.

Then she tiptoed to the kitchen—glancing back at Lisa to make sure she's still soundly sleeping. She smiled at the sight. "I will take care of you, Lisa." She began cooking—gamjatang. She tried to copy what her mother used to cook. She loves it and Lisa mentioned that it's her favourite dish.

After some time, Lisa woke up. She called out for the brunette sleepily. "I'm here." Jennie replied while stirring the stew.

Lisa sniffed and sighed contently. "Gamjatang." She said while her eyes still closed.

"Yep! It's almost done so don't go back to sleep yet." Jennie replied.

Lisa fluttered her eyes open and looked at the brunette. "Morning." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from the other girl.

"Good evening, Lisa." Jennie replied.

Lisa smiled and shrugged. She stood up and stretched her arms out—she looks extra tall. "I'll go change my clothes." She said as she felt her shirt soaking of sweat.

When she returned, Jennie already set the table. They sat across each other.

"Hmm...this is really good! Oh my God!" Lisa exclaimed. "Wow, I mean really! Maybe you should be a chef you know?"

Jennie smiled shyly. "I just copied my mother's cooking."

"You know, I'm sure my father's going to love you like this one is a masterpiece!" Lisa said before taking a slice of the meat into her mouth. Her eyes widened in delight.

The brunette's heart fluttered at Lisa's reaction. "I'm glad you like it, Lisa." The Thai girl smiled widely and gave her a thumbs up. She really poured all her effort and love into that dish and it warms her heart that everything paid off.

After dinner, Jennie told Lisa to relax on the couch while she do the dishes. Afterwards, she joined the latter on the sofa.

"Lisa? Can I ask you a question." Jennie said and Lisa nodded. "You mentioned your father earlier. Is your family away or...you're like me?"

"It's...a long story. You'll probably get bored." Lisa replied.

"Then...I guess try me?" The brunette countered. She's interested about Lisa's background. She never shared anything.

Lisa paused for a while. She's debating whether to tell her bitter life story or not. Jennie's looking at her expectantly so she gave in and sighed. "Okay...um...where should I start? Hmm." Then all the memories starting from that night came crashing in. She felt her heart twitched. "Um...my parents...they're great people. My father's a chef and a businessman and my mother's also a shareholder in the company and I have an older brother but he lives in the state. You're probably confused as to why I'm here working as a server..." Jennie's listening to her intently. "It started when I got into an accident..." She smiled sadly. Her mind is mocking her again.  _'It's not an accident. You killed her! It's all your fault.'_

Jennie noticed the shift in Lisa's mood so she reached out and put her hand on top of the latter's.

Lisa looked down on their hands and smiled a little. "I..." She gulped. "I was with my fiancee that night..." Jennie's heart ached a little upon hearing the word fiancee. "It's a week before our supposed wedding...and uh-she...we were inside the car and I was driving. I asked her what's wrong because she was acting weird for a couples days before that...we got into an argument..She told me she doesn't want to marry me anymore and I lost it....the last thing I remember is the light from the truck and us crashing into a tree...I-uh...they said there's a lapse in the footage...15 minutes? I don't know but...she—" Lisa bit her lower lip. Her eyes are now full with unshed tears. "She's gone because of me, Jennie." She told the brunette, tears starting to flow down her face. "It's all my fault...I-I—"

Jennie pulled her close and enveloped her into a tight hug. "Shhh...it's not your fault, Lisa. It's an accident. Please, don't cry. Shhh." She cooed. Her heart aches at the sight. "It's not your fault."

Lisa hugged her back and cried on the girl's chest.

"It's an accident. It's not your fault." Jennie repeated the line while drawing comforting circles on the girl's back until her sobbing died down after several minutes. Then she held the girl's cheeks gently—they're staring at each other. She wiped the tear stains on Lisa's cheeks using her thumbs.

"Lisa...please don't put everything on you. Please listen to me okay?" She said and Lisa nodded. "I want you to always remember, it's an accident. It's not your fault. You didn't want it to happen. What happened that night can't be changed...you're here and that's all that matters..."

"Her dad...if you saw how angry and broken he was—" Lisa tried to argue.

"But it happened, Lisa. She's gone like how my mother is gone. As much as we don't want them to leave us, we cannot change fate." Jennie said. "But we're here. I know my mom would want me to be happy...she always told me to smile when she was here. Do you think your fiancee would be at peace knowing that you still blame and torture yourself because of that accident?"

_'You have to be strong, okay?'_

"I believe that we're left here because there's still a plan for us. So instead of making yourself suffer, why use this chance to be better? Let's not waste this chance that they provided us." Jennie said firmly.

Lisa found comfort on Jennie's words. She have heard a lot and various version of this comforting thought but it felt different coming from the brunette. She smiled a little. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jennie smiled and gave Lisa's hand a light squeeze.

"So...that..." Lisa chuckled shakily. "My life just went downhill after that. I mean...I was gonna get married and after a split seconds...I'm not and my fiancee died." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I used to work for the company but I got in so many troubles...I wasted my life away." Jennie smiled sadly. "Until my dad had enough and threw me out. He said I can never go back until I fix myself. That's...why I'm here."

Jennie nodded in understanding. "So...that's why there are different girls?" She mumbled with a hint of jealous tone.

Lisa suddenly felt embarrassed. She remembered that Jennie saw her once, kissing a girl outside the building. "Uh..that..." She chuckled nervously. "Yeah...sorry about that. But I'm...trying to be better." She said truthfully—for the past week and a half, she didn't sleep nor went out with a girl or to a club.

Jennie hummed. "I bet you're still seeing one, huh?"

"No, no. I'm not. I promise!" Lisa countered while raising her right hand on the air. "I'm trying to be better...scratch that! I will be better."

Jennie smiled. She feels like Lisa's directly saying that she will be better because of her. But she's just assuming it...or so she thought.

"I'll be better for you, I promise." Lisa added and Jennie's cheeks heated up. The Thai girl's mouth fell open upon realizing the implication of her words. "I mean...I-I will be better because you know...I should be a role model for you." She smiled nervously while scratching her nape.

"I'll be better for you, too, Lisa." Jennie said.

They smiled at each other.

 _'Maybe this is the inspiration Jisoo-unnie told me about.'_ Lisa thought.  _'I'm glad I found you, Jennie...or that...I'm glad you found me.'_

 _'South Korea isn't bad as I thought. I hope I'll be able to spend everyday with you, Lisa.'_ Jennie thought.  _'Thank God, you found me that night...maybe this is fate that I found you as well.'_

_'We'll fix each other.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Few days passed, Lisa and Jennie grew closer. The cat plushy that the brunette won is now displayed on their apartment's living room and cuddled by the Thai girl every night while sleeping. They named the stuffed toy Leo and promised to adopt a real cat next time.

After that sick day, the two became more comfortable and understanding towards each other. Jennie has been more caring and her serious side comes out when the other girl work herself up too much. However, it wasn't scary; instead the Thai girl finds the brunette adorable when the girl scolds her. Lisa, on the other hand, feels more lighter and smiles more frequently nowadays. She also goes home straight from work and makes sure to buy the brunette her favorite Korean street foods on the way.

At one point, they started referring to each other by their nicknames. Lisa started calling Jennie—Nini, after the brunette explained the name of her stuffed bear. In turn, Jennie came up with a new nickname for Lisa—Lili, to match hers.

"Hey, I'm home." Lisa announced while removing her shoes.

"Lili! Welcome home!" Jennie greeted as she approach the other girl.

Lisa smiled and held out the takeout bag. Jennie took it and peered inside. Her smile widened. She cheered and thank the Thai girl. The other giggled then patted Jennie's head. She put her slippers on then they walked to the dining table. Jennie went to get the plates and set the table while Lisa brings out the takeouts from the bag. Then she sat beside the taller girl.

"Nini, how was your day?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm. It was okay." Jennie shrugged stuffing her mouth with food. Her daily routine remains the same—wake up, cook food, clean the apartment, go talk to old man Seungri, go home, make dinner, sleep and repeat.

Lisa nodded then rubbed Jennie's arm briefly. "I know you're bored here at home but I already contacted Irene and she said you can work there. We'll talk again when they arrive from their honeymoon." She said, smiling softly.

Jennie returned the smile. "Thank you, Lili." Lisa hummed. "Umm...how about you? Are you tired from work again? Do you want me to massage your shoulders?"

Lisa shook her head. "It's okay, Jen." She smiled. "But I do want to relax tonight and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"I want that too!" Jennie replied excitedly making Lisa giggle.

"Very well, I'll do the dishes after we eat and you go choose a movie, deal?" Lisa asked.

Jennie nodded eagerly. "Copy that!"

——||——

The pair is sitting on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching an action movie. The bowl is in between them—Lisa is drinking a bottle of soju while Jennie's sipping an orange juice from a juice box.

Lisa noticed that Jennie keeps on glancing at the bottle she's been holding for a while now so she steered a little to face the girl. The brunette instinctively turned her head to the Thai girl, waiting for her to speak. "Do you want to try this?" Lisa inquired.

Jennie bit her lower lip—mentally debating whether to say yes or no. It's been weeks since she first saw the bottles in the fridge and she's been interested to know what it tastes like because Lisa seemingly loves drinking it. On the other hand, it's alcoholic and she never tried drinking pure alcoholic drinks before nor get drunk. It's enough for her to experience being tipsy after drinking champagne at SeulRene's wedding. "Umm...yeah...but..." She said and Lisa nodded.

"I'll get one for you." The Thai girl said before standing up.

"But..." Jennie mumbled but Lisa didn't hear her. The latter is already by the fridge getting a bottle for Jennie.

Lisa returned with a bottle of soju for Jennie. She opened it and gave it to the brunette. The latter tentatively took it and inspect the liquid closely making the Thai girl chuckle. "Don't worry, Jen, it's not poison." The brunette lifted her head and nodded. "Just take a sip to try it. If you don't like the taste, put it on the table. I'll drink it for you." The Thai girl added reassuringly.

"O-okay." Jennie said barely above whisper. Then she slowly and tentatively took the liquid in. However, she didn't just sip, she took a large gulp but coughed haphazardly after causing some of the fluids to escape her mouth.

Lisa was quick to pat Jennie's back soothingly and wipe the girl's lips with her handkerchief. Having watched what just happened made her laugh a little. "Aww....poor Nini." She teased while the other girl still coughs a little. The Thai girl continued wiping the girl's mouth clean. "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah." Jennie replied, smiling a little while coughing lightly. She can still feel the heat of the alcohol on her throat. Honestly, she likes the taste but the impact of her first gulp surprised her.

Lisa chuckles then grabbed the bottle from Jennie's hand. "Let's put this on the table, Jen. I think it's better if you stick with the juice box."

"I'm okay, Lisa. I like it...I was just surprised." Jennie countered. She looks at the Thai girl with determined eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked, her brows furrowed in concern and the other girl nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Okay, here." She hesitantly gave back the bottle to Jennie. "But just because you said you like it. But if you don't want to drink it anymore, give it to me, okay?"

"Okay!" Jennie replied.

They went back to watching the movie. Lisa kept on glancing towards Jennie once in a while to check on her. The brunette seems to adjusted well with the taste.

The first movie ended. Lisa switched the channel to another network. Jennie's still okay that time. A Korean drama was playing when the news came up, suddenly:

_September 22. Shanghai, China. Manoban Industry's Chairman, Marco Manoban, collapsed during speech at Asian Business Summit earlier due to fatigue and stress._

 

**LISA'S POV**

"Dad..." I whispered worriedly.

I cannot believe what I'm seeing right now. My mind is racing with fear and concern.

My father is a dedicated businessman, father, husband and leader. He's always on top of every plan and negotiations. He's always about justice and discipline. But he's not just all that, he is caring, compassionate and funny. He loves cooking. I know despite his hectic schedule, he manages to help inside the kitchens of our hotels and restaurants. He's always busy, even when I was still there....and now that I'm not, I'm sure his work got doubled. I'm really sorry, daddy.

_The chairman was rushed to Wang General Hospital immediately. He's being tended by the doctors as of the moment._

God...Please save my dad.

I bit my lip and furrowed my brows. I don't care about anything right now...just my father. My hands are trembling in fear.

_Just in. Our source from inside Wang General Hospital notified that Chairman Marco is now stable and was transferred to a private recovery room._

Recovery. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. A smile formed in my lips. "Thank God."

_He's expected to be transferred to Seoul International Medical Center tomorrow morning, KST._

I need to see him.

But how? He's probably still angry at me.

I gulped the thick lump in my throat. I love my dad and I miss them. I'm worried about his health and I want to see him, even glance at him.

Right. My brother, Ten.

I'm sure he'll rush to go back here because of this.

I nodded and agreed to my plan—I'll contact my brother to let me visit dad in the hospital.

He probably doesn't want to see my useless ass still...but I have to...my mind and my heart will not rest until I know he's fine.

AH SHIT! I almost forgot. I told Jennie that I'll take her out to an amusement park tomorrow. I think she'll understand if I cancel this.

"Nini...I'm sorry but—" I steered to face her but to my surprise, she's already sleeping. She's resting her head on the cat plushy she gave me while cradling the bottle of soju in her arms. And it's...empty. Shit! She drank the whole bottle!

"Jennie..." I shake her arm gently. "Nini...wake up." She's still sleeping. I can't believe that she finished the whole bottle by herself and it's her first time drinking. She's breathing evenly. There's a pinking tint in her cheeks, probably because of alcohol effect. She looks so pretty while sleeping. I smiled at the sight. How can she be this pretty all the time?

"Jen." I kneeled in front of her then tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "There." I sighed softly. My eyes landed on her cheeks—they look so floppy and soft. I fought the urge to pinch them to wake her up. "Jennie..."

"Hmm?" Finally! She responded.

"You have to sleep in the bedroom." I whispered and she shook her head. "But I'll sleep here. Come on. Do you want me to carry you to bed?" She shook her head again.

"Here...comfy." She mumbled—her eyes still closed.

"You'll sleep here?" I asked her and she nodded. I played with her hair and she purred like a cat. I giggled...she smiled like she's contented. "But I will sleep here. Where will I sleep?"

She sloppily tapped the little spot on the couch next to her. "Here. Sleep here."

My mouth fell open. Sleep next...to her? "Um..." The couch is too small to fit us both without cuddling tightly. Not that I don't want that but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep that close to her...my mind will explode for sure. And another thing is that Jennie's drunk and I guess she's only acting like this because she's drunk. I don't want her getting uncomfortable with me tomorrow. "Fine. You win. I'll take the bed toni—"

"No. Sleep here...with me." She whined while tapping the spot again. Her brows are furrowed like she's really serious right now.

I laughed a little. "Nini, you're funny when you're drunk."

"Not drunk." She shook her head. "I don't think I'm drunk...just a little." She pouted made a hand gesture. Then she slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Lisa..."

I smiled at her. "Hey."

Jennie looks beautiful when she wakes up. She blinked several times then yawned.

"Here...sit up. I'm going to tell you something, by the way." I helped her up. She's sitting lazily. She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Lisa..." She called out again and I hummed.

Then all of a sudden, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her. My eyes widened in surprised. Our faces are so close to one another—I can smell the scent of the alcohol from her breath.

She's staring at me intensely—my mind is going wild. Oh God.

"You know, Lili?" She asked and I hummed. "I really like you." She pointed to me sleepily.

My throat went dry...did she just—Probably not like that. I smiled at her. "Thank you!" I chuckled. "I like you too yay!" I said. I'm fucking nervous right now. I don't even know why.

She stared into my eyes and I easily got lost in her. My mouth hung open—for the first time, I don't know what to do. Possibilities run wild inside my head. Is she going to—

Then it happened.

Her lips are suddenly on mine. They are so soft...pillowy. I was about to kiss her back when I remembered—SHE'S DRUNK.

So I pushed her away gently. "Jen..um..." Crap. I miss it already.

"Umm...I-Lisa..." She mumbled.

I don't know if I saw disappointment in her face before she looked down. That's the only time I realized, my heart is beating fast. When she lifted her head, there's no trace of disappointment in her features anymore...or was there none from the beginning? She's looking at me like she's waiting for what I'm about to say. Ugh. I think I'm just imagining it. Why do I feel disappointed now?

"Jen...you should sleep...and uh...I just want you to know...that I cannot take you out tomorrow...I have to visit someone in the hospital." I told her.

She inhaled deeply then shrugged. "Okay..." Then she yawned. "I'll sleep in the bed." She said and pointed lazily to the bedroom.

I nodded. She tried to stand up but failed. She giggled. I smiled a little. I helped her walk to the bedroom and tucked her in bed. "Goodnight, Nini."

"Night, Lili."

I went back outside and laid on the couch. I clutched the plushy on my chest then caressed my lips. I smiled a little. "Jennie kissed me."

Then that smile was replaced with a sad one. "She'll probably won't remember it tomorrow, Lisa." I told myself. Jennie's drunk that's why she did it. Nothing more.

But what if?—Ugh! Don't be delusional, self.

I like her, I admit. I do for a while now—she's caring, understanding...she makes me smile and takes my worries away. She's also flawlessly pretty.

If ever she also like the kiss...I would still push her away because I want our first real kiss—ugh! Why do I feel nervous just by thinking about it?! I sighed....I want out first real kiss to be special and we're both aware of it.

She probably doesn't like me that way so why am I stressing? Tsk whatever.

Maybe someday.

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Goodnight, Nini."

"Night, Lili."

Then she left.

I bit my lip as I feel my eyes start to water. I told her I like her and she said she likes me too....but I guess not like how I like her.

Ahjussi told me that Lisa smiles more frequently when I arrived. Joy, Yeri and Mino also said that Lisa likes me too and they know it, when I told them that I feel something for Lisa. Mino said Lisa looks at me with soft eyes unlike her natural cold ones ever since they knew her...they said she's looking at me with heart-eyes that's why they know. And I believed them.

I sighed. I shouldn't have.

I hope Lisa won't get uncomfortable with me tomorrow.

When I opened my eyes earlier—I saw Lisa looking at me like how Mino described it. Her eyes are so soft and she's smiling at me. I think my heart skipped a beat just by looking at her.

I like Lisa...not like plain admiration but more than that....coz I admire my mom, my friends but with Lisa...it's different. I feel weird sensation on my tummy and my heart beats faster when she's near me. Yeri said that's because I have feelings for Lisa.

So I told her I like her...and I kissed her. I don't know where I got the courage to do that, maybe because of the soju. Her lips were so soft. I like them. I smiled sadly while caressing my lips—she didn't like it....she pushed me away.

A tear escaped my eye.

I guess to be with Lisa is just a wishful thinking. 


	12. Aftermath

"What time?" Lisa asked over the phone.

 _"The plane just landed, Lisa. I will tell the driver to pick you up from here."_ Ten replied.

Lisa nodded. "Okay...um...got it." She gulped. She's nervous about going to the hospital and see her parents after several months of silence.

 _"Hey, Liz. Don't worry, okay? Mom and dad misses you too. I'm sure dad will be happy to see you."_ Her brother said comfortingly.

"I hope so." She whispered. "How long till you're here?" She asked.

 _"Maybe 45 minutes to one hour."_ Ten replied.

"Okay." Lisa replied then she saw Jennie's sleepy figure go out of the bedroom. "I'll prepare myself now. Take care. Bye."

Lisa ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. She yawned softly as she watches the brunette walk to the fridge to get a glass of water. She didn't sleep well last night—she's still worried about her father and their brief kiss occupied her mind the whole night.

"Morning." The brunette mumbled. Her head is down and she's holding her bear which is new. She keeps that stuffed bear on her bedside the whole day.

"Good morning." Lisa replied while analyzing the other girl. She sipped her cup of coffee then swallowed the liquid before speaking. "I already made breakfast, Nini. It's in the table."

Jennie lifted her head and nodded. "Thank you." She said and Lisa smiled softly. "You're not going to eat breakfast?"

Lisa shook her head. "I have to be somewhere... ah, right. Yesterday...I—"

The brunette stiffened for a moment, thank fully she's not facing the other girl. The kiss—she's not ready to be rejected yet again so she pretended to not know. "What about yesterday?"

"I told you that I can't take you out today because I'll visit my dad in the hospital." The Thai girl replied. "I just thought you forgot...you're...a bit drunk last night." She added. There's a certain uncertainty in her voice—she really wants to talk about the kiss but it might make the brunette uncomfortable seeing that she might not even remember what happened the night before.

Jennie sighed in relief—her heart was pounding hard due to nervousness. She, then, faced the other girl then with a soft smile on her lips, she said. "It's fine, Lili. I hope you're dad's okay. And I'm sorry I drank the whole bottle yesterday. It taste great." She chuckled.

"You...don't remember anything last night?" Lisa asked tentatively.

 _'I do. I remember everything.'_ Jennie pouted and tilted her head sideways then shook her head. "Did I do something?" She asked innocently like she doesn't know what Lisa's talking about.

 _'I'm right. She's not in her senses when she kissed me.'_ Lisa thought. It kinda made her heart twitch a little because she felt something when Jennie kissed her. "No." She smiled. "You just fell asleep." She lied.

 _'Thank heavens she didn't bring that up.'_ Jennie felt relieved. She nodded and proceeded to the dining table.

"I'll take a bath now." Lisa said and Jennie smiled and nodded.

Lisa went inside and bathroom and locked the door. She leaned against it then sighed. This thing with Jennie is messing up her brain.

Then her phone buzzed—it's Ten.

 **FROM: Ten (9:27 AM)**  
On my way.

She just read it on her notification screen, not even bothering to open the message before putting her phone down on a small shelf on top of the sink. She groaned. "Ugh! What should I do?" She asked herself. She briefly shut her eyes closed and sighed deeply. "You're messing with my head, Nini."

——||——

After preparing herself, Lisa went out to the living room while rubbing her hair with towel. Her hair is still dripping a little. On the other hand, Jennie is sitting on the couch while reading the magazine. No words was spoken—the pair kept to themselves minding their own businesses. It wasn't uncomfortable though, both girls seem to have adjusted well to each other's routine.

After a while, a message from the Thai girl's brother came notifying her that he's already outside waiting for her.

"Nini, I'm going now." Lisa announced.

Jennie turned her head to the girl and stood up. "Okay."

They walked together to the door. "Take care, Lisa."

Lisa smiled and instinctively caressed Jennie's locks making the latter's heart flutter. "You too. I'll go home as fast as I can. I'll just go see my dad, I won't take long." She said softy.

Jennie nodded. This, right here, is making her feel as though her friends are right—that Lisa might actually like her back. "I'll go visit Mr. Seungri later, too."

Lisa nodded. "Okay...I'll uh, I'll go there later if you're still there. Bye now. Don't drink too much soju while I'm gone, okay?" She teased.

The brunette scrunched her nose adorably making Lisa chuckle. Then she shook her head. "I think I'll just stick with juice box." She giggled.

"Good." Lisa said. "Goodbye. See you later, Nini." She said. She bit her lip—she felt an urge to peck the girl's cheek but she decided against it and just settled for a hug. "Take care, okay?"

"I will." Jennie smiled warmly then waved her hand. Her eyes followed Lisa's retreating figure to the elevator. They had a brief eye contact before the door closed.

Jennie sighed then went back inside.

——||——

_It has been 7 months since the accident. Lisa's life turned downhill since then—she felt depressed. She stopped going to the office the month before as well as seeing a therapist because according to her, they aren't helping at all. Her life became more dull and worthless as the days go by. She feels empty that's why she go on a tirade of partying, drinking and sex._

_Her family tried their best to support her and bring her old self back but to no avail. She's simply throwing her life away and it's making her family especially her dad lonely and worried to see her like that._

_So one night, Lisa came home drunk again. She was about to go up to her room but her family, including her brother who's living in the states with his family, is present. They have been waiting for her to come home for hours now—it's already almost 2 AM._

_"Lalisa Manoban." Her father said firmly._

_Lisa didn't reply, she just stared at her family blankly. She's not in the mood to argue nor talk._

_"Sit down." Her father commanded. Lisa shrugged and stood across her family inside their huge living room. "And listen."_

_"Can we just talk tomorrow dad? I'm tired and I want to sleep." She said._

_"I said sit down!" Her father growled._

_Lisa sighed then flopped down lazily. "What?" She closed her eyes briefly due to frustration._

_"Look at yourself, young lady! You look like a mess." Her father said. "How long are you gonna stay like this?" Her mother and her brother are just sitting there, looking at her, concerned._

_Lisa snorted but didn't say anything. She just stared at her dad._

_Her father's getting frustrated as ever. He stood up. "Talk, Lisa. Till when are you going to waste your life?"_

_"I don't know. Till I have it, I guess." She replied nonchalantly making her dad's blood boil. The effect of the alcohol and the worthlessness she's feeling makes her say things she only partly mean._

_"No! You are going to get your life back on track." He replied. "Just move on, Lisa! She's gone!" He shouted frustratingly, this time making Lisa's blood boil as well. "You are a Manoban, for Christ's sake! People are starting to talk. This isn't just affecting us four, Lisa. This affecting the image of the group and the whole clan."_

_Lisa furrowed her brows. She's done with everything. "This is my life, dad. I don't give a single shit about what they say. I'm fucking done and I don't care anymore." She countered._

_Her father clenched his fists tightly that his knuckles are going white. "That's it. If that is what you want, then so be it." He said firmly. He's talking like how he talks to other businessmen. "Go waste your life...but don't you dare waste the fortune and good name this family has along with you." He threatens but the Thai girl can care less. "You leave me no choice, Lalisa. I have your things packed." He said then a maid brought a small luggage in front of the girl. She furrowed her brows at it—she understands what her father means. " You are not allowed to go back here until you figure your shit out. Go, leave." He said before walking out of the room._

_Ten and her mother are looking at her worriedly. "Lisa.."_

_Lisa looked at the bag before grabbing the strap. "Fine." She said before standing up. "Whatever."_

_Ten was shocked at how easy Lisa agreed with her father. While their mom walked out of the room, crying because she couldn't afford to see her daughter leave._

_"Liz." Ten called out but Lisa ignored her. She went out of the house and ventured into the cold, dark night with only a small amount of cash she has left and the small luggage they prepared._

"Liz, we're here." Ten said.

Lisa turned her head to her brother. She nodded. She feels nervous about this.

They went straight to the underground parking to avoid the media. The driver opened the door for her and they walked into the building together. Her father's room is on the top floor for VIPs. On their way, she kept on rubbing her palms together—they're sweaty and her heart rate is doubled due to nervousness.

"Is..mom there?" Lisa asked.

"No. She went home first. They don't know you're coming as you wanted. The staff told me that dad's sleeping as of the moment as well so it's safe for you to go check on him." Ten replied. "Or I can have them wake him up so you two can talk."

"No...um...no need I'll just go look at him for a while. I uh...I don't know if I can talk to him yet." The Thai girl replied timidly.

Ten looked at his sister sympathetically. "Okay... but please, Liz, talk to them soon, okay? They're not getting any younger and I know they miss you so much." He replied.

"I'll...try." Lisa gave her brother a tight smile and the latter returned it.

They walked into the room—some of the staffs were surprised to see Lisa. She looks different from how they remember her. While some expected it—she's Marco Manoban's daughter after all so it's just right to see her visit her father. Their dad is sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. However, he looks tired and got thinner from what Lisa remembers. She felt a pang of guilt. Ten told her to approach their father but she settled on just looking at him from a distance. After a while, she told her brother that she's leaving. He nodded and instructed his driver to drive Lisa back to her apartment.

Lisa was walking back to the car when someone called her from behind—she stiffened. She knows that voice. She turned to face the person. "Mom." She said tentatively.

"Lisa!" Her mother exclaimed before enveloping her to a tight hug. "My sweet girl. I miss you! How are you?"

"I'm okay, mom." Lisa hugged her mother back. She also missed her mother a lot.

Her mother leaned back and put her hands on Lisa's cheeks. "Are you sure? Are you eating and sleeping well, sweetie?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "I am."

"That's great." Her mother kissed her forehead and Lisa melted to it. "You're leaving already?"

The Thai girl nodded. "Yeah...I uh..."

"Come with me. I'm sure Marco will be glad to see you." Her mother said excitedly. She was going to lead her daughter back to her father but the girl stopped her.

"Mom, stop...I'm...I have to go." Lisa said apologetically.

Her mother furrowed her brows. "But why? Don't you want to spend time with us?"

"Um...I do. Just—maybe next time?" Lisa said. "I...uh...I don't think I'm ready to have a talk with dad, yet." Lisa said truthfully. "I'm still the same...somehow." She added. Her mother stared at her sadly—she knows what her daughter meant. "But I'm trying to be better, mom." She smiled softly as the thought of Jennie waiting for her at home flashed inside her mind.

"I'm glad, Lisa. I miss seeing you at home, sweetie." Her mother replied. "Can't you really stay for a while longer?"

Lisa smiled sadly then shook her head. "Next time, mom. I'm sorry."

Her mother's face fell but she understands. "Very well. That better be soon, young lady." She said and her daughter smiled and nodded. "But give me your contact number so I can call you. You don't know how much we missed our princess."

Lisa smiled. "I missed you too, mom." They exchanged contact numbers before parting their ways.

——||——

"You're still sad, Jennie?" Seungri asked while putting the second bowl of ramen in front of the girl.

Jennie pouted and nodded. She bowed her head to give thanks before pulling the bowl to her. "Lisa doesn't like me like how I like her." She mumbled before eating.

Seungri sighed then sat across the brunette. "How did you know?"

"Because I—" Jennie started but stopped when she remembered the memory of the kiss. Her cheeks begun to heat up. "I—I uh...I told her I like her so much and she...she said thank you." She said. She isn't lying though. Lisa did say thank you but she omitted the fact that she kissed the Thai girl and got rejected.

The old man tilted his head sideways. "Well...that doesn't mean she doesn't like you." He said and Jennie looked at him apprehensively. "You have to talk to her, Jennie. She might've misunderstood it. Tell her the truth with all your heart."

"But what if...what if she rejects me again?" Jennie asked. Thinking about confessing her feelings again makes her heart pound fast and hard.

"Listen, Jennie." Seungri said and Jennie adjusted herself to listen. "I am an old man. In my 63 years of existence in this world, I have seen people falling in love, falling out of love and staying in love. When someone is in love, their heart beats madly when the person is near them—simple acts from their beloved brings joy...worrying about them when they're not around...and looking at them like they're a billion dollar worth of masterpiece."

"I'm..." Thoughts of Lisa rushed through Jennie's mind—how she changed from a grumpy, cold person to someone who looks at the brunette softly and acts more caring now. "But what if she tells me no?" She pouted.

The old man sighed. "You'll never know until you try. Life's too short to worry about things because if you do, you might miss your chance and wake up 30 years later regretting that." He said then he patted the brunette's shoulder encouragingly. "Tell her. She might've been feeling the same towards you and if she doesn't, at least you tried and you'll never be anxious about the answer anymore. Everything will be clear, just try, Jennie."

Seungri is right—Jennie knows that but it's scary. Ever since she moved to Korea, Lisa has claimed a special spot in her heart; especially because she saved her that night. And it grew stronger and stronger as she gets to know the girl—her good side as well as her flaws. She let out a shaky breath and smiled nervously. "I'll...I'll try."

The old man smiled warmly and nodded. "You can do it. Now, enjoy that bowl of ramen for good luck! It's my treat at well as the first. Make me proud and claim your girl, Jennie." He said, chuckling.

Jennie giggled at how determined the old man is. She thanked him before he left to go back to the kitchen. She ate in silence—both because she's enjoying the taste of the food and because she's assessing her plan.  _'Should I or not? But Mr. Seungri is right. I will never know until I try.'_

After eating, she stayed behind—people are starting to flock the small restaurant—and watch as the cars pass by outside. Then, a black car parked across the street, near their apartment building. Lisa went out after, Jennie narrowed her eyes—the Thai girl is seemingly having a conversation with whoever is inside and she's smiling and laughing.

Jennie pouted.

——||——

"Thank you, Mr. Min." Lisa told the driver. She's standing outside the car. She told the driver not to open the door for her and just stay seated.

"You're welcome, Ms. Manoban." The driver replied. "We are so happy to see you again, Miss."

"I am too." Lisa smiled back. Back then, she's close with all the staff both in the office and in the mansion. "You look young as ever, Mr. Min." She told the old man. "Say hi to Mrs. Min for me, okay?"

The old man chuckled. "You always joke around, Ms. Manoban. I know I look old, no need to lie." He said making Lisa laugh a little.

"No, no. I'm telling the truth." She swore but kept a wide smile on her face. The old man smiled softly—it seems like Lisa's old self is back.

"If you say so, Miss." The old man said, pretending to give up. "We hope to see you back at the mansion again soon."

Lisa smiled.  _The mansion_. Then she stared at their apartment building.  _Jennie_. She smiled. "Maybe... soon."

The old man noticed the act so he coughed to get the Thai girl's attention. Lisa turned her head back to the driver. "Nothing, Ms. Manoban. I just think that this place must've been special to you."

Lisa nodded. "It is." It wasn't until Jennie came. She thought about all the memories they shared here—they're simple but precious. And even if they only know each other for a short time, the relationship existing between them is different... it's special.

The old man nodded. "I'm glad. I won't keep you long, Ms. Manoban. I'm sure you're dying to go home." He said with a light knowing tone. "I will go now, Miss."

Lisa nodded. "Goodbye, Mr. Min. Take care!" She smiled and waved her hand before closing the car door.

Then the car started driving. The Thai girl remembered that Jennie might still be at the restaurant so she walked towards the place. When she arrived, her eyes wandered around the room to look for the brunette.

"Lisa-yah! Here!" Jennie waved.

Lisa smiled once her eyes landed on the brunette. She approached her and the latter stood up. "Hey." The Thai girl said. "Let's go home?" She asked softly.

Jennie nodded then held Lisa's arm, instinctively. They waved goodbye to Seungri before exiting the restaurant.

Seungri smiled and shook his head.  _'These kids are hopeless.'_

——||——

"Do you want me to cook you food?" Jennie asked once they are inside their apartment.

"No, no. It's fine." Lisa replied. They walked to the couch and sat down beside each other.

Jennie nodded. "How's your visit to your dad?"

Lisa inhaled deeply then breathed out through her mouth. "It's okay, I guess. He was sleeping when I came. But I saw my mom there and we talked a little."

The brunette smiled. "Um...so the car that drove you here is...from your family?" She asked tentatively. When she first saw Lisa went out of the car, she felt a pang of jealousy thinking that the girl might've just made an alibi to meet with someone.

Lisa hummed. "Yeah. Mr. Min drove me here. He's been working for our family for a very long time now." She smiled reassuringly.

"O-okay." Jennie mumbled.

Lisa stood up and opened the television. Jennie followed her by sight—she bit her lower lip, debating whether to follow Seungri's advice or not. Then the former sat back and looked at the other girl. "Hey, Nini. Are you okay? Do you want me yo change the channel?"

Jennie shook her head. "No...I-It's just—" She furrowed her brows. She's starting to get nervous yet again. "Uh..."

Lisa knows something is up and it's making her worry so she steered and held Jennie's hands—they're trembling and it's confusing her as to why. "Nini...hey...what's wrong? Don't be scared. Talk to me."

Jennie's eyes averted down to their hands. It somehow brought comfort to her. "I just..." She stared back at Lisa's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before the brunette let out a shaky breath.

"I like you, Lisa." She said wholeheartedly.

Lisa's mouth fell open. "You...huh?" She doesn't know how to respond—her heart begun to beat faster and her mind is raising.  _'Did she just—'_

"I like you." Jennie mumbled. "But not like how I like our friends...not like how admire my mom...I like you more than that. You make me feel this weird thing in my tummy whenever you'r with me or you smile at me." She rambled and Lisa can't do anything but stare at the girl and listen. "I know you don't like me like that....because last night—" She gulped and Lisa furrowed her brows. "I told you I like you and I thought you feel like that too but I guess I'm wrong. You...you pushed me away." She pouted.

 _The kiss._ "Nini..." Lisa wanted to scream that Jennie thought wrong. That she wanted it too, so bad. That she read her actions wrong.

"But it's fine...I guess. I just-I want to get this off my chest." Jennie said with a tight smile on her lips.

"I like you too." Lisa said, finally while caressing the other girl's hand with her thumb gently.

The brunette's jaw drop. "You..." But then she pursed her lips—Lisa said that as well, last night. "I guess...but not like that?"

Lisa chuckled and shook her head lightly. She bit her lip and smiled. " _Like_  that."

Jennie's eyes widened. "You...you like me too? Really?!" She asked excitedly—her smile's getting wider.

Lisa giggled and nodded. "I do, Nini. I have been for a while now." She said shyly.

Jennie's eyes sparkled after hearing Lisa's confession.

Then the Thai girl held the brunette's cheeks. "Last night when you kissed me...I was surprised...just like now." She chuckled. "But don't think that I didn't want it too because I do." She said, making Jennie's heart flutter. "I pushed you away because I thought—I thought you only did that because you were drunk. I want our first real kiss..." Her cheeks are starting to heat up as well. "I want it to be special and that both of us are aware of it. I want us to feel all the emotions we have through it."

Jennie's cheeks are flushed and her heart is beating madly. She cannot speak but just smile as Lisa tells her everything.

"Do you think I'll go home straight from work just so we could eat dinner together, go out of my way to buy you your favourite food, spend time with you every time I can, if I don't like you like that?" Lisa asked.

Jennie thought about it and it does makes sense. "I thought I was the only one who feels like this."

Lisa chuckled and caressed the girl's cheek. "I thought so too....Good thing, we both know now."

The brunette nodded. "Lisa..." The other girl hummed. "Can...can I kiss you again?" She asked hesitantly and shyly.

Lisa's smile widened. "I thought you'd never ask." She chuckled. Jennie smiled and nodded.

They both stared at each other—both are nervous but certain. Lisa's eyes averted down to Jennie's lips...she wetted hers before looking at the girl's eyes once again. They both smiled at each other and slowly leaned in. They closed their eyes and then....

Their lips met in the middle—Lisa's plump lips on Jennie's soft ones. They kissed slowly and gently. No tongues—no haste, no desperation just pure emotions being communicated by the two girls through a kiss. They both smiled through the kiss.

It was magical for the both of them.

And when they broke off—both breathing heavily and smiling widely—they rested their forehead against each other with their eyes closed. Lisa nuzzled her nose against Jennie's making the latter giggle.

No one talked—they just both savored the moment.

It's perfect as it should be. 


	13. Chapter 13

Their lips met in the middle—Lisa's plump lips on Jennie's soft ones. They kissed slowly and gently. No tongues—no haste, no desperation just pure emotions being communicated by the two girls through a kiss.

 They both smiled through the kiss. It was magical for the both of them.

 And when they broke off—both breathing heavily and smiling widely—they rested their forehead against each other with their eyes closed. Lisa nuzzled her nose against Jennie's making the latter giggle.

No one talked—they just both savored the moment.

It's perfect as it should be.

 "Can I kiss you again?" This time, it was Lisa who asked. The question came out as breathy—she felt contented and happy for the first time in a very long time...all because of Jennie.

Jennie giggled and nodded slightly in response. Lisa smiled softly before leaning in. Her lips attached to the brunette's once again—it was slow and soft like earlier but it turned rougher and hungrier. The brunette instinctively wrapped her arms loosely around the Thai girl's neck while the latter held the former's back firmly for support.

Lisa licked Jennie's lower lip for entrance and the latter caught on after a moment. She opened her mouth then the Thai girl slid her tongue into it. Jennie moaned softly. Their tongues fought for dominance as they both breathe deeply. It felt natural for both girls like they've done it many times before.Then Lisa pulled Jennie to her lap and lifted her leg so that the brunette is straddling her. She held her waist securely then moved down to plant lines of kisses on the girl's neck.

"Hmm..." Jennie moaned softly; she's starting to get wet down there.The sensation is new to her but she didn't feel scared—it feels good and comfortable.

The Thai girl held the smaller girl's jaw and lifted it gently to gain more access. The brunette, in turn, tightened her grip on the other girl's hair.

 Lisa's getting harder every passing second. She let her hand wander up and down Jennie's side while the other held the girl's cheek making the brunette let out breathy moans—she sounded sexy and it's turning her on, more. Then her lips moved back to Jennie's lips and they kissed passionately again.

 _'Shit. I have to stop before I do something stupid.'_ Lisa reminded herself that this is Jennie's first time kissing someone this intense—probably her first time ever and she doesn't want to overwhelm her by having sex with her right after they just confessed their feelings to each other. So she planted one last kiss before detaching her lips from the brunette's.

Jennie instinctively chased after Lisa's but the latter held her cheeks with both hands. She fluttered her eyes open slowly and stared at the Thai girl's eyes. She bit her lower lip slightly—both unsure as to why Lisa stopped and because of the pleasurable sensation she feels at the moment.

"Sorry....um we need to stop, Nini." Lisa whispered.

"Huh?" Jennie asked confusedly. "Why?"

Lisa smiled and caressed the girl's cheeks tenderly. "Because if we don't, I don't know if I can control myself....and—" She gulped. "—and I don't want to overwhelm you...nor pressure you into doing something you don't want or not ready for." She said and Jennie stayed quiet while listening—she feels warm because of the Thai girl's words and concerns. "We won't do anything you don't want to, Nini. I want it to be special for you. And I promise that I will wait until you're ready." She said wholeheartedly.

Jennie smiled at Lisa's sincerity. She knows what a sexual intercourse means but she doesn't know how. But considering that it's Lisa whom she'll experience it with for the first time gives her assurance that it will be worth it. So she caressed Lisa's hair gently. "I want to do it with you, Lisa." The Thai girl stared at her with uncertainty. "I think that...no matter when, now or tomorrow or next week or in ten years...it will be special because...because it's with you and I wouldn’t want anybody else to take it besides...you."

Lisa's heart flutter making her smile grow wider and her eyes glisten with unshed tears of joy. "Are you sure?" She asked and the brunette nodded. She licked her lips and gulped.

The Thai girl let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I'll be gentle."

Jennie smiled softly. "I know."

"Let's go to bed." The taller girl responded.

Lisa held Jennie's thighs securely before standing up. The latter naturally wrapped her legs around Lisa's torso and her arms around the girl's nape. The Thai girl started walking slowly towards the bedroom before attaching their lips once more.

Once they reached the bed, Lisa put Jennie down so that the latter is sitting at the edge of the bed. Then Lisa kneeled down in between Jennie's legs—she held the girl's cheeks then leaned in for a brief kiss. "If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." Jennie replied.

Then Lisa started massaging Jennie's thighs slowly making the latter bit the side of her lip. Then she helped the brunette strip her shirt and put it away.

Lisa let her eyes scan Jennie's body—it's perfect, she thought. She leaned in and planted a trail of kisses from the brunette's jawline down to her neck then to her chest—the Thai girl was massaging the girl's breasts while doing so. Jennie could only close her eyes and moan softly. Then Lisa reached for Jennie's bra hook and unhook it. Jennie lifted her arm so that Lisa can take it off of her. The Thai girl gulped at the sight—Jennie's breasts are big and full. Her dick is hard now but she has to be sure that Jennie's aroused and wet enough to avoid the pain.

Then Lisa sucked Jennie's breast while massaging the other. She swirled her tongue around the girl's nipple—they're turning hard. Then she switched to the other one, repeating her action.

"Lisa..." Jennie breathed out. "Hmmm...." She moaned.

Lisa moved down to kiss Jennie's toned tummy while drawing up and down patterns on the girl's thigh. Then she tugged the hem of Jennie's shorts—the brunette understood it and unzipped her shorts and lifted her hips so that Lisa can pull it down. And finally, Lisa dipped her head down to plant wet kisses on the brunette's thigh. "I'm going to touch you, okay?" She glanced up the brunette's face.

Jennie—cheeks flushed and breathing hoarsely through her mouth—nodded and bit her lips. She can feel hot liquid starting to drip through her core and looking at Lisa in between her legs makes her feel aroused even more.

Lisa continued kissing Jennie's thigh and touched the girl's clothed sex with her index finger and middle finger—she drew circles around her clit earning another moan. Jennie's underwear is getting more soaked with every stroke. She's wet enough, the Thai girl thought. She reached for her cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "Jen."

Jennie opened her eyes—her pupils are fully blown, Lisa knows hers are the same.

"Lie down in bed, Nini. I'll just get a protection." Lisa said. She still has some even after she stopped sleeping with different girls weeks ago since Jennie came. She just always have that thought to bring it though she doesn't understand why—doctors told her before back in high school that it isn't producing active sperm cells. But it's better to be safe than sorry.

Jennie nodded and obliged. She watched Lisa walk around the room to her bag. She tentatively reached down to her sex and was a bit surprised to know how wet she is. Then Lisa walked back to bed—unbuttoning and unzipping her pants on the way. She took her pants off before stepping into the bed. She parted Jennie's legs and knelt in between.

Jennie feels a mix of nervousness and excitement while watching Lisa do her thing—she's surprised and turned on about how big Lisa's dick could be when it's hard.

Then Lisa removed her boxer shorts and threw it randomly on the floor. She glanced at Jennie briefly—she felt nervous to know that the girl is also staring at her. She licked her lips then opened the blister pack of the condom. Her penis is fully erected now. She pulled down Jennie's underwear down. "You're...you're really beautiful Jennie." Lisa said, almost whispered, while her eyes roam around the brunette's body in admiration. "You're perfect."

Jennie's heart skipped a beat. She smiled timidly. "Lisa!" She whined—the compliment is making her shy.

Lisa smiled at her after admiring her for a good minute then slipped the rubber into her shaft securely before leaning down—her arms on both sides of Jennie's head. Jennie, in turn, fixed Lisa's hair to one side before slinging them around the girl's nape.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Lisa said and Jennie nodded. Then Lisa backed her hips a little then slowly slid her cock into Jennie's core.

Jennie's mouth fell open. Lisa bit her lip at the sight—it looks sexy as fuck.

She started thrusting, slowly in and out of the brunette. She leaned down and kissed Jennie's lips—only separating when they have to breathe and when cut by moans.

Their bodies fit perfectly with each other—like they're both parts of a whole. They are moving in sync—Lisa thrusting forward and Jennie meeting her halfway.

"Ha—umm...hmmm....Lisa..." Jennie breathed out. Her eyes are closed as her grip on Lisa's hair tightens.

Lisa feels great that she has to close her eyes out of pleasure every once in a while.

"F-faster...please...hmmp...hahh..." Jennie said in between moans.

Lisa hesitated because Jennie's core is tight around her dick and it might hurt the brunette if she pounds faster and harder.

"Lisa..." Jennie breathed out as Lisa felt a light tug on her hair.

She bit her lip but decided to do what Jennie wants. She tentatively picked up pace to let Jennie adjust until she's fully pounding on her hard. Then she leaned down and kissed the brunette's neck—sucking on some spot including her pulse point that she discovered, is Jennie's sensitive spot.

"Uhhh...yes..um-hmmm... Lisa...it-it feels great...oh ga-ahh...hmm..." Jennie moaned continuously as Lisa kept hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Her hands moved down to Lisa’s back—scratching the girl’s skin every time she feels a surge of pleasure.

"Ugh!" Lisa groaned and shut her eyes momentarily. She's feeling her climax building up with every thrust. 'Fuck....I don't think Jennie's gonna cum just yet.' So she slowed down, almost stopping but kept her penis inside Jennie's vagina.

"Lisa..." Jennie whined.

Lisa reached down and massaged Jennie's sex—her clit in between the Thai girl's index and middle fingers, gliding up and down with the right amount of pressure earning another moan.

"Shhh...I'm gonna slow down for a while, okay? We're gonna finish together. I'm going to thrust into you again but you have to tell me if pressure is building up on your tummy, okay Nini?" Lisa said.

Jennie opened her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Good...very good." Lisa said before placing a brief gentle kiss on Jennie's lips. She continued masturbating Jennie as she started thrusting in and out again. She removed her fingers after a while, returning her arm to it's original position on the side of the girl's head. Jennie's bare breasts is rubbing against Lisa's clothed ones adding to the pleasure they both feel.  "Does it feel good, Jen? It doesn't hurt?" She asked. Jennie's sex is a bit tight for her penis and Lisa knows the other girl might bleed because of it.

"A...a little...b-but it f-feels...g-great, L-lili." Jennie replied.

Lisa smiled softly before leaning down again and attacking the brunette's neck once more.

Lisa kept pounding hard—it's been several minutes since she started thrusting in again. They're both sweaty—body and their foreheads. Lisa's bangs are now sticking into her forehead and both their hairs are disheveled.

"Fuck!" Lisa cursed as she felt pressure building up again. And the feeling of Jennie’s nails digging into her skin adds to the arousal she’s feeling. Thankfully, she felt Jennie's walls tightening around her cock making it harder for her to thrust inside.

"Shit....Jen...a-are you close? I-ugh!" It's harder for her to pound her penis inside because of tightness. "Fuck!" She cursed loudly. "I'll go h-ha—ah...hmmm...shit."

Jennie’s nails dug deeper into Lisa's skin as she arched her back and closed her eyes. It feels painful and pleasurable at the same time. She can feel pressure, as what Lisa said, on her tummy. She cannot utter a single word because the sensation can only allow her to let out moans and heavy breathing.

Lisa pounded harder—she's so close to reaching orgasm and she knows Jennie is as well. She doubled her pace as both their moans and hoarse breathing and the impact of her dick colliding with the brunette's walls fill the whole room.

"Ahh—shit." She moaned.

"Lisa...I-I think I'm—hmp...hahh." Jennie tried to talk.

Lisa thrusted her shaft continuously in and out. Jennie reached up and intertwined her fingers with Lisa's as they both feel their climax closing in.

"Fuck, Jennie! Ahhhh FU—" Lisa orgasmed first but kept thrusting in and out—her legs are trembling a little as she bites her lower lip because of an overflow of pleasure. It feels painfully pleasurable.

After a while, Jennie reached her climax screaming Lisa's name. She kept her eyes closed as a single tear escaped her eyes because of pleasure. She's breathing heavily and her chest is falling up and down hard.

Lisa stopped pounding—she's also breathing heavily—but kept her dick inside Jennie. "Breathe in an out with me, Nini." She said in between breaths. "In....out...that's great...keep doing that, good...again, Nini,." She instructed. "Good....that's good."

After they both recovered from the high, Lisa pulled her dick out of the brunette's core and collapsed down beside Jennie. She removed the condom and threw it on the trash bin beside the table—she smiled triumphantly when it landed perfectly. Then she turned her head to the brunette and caressed the girl's cheeks with the back of her hand gently. "You did great, Nini. How are you feeling?"

Jennie melted to the touch and smiled contently.  Her eyes still closed. "My legs feel a bit sore but it's...I feel great, Lili." Then she steered so that she's facing Lisa. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl softly. "You? How are you?"

Lisa smiled and pecked Jennie's lips. "Happy." She said sincerely as she tuck the girl's hair behind her ear.

Jennie's heart fluttered. That single word response is enough to warm her whole being and reassure her that everything that has happened is true. "I'm happy too...with you."

The Thai girl giggled and pulled the brunette into her chest then kissed her forehead. "I'll prepare a warm bath for you later, Nini. Then we'll just order some deliveries for dinner later."

"I can cook, Lili. I want to cook for you." Jennie replied and Lisa hummed thoughtfully.

“Let’s just buy tonight, Nini...Let’s rest.” Lisa replied.

Then Jennie wrapped her arm around Lisa's torso and closed her eyes, feeling comfortable to be laying her head on the Thai girl's chest. "Hmm...okay...And thank you fpr the bath but...are you not going to bath with me?" She asked innocently.

Lisa was taken aback so she didn't have time to reply before Jennie started rambling.

"I mean...we just did it and...and-we-we um..we saw each other already—and.." Jennie rambled.

Lisa chuckled. "Shhh...it's okay, Nini. No need to be nervous. If you're sure then I'd love to." Jennie's cheeks begun to heat up—she smiled against Lisa's shirt.

"Wait here, Nini. I'll just get us pair of undies and t-shirts. It's a bit cold and I don't want you catching a flu." Lisa said.

"Okay." Jennie replied softly. She squealed internally at how gentle Lisa has been to her. She watched Lisa go to their dresser and pull out articles of clothing. She bit the side of her lip—Lisa's legs are really long and her body proportions is perfect. Jennie feels giddy thinking about their love-making earlier.

Lisa returned—clothes in hand. She stripped the sweaty shirt and bra she have on before slipping a new shirt and a boxer short. Then she helped Jennie put her clothes on. She wiped Jennie's sweat before doing so. Then she pulled the blankets over and pulled Jennie into her chest again—the girl's head over her arm.

"Are you tired, Nini?" Lisa asked.

Jennie hummed—she wrapped her arm around Lisa's waist and snuggled closer.

Lisa caressed Jennie's hair gently then kissed her forehead. "Let's take a nap then I'll order whatever you want for dinner."

Jennie glanced up—she smiled dreamily at Lisa. She looks sleepy and adorable. "Okay." She said excitedly the. pouted her lips and Lisa giggled before placing a gentle kiss on them. "Goodnight, Lili." She added before lifting down her chin and closing her eyes. She yawned softly before nuzzling her head into Lisa's chest.

Lisa chuckled. It's only 5 in the afternoon and the sun isn't setting yet. "Goodnight." She replied before closing her eyes as well.

 ——||——

**BUZZ....BUZZ...BUZZ**

Lisa woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on their nightstand. It's only 6:30 PM. She sleepily reached for it carefully to avoid waking Jennie up. She checked the caller ID—Mom. She smiled—she almost thought that some random girls from her past is calling her. _'I think I have to get a new sim card.'_ She pushed the answer button. "Mom?"

"Lisa, sweetie! How are you?" Her mother replied excitedly.

"I'm great mom." Lisa chuckled. "How are you? How's dad?"

"He's awake now. I told him that you went to visit him earlier. He's upset that you didn't wake him up." Her mother said.

"I...uh..." Lisa hesitated. "Sorry."

"He misses you, you know. You better show yourself to us again, okay sweetie?" Her mother added and Lisa hummed. Then Jennie steered a little before opening her eyes slowly. She looked at Lisa confusedly. "Lisa?" She said groggily.

Lisa looked down then caressed the girl's hair. Jennie instinctively melted to it. "It's my mom, Nini." She whispered with slight excitement in her voice.

"Really?" Jennie asked, matching Lisa's excitement. The latter nodded and smiled. Jennie smiled to then squeezed a spot on Lisa's waist lightly.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early, love." Lisa said... the pet name slipped out unconsciously and it was too late when she realized it so she just let it be.

On the other hand, Jennie's cheeks flushed into and adorable pink so she snuggled into Lisa to hide her blush.

Lisa giggled. She almost forgot that she's talking with her mother on the phone. "Uh...mom? Are you still there?"

She heard incomprehensible words being uttered in the background—she realized that her mother is on speaker mode. "Mom?"

"What was that, Lisa? Are you with some random girl again?" Her mother said with an accusing tone.

"No, of course not. I swear." She said. 'Jennie's not just some random girl...she's more than that.' "It's different this time." She added with a certain softness in her voice while staring down at Jennie's figure. "I'm happy."

Jennie heard it and her heart skipped a bit—she kept her eyes closed and pretended to have fallen asleep but Lisa knows she's not because she can feel the fast beating of the brunette's heart against her and the unevenness of her breath. But the Thai girl means it—she meant every word she said. Being with Jennie makes her happy....overjoyed and at ease.

Her parents might've sensed the sincerity of her words because it took them some time to respond. "I hope we'll meet her soon, then."

Lisa nodded. "She'll love that, mom." She wanted to go on and gush about Jennie but she'll just save that for another time. "She's great mom, I'm sure you'll love her too, mom."

 _Too_. Jennie squealed internally at the thought.

"Well...if you talk about her like that, then we guess she really is a great girl. We can't wait to meet her and spend time with you again, Lisa. We miss you so much. Visit us soon again, okay?" Her mother said.

"Next time, mom...But I promise, it’s soon." Lisa replied, smiling softly. 

She can feel her mother smiling on the other line. "I won't keep you long, sweetie. Say hi to..."

"Jennie, mom. Her name's Jennie." Lisa replied and the brunette bit her lip to suppress her smile.

Her mother hummed. "Say hi to Jennie for us. Bye now and rest well."

Lisa bid farewell before cutting the call. She put her phone back on the table then settled on the bed and pulled Jennie closer and held the girl's arm—gently caressing the spot with her thumb—using her free hand. She placed one last kiss on the brunette's forehead and sighed contently before closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Few days later after JenLisa's first night together—The pair became almost inseparable and clingy towards each other like a newly married couple. For the past days, they have shared few kisses here and there, cuddled on the couch and have shared countless memories from their pasts to deepen their knowledge and understanding about each other.

Lisa is still working at Sunmi's uncle's restaurant while Jennie started working with Irene at the daycare center a couple of days ago.

"Lisa-yah, let's go out for few drinks." Momo said. "My treat!"

Lisa turned to her friend with an amused expression. "Your treat? Really? What did you eat?" She chuckled while fixing her things inside her bag. It's 4:00 in the afternoon—she requested a fixed morning schedule from the owner of the restaurant to spend more time with Jennie everyday. Thankfully, he accepted it without asking for a reason. It's odd but Lisa can care less.

"Not WHAT. It's Dahyun WHO she ate." Solar butted in.

"Ani!" Momo whined and glared at Solar making the girl chuckle. "I just want to treat my friends out for once, is it bad?"

"It's just...unbelievable. It doesn't sound like Momo." Solar said accusingly which Lisa agreed.

"Hey!" The Japanese girl whined.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Wendy said as she walk into the room.

"These two!" Momo said, pointing at her friends while pouting. "I told them I'll treat you guys out for some drinks tonight."

"Really?" Wendy asked, surprised.

Momo's jaw dropped. "See, I told you." Solar said while looking at her nails.

"But I am! Guys, come on!" Momo said with slight desperation. "Not kidding!" She raised her right arm to prove her point.

Solar hummed mockingly earning another glare from the Japanese girl and Wendy paused for a moment before saying she'll come.

"Thank you, Momo, but I can't tonight." Lisa said.

"What?! Why?" Momo asked.

"I have to be somewhere. It's important." The Thai girl replied. She promised Jennie that they will have dinner together and have a mini date at the park.

"Ehem ehem. Pussy alert." Solar butted in again.

"Kim Yong-sun, stop being crude." Wendy said disapprovingly but the other girl just shrugged.

"And we're not important?" Momo said, acting hurt.

Lisa pouted her lips and scrunched up her nose like she's thinking. Then her alarm went off—she should be on her way now. "Crap! I have to go!" She exclaimed before grabbing her bag and leaving her baffled friends behind.

"Lisa-yah! Don't go!" Momo called out dramatically but the Thai girl ignored her. "Lisa-yah!" She tried again but got ignored once again. "Wow. Ouch." She added flatly making Solar laugh.

"Where could she be going?" Wendy asked, intrigued.

Solar snorted. "Tsk. Don't worry girls. I got the giant tracked." She said while waiving her phone slowly. The other two girls hurried to her and true enough her screen shows a moving red dot indicating Lisa's location.

"Wow! So cool!" Momo said—amazed at the sight before her.

However, Wendy grabbed it and glared at her friend. "Hey!" Solar whined. "This is sick, Solar. This is invasion of privacy." Wendy said.

"Give it back!" Solar whined but Wendy shook her head and stepped back. "I just installed it today, I promise! And aren't you guys intrigued about our friend's whereabouts?"

"I am!" Momo nodded eagerly and Wendy is seemingly having a debate on her mind.

"So yesterday I asked her why she's in a hurry... just like now. Then I teased her about having a date with someone and she seemed flustered. Guys! I'm telling you! I think she's seeing someone...like remember that cat she talked about? I think it's a person. Our baby chick is now becoming a chicken." Solar reasoned out.

"That's our Lisa. She's becoming a cock." Momo said proudly.

"That sounds so wrong, Momo." Wendy chuckled making the other girl laugh a little.

"I was going to tell you, you know? I know you're dying to know too. And besides, I'm going to delete this after. My boyfriend helped me to install this." Solar said. "So what do you think?"

"I'm in!" Momo said excitedly.

"I...don't know guys." Wendy said apprehensively.

"You're no fun." The Japanese girl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Wendy, please! Just this once, stop being a goody goody. We'll just see who the girl is then we'll leave and I'll delete the app. I know you want to know too." Solar said.

Wendy sighed. It's true that Lisa's change in attitude and aura intrigues her. And for the fact that she heard the Thai girl talking to Nini, the supposedly cat, on the phone added to her curiosity. "Fine....But just this once."

——||——

Lisa ducked her head and squinted her eyes to see the next street sign. She smiled—it's her stop. She walked to the front as the bus slowed down. Then she hurriedly went out as soon as the door opened. "Thank you!" She shouted to driver before running to her destination. "Shit, I'm late." She whispered under her breath while running.

Jennie, on the other hand is displaying the toys and books the kids used back to their proper places. "You're knight isn't here yet?" Irene asked.

The brunette shook her head but smiled. "Not yet but she said she's on her way." Today, Lisa is almost 30 minutes late but Jennie knows that the traffic is heavy.

Irene nodded and was about to say something when the door chimed—Lisa. Jennie quickly turned her head to the door and smiled wider once she saw her lover enter the room.

"Hi." Lisa greeted. She's breathing hard and her bangs are sticking to her forehead because of sweat but is maintaining a wide smile on her face.

Jennie quickly approached Lisa and wiped the girl's sweat with her handkerchief. "Did you run? You're sweating hard. You might get sick." She said worriedly.

Irene pursed her lips and smiled—seeing Lisa smile because of Jennie is warming her heart. She fixed her things as the pair continued to talk. Once she's done, she approached the two. "Hey lovebirds! I knew you two would date. Me and my Seulgi-bear are correct. I'm proud of us." Irene said, chuckling. "I'll go now, don't be naughty here okay? It's a kids place." She teased making the girls laugh a little. "Please close up the daycare before you go and enjoy your mini date tonight. See you tomorrow!" She said enthusiastically before leaving the couple.

"See you! Take care!" They both said in unison.

Once they were alone, Lisa held Jennie's hands. "Let's  clean up?"

"Rest for a while first, Lili." Jennie replied.

"But I'm okay now and...I can't wait to take you out on a date." Lisa argued.

Jennie's cheeks heated up—it will be their first real date. So she sighed dramatically like she was forced and has no choice. "I guess if you put it that way then I have no choice but to let you clean this room with me." She said it seriously.

The Thai girl chuckled. "You sound like I just asked you for a child or something." She said nonchalantly while laughing a little. She realised the implication of her words when she saw her lover's flustered face. Her eyes widened. "Oh...um, I was kidding! I mean-I mean not now but in the future—I mean I guess if you want to after we get married...and I-" She rambled—she's also flustered now. "Ugh! I mean...no pressure... but that's in the future though! Umm—"

Jennie recovered from the shock and started giggling. "Lili, calm down. It's okay." She squeezed the girl's hands reassuringly. The Thai girl stopped talking and stared at the brunette nervously. "I would love to...in the future." She said before biting her lip to prevent herself from squealing.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "Oh um...good. That's good." She licked her lower lip then gulped. "Let's clean up, Nini, before we start talking about us 100 years from now?" She offered.

Jennie giggled and nodded. "I think that's a good idea." They cleaned the room then closed the centre.

"There. Locked." Lisa said as she approach the brunette. "Let's go, Nini." She grabbed the other girl's hand and intertwined their fingers.

They started walking—the restaurant is just a few blocks away from the daycare. They were talking among themselves when the Thai girl sensed that someone might be following them.

"Jen, stay calm okay? I think someone's following us." Lisa whispered.

Jennie furrowed her brows and nodded. She switched her hand from holding Lisa's hands to hooking their arms together. She instinctively moved closer to the latter. She fears that it might be one of the maniac they encountered during her first night in South Korea.

Lisa tilted her head and planted a chaste kiss on the brunette's temple. "I'm here, Nini. I'll protect you. Just follow my lead again, okay?"

Jennie nodded. "Okay."

"We're gonna turn on that corner. There's plenty of restaurants there lining the street and we're gonna hide in one of them." The Thai girl instructed to which the brunette agreed.  They walked faster straight ahead then round the corner. Then Lisa's phone started buzzing—someone's calling her—so she grabbed it. She only saw her mother's name on the screen before it went black. "Ugh! I forgot to charge my phone. Tsk." She groaned. Her mother would be upset but there's more important matter to be settled. "There, Nini. Let's go." Then they entered a random shop.

——||——

"Damn, I lost them." Solar cursed.

"I think they are on a date. We need to stop now guys. Let's just ask Lisa tomorrow." Wendy said as they tried to look around the busy street.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. The signal went off all of a sudden. I guess her phone died?" Solar guessed.

"Guys, let's just go home. We already saw the girl." Wendy said again but her two friends ignored her and kept examining Solar's phone. So she stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"I guess it's time to give up and just confront Lisa tomorrow." Solar said while deleting the app.

"You're right, Solar." Momo agreed.

"Ugh! Seriously? That was what I was saying this whole time!" Wendy whined but the other two girls just shrugged.

Then someone coughed loudly from behind them and they all turned around simultaneously. It's Lisa raising her eyebrow questioningly, with Jennie who's smiling a little.

The three girls chuckled nervously for being caught in the act. It went dead silent between the five girls as no one from the three girls have the courage to speak up. It went for about a good 3 minutes before Solar spoke up.

"I will explain." Solar said and Lisa narrowed her eyes on her friend but nodded anyway. "So we were intrigued as to your whereabouts and your dating life because your so secretive, girl." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Anyway, we had a hunch that you're dating someone and my baby Jackson helped me install this app that tracks a person's location...actually, I don't know how he did it but he connected yours to my device and poof! We know where you are and—"

"What the fuck? That's really creepy." Lisa said.

"I deleted it. See?" Solar showed her phone and true enough, the app has been deleted. "And I think it doesn't work if you're phone is off. Promise, it's a one time thing and my boyfriend just offered it to me because he was developing it and he needs to test it out. Sorry, Lisa-yah!"

Lisa's still not convinced. She sure trust Solar but if Jackson Wang, the cook and a cyber hacker can do that then it's safer if she'll just buy a new one. She's aware of apps like that circulating around the web but she knows most of them are just click bait. "That's still creepy AF. And why are you guys following us? You're like about to give us a heart attack."

"We wanted to meet your girlfriend!" Momo answered.

Jennie blushed at the word—she's still not used to it. And they haven't talked about their label yet, they simply just enjoyed every moment together.

"Yes, Lisa. We were just curious. We're really really sorry." Wendy added apologetically.

The Thai girl sighed. "Fine fine. This is Jennie, my girlfriend." She said making her lover feel more flustered. "And Nini, they are my friends from work—Momo, Solar and Wendy." She gestured to each one.

Jennie waved her hand and flashed her signature gummy smile. "Hello everyone! Nice to meet you."

"Oohhh! Nini, huh? I knew that's not a real cat but a code name for a girl with—" Momo started but Wendy slapped her arm. "Ouch!" She whined but her friend only gave her a glare.

"Nice to meet you too, Jennie!" Wendy and Solar said in unison.

"You're really pretty!" Solar said while admiring the girl making Jennie feel a bit shy. "Nice one, Lisa-yah! Now that bitch Sunmi's gonna stop pestering you."

Jennie turned her head to Lisa questioningly—she never mentioned a Sunmi before...not that she mentioned any other girl besides her deceased fiancée. Lisa looked at her lover as well. "I'll tell you later." She gave the brunette's hand a light squeeze and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I think we have to go now." Wendy said and Solar hummed in agreement.

"We're going drinking. You guys can join us if you want." Momo offered.

"Can't you see they're on a date, dummy?" Solar scolded her friend.

Lisa smiled tightly and nodded in confirmation.

Momo's jaw dropped upon realising it. "Ahh...right." She chuckled while scratching her nape. "It's nice to meet you too, Jennie. Thank you for making our Lisa happy." She said wholeheartedly.

Jennie smiled. "I try."

"We'll go now. Sorry again for interrupting your date." Solar said.

"It's fine, guys. Just don't do it again please. "Lisa said and the three girls nodded. "Maybe next time, we five can go out for dinner." She offered. "Or you can come to our apartment. My Nini is a great at cooking. The best." She said proudly.

Momo whistled lowly and the other two girls smiled widely. "We will! Thank you!" They said. "Enjoy your date, Lisa-yah! Jennie-yah!" Solar added. They bid farewell before leaving the couple alone.

"You're friends are funny." Jennie said, giggling a little.

"And creepy AF." Lisa added. "I'm going to change my phone."

Jennie laughed and hugged Lisa sideways. "Cheer up now, Lisa. It's okay now and we're on our date so smile."

Lisa pouted before sighing. "If you say so." Then she put her arms around Jennie's back and rested her hand on the girl's waist. "Where do you want to eat, babe?"

The brunette isn't still used to it and it's making her feel giddy in a good way. "Anywhere with you is fine. I trust your taste, Lili."

Lisa smiled wider. "Do you wanna try Thai food?"

Jennie nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!"

——||——

After dinner, the couple went to park near their apartment. It's still early in the evening and there are also other lovers and families occupying the place. They walk hand in hand—both enjoying the view and getting lost in the presence of one another.

"So...Sunmi huh?" Jennie broke the silence.

Lisa glanced briefly at her girlfriend then smiled a little. "She's someone from work...I uh...you know how I was before right?" She turned her head to the girl and the latter nodded. "But it was all in the past, I promise. You don't have to worry about her or anyone..." Then she stopped and faced the brunette. She held her hands and caress them gently. "I have you now..."

Jennie stared into Lisa's eyes seemingly reading them.

Then Lisa reached out for Jennie's cheek and held them delicately. "You have my heart now, Nini." She said truthfully.

The brunette's heart fluttered—she gulped. She knows what it means—Lisa indirectly professed her love. "Lisa...I—"

"You don't have to say anything." Lisa chuckled. "I just want you know that I'm serious about this. I'm serious about us." She said.

Jennie smiled softly—she feels overjoyed that she can feel tears building up so she gulped the hallow lump in her throat. "You own my heart too, Lisa."

Lisa smiled and pulled the brunette into a tight hug then kissed the top of her head. Then Jennie leaned back. "You're my girlfriend, right Lili?"

The Thai girl laughed a little. "Yes, I am....And you are mine."

"Good." Jennie said. "You are my girlfriend. Mine only." She added earning another chuckle from her girlfriend.

Lisa hummed. "I am." She tucked the girl's hair to the back of her ear. "Hey...tomorrow, we'll go meet up with Jisoo and Rosie for dinner."

Jennie pouted. "Your therapist friend?" She doesn't like the idea of meeting a therapist or any other professional of the same field because of fear that they may take her and throw her to a mental institution like how her father wanted.

Lisa understands her lover's hesitation so she caressed her cheeks soothingly. "Hey...it's just for dinner and they want to meet you so badly. I promise they are good people...and Jisoo's not like other therapist, she's chill. And after that...we can go to her clinic together for joint therapy or something. It's not that bad, I promise. It's like just chitchatting and you'll still stay with me."

"I know...it's just—" Jennie mumbled worriedly.

"Nini, look at me baby." Lisa said softly. "I won't let them take you, whoever they are...whoever your father is or how powerful of a man he is, okay? I promise."

Jennie still feels apprehensive about it but Lisa wanted this dinner so bad so she sighed. "Okay...I trust you, Lisa."

——||——

**DINNER WITH CHAESOO**

"Good evening, Dr. and Mrs. Kim. Your table is right this way. Please follow me." The receptionist at the restaurant said and the couple nodded before proceeding to their table.

Jisoo reserved a VIP room for their dinner at a five-star restaurant to have some privacy and a nice and peaceful dinner. Then they both settled on their seats. Jisoo quickly grabbed the menu and scanned the pages for chicken while Rosie analyses each dish like she's reading a test paper. 

"Maybe we should order for Lisa and her guest, what do you think love?" Rosie said.

Jisoo hummed. "I guess so. Order whatever you want, love."

"If you say so." Rosie happy replied before calling the server and ordering whatever appeals to her eyes.

On the other, Lisa and Jennie arrived at the place. The Thai girl went out of the cab first to open the door for the brunette. She held out her hand and the other girl took it—intertwining their fingers as they both walk towards the restaurant.

Jennie's still nervous about the dinner and feels awkward to be surrounded by people who dresses like her father. Lisa informed her that they will be having dinner at a famous restaurant and that they have to dress up. She's also worried that Lisa's friends might not like her once they see her. Her girlfriend seemed to be really close with them so she wants to have a good first impression.

The Thai girl noticed it so she gave her girlfriend's hand a light squeeze. "Nini...don't be nervous, I'm with you all the way. And you look gorgeous so don't worry." She said, smiling sweetly.

Jennie chuckled. "You too, Lisa. You look pretty and handsome at the same time."

"Good evening, ladies. Welcome to Chef's Palette!" The receptionist greeted.

"Reservation for Jisoo Kim." Lisa replied.

 _'Kim?'_  Jennie thought. She's a Kim and hearing her surname sends her a surge of fear.  _'What if she knows—No! I'm sure a lot of people has the same surname as me but that doesn't mean she's related to my father...right?'_

"This way, ladies. Please follow me." The receptionist said.

"Let's go, baby?" Lisa said snapping the brunette out of reverie.

"Oh..um..yeah, let's go." Jennie replied, smiling softly. Then she furrowed her brows once Lisa removed her eyes on her. Her heart is beating fast—she knows there's a little chance that that Kim Jisoo is related to their family but it's making her anxious.

They walk towards their reserved VIP area and every step feels like going closer to the crater of a volcano, for Jennie. She's really trying her best to calm herself down but it's no use. There's still that unsettling feeling on her stomach.

"Here we are, madams. Dr. Kim and her wife is already waiting inside. Please enjoy your dinner." The receptionist bowed before leaving.

Then another server opened the door for them—Jennie's eyes landed on the two couple who's busy admiring the food and still scanning the menu even though the table is already filled with dishes.

"Hi Jisoo, Chipmunk!" Lisa greeted.

"Limar—" Jisoo started but her jaw dropped as well as the menu she was holding when her landed on Jennie.

Rosie, who's been dying to taste the dish in front of her, snapped her head to her wife once she head a thud on the table. She furrowed her brows and followed Jisoo's line of sight. "You...."

 _'Does...could it be?'_ Jennie's heartbeat raised. The couple is looking directly at her with shocked expression like they know her.

Lisa furrowed her brows but laughed it off. "Guys... I know we look great and all and my Nini looks so gorgeous in red but you don't have to act so starstrucked or something." She said to lighten up the mood.

After that, no one talked for a solid minute before Rosie broke the silence. "It's you." She said while staring at Jennie—seemingly analysing her whole being.

Lisa faced her girlfriend. "Jen."

"So it's you." Jisoo said. "The whole family has been searching for you, cousin." Jennie stayed quiet but tightened her hold on Lisa's arm. "And you're dating her, Lisa?" She said it like it's an impossible thing.

"Lisa..." Jennie mumbled as she clutch on Lisa's clothes tightly.

Lisa gulped then glanced at her girlfriend—Jennie looks scared. She set her face then faced her friends. "I am."

Jisoo snorted. "Are you insane?" The Thai girl clenched her fists. "Lisa, this is crazy—"

"No, it's not." Lisa countered. "We know what we feel." She grabbed Jennie's hand then intertwined their fingers.

Jisoo furrowed her brows then stood up. "You don't and Jennie doesn't, either! She literally grew up inside a house, Lisa. She didn't know anyone. And she probably is with you now because you're the first person to show her kindness or whatever the hell you do. And you Lisa, you were a mess and you only dated her to get over Yubi."

"Shut up. It's nothing like that." Lisa countered. She's really getting fed up with this.

"Lisa...let's go home please." Jennie mumbled.

Jisoo raised her brow. "Of course you two are living in one roof and I bet you already fucked her, didn't you?" She said accusingly. All the troubles and stress for the whole month brought to her because of this issue came all crushing down. "And I'm right, aren't I?"

"Jisoo...stop it now." Rosie said.

"Stop assuming like you know us!" Lisa growled.

"I know you! I know you since childhood, Lisa. You've been a wreck since your fiancée died, you can't just replace her in just a month for a total stranger." Jisoo argued.

"This is ridiculous, Jisoo! You told me to find a new inspiration and now you're being a dick about it." The Thai girl countered.

"I did. But I didn't say someone like Jennie." Jisoo said flatly.

Lisa is perplexed. "The fuck is wrong with you? You're talking like Jennie's a bad choice." She spatted.

"I told you, she's different! She didn't experience things like normal people do. She stayed inside their house...how do you expect her to fend for herself? If you have seen  _all_ her records, you would understand." Jisoo countered.

"She is adapting!" Lisa said, frustration is evident in her voice. "She's living with me for a month, for fuck's sake! She can cook, she can communicate well in both Korean and English, she was homeschooled up until high school, she's been friends with people in our neighbourhood and she's working at a daycare. So yes, she can fend for herself."

Jisoo clenched her fists and examined her cousin. She looks innocent and Lisa might only be lying. Then she averted her eyes at her friend—she's fuming and seems like she's ready to attack if possible. Jisoo gulped—it seems like the couple will not back down. "But the whole family is looking for her." She said calmly then she stared directly at Lisa's eyes. "You could be charged with kidnapping, Lisa."

"Lisa." Jennie said. "Lisa, let's go home."

The Thai girl breathed out deeply. "Then so be it. But I won't let you throw my girlfriend to a mental institution."

"She needs to be rehabilitated so she can cope." Jisoo replied.

Lisa snorted. "So she's right when she said you guys are going to do that to her. Huh. She doesn't want to go there."

"This is upon my uncle's request and the board sees reasons to pursue this." Jisoo said.

"Fuck them...and fuck you. Jennie isn't going anywhere. Where she wants to stay, she will." Lisa said. "Thank you for this dinner but we'll leave now." She said before they left.

Jisoo sighed then rubbed her forehead. "Ugh!"

"Jisoo, calm down." Rosie cooed. "Everything will be okay, love."

"I hope so." Jisoo replied.

Few blocks away from the restaurant while the couple are waiting for a cab.

"Lisa." Jennie called out—she's sitting on the bench while Lisa is up on her feet.

"Yes, Nini?" Lisa asked.

"What she said earlier...you could be charged of kidnapping." Jennie said tentatively.

"Yeah..." Lisa whispered.

"Are you...do you consider giving me away?" The brunette asked. She sounded so vulnerable.

Lisa held out her hand then helped the brunette to stand up. Then she pulled her to a hug. "No, of course not, baby. Didn't you hear what I told them? I don't care whatever they do to me. You'll stay with me as long as you want to, okay?" She said softly.

"What if she tells them?" Jennie replied.

Lisa gulped. "We'll figure it out."

——||——

**The next day at Kim's Mansion**

"Dr. Kim, Mr. Kim is waiting for you at his study." The butler told Jisoo,

Jisoo nodded then proceeded to meet her uncle. She still doesn't know what to do—to lie and protect Lisa and Jennie, or to tell the truth because her job and is also on the line.

She took a deep breath before entering the room. She bowed before speaking. "Good afternoon uncle. You wish to speak with me?"

"Jisoo. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Jisoo nodded then sat opposite her uncle. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, uncle?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I know you've met my daughter yesterday." He stated. Jisoo didn't show any emotion even though her heart is hammering  in her chest. "And it seems like you're not planning to tell me. If it wasn't for my friend who manages that restaurant, Jennie would still be missing."

"It was unexpected." Jisoo replied calmly.

"I had Jennie's picture shown to my constituents in case they see her and one of the staffs at the restaurant recognized her and told my friend." He said. "So they replayed the cctv footage and true enough, it's my daughter. How long are you planning to keep this from me, Jisoo?"

"I  _am_ going to tell you, uncle. I was just waiting for the right timing." Jisoo said. "They—She seems to be adjusting well to her life now. Maybe it's—"

"No." Jennie's father said dismissively. "She needs proper supervision. And he also told me that Jennie arrived with someone...a girl. Who?"

"It's..." Jisoo hesitated. Her uncle is a strict one and can be brutal. He might really charge the Thai girl with abduction—though Lisa's family can bail her out. "It's Lisa, uncle."

"Lisa?" Jennie's dad asked—the name is familiar but he cannot remember fully. "Hmm...Lisa Manoban?"

Jisoo nodded. "Yes, uncle."

"Huh." He paused for a while like he had some kind of realization. "I see."

Jisoo is quite confused with her uncle's reaction. "Please, uncle. Let me be the one to talk to them...I'm sure—"

Jennie's dad raised his hand dismissively. "You may go, Jisoo."

"Pardon?" Jisoo asked.

"I will be the one handling this. Thank you for the information. You may go now." Jennie's father said.

Jisoo's still confused but she nodded and obliged anyway. She cannot do anything now so she sighed and exited the room.

Jennie's father, once alone, leaned back on his seat and sighed.  _'I guess they will always find each other.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Two days after the dinner fiasco:**

"Lisa, it's already 7. You have to leave for work now." Jennie told her girlfriend who's still sitting on the couch and watching a random TV show. Lisa pretended to not hear the brunette so the latter called out again however, the former ignored her. Jennie pouted. "Lisa-yah~!" She whined.

Lisa then turned to face her girlfriend and faked an innocent look. "Did you say something, baby?"

Jennie sighed—She knows why Lisa's acting this way. Yesterday, the Thai girl called in sick so that she can be with Jennie at the daycare. After their dinner with Jisoo and Rośe, both of them feel anxious that the Kim's might come and take the brunette away, any day. She approached Lisa—the latter watched her girlfriend as she walk behind her. Then the brunette crouch down and hugged the Thai girl from behind; resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"Lili, I'll be okay here and I won't let them take me. I promise." Jennie said reassuringly.

Lisa reached up and held the brunette's arm—gently rubbing her thumb over the spot. "I know...just." She glanced to her side. "I can just tell them that I'm still sick, you know?" She smiled a little.

Jennie pursed her lips then shook her head. "Nope."

"Don't you want me here with you?" Lisa said jokingly.

"Of course, I do." The brunette gave her girlfriend's cheek a light pinch. "But I don't want you to sacrifice your work for me." She added. It's Saturday today and the daycare is closed every weekends.

"I can sacrifice everything for you though." Lisa said softly—the words came out naturally and it kind of surprised her, herself. It's only been a month since they met and she already is willing to risk everything, let alone be convicted of kidnapping. But she meant it though. She really do.

Jennie on the other hand is flustered. "Lisa-yah~" She momentarily nuzzled her head on her girlfriend's shoulder earning a soft chuckle from the latter. "Still. You have to go to work." She mumbled.

"Do I have to?" Lisa asked and Jennie hummed. "We're not yet married but you're already bossing me around." She joked.

Jennie giggled—they already confessed and somehow talked about getting married one day and building a family so she doesn't feel uncomfortable about hearing it anymore. Instead, she feels a sort of excitement about it. "That's why we have to work and save so that when the time comes, we can raise our children properly and give them what they need."

 _'Children with Jennie.'_ Lisa smiled at the thought but knowing that even though she has a male sex organ, it isn't producing any active sperm—at least that what she believes and what the doctors said. And it's kind of making her sad—her children with Jennie would be handsome and beautiful if ever. "If you say it like that then I will work hard, love." She tilted her head and pressed a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Jennie flashed her gummy smile then pressed a chaste kiss on Lisa's cheek before standing up. The Thai stood up as well and reached out for the brunette's hand and intertwined their fingers. She grabbed her bag using her other hand before walking towards the door.

They faced each other—both holding each other's hands. "Take care, okay Nini?" Lisa said.

Jennie nodded. "I will. You too, baby."

"Remember our drill..." Lisa started.

"Lock the door and don't let strangers in." Jennie finished the sentence.

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll go now. Message me when you need something, yeah?"

"I will." Jennie replied. "Now go." She chuckled.

Lisa leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss. They both smiled after the kiss. "Bye bye, Lili. Take care." Jennie said softly.

"Bye, baby." Lisa said as she jogged towards the elevator. "I'll go home as fast as I can after work. I love you! Bye bye!" She blew a kiss before entering the elevator.

The brunette caught it then ate it. "I love you too!" she shouted back making her girlfriend grin. They smiled at each other before the door closed.

 _Love._ Jennie squealed at the word. Their indirect confession of love by exchanging  _"You own my heart"_ turned into a series of  _"I love you's"._ The first time they said it, they both felt shy like teenagers confessing their love for the first time.

_"What if she tells them?" Jennie replied._

_Lisa gulped. "We'll figure it out." She kissed the top of Jennie's head and rubbed her arms soothingly. "Don't be scared, okay? I'll protect you." She whispered._

_Jennie nodded—she's watching as the cars pass by. Her mind is going wild—she feels uneasy. "Lili...thank you for doing this." She whispered back. "I know it's too much—"_

_Lisa frowned a little. "What are you saying? Of course I'm doing this. You're my girlfriend and I love you." She said._

_Then they both went silent—both of them stiffened after the slip. Jennie wanted to squeal and her cheeks are tainted with deep blush but she cannot speak at all. She's shocked and overjoyed at the same time. Lisa, on the other hand, felt her cheeks heating up. She cleared her throat loudly and nervously._

_"I uh..." A shaky laugh escaped Lisa's lips. "Jen um..." 'Gosh Manoban! Don't be a pussy! Man up!' She scolded herself. She gulped then cleared her throat once more. She detached herself from Jennie then held the girl's cheeks with both her hands so that they are looking at each other. She let out a deep breath then smiled. "Jennie." Jennie stared at Lisa's orbs. "You probably think it's too early but it's true...I love you and I'm going to protect you no matter what."_

_"Lisa..." Jennie felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild. She wants to say she also loves her—she knows this because she feels a strong feeling with Lisa unlike any other. Pure happiness because of the Thai girl presence and somber whenever they're apart. And that feeling just grows stronger everyday. Tears are starting to well up in her eyes._

_"Shhh...it's okay. You don't have to say it back now." Lisa cooed. "I will work hard to earn that from you, baby." She added making Jennie's heart flutter more._

_Then Jennie hugged Lisa tightly. She buried her head on Lisa's chest as tears started to flow—her mother used to tell her that and her dad as well when they met but with Lisa, it's different and it makes her happy....so happy._

_"Shhh...are you crying, Nini? Don't cry....shhh." Lisa said softly._

_Jennie sniffed. "I love you too." She mumbled. It was barely a whisper but Lisa heard it. A soft smile formed in her lips._

Jennie giggled at the memory.

She bit her lip briefly then sighed. She was left standing outside their apartment. She's also nervous about her family's action—now that her cousin knows about her and Lisa's relationship.

"I hope Dr. Jisoo didn't say anything." She prayed. She let out a deep breath before entering their apartment.

——||——

Lisa entered the back door of the restaurant then to the locker room—Momo is already there, fully dressed in server's uniform.

"Hey hey look who's alive!" Momo said once she saw her friend enter the room.

"Hey Momo." Lisa greeted. The traffic was heavy so she only got a couple of minutes before her shift. So she quickly dressed up behind the lockers.

"You better hurry up or the almighty Sunmi will whip your ass." The Japanese girl chuckled.

Lisa rolled her eyes—she's really hoping that her boss got her message that their little game is over.

"Ah right! You have Jennie now. My bad! Sorry!" Momo added.

"Yeah I do. So stop mentioning random girls' names, okay? I'm done with that." Lisa shouted from behind the lockers.

"Okay boss!" Momo replied. "Hey, girl! I thought you're gonna call in sick again."

Lisa finished dressing up so she went back and fixed her hair in front of the mirror. "I was going to." She glanced at her friend. "But Jennie told me to come to work."

Momo's brows shoot up. She whistled. "Damn girl. You're whipped as fuck." She laughed.

Lisa didn't feel offended at all. She just smirked and shrugged. "As if Dahyun doesn't have you around her fingers."

"Touche." Momo shrugged. "Oops! It's time. Let's go to work."

Lisa nodded and smiled when she remembered their conversation earlier.  _'For my future family with Jennie.'_

——||——

Lisa worked tirelessly throughout her shift—she smiled more while serving. She feels more determined to work and earn money now that she has Jennie.

"Here you go, ma'am. Please enjoy your meal." She said cheerfully before bowing and proceeding to another table.

The day went on and Lisa, though tired, worked continuously. Sunmi, on the other hand stayed in the sidelines while watching the Thai girl work, intently....like she's waiting for Lisa to make a wrong move so she can call her in her office. Lisa knows this however, and she will not let that girl get close to her again. The news that she's dating spread inside their workplace. Momo told everyone with her permission, of course, and she's proud about it.

After her shift, she quickly dressed back to her casual attire—she was out of the restaurant in no time.

"Goodbye, Lisa!" Her workmates said.

Lisa waved her hand as she exits the door. "Goodbye! See you tomorrow."

She walked happily through the parking lot—she's planning on buying Jennie some flowers on the way.

"Limario."

Lisa was snapped out of trance when she heard Jisoo's voice. She turned her head towards the sound—the you g doctor, in all her glory, is leaning against her black BMW car.

"Jisoo." Lisa replied coldly.

Jisoo pushed herself up then approached the Thai girl. The latter feels apprehensive so she stepped back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can't I visit my friend?" Jisoo replied.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Just say your piece and go. I have to go home."

Jisoo narrowed her eyes but smiled a little. "I'm not here for trouble, Lisa. I'm just here to tell you that my uncle knows."

The Thai girl snorted. "Of course he does."

"I didn't tell him, okay?" Jisoo said with slight irritation in her voice. "He's friends with the owner of the restaurant." She added but Lisa's face shows hesitation so she sighed. "Look. I tried to keep it from him but he's a powerful man, Lis. I would try and talk to both you and Jennie that we might think of something to solve this but uncle knew and he told me that he will handle this himself."

Lisa clenched her fists. "What is he planning then?"

"No one knows." Jisoo replied. Lisa bit her lip and momentarily closed her eyes. "But hey...he's not a criminal if you're worrying about him having you killed or something."

"Why can't he just let Jennie be free? She's adjusting well...putting her in a rehabilitation centre might do more harm than good and I won't let that happen." Lisa said firmly.

Jisoo narrowed her eyes at her friend—her body language, her tone of voice and her eyes are all screaming sincerity. She sighed. "Okay. I will try and talk to uncle again." She said and Lisa's eyes widened a little. "Really?" The Thai girl asked. "Yeah. You are my friend Lisa. For me this is still too fast but if you are happy as well as my cousin then I'm happy too. It makes me feel at ease knowing that you're slowly building yourself up again...with Jennie."

Lisa smiled—she's been a wreck because of Yubi's death—she really did love her and that love will remain and she never thought she'd fall in love again...until Jennie came. It came naturally like same force pulling them closer and closer. It was fast but it was meant to be.

"Thanks, doc. I really appreciate it." Lisa smiled softly. "I'll go home now."

"I'll drive you home, Limario. Get in." Jisoo said.

Lisa scratched her nape. "Thanks...but I uh—I'll buy Jennie some flowers first before going home."

Jisoo's brows shoot up. She smiled coyly. "Courting your girlfriend huh?" She teased and a faint blush formed on Lisa's cheeks—she smiled shyly and nodded. The doctor chuckled then tiptoed and ruffled her friend's hair. "Let's go, then. It will be faster if I drive you."

"Hmm okay. Thank you, Jisoo-yah~!" Lisa said cutely while fixing her hair.

Jisoo cringed. "Stop with the aegyo man." She whined as they walk to her car.

"Jisoo-yah~! Jisoo-yah~!" Lisa repeated while bumping the doctor. "Jisoo-yahhhh~!" She sang.

"I said stop. Ugh." The doctor groaned.

Then Lisa hugged her friend sideways. "Jisoo-yah~ thank you for being my friend. I love you."

Jisoo cringed once again. "No." Then she pushed Lisa away lightly making the latter laugh. Then they went inside the car.

"Jisoo-yah! You have to say it back!" Lisa whined.

"No." Jisoo plainly replied making Lisa pout like a child. "Tsk tsk. I wonder if Jennie will still like your annoying ass once she witness you doing aegyo."

"Of course she will. She loves me." Lisa said confidently.

"Tss. Then do that to her and not me." Jisoo countered as she starts to drive.

"You're a mean chicken. You know that?" Lisa pretended to be hurt. "But I know you love me too. Ehee!" She added.

"Nope." Jisoo flatly replied.

"Ahhh! Say it back!" Lisa whined but the doctor ignored her. "Jisoo-yah~!"

"Limario, if you don't stop, I will kick you out of my car." Jisoo threatens but Lisa only laughed harder.

"Jisoo-yah~!" The Thai girl repeated to annoy her friend more. "Jisoo-yah—Ouch!" Lisa pouted and Jisoo smiled triumphantly.

"Keep quiet." Jisoo instructed and Lisa put on a scrawl but remained silent. The doctor laughed hard then patted her friend's head briefly. "Good boy-girl. Now behave or I'll tell my cousin to kick you out."

——||——

Back at their humble abode, Jennie is busy chopping some vegetables for dinner.

Throughout the day, she just busied herself with chores, reading magazines, watching TV and scanning over the photos on Lisa's camera. She went to Seungri's for lunch then back to their apartment for an afternoon nap.

It's only 5:38 in the afternoon and Lisa will be home by six, if the traffic isn't heavy. Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang—she ignored it but the person rang it again maybe because they heard someone inside. Jennie snapped her head to the door and cautiously looked at the peephole—a woman who looks like in her late 40's or early 50's and wearing an expensive-looking dress.

"Who's there?" Jennie asked.

"Lisa?" The old woman replied. "Lisa...it's me—oh, right. Are you Jennie? It's Lisa's mom, sweetie."

 _'Lisa said not to let any stranger in but...it's her mother.'_ Jennie thought. So, she slowly and tentatively opened the door—Lisa's mother smiled softly upon seeing her.

"You must be Jennie?" Lisa's mother asked.

Jennie only nodded.

"I'm Lisa's mother." The woman introduced herself. "Is my daughter inside?"

Jennie shook her head. "She's still at work."

"I see." Lisa's mother nodded in understanding. "May I come in, Jennie? I'm excited to know more about my daughter's girlfriend."

——||——

"Thank you for the ride, chicken!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Limario." Jisoo said—playfully rolling her eyes making the Thai girl chuckle.

"Goodbye! Say hi to chipmunk Rosie for me!" Lisa added as she exit the car.

"I will. Regards to my cousin as well and take care of her, okay?" Jisoo replied, smiling widely.

"I promise!" Lisa waved her hand before closing the door. Jisoo started driving away moments later.

Lisa was left outside the building—smiling like an idiot while looking at the bouquet pf flowers in her hands.

"Lisa!" She turned around as she heard old man Seungri called her. "I'm sure Jennie would love the flowers!"

"Thank you! I hope so!" The Thai girl shouted back.

Then the old man gave her a thumbs up. "Go get your girl, Lisa!" He cheered.

"I will!" She replied before walking towards the entrance. "See you around, ahjussi!" She waved her hand before entering the building.

The elevator door opened and Lisa walked towards their room. She held the flowers on one hand carefully then fished out the key from her jean pocket with another. She was about to insert her key when she noticed that it isn't locked. She sighed—she thought that Jennie might have went to Seungri's and forgot to lock the door when she came back. So, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Baby, I'm home! You forgot to—" Lisa started but was cut when she saw someone sitting on the couch opposite her girlfriend. "Mom?"

Both Jennie and Lisa's mother averted their attention to the Thai girl. "Lisa, you're home!" They both said in unison.

Lisa approached them—her mother first, pressing a kiss on the woman's cheeks. "Mommy, I didn't know you were coming. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I missed my princess." Her mother replied making both the couple smile.

Then, Lisa went to sit beside Jennie. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend on the lips but she feels shy in front of her mother so she just settled for the brunette's cheek. "This is for you bab—Jen." She said timidly.

Jennie smiled widely then sniffed the flowers Lisa gave her. "Thank you, Lili. They're really pretty." Then she bit her lip while admiring the flowers one by one. "Yellow one for you, Lili." She added while pointing at the yellow flowers.

"That's for me?" Lisa asked and Jennie hummed. "Thank you." She chuckled.

Lisa's mother kept quiet while watching the girls' interaction—the sight warms her heart. After a few moments of seemingly being trapped inside their own world, the couple diverted their attention back to Lisa's mother.

"How did you get here, mommy? I didn't see any car outside. Dad isn't with you?" Lisa inquired.

"Mr. Kang drove me here, sweetie. But I told him to just come back later. Jennie told me to stay for dinner. As per your dad, he's back at the company stuck in a meeting." Her mother replied. "Dinner is already cooked."

Lisa glanced at her girlfriend and the latter nodded. "You're mother helped me, Lisa. She's great at cooking too." The brunette said, amazed.

Lisa's mother giggled. "It's mostly Jennie, Lisa. I just helped a little." She told her daughter. "She's a keeper, sweetie." She added and winked approvingly.

The Thai girl smiled proudly.  _'I know.'_ She snaked her arm behind Jennie and rested her hand on the girl's waist—caressing the spot with her thumb gently. Jennie turned her head to look at Lisa and they both smiled at each other.

The night went on—they talked during dinner. Lisa's mother telling story about young Lisa—the cute and embarrassing once making Jennie laugh and Lisa frown. She also asked Jennie about her life—her past, her childhood and whatever. After dinner, Lisa's mother bid farewell—she hugged the girls before leaving.

Now, Jennie is sitting in between Lisa's legs on the couch—her feet on the sofa and her hands tangled on Lisa's nape. Lisa's arm is on Jennie's back to her waist while her other hand is resting on her girlfriend's thigh.

"You're mother is really kind and funny." Jennie said. "She's a great woman."

Lisa hummed. "She is." She said.

"You know, Lili..." Jennie started and Lisa hummed questioningly. "When your mother asked me about my childhood...I uh...I just remember being a little girl in New Zealand....I mean, I feel like something's missing like there's something I don't remember about my childhood." She said.

Lisa frowned—she also feel that way sometimes. For example, her phobia when she sees static televisions...she doesn't know how she got that. She just think that she's really young to remember. "Maybe you're super young to remember?" Lisa offered, to ease Jennie's worries.

Jennie pouted—not really convinced of Lisa's answer but she nodded anyway. "I guess so." She mumbled.

Lisa reached for Jennie's cheek and held it soothingly. "Baby...it doesn't matter. The important thing is that we're both here now, don't you think?"

Jennie smiled.  _'Lisa's right.'_ "Yeah." She leaned in and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Lisa smiled—this time it's her who leaned in and kissed the brunette. They kissed, nibbling on each other's lips gently before Lisa moved down and pressed a trail of kisses on Jennie's neck—from the base up to her chin. Her hands started roaming instinctively up and down Jennie's side earning a moan from the latter.

"Lisa..." Jennie said and Lisa felt a gentle tug on her hair—she picked it up as something Jennie does during their make out sessions when she wants to have sex.

"Do you want to...?" Lisa asked and Jennie answer with a smile and a nod. "Okay. You're the boss." Lisa whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

——||——

**The night after at M Diamond Hotel:**

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoban, Mr. Richard Kim just arrived." One of the employees said.

Mr. Manoban just nodded and the employee understood it and bowed before leaving the room. They are currently inside the conference hall at the top floor of the hotel where the offices—Lisa's old office—are located.

"You saw her. Is she really Richard's daughter?" Lisa's father asked.

Lisa's mom sipped her tea before answering. "She is, honey. The one and only." She said—a soft smile plastered on her face. "As expected, she doesn't have any memory of the incident...but unlike Lisa, she had an amnesia."

Mr. Manoban hummed in understanding. "Fate huh?" Her husband added.

"I believe so." Lisa's mom answered.

After few minutes, the door opened revealing the ever dashing Richard Kim, the owner of one of the largest construction and design company in South Korea and now, in the UK as well.

"Manoban's." Richard Kim said—his tone as cold as ice.

"Kim." Marco Manoban replied—matching the other man's cold tone.

They stared at each other intently as expected from two business tycoons. Jennie's dad narrowed his eyes at Lisa's dad and the latter also did so. The tension in the air is thick and the bodyguards present inside the conference hall felt it.

Then Lisa's dad broke and started to laugh, confusing the employees...followed by his wife...then finally, Richard Kim.

"God, you're still weak, Marco." Jennie's father teased. "Tsk tsk!"

Mr. Manoban stood up and approached the other man and to everyone's surprise, excluding his wife, they made their secret handshake like two teenage boys. Then they hugged and patted each other's back. "Marco!"

"Richard!" Lisa's dad exclaimed. "It has been a very long time, my friend! How have you been?"

"I'm good, still handsome as before." Jennie's dad laughed.

"Really windy in here, don't you think honey?" Marco asked his wife and the latter just chuckled. "I still cannot imagine you being so serious...it still makes me laugh."

They sat down, Lisa's dad beside his wife and Jennie's dad opposite them. "Well...well...you know, we get girls that way." Richard joke.

Marco snorted. "You never change, do you?"

"Hey, I'm kidding!" Jennie's dad said. "I don't do that anymore....you know I don't, right?"

Lisa's parents smiled sadly. "We know, Richard."

"I still want to apologize about what happened 19 years ago. Mario—Ah I mean, Lisa got tangled up in the mess I made." Jennie's dad said apologetically.

"Hey stop it. It's all in the pass." Lisa's mother said. Richard apologized for a thousand times already and even though it's partly his fault, it was that crazy girl who abducted and hurt their children.

"You know I was really guilty....my wife was really furious because our only daughter almost died. I was broken when she took Jennie with her to New Zealand...away from me. But I understand why." Jennie's dad said reminiscing the past. "And worse is that Lisa got involved too. They were just kids...you know Jennie was somehow lucky that she got an amnesia but you're so—daughter, I mean, was forced to forget."

"It was hard when Jennie moved away, Lisa had a hard time coping with the trauma." Marco said.

"But she did get over it after years of therapy in Thailand. We sent her back to her grandparents so she can erase that bad memory...and thankfully, it worked." Lisa's mom added.

"And now, they found each other." Jennie's dad said—it feels surreal for him. "Remember when they were kids and they like playing hide and seek?" He chuckled at the memory.

Lisa's mom hummed. "Yes! And your daughter would fake a cry when she can't find our little Mario. Then our child will come out to comfort Jennie and they would bicker because it was a trap."

They all laughed at the memory. "My daughter is smart like me."

"She sure is." Lisa's mom agreed. "I saw her yesterday and she's beautiful just like her mother."

Jennie's dad smiled sadly at the mention of his wife. "She is. Sophia only sent me photos of our daughter once in a while—I know she's beautiful but she was beyond what I expected when I saw her in person after so many years."

Lisa's mother nodded in agreement—Jennie is indeed beyond beautiful, a  _goddess_. She sipped her tea once more before speaking. "Your daughter informed me that you're planning on putting her into a rehab." She said, her brow raised.

Jennie's father gulped—Lisa's mother as well as her wife were best friends in college and they were the queen bees of the campus before—the it girls...who married the two nerds. "Because I don't know how I'll raise her. I didn't see her growing up and I don't know if I can guide her properly." He reasoned out.

"But still. She's afraid you know?" She countered and Jennie's dad felt a pang of guilt. "You should go and see her these days, she's adjusting well. They told me that Jennie's working at a daycare now."

"Yeah, I heard." Jennie's father mumbled like a child and it makes Lisa's father want to laugh. He already hired someone to give him an intel on his daughter's whereabouts. "Fine, I'll think of something." He sighed.

"Hmm...they are living under one roof now, you also know that, right Richard?" Lisa's father asked.

"Yes." Richard replied then a thought came into his mind. "Wait up. Do you think they are...you know? Doing it?" He asked awkwardly—his daughter as far as he knows was kept inside the confines of their home by his wife and has never experienced any sexual interaction with anyone.

"I don't know? They are together so maybe?" Lisa's dad answered and a scrawl was formed on Richard's face.

"Our daughter is responsible, Richard. So don't worry. And she's not producing any active cells as per what doctors said." Lisa's mother added.

"Still....I don't feel at ease. I'm just worried about my daughter's future." Richard reasoned out.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Marco asked.

They all went silent, thinking about a possible compromise. Then an idea popped in Lisa's mom's mind. "I think I know."

"What?" The men replied.

She smirked. "Do you remember what they asked before when they were still kids?"

Richard and Marco squinted their eyes—trying to remember what Lisa's mom is saying. "Uh..."

"Think, you guys." Lisa's mother said desperately.

It took them some time to understand what she said and their mouths formed a big 'o' shape. They both smiled an nodded.

"See? Judging by how they are now, I think they will both agree to it." She said.

"Then, let's do it." Richard answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Same day as their parents' dinner meeting:**

Jennie kept looking at her reflection in the mirror, intensely analyzing her features. It's still a bit early and Lisa's still asleep, tired from work and from their love making the night before.

She turned around and scanned her back then faced her front again. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head sideways. She heard Lisa yawn from behind her but her focus is solely on her reflection.

Lisa smiled upon seeing her girlfriend's almost naked body. She rested her head on her palm and used her arm for support. The thin blanket only covering half her body, showing her bare breasts. "Good morning, baby. You look beautiful as always." Her voice sounded husky.

"Morning." Jennie only mumbled a reply. She's busy examining her features.

"What's the problem, babe?" Lisa asked. She can see the adorable pout on Jennie's lips.

"I'm fat." The brunette plainly answered.

But Lisa was quick to retaliate. "No you're not."

"But I am." Jennie whined—tilting her body to look at her girlfriend.

Lisa sighed but remained smiling a little. She stood up—only in her boxer shorts. Then she approached her girlfriend and hugged her from behind. "You're not." She said softly but firm. Then she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and the latter instinctively leaned against her girlfriend's front. "What made you think that, Nini?"

"There's this kid at the daycare center and he keeps telling me that I'm fat." Jennie ranted.

"Ahh." Lisa nodded sympathetically but she's really preventing herself from letting out a chuckle. "Bad kid. What's he's name?"

Jennie hummed. "Kai...but he's a kind kid sometimes just...he's naughty." She looks so serious and it's making Lisa want to laugh more. "And he keeps on saying that my cheeks are like mandu." She pouted.

Lisa smiled. "Baby, you're body's perfect and I like your cheeks...so soft. I like kissing them." She cooed—Jennie's body is indeed perfect for her frame. "So don't worry about what that kid says, okay? You're perfect and I love you. And even if you gain so much weight, I would still love you, Jennie."

This actually made Jennie smile a little. "Still."

Lisa thought of something. "Okay. Hear me out. If it will make you feel better, we can go and visit Yeri's gym. Seulgi and Mino go there too. What do you think?"

"Gym?" Jennie asked.

"Yes, gym. A place to workout." Lisa replied.

"Hmm okay." Jennie agreed. "I think I'll like that."

Lisa smiled and pressed a lingering kiss on Jennie's shoulder. The brunette loves the sensation left by Lisa's lips on her skin. Then the Thai girl twirled her girlfriend so that they're facing each other—they both leaned in, capturing each other's lips for a searing kiss. They only separated when they needed to breathe.

"We should eat breakfast now, Nini. I don't want you getting starved." Lisa said, eyes still close from the high of kissing her girlfriend.

"Okay, baby. If you say so." Jennie whispered back.

——||——

That afternoon, Lisa and Jennie went to Yeri's gym as to everyone's surprise—Lisa rarely go to gym nowadays, she just settles for morning jogs.

"Look who's back?" Mino whistled. "Lalisa and Jennie everyone." He said, smiling widely at the couple. "Welcome, welcome!"

Yeri and Seulgi went to them as well. "Hi Jennie! Thank you for visiting my gym." Yeri said cheerfully.

"Hey Lis, Jennie!" Seulgi greeted. The couple greeted their friends back. Then Jennie's eyes wandered around the place. "Wow! This is really huge."

Yeri giggled. "Thank you."

"Jen, Yeri will assist you here. She's also a trainer, a really good one." Lisa said and Yeri smiled proudly. "She handles first timers...my workout routine might be too heavy for you." Jennie nodded in understanding. "Take care of Jennie, got it?" She told her friend.

"Jen, just call me if you're tired already and we'll go home, okay?" Lisa said softly. "I will." Jennie replied.

Then they went to their respective places. Yeri and Jennie did some warm ups while Lisa, Mino and Seulgi does theirs at the other side of the room.

Then they started their routine—Jennie tried her best to do what Yeri is instructing her but it's too hard and she got tired easily. And the fact that Lisa's hair is tied up in a high ponytail while wearing a sports bra and loose sweatpants which is showing her toned abs,  _sweaty abs,_  is distracting her big time. She cannot do anything but glance at her girlfriend once in a while.

"Like what you see, Jennie?" Yeri asked, snapping Jennie out of trance. "Huh?" Jennie absentmindedly asked. Yeri gestured to Lisa, an evil smirk plastered on her face. The brunette blushed furiously and averted her gaze downwards making her friend laugh. "Girl, you're in deep. You just froze while I'm counting on your exercise." She added.

Then they heard girls squealing like little bats from behind. The pair simultaneously averted their gaze to the group—Yeri just shrugged while Jennie frowned. They are gawking at Lisa and it annoys the brunette.

"Hmp." Jennie scoffed before facing Lisa's side again. Then at that exact moment, Lisa was also looking at her.

"You good, baby?" Lisa shouted from her spot—it's loud enough for those girls to hear.

"Did she call us baby?" "OMG! She's looking at us!" "God! Oppa!" The group of girls squealed.

Jennie feels irritated but maintained her composure. "I'm okay, baby!" She shouted for everyone to hear.

"Good, good! Drink water, okay?" Lisa replied, making a drinking gesture.

"I will!" Jennie answered, smiling widely.

She heard murmurs from the group of girls so she turned to look at them and flashed them a winning smile. She got groans and eye rolls as a reply but she can care less.  _'See everyone, she's mine. Mine only.'_ Jennie happily thought.

"Nice!" Yeri laughed—she understood the action and she feels proud at her friend. "Those bitches should know what."

They went back to their routine—Jennie tried harder to focus after getting caught staring at her girlfriend for the second time in the span of twenty minutes. She did some circuits—she's also sweaty and her breathing is not stable. She's tired as fuck.

"Okay, next!" Yeri energetically said.

"Can...can we take a break?" Jennie said in between breaths. It's just her third set but her energy has been already drained.

"Okay. 5 minute water break. I know you're  _really thirsty_." Yeri said, smirking but Jennie took it literally. "I'll just go to my office real quick." She said before leaving the brunette alone by the wall.

Jennie slumped to the floor, breathing heavily—she never did exercise this intense in her entire existence. She leaned against the wall and drank the water bottle. She sighed in satisfaction after quenching her thirst. "I didn't know I was this thirsty." She said while looking at the empty bottle in her hand.

Then her gaze averted to her girlfriend once again—it's like Lisa's sweaty body is magnetizing her eyes towards her. Jennie's lips parted as her eyes started to roam around her girlfriend's body—Lisa looks so hot while lifting dumbbells.

Jennie's eyes moved to Lisa's bangs which is sticking on her forehead, to her lips—Lisa's biting it and it looks sexy, then down to her slender neck to her prominent clavicles to her biceps—Jennie feels something while watching her girlfriend flex her muscles. She pursed her lips instinctively. Then her eyes moved down to Lisa's sweaty abs once more and that was it—Jennie lost it, she feels aroused so she forced her legs together and bit her lower lip. "Oh my."

"Let's take five." Seulgi said and her friends nodded.

Lisa's eyes automatically landed on her girlfriend who's looking already at her. She smiled and approached her girlfriend while wiping her sweat.  She sat in front of the brunette—her legs parted. "Still good, Nini?" She asked before taking a gulp of water.

Jennie's eyes automatically roam around Lisa's body. Her heart is beating fast, both because of exertion and arousal.

The Thai girl noticed this so she tilted the brunette's chin up. "Babe?" The first thing she noticed was her girlfriend's parted lips then her eyes moved upwards and she realized what's happening— _Jennie's pupils are dilated._

"Lisa..." Jennie whispered—her aura is grim and it's turning Lisa on as well.

Lisa nodded then stood up, helping her girlfriend as well. "You wanna go now?" She asked gently and the brunette nodded. "Alright." She gulped. She grabbed their bags from the floor and slung them on her shoulders.

Yeri returned that time. "Lis, you guys going home already?"

"Yeah. Jennie's tired so we'll leave now." The Thai girl plainly answered. Yeri fought the urge to snort at the word  _TIRED_.

Mino and Seulgi approached them as well. "You guys going?" Seulgi asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Jennie's tired." Lisa answered again.

" _Tired_." Yeri echoed, smirking evilly.

Mino noticed Jennie shuffling from one foot to another and looking away from them while gripping Lisa's arm. He pursed his lips knowingly—he knows what's up.

"Okay! Bye, dudes!" Seulgi waved at the couple. Lisa only nodded before they rushed outside.

"Damn, they are thirsty AF." Mino said, amused.

"I know right." Yeri said, laughing a little.

"Huh? What are you guys saying?" Seulgi asked—clueless as always.

Yeri rolled her eyes at her friend before walking away. Mino shook his head. "Tsk tsk. You're so slow, Seulgs." He sighed before leaving his friend alone.

"Hey! I might be slow but I'm fast in bed. My wife can assure that!" Seulgi countered. "Hey! Tell me what you guys mean? Come on!" She whined but her friends kept ignoring her. She's a hopeless case.

——||——

The couple rushed back to their apartment. Lisa lifted Jennie up once they're inside their apartment. Then the brunette wrapped her legs around Lisa's torso and her arms around the girl's neck. The Thai girl, in turn, pinned her girlfriend on the back of the door and leaned in. Jennie met her half way and they kissed slowly at first then it turned rougher. They are both moaning through the kiss—arousal taking over their system.

Lisa moved down to Jennie's neck and the latter lifted her chin to give more access. "Hmmm." Jennie moaned while ruffling Lisa's hair. Then the Thai girl nibbled on the brunette's pulse point earning another satisfied moan.

Then she twirled their bodies around and slowly walked towards the couch. "Lisa..." Jennie whined—she's too aroused to wait.

"Hold on baby." Lisa whispered, her voice an octave lower sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Then she carefully sat Jennie on the couch. "Wait here, babe." She quickly dashed inside the bedroom and grabbed a condom. She, then, walked towards her girlfriend again—both of them starting to strip off their clothes.

Then Lisa sat on the couch and leaned back. She pulled down her boxers. Jennie did the same with her underwear—she's dripping. Lisa quickly slipped the condom on—she's already hard. They're both half naked inside their apartment. Then the Thai girl pulled her her girlfriend to straddle her lap in a swift manner—both of them breathing heavily and aroused beyond belief.

They stared at each other for a moment before connecting their lips. Then Lisa carefully lifted Jennie's hips and inserted her dick inside making the latter gasp sharply. The brunette's walls feels good around her cock.

"Up and down slowly baby...that's good." Lisa instructed as Jennie started to ride her girlfriend's dick. She rested her hands on the latter's waist for support.

Jennie's other hand is tangled up in Lisa's brown locks while the other one is gripping on the couch.

Their sweaty bodies move in sync. Hoarse breathing and moans fill the air—it sounds satisfying and arousing to both of them.

The Thai girl removed the last pieces of clothing they have on and threw them randomly on the floor. Then she sucked her girlfriend's breasts earning a loud moan. She licked it—swirling her tongue around Jennie's nipples. She switched to the other once she's satisfied.

"Lisa...uhhh...hmm..." Jennie moaned out then she removed her hand from the couch and wrapped it around Lisa's head to gain more friction. Her nipples are hard on the Thai girl's mouth.

Lisa's breasts are also hard against Jennie's skin. She pressed a trail of hot wet kisses on the valley of her girlfriend's breasts. "Uhhmmp." She growled against Jennie's skin. "Fuck." Then she moved up to her neck—nibbling and licking any spot her mouth lands.

"Baby..." Jennie said but it came out breathy. Lisa's large and hard cock inside her feels great—she tentatively increased the pace of her hips until she's fully riding Lisa in a fast manner. "Ahh! Hmm—ah!" She moaned loudly. She leaned down and pressed a kiss on Lisa's forehead then her mouth fell open wide when she felt surge of pleasure. "Haa...oh Gahh...hmmm...baby." She said in between moans.

Lisa could easily flip them over and take charge but she wants everything to go according to Jennie's pace this time. She reached up and fixed the brunette's locks behind her. She smiled upon seeing that her girlfriend is enjoying their activity. She bit her lower lip at the sight of the brunette—she looks so damn sexy.

They went on—skin to skin, tongue to tongue, sweats drip into one, both their moans fill the room in perfect harmony.

Lisa knows her climax is drawing in close, as well as Jennie—her walls are tight around her dick and it feels great. "Jen." Lisa said. "Cum for me baby." She whispered on Jennie's ear—her voice an octave lower—before nibbling on her earlobes, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

Jennie's lips are parted as she feels her orgasm building up. She moved her hips up and down—Lisa's cock filling her core—desperate to reach her climax. "Ahhh! Ahmm-ahh!" She continuously moaned loudly. Lisa's cock inside her, her lips on her skin and her hand on her breast, sends her an overflow of sensation....a pleasurable sensation. Her walls feels tight around Lisa's dick—she can feel Lisa thrusting into her. She gulped and bit her lip.  _She's so close._ Few moments later, she came screaming out her girlfriend's name. She knows Lisa hasn't cum just yet so she didn't stop riding her—her heart is fast and her body is trembling with every stroke—a tear fell out of pleasure.

"Baby..." Lisa moaned as she thrust her dick in and out of her girlfriend's core. Jennie's hand is tangled up in her hair and the other one digging into her back. "Hold on..ba-by...J-just a little m-more." She said. Her mouth fell open wide as she reached her climax. "Ahhh...." She breathed out as her dick pulsates hot liquid. "Hmmm." She buried her head on Jennie's chest and the latter wrapped her arms around the Thai girl's head, pulling her closer.

They both breathed in and out. Once they recovered from the high, Lisa reached up and captured Jennie's lips—she kissed her slowly and gently. The brunette smiled through the kiss. Then they rested their foreheads against each other and chuckled.

"That was..." Jennie started.

"Amazing." Lisa whispered making her girlfriend giggle.

Jennie kissed Lisa's lips once more before lifting her hips up from the latter's dick. Lisa removed the condom and threw it down on the floor—she will just dispose of it later. She smiled while scanning her girlfriend's naked body and can't stop thinking how someone, even a kid, can tell her girlfriend fat because she's not...her body is flawlessly perfect. So she tucked Jennie's brunette locks behind her ear and with sincerity and admiration, she said. "You're beautiful, Jennie."

Jennie smiled shyly and this time, she buried her head on Lisa's chest to hide her blush. "I love you, baby." She mumbled against her lover's skin.

Lisa's smile became wider—her heart fluttering. She caressed her girlfriend's locks delicately. "I love you too, Nini....so much." Then she pressed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Come here." She steered and laid on the couch, pulling her girlfriend down with her—Jennie lying on top of Lisa.

Lisa reached for the oversized green flannel lying on the floor and helped Jennie put it on, as well as her boxer shorts and Jennie's underwear. They settled comfortably on the couch—both tired from their activity.

Jennie nuzzled her head on Lisa's chest and the latter settled her chin on top of Jennie's head while gently caressing her brunette locks and back—eyes closed....minutes later, they both dozed off.

——||——

Next day, the couple went to the daycare—Kai is there already, earlier than most of the kids.

Once he saw Jennie, he started teasing her again. Jennie pouted like a child before going to the teacher's table.

Lisa smiled then sighed. She approached Kai and bent down on one knee to match his height. "Hello there, you must be Kai." She said softly.

"I am." He nodded.

"I'm Lisa, teacher Jennie's partner." Lisa replied. Jennie noticed them talking and paused to watch. "She said you're a good kid." She noticed the boy's eyes sparkled a little. "But you keep on calling her fat. She's not fat though...so why?" She asked carefully.

"Because..." Little Kai started—he seemed shy and Lisa knows what's up. "She's really pretty and I like her." He said innocently.

Lisa pursed her lips and nodded.  _'So this kid has a crush on MY Nini huh?'_ It's weird that she feels possessive considering that he's just a child. She patted his head delicately. "She is, isn't she?" She asked and the boy nodded enthusiastically. "But teacher Jennie belongs to me already." She said and Kai's face fell. "But hey, listen sweetie." She put her hands on the kid's shoulders. "You're young and as you grow up, you'll find someone that you would want to spend your life with."

"Like a crush?" He asked innocently.

"Nope. More than that. It's like what your Teacher Jennie and I have." Lisa answered.

"I like teacher Jennie." Kai mumbled. "But I like my friend more." He glanced at the little girl behind him. "But I don't think she likes me back."

Lisa has been noticing that the little girl Kai mentioned has been looking at them since earlier. "I think she likes you back."

Kai shook his head. "She always gets mad when I tease her."

Lisa chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's not a way to win a girl's heart, Kai." The little boy tilted his head sideways. "You should treat them with respect always. If you like them, show them not tease and annoy them."

"Really?" He asked and Lisa hummed.

"So please stop telling teacher Jennie that she's fat, okay? I don't want her getting sad because it makes me sad too." She said softly and the boy nodded. "Now, why don't you go to your friend and tell her nice things about herself hm?"

"Okay!" Kai said cheerfully. "Thank you, Ms. Lisa!" He hugged Lisa tightly before running to his little crush.

Lisa chuckled then stood up to approach her girlfriend.

"You're good with kids." Jennie said. "What did you tell him?"

"I just claimed what's mine." Lisa plainly replied making her girlfriend chuckle.

"You're cute when you're jealous, baby." Jennie said. "You're jealous because of a kid." She giggled.

"Ehhh...just want everyone to know who owns your heart." Lisa countered, chuckling. Then her phone buzzed. She brought it out and opened the message—MOM. "My mother texted me that my dad wants us to have dinner together....she said they have an important announcement to make."

"So you're not gonna eat dinner at our apartment later?" Jennie inquired.

"Come with me, Nini." Lisa said but the brunette declined. "That's your dinner with your parents, Lili. And it might be an announcement just for your family. I don't want to intrude." The brunette replied.

 _'What is this?'_ Lisa thought. "Okay." She sighed. "But I'll go home as fast as I can after."

Jennie nodded. "I'll wait for you...but you have to go to work now, Lili."

"Ah right." Lisa glanced at the clock—45 minutes before her shift. "Alright, I'll go now. I love you." She pressed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

Jennie smiled softly. "I love you too. Take care, baby."

"You too." Lisa waved her hand and went on to go to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is Lisa & Jennie's lost childhood memory. Please remember that Lisa's character was identified as male when she was born before they discovered her condition. This chap is dark and contains some graphic depiction of violence.

**19 years ago.**

"Mario, you have to dress up now. The Kim's are arriving soon." Mel, Mario's mother, said.

Mario, who was busy reading a book, closed it swiftly once he heard his mom. His eyes sparkled in delight. "Will Jennie be there too?" He asked excitedly.

His mother chuckled and nodded. "Yes, honey. Jennie will be here so you have to be presentable."

"Alright!" The little boy replied before dashing to his room followed by his nanny.

After several minutes, the sound of cars approaching filled his tiny ears—"Nini!" He exclaimed. He didn't allow his nanny to finish fixing his bow before he ran away.

He ran through the halls of their mansion and down the stairs—passing his brother. "Mario, careful!" Ten, who was 9 years old that time, called out, chuckling. He knows how fond his little brother is to the young Kim and vice versa.

"Hyung! The Kim's are here, let's go!" Mario replied before running to the main door. He arrived just in time but his state caused Jennie to giggle—his hair is sticking on his forehead and his breathing is uneven. Their Gangnam mansion is really huge.

Ten arrived not long after—both families greeted one another.

"Hi!" Mario greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." Jennie giggled. Then she looked at her mother. "Mommy, can we go play now?"

Sophia, Jennie's mother smiled and nodded. "Okay, sweetie. You kids can go now."

"We'll call you back when lunch is ready." Mel added.

The two four-year olds held hands and ran through the halls to the garden. "What should we play now?" Jennie asked.

"I don't know." Mario shrugged. Then a totally original idea crossed his mind. "Oh! I know! I know! Let's play hide and seek!" He suggested.

"But we play that all the time." Jennie countered.

"You don't want it?" Mario furrowed his brows—he felt disappointed that his suggestion got rejected by his friend.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll play it." Jennie offered. "Come on, M." She held his hand and the pout on his lips was replaced by a bright smile.

"Okay." He answered.

They played rock-paper-scissors to determine who's going to be the seeker. And of course, Jennie lost. She covered her eyes with her hands and started counting to ten. Mario, being familiar with every corner of the garden, hid himself in the small space between the pillar of the pool house and the bush opposite Jennie's position.

"9...and 10...Ready or not, here I come!" Jennie announced before opening her eyes and scanning the place. "Mario?" Jennie called out. She walked and searched around the garden but she couldn't find her friend.

Their parents, on the other hand, are watching over them through the glass windows of the family room. They can see Mario's hiding place from the vantage point and it's a bit entertaining to watch the young Kim search for her friend.

"Aww, Pia! Look! Our kids are so adorable!" Mel said and the two women started gushing about their children.

"Well, looks like my son is winning." Marco proudly said. "That's my boy!"

"Don't be so sure, Marco." Richard retaliate before sipping his coffee.

Back to the kids, Jennie felt frustrated at how hard seeking after Mario is—she's already exhausted. "Mario! Are you here?"

Mario, on the other hand, is stippling a laugh behind the bush.

Jennie always lose in hide and seek and it irritates her big time. So as she seek for her friend, she thought of a way to make Mario reveal himself. An idea popped into her mind. She smiled evilly.

"Mario?!" She called out—sounding worried. "Mario, where are you?" She walked around the garden calmly but her voice sounded full of concern. "I can't find you." Her voice cracked like she's about to cry. "M?"

The little boy upon hearing his friend's worried voice, furrowed his brows debating whether he'll reveal himself or not. "M? Where are you?" He heard Jennie called out again followed by a sniff.  _'Is she crying because of me?'_

"M?!" Jennie let out a cry—she let her tears fall to sound more convincing. She slumped on the ground and called out again.

Mario's eyes widened. He abruptly stood up and ran towards his friend. "Nini, I'm here. Don't cry." He enveloped the little girl into an embrace. "Don't cry now."

It went on for a moment before Jennie held his arm. "Caught you!" She exclaimed triumphantly while laughing. The young Manoban tilted his head sideways in confusion. Jennie continuously laughed while wiping her fake tears.

Mario's face turn into a frown. "That's not fair!" He whined.

"I won!" Jennie cheered.

"You cheated!" Mario countered.

"No, I didn't!" The little Kim retaliate and they started bickering for a good minute.

"But you did." Mario mumbled—upset.

Jennie moved to his side—both were sitting on the grass—then hugged him sideways. "Don't be upset, M. We'll play again next time." She smiled softly.

Mario's pout was replaced with a smile. "If you say so." He mumbled. Jennie giggled and bumped him lightly. The sun was shining bright in the sky above them. Only the line of trees gave them shade against the heat.

Then Mario slumped back into the grass and sighed. "I can't wait to grow older." He said.

Jennie looked at him. "Why?"

Mario grinned and looked at the little girl from his position. "Because I can't wait to get married to you." He said.

The young Kim giggled and laid down as well. "Me too." She replied. "I think it will be fun." She added.

They have been best-friends since they can remember. Both they parents are also best of friends in college and thus, both families are frequently seen in each other's household. Jennie has a lot of friends but Mario only has her as a friend—he's a shy kid and so it's amazing to see him be bubbly and cheerful around Jennie.

"I think so too!" Mario agreed and they both giggled. "We'll have many ice creams in our home.." And the lists of what they want in the future went on and on.

It was always like this when it's the two of them.

——||——

Later that night, the Manoban's threw a thanksgiving masquerade ball for the closing of the year. Every business constituents, family members and friends were invited. The garden and the ballroom was packed with people—the upper socialites.

Mario and Jennie went up to the former's room along with his nanny to play some board games. Ten is with his friends by the pool area while their parents are talking with their business associates.

Richard who was busy talking with a foreign investor felt as if he was missing something. "Honey, have you seen my phone?" He whispered to his wife.

Sophia shook her head. "Did you bring it? Maybe it's in our room." She said. Her husband seemed skeptical about it but nodded nonetheless and went back to talking with the investors.

Back to the kids, Mario's nanny was watching over them when her phone buzzed—a message from Jennie's dad saying that they need her downstairs for a while.

"Mario, Jennie, stay here, okay? I'm just gonna go downstairs for a while but I will be back." She told the kids and they nodded. "Stay here. I will be quick." She said before standing up and proceeding downstairs.

The two kids settled on the ground while playing snake and ladder. It was fine the first minutes but then someone knocked on the door—they looked at it curiously but their innocent minds cannot yet determine danger.

"Nanny, is that you? The door is open." Mario shouted before averting his attention back to the game.

Then the door opened tentatively and a slender woman wearing a black fitted gown came into view. The kids frown at the intruder. "Who are you?" Jennie asked.

The woman smiled and removed her mask. Their mouths fell open—she's a real beauty. "I'm Jessica, a friend of your parents." She said, smiling softly but her eyes hardened briefly once they landed on the little Kim. She approached them and sat opposite the two. They still feel apprehensive towards the lady but she seemed harmless. "What are you playing?"

"Snake and ladder! Do you want to play with us?" Mario answered.

"I would love to." She smiled, there is something odd about it—her eyes screams a different emotion. Then she pouted. "But we can't today, sweethearts. You're parents sent me here to fetch you." She told them.

"But nanny said we should stay here and wait for her." Jennie reasoned out and there's that brief cold glare from the woman again.

"But it's important, Jennie." She replied, emphasizing every word. "They are calling for you."

Jennie frowned but nodded anyway. "Okay."

"Alright. Come on now, kids. Let's go to your parents." She said softly. She helped them stand up and held their hands gently while guiding them downstairs.

The place is full and busy to give them attention. They walked through the crowd and into the back exit where a car was already waiting. They paused behind the pillar waiting for the guards on duty to rush back inside. It was dark on that spot making them less noticeable.

Jessica had planned this since the Manoban's announced it three months ago. It was difficult to abduct Jennie by herself because of too many guards with her everyday and being with Mario almost all the time. So she thought that, if she can't take Jennie alone then she'll take the little boy as well—and the fact that after months of planning and spying, Mario had charmed his way to Jessica's heart. She sees her used to be child in him....the one she lost after Richard Kim left her to suffer by herself.

Back to the ballroom, Mario's nanny finally found Jennie's father among the crowd. She approached them and bowed. "Mr. Kim, you called for me sir?"

Jennie's parents stared at her confused. Sophia looked at her husband and raised her brow and Richard was quick to deny it. "No, I didn't...I don't even have—" Then he realized. His eyes widened. "I texted you?" He asked the nanny and the latter showed her phone. True enough, a message sent from his phone number was there. "But my phone isn't with me unless...Oh God."

"Richard, what is happening?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Where are the kids?" He asked. "They are in Mario's room, sir." Then it also dawned on the nanny. "Mercy!" She exclaimed before running back upstairs.

"Honey..." He tried to talk. "Honey, the kids..." He gulped. He looked around for the guards.

"Oh God." Sophia can only whisper before following the nanny to Mario's room.

Lisa's parents noticed Richard's uneasiness from their spot and approached him. "Richard, what is happening? Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"I don't know yet." Richard answered then gestured for the guard to approach them. Then Mel's phone rang—Sophia.

"Why is your wife calling me? Where is she?" Mel asked, starting to get worried. She answered it and her phone almost slipped from her hand because of the news. Richard also told Marco about it.

"Tell all the guards to not let anyone out of the mansion. The kids are missing. Do not stop looking until you find them." Marco instructed his men. Mel rushed into Mario's bedroom and instructed Ten's bodyguards to bring him to his room until the matter is sort out.

"God, how could this happen?" Marco hissed as he and his friend walk towards the security room. They've been doing this annual party for four years now and never once someone tried this stunt nor got through their security.

"I don't know." Richard answered—his mind is going wild. There's only one person that pops into his mind that has a motive to do this. But it can't be because she already moved away or so he thought.

They reached the room but it's locked. "Shit!" Marco cursed under his breath and kicked the door. "Fuck! Open this!" He screamed. One of his men approached them and inserted the key—to their surprise, the room is empty. "Goddamn it! That bastard took our children!" He scanned the real time footages but they're all clean.

"Marco!" Mel, Sophia and Mario's nanny came running to them. "We think we know who took our children." She added. Sophia glared at her husband—they have the same thought about the situation.

"That bastard Hyun-suk took our children." Marco replied.

Mel let her eyes wander around the room and true enough, the man was also missing. She groaned. They trusted him. "That little shit!"

"Sir, I really apologize for leaving the children unattended." The nanny bowed her head. She's blaming herself about the incident.

"It's not your fault. That bitch took our children and she planned this with your security. If only my husband has been more mindful of his things then our kids would've been safe." Sophia spatted then threw the white sparkling lady mask to her husband.

A memory flashed into his mind—it's the same mask Jessica wore when they first met.

He closed his eyes and guilt overcome him.

——||——

Jessica saw Hyun-suk, her partner in crime, notify the security personnel designated at that area about the incident. She smiled evilly—their plan is working. Then she saw the man nod and run back to the mansion.

She made her move then, pulling the kids with her to the car waiting outside the property. "I thought we are going to our parents?" Mario asked.

"We are, sweetie." Jessica replied.

She made eye contact with Hyun-suk before going outside. "Mr. Yang is coming with us?" Jennie asked.

"Yes, he is. You're parents needed to go to the office because of emergency and they requested you kids to follow them." The woman answered.

"Okay." Jennie answered.

They got inside the car—it's different from what their cars look like but still pretty. The kids settled in the backseat together with Jessica while Hyun-suk drives. "Sleep for a while, my babies. I will wake you up once we arrive."

And that, the kids closed their eyes and leaned against each other. They dozed off not long after.

——||——

Jennie woke up first—she blinked several times and looked around. She bit her lip in fear after realizing that they are not inside the company but a small abandoned house.

She shook Mario's arms to wale him up. "M. M wake up." She whispered and the little boy hummed in his sleep. "Wake up, please...I'm scared."

The little Manoban yawned and slowly opened his eyes. She looked at Jennie's worried face then to their surroundings—so dark, only the faint light coming from the lamp and the streetlights outside illuminate the room. His eyes widened in fear. "Momm—" He was about to scream when Jennie covered his mouth.

"Shhhh...I think the lady from earlier took us here." Jennie whispered.

Then as if on cue, Jessica and Hyun-suk walked to the room where Mario and Jennie are in. They saw her give Mr. Yang a thick envelope. "Here. Thank you for your service. Go abroad and do whatever the hell you want." She said.

Hyun-suk smirked and glanced at the kids. "It's nice doing business with you, Ms. Oh." He bowed. He took one last glance at the children before exiting the house.

Once it was the three of them alone, Jessica sighed and knelt down in front of the kids. "What should I do with you?" She said word per word, tilting her head sideways—she's mad and it shows.

"Where are we? I-I thought you'll bring us to..to our parents?" Jennie mumbled.

Jessica's face turned into a scrawl. "Shut up, you little shit." She hates Jennie because she's the daughter of the love of her life with somebody else.

Mario pouted. "Why are you so mean? Where are our parents? We want to go home."

Jessica smiled upon hearing Mario's voice. She reached for the boy's cheeks and the latter flinched. "Don't be scared, Mario. You're home now. I will be your mother from now on." She said.

Mario shook his head—tears building up in his eyes. "No you're not. I want my mommy."

That made Jessica angry. She gripped Mario's arm tightly that the little boy winced in pain. "I said...I am your mother and you are my son. Understand?" She growled but Mario stayed silent. "I said do you understand?!" She shouted and the little boy nodded in fear.

Jessica, then smiled. "Good boy. My very good boy. Let's go. We'll eat dinner." She said tugging Mario up. Then she stared coldly at Jennie. "You, go and serve us." She commanded.

Jennie bit her lip—she doesn't know any household chore but the woman in front of her is scary so she just nodded.

——||——

Almost two days passed, the police has still yet to locate Jessica and Hyun-suk's hiding place. They kept the incident out of the public's eye and the media.

They are gathered inside the Kim's mansion in Incheon waiting for some updates. Richard's relationship to Sophia was once again tainted because of this.

Jessica was his mistress. They met at a party organized by one of his business friends seven years ago when they don't have Jennie yet. She was beautiful and sexy—a different kind of adventure. Richard would be a hypocrite if he says that he didn't feel anything towards her because he did. In all honesty, he was considering filing an annulment so that he can be with her but then they had Jennie and everything that he felt for Sophia came back. So he promised to fix their family and be a good father to Jennie. He didn't know, up until now, that he got her pregnant as well. She suffered stress and depression causing a stillbirth. She loved him—the only man she loved. She was obsessed and hurt and vengeful.

"Are there any updates?" Marco asked his men. "It's been almost two days!"

"We apologize sir but we cannot locate their hideout yet." The bodyguard bowed his head.

Marco cursed. Day by day, his patience is growing thin. Mel and Sophia are sitting beside each other while Richard is trying to contact every connection he has.

Then a phone rang—one of Marco's security personnel answered it and gave it to his boss.

"Hello?" Marco asked—everyone is looking at him with pure anticipation. He paused while listening then nodded. A small smile formed in his lips. "Alright. We'll be there."

"What's the update?" Sophia asked.

"They caught the bastard trying to leave the country. They brought him in for interrogation at the police department." He replied.

——||——

Jennie hasn't eaten a full course meal since they got abducted. She's hungry and tired. Jessica made her a server and keeps on hitting her when she makes something wrong. Her stomach is growling so she clutched on it.

Mario, on the other hand isn't any better. Though, the mad woman isn't hitting him as frequent, the food given to him are just crumbs. He just sit on the table while watching the woman eat.

They are now sitting beside each other on the floor inside the almost bare living room except for a couch and a malfunctioning television—just static display on the screen.

"Nini, I'm hungry." Mario whispered.

"Me too." Jennie whispered back. The woman is inside her bedroom since earlier. They can try escaping but the doors are locked. She glanced at the table from the other room and saw a plate with food. "Do you want me to get you food?"

Mario shook his head. "She might come back. I don't want you getting hurt, Nini." He said. "I will get it."

"Are you sure?" The young Kim asked worriedly. Jessica might punish him too when she sees him.

Mario nodded then started crawling towards the table. Jennie watches him intently, averting her gaze between her friend and the bedroom door. He carefully grabbed a small amount of food from the plate—they both smiled—however when he was about to crawl back to their spot, his foot bumped into the chair causing a thud.

"What's that?!" Jessica yelled from the bedroom. Both their eyes widened in fear. Mario stood up and dashed to their spot but before he does, the woman came outside and caught him in the act. "What did you do?"

"Miss—Uhmm, mommy...I was just—" He stuttered. His heart beating fast and his legs trembling in fear.

Jessica approached him and forced him to open his hand. Her face turned dark—she grabbed Mario's arm tightly and twirled him around. She then spank him harshly. "What did I tell you?! I told you to behave!"

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, mommy! Please stop, you're hurting me." Mario begged.

Jennie closed her eyes—not wanting to see her friend cry.

"You disobeyed me, Mario! You are a bad kid and you need to be taught a lesson!" Jessica yelled while hitting the little boy. She grabbed her slippers and used it on him.

He started crying while pleading and Jennie can't handle it anymore. She stood up and pushed the woman away from her friend but because of her small frame it didn't give an impact.

"You!" Jessica's anger diverted to her then. Jennie's eyes widened in fear. Then the woman let go of Mario's arm, the spot turning into a bruise already and pushed him down to the flow causing him to wince in pain. "You little witch! You tricked my son to get you food, didn't you?!" She said accusingly.

"You're starving us!" Jennie talked back making the woman more angry.

"You have a mart mouth young lady." She held the little girl's face harshly. "You know I hate you so much." She said. "I hate you!" She yelled into Jennie's face. Then she started hitting her with the slipper. Jennie cried out in pain. "I hate you! You are the reason why I'm alone! You shouldn't have been born! Ug!" The force and sound of the slipper colliding with Jennie's skin filled the room.

Mario, on the other hand, cannot do anything but watch and plead as his friend is getting beat up. His ankle twisted a little after the woman threw him to the ground. "Please stop hurting her! Please! Nini!" He cried out.

Jennie tried to wiggle her arm free but it's no use. A four year old like her has no match against an adult. "Stay still while I'm teaching you a lesson!" The woman yelled at her.

The grip around her shoulders felt very painful so she did what a child like her can do—she bit the woman's arm harshly causing her to wince in pain. "You little—" Jessica pushed her hard and she stumbled backward until...

"Nini!" Mario exclaimed as Jennie's head collided with the screen of the television, cracking the class.

Jessica's eyes widened—blood. She gulped as her hands began to tremble.

Mario's eyes was glued to his friend who slumped into the floor. The TV screen still displaying static gray background with Jennie's blood stain on it. He gulped then did his best to crawl towards his friend. When he reached her, he held her in his arms—Jennie's eyes are blinking slowly. "Nini..." He whispered as tears flow down his face. "Nini, please don't leave me." He pleaded desperately as the blood from the wound at Jennie's temple continuously flow. "Nini." He cried out as the static television flashes before him.

Then the sound of police sirens filled the air. "Shit." Jessica cursed—her hand still shaking from what she did to Jennie. Mario cried while looking at Jennie's limped body.

"Keep quiet." She said. "Fuck! That idiot sold me out!" She exclaimed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She cursed continuously while pacing back and forth on the living room.

"Ms. Oh, please surrender now. We got you surrounded and there's no way out!" The officer said through the megaphone.

"Please, mom. Let us go." Mario pleaded while holding Jennie in his arms.

Jessica stayed still while looking at the door.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

The woman glanced at him then back to the front. Mario can see a glint of sadness in her eyes—they are starting to water. "I lost my child. I lost everything." She whispered.

Mario's innocent mind cannot fully grasp what she meant—he only knows is that, she's lonely.

"I love him, you know?" Jessica started. "I know it was wrong...but...we were happy and..." She gulped the hallow lump in her throat. "He—he told me we'll be together but..." Mario listened although he doesn't understand it. "But he left." She whispered sadly. "We were having a child...when I knew about it, I was so happy but he left. He said he didn't love me." She chuckled bitterly. "And that he's trying to fix his family...but what about ours? He promised. My parents knew about my pregnancy and they were angry and disappointed that my child is illegitimate....I was young and I didn't know what to do...they disowned me. I was left alone...my world was slowly crashing down." Her tears are freely flowing from her eyes. "You don't...you don't know how much I suffered..." She gulped. "I lost my child." She cried louder. "I lost...I lost him!" She fell on her knees in front of them.

Mario pouted at the sight of the lady crying in front of him. "Mom." He said as he reached for her hand and held it gently while she cried.

Jessica lifted her chin and look at the little boy. She smiled sadly.

"I don't know how hurt you feel but this isn't the answer. I don't think keeping us here will make you feel any better, mommy." He said.

Jessica chuckled sadly. "I'm already trapped, little one. I don't have any way out."

Mario smiled comfortingly. "My teacher always say that it's never too late to start again. You can start again." He said it so innocently like it's that easy and it made Jessica's lips quirk up a little.

She sighed—Mario may have a point but it's too late for her. She stood up and grabbed something from the drawer.

Mario's eyes widened at the object—gun. He instinctively held Jennie close, his hands trembling and sweaty.

Jessica smiled then a single tear fell from her eyes once more. "I'm sorry." She pointed the gun to her head—the little boy shut his eyes and covered Jennie's ears—then it happened.

A loud bang was heard and her body fell to the ground.

That's when the police rushed inside, destroying the door. They secured the place first before their parents enter the premiss.

"Jennie!" "Mario!" Their parents rushed to their side.

The medic quickly brought Jennie to the ambulance once they saw her state while Mario was carried by his dad outside the house—he was so traumatized that he refuses to open his eyes. He was crying continuously while calling out for Jennie.

——||——

_Two weeks later._

Jennie got into a coma while Mario had been having episodes of trauma whenever the memory of the incident crosses his mind. He's appetite declined—he barely eats and refused to enter his room because of the memory of Jessica. They had it renovated for Mario—everything was changed and that was the only time he had the courage to stay there. Even his brother Ten cannot get a response from him.

"Yes, really? That's great....Thank God. Yeah, we will. Thank you." Marco said over the phone before the call ended. He looked at his youngest son with somber but he did his best to smile and hide it before approaching the kid. "Son."

Mario looked at him but didn't say anything—his eyes looks dead. So Marco caressed his son's hair delicately. "Mario, you have to tidy up, son. We are  going to visit Jennie at the hospital."

"But she's sleeping." Mario mumbled.

Marco smiled a little. "She's awake now." He said softly and for the first time in two weeks, he saw a little spark of joy in his son's eyes.

"Really?" The little boy asked hopefully.

Marco nodded. "Yes, son." That made Mario smile. "Now, why don't you go with Nanny and prepare yourself so we can go." The little boy nodded. "But um, we have to be careful around Jennie, okay? She lost her memory." Mario frowned but nodded.

They traveled to the hospital, on their way, Mario bought a teddy bear as a gift to his friend. They went inside Jennie's room—the little girl is lying on her bed facing the window. There's bandage around her head. Marco and Mel went outside to talk with Jennie's parents.

"Nini." Mario called out. When he didn't get a response, he reached for her arm and held it gently. "Jennie."

The little girl steered and faced him—her face doesn't show any kind of recognition.

Mario smiled at her. "Hi."

Jennie, even though, she doesn't have memory of her friend smiled a little. "Hello."

"Can I sit with you?" Mario asked and little Jennie nodded. He stepped on the chair and settled beside his friend, the latter moved to give him space. "My parents said that you don't remember anything." He said and Jennie nodded once more. "I'm Mario." He said.

"I'm Jennie. They...they said my name's Jennie." She replied.

Mario nodded eagerly. "Yes, you are." He smiled widely then gave the bear to the girl. "This is for you, Nini."

"Nini?" Jennie asked while looking at the toy bear.

"Yeah! That's what I call you. You're Nini...like Jennie, Nini." Mario tried to explain—he looked so cute that Jennie's lips formed a smile.

"Okay. I'm Nini." She whispered and Mario hummed. "What's her name?" She pointed at the bear.

"Hmmm...I don't know. What would you like to name her?" Mario replied.

"Hmm." Jennie pursed her lips to think for a while. "Ah! I know! We'll name her Nini." She said with a slight excitement in her voice.

"Like your name?" The little boy asked and the little girl nodded. They both giggled and started to talk.

Their parents watch them from the outside.

"Richard, can't you convince Sophia to stay? This is the first time Mario laughed since the incident. He needs Jennie to cope." Mel said while looking at the children.

"I'm sorry." Richard whispered. He had been apologising to their family since the whole fiasco started—Mel and Marco wanted to be angry at their friend but they know that Sophia taking Jennie away from him is torture enough for him. "I tried to but—this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Marco consoled his best friend while Mel watch the two kids interact. She smiled sadly—4 days and Jennie will be taken to New Zealand. 4 days and Mario will lose his friend once more.

Mario visited Jennie at the hospital everyday and spent almost the whole day with her. While they try to talk things out with Jennie's mother—but she was really determined to take her child away from everyone and everything that may cause her to remember that traumatic incident.

4 days is up—and the Manoban's, with heavy heart, have to break the news to their youngest son.

"Mommy! Daddy! We have to go now. Jennie is waiting!" The little boy said excitedly. They promised each other to play outside the hospital today.

Mel and Marco communicated silently. Mel nodded then Marco knelt down, matching the height of his son. "Mario." He started. "Jennie uhh..she already left the hospital."

Mario frowned. "Then she's back at their house? Can we go there?" He asked hopefully.

Marco glanced at his wife before speaking. "Um..no." The little boy furrowed his brows and tilted his head sideways. "She um...she went abroad."

"When is she coming back?" Mario asked innocently.

"She's...she's not coming back son. They moved there. We're sorry." Marco said tentatively.

Mario's face formed a frown and he pouted—his eyes are starting to water. "You're lying." He said but his father shook his head. "No! You're lying daddy!" He insisted then his tears fell. "We promised that we will play outside today!" His cru turned into sobs. "She promised!" He sniffed and clenched his fists.

Marco cannot do anything but envelope his son into a tight hug as he cry his heart out.

——||——

Back in New Zealand, Jennie's mom chose to not tell the little girl about anything in her past and of the incident. She only told her about the basic information about herself—her name, her age but not about her father. She was so scared when they found them—Jennie lying on Mario's lap with blood flowing from her head. She almost lost her only child and she will never let anyone take her away from her anymore. She promised herself and Jennie that she will not let her away from her sight.

Richard, on the other hand, chose to lead the expansion team of their company in the UK to escape from the bitter memory and divert his attention from missing her wife and child to work. The second reason is that, he cannot bare being in the same social circle as the Manoban's after the incident—he feels guilty and he knows he should be.

The Manoban's decided to send Mario back to Thailand with her grandparents to undergo therapy and replace the bad memories he had with new and fresh ones in their home country. It took years to finally bring him back to his usual self—he was turning 11 that year. That was the time when they discovered his condition.

They talked to him about it—he's becoming more and more like a girl as he grows up. His bodily features are turning into prominently female except for his sex organ.

When he told them that he wanted to keep both, the only solution they thought of was changing his identity and orientation. They changed his name to Lalisa after Marco's mother, Larissa. They had a hard time adjusting to it but they did eventually.

When she returned to Korea for middle school, she came back fresh and renewed as _Lalisa Manoban_ —Mario Manoban, the little boy who got abducted and witnessed a suicide was long gone.

She was introduced to Kim Jisoo, Jennie's cousin as a replacement for the girl's absence. Her life went on—the memory of the incident that happened when they were 4 years old was erased and replaced by new ones. She met her friends and finally, she met Yubi.

And the rest was history. 

Until, she met Jennie again...19 years later.


	18. Chapter 18

**LISA'S POV**

It's been so long since I last entered this place— _M Diamond Hotel_ : One of South Korea's premiere and leading luxury hotels. The one I used to manage. It feels weird to be here. And to be sitting in front of my parents after several months of not talking, feels surreal.

I was nervous about this dinner—I know how much I've hurt my family. I was preparing myself for what I'd tell my dad but every word that I formulated in my head flew away once he enveloped me in his arms.

He cried. My mom cried. I cried. It was a dramatic family scene like the ones you see in movies.

It's funny because I never like drama but I guess drama loves me.

It would've been epic if my bother is with us—he rarely cries and when he does it's funny. I chuckle at the thought.

Now, we're still here inside the VIP room of our third floor hotel restaurant. We aren't eating yet and I don't know why. It has been almost an hour and Ten isn't coming—he's busy in the US so who are we waiting for?

I promised Jennie that I will go home as fast as I can once the dinner is over.

_Did she eat dinner already? I hope so._

"Uh...Dad, mom...are we waiting for someone?" I asked them. Not that I don't want to spend time with my parents, just that, Jennie is waiting for me at home.

"Yes, sweetie. A good friend of ours and her daughter will join us in few minutes." My mother answered.

My brows shoot up at that. "Pardon?"

"We want you to formally meet someone." It was my father who answered me.

A business associate and his daughter. Are they insane? What are they planning to do? "I thought this is a family dinner?"

"It is, Lisa." My father plainly answered.

Family dinner but with a business associate and his daughter. Huh. "Uhh...okay? But you are aware that I am already with someone, right?"

They smiled like I'm being funny. Why do I feel like they're up to something. I swear my parents are the weirdest sometimes.

"We know, Lisa." My mother answered before sipping her tea.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her— _Jennie_ —through the glass wall, standing on one corner outside our VIP room.  _What is she doing here? Was she lost?_

"Excuse me." I said before standing up. I bowed to my parents before exiting the room. They were calling after me but I ignored them—my girlfriend is here and she looks uncomfortable. Whoever this businessman is can wait.

"Jennie."

——||——

Jennie's eyes automatically found Lisa once the latter exited the room—a grateful smile formed in her lips. She's been anxious since her father appeared outside the daycare out of the blue to fetch her up for an important dinner. He promised that he won't force her to come with him and will drive her home to Lisa again after. She was having a mental debate on whether to trust her father's words or not but in the end, she reluctantly agreed.

Lisa smiled and approached her girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hi." Jennie replied, her gummy smile showing.

"What are you doing here, Nini? Are you alone?" Lisa asked.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm with my dad." She said and the Thai girl frowned. "Hey, don't worry. He said he will drive me back to our apartment after. He said we have to attend an important dinner." She explained.

 _'Important dinner...could they be the business associate—no. I guess not. I don't remember any Kim except for Jisoo's parents go to our house.'_ Lisa thought.

"Are you going home now?" Jennie added.

"No, not yet, baby. My parents are still inside." Lisa replied. "We're still waiting for someone...a business associate they said....Where's your dad?"

"He's talking to someone on the phone. He told me—" Jennie started but was cut when someone called her from behind.

"Jennie."

Both of them averted their gaze to a man in his late 40's or early 50's—with average height but has a good body built, handsome and still dashing for his age, has an aura of a great businessman. The great Richard Kim, Jennie's father.

"Dad." Jennie replied.

Lisa's brows furrowed and instinctively went closer to her girlfriend's side. Jennie felt the tension oozing from the Thai girl so she held her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay, Lisa." She said reassuringly.

Jennie's father smiled at the sight. He remembered the two still being children and it was always like this. They always protect each other. The only different is that she's Lisa now. "Lisa." The girl was surprised that Jennie's father knows her name but maybe Jennie already told him, she thought. "I'm Richard Kim, Jennie's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand and Lisa reluctantly took it. "It's...nice to meet you too, sir." She bowed slightly—he's still Jennie's father even though she hates the idea of him.

"Why don't we all proceed inside so we can all eat dinner?" Jennie's father said and gestured to the VIP room Lisa's parents are in.

Lisa is confused as hell—she has no idea that Jennie's father and her parents are friends nor associates in the business world because if they are, she would've remembered him.

"Let's go, girls." He added before walking into the room.

Jennie and Lisa looked at each other—the brunette shrugged and the Thai girl sighed—before following the man inside. Their parents greeted each other like old friends which added to their confusion. Then Lisa's mother told them to sit together opposite the three of them. It was awkward and the two girls were silent as the foods are laid in front of them.

They ate in silence while their parents talk about random things and business which they can care less about—they just both want to go home and relax. At one point, their parents started asking them questions and accidentally said some things they don't understand—dates, random flower shops, designers, etc.

"What is this all about really, Mom, Dad?" Lisa asked. "Why are we both here?" She added with firmer voice.

"Well...you see..." Lisa's father started. "We are here to talk about your wedding." Her mother finished.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked. Jennie is as surprised as her. They look at each other confusedly. "An arranged marriage?" She added.

Their parents all nodded. "Since you two are together and living under one roof, we all think that this proposal will be good for all of us. We will arrange everything so you don't have to worry. Is next month good for you girls?"

"Next month?" Jennie was the one who replied this time.

"Yes." Her father answered. "We got everything covered, Jennie." He said, smiling.

"But—?" Jennie mumbled.

Lisa clenched her fists as their parents started planning about everything. "Stop this." She said, her voice full of authority that their parents abruptly stopped talking. "With all due respect but are you insane?"

"Don't you want this Lisa? It's convenient for you girls. You'll move to a bigger house after the wedding. You'll be back to working at the company. And you are together so what's the big deal?" Her father asked. "Unless you have no intention of marrying Jennie." He added.

Jennie looked at the Thai girl then—they've talked about getting married and building a family but somehow hearing this makes her doubt a little. But then it quickly vanished when Lisa intertwined their fingers together and smiled softly at her before turning back to their parents.

"Of course, I want to marry her and I  _will_ marry her." Lisa said firmly—Jennie's heart skipped a beat—and her mother was about to say something again but she beat her to it. "But not like this." She added.

"But Lisa, please understand. I'm just worried about my daughter and her future. We assume you two are doing what other couples do and I'm worried that you might get her pregnant out of wedlock." Jennie's father said and Lisa's brows shoot up in surprised. He's mouth fell open once he realised his tongue slipped. "I uh...you're parents informed me about y-your condition." He stuttered. They all agreed to not tell the girls about their past so as not to trigger a traumatic attack.

Lisa narrowed her eyes briefly at the man. "If that's what you're worried about, I assure you that I won't because I can't produce active sperm. And  _if ever_ I do, then we will get married as soon as we know that she is pregnant... _if ever_." She replied. She much as she wants to have her own child with Jennie, it will remain as a wishful dream. "But I don't agree with this arranged marriage....It's only been a month and I want Jennie to experience and enjoy everything there is about dating first before we settle down. I love her—" She glanced at the brunette briefly. "—and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else....I want to get married to her because I earned her heart not because she was forced into it. We will get married when Jennie wants to, where she wants to and how she wants to...in our own time. So please, Mom, Dad, Mr. Kim, stop this proposal." She said, her voice is firm bit her eyes are pleading. She said all this while caressing Jennie's hand with her thumb.

Lisa tilted her head to look at her girlfriend and the girl is already looking at her—eyes glimmer with unshed tears. The Thai girl smiled softly then reached up to wipe Jennie's eyes. She mouthed  _'I love you'_ and the brunette said it back.

Their parents talked among themselves then it was quiet for some time until Jennie's father sighed. "Alright. As it seems that we cannot convince both of you." He said and smiles formed in the girls' lips. "But we have conditions."

Lisa breathed out then held Jennie's hand tighter. Jennie on the other hand, bit her lower lip lightly in anticipation and nervousness.

"You two will move to a bigger place. A more comfortable one." Lisa's mother started.

"Lisa, you will go back to working here at this hotel for your training. Mr. Kwon will handle your training. After that, approximately a year and a half if everything goes to plan, you will assume an executive position at the Manoban HQ." Her father added.

"As for Jennie, you can still work at the daycare but not everyday. You will also have business lessons with Professor Park." Jennie's father told them.

"And Lisa, we know you are undergoing therapy with Jisoo." Her mother said then she averted her eyes to Jennie. "Jennie, please consider attending it with Lisa. We know you are coping but we want to make sure you are adjusting well." She added.

"It's basically everything we planned minus the wedding." Jennie's father said.

Lisa looked at Jennie for answer and the latter nodded. "Okay."

"Very well, you'll move as soon as possible."

——||——

Jennie and Lisa walked inside their apartment after their dinner with their dinner. The Thai girl got her girlfriend a glass of water then leaned against the kitchen sink. After drinking, the brunette put the glass down behind the Thai girl then enveloped her in a loose hug. The other girl, in turn snaked her arms to her girlfriend's waist to her back.

Jennie's eyes roam around the room then back to Lisa. "We're really moving?"

Lisa smiled sadly and nodded—they made so much memories inside the four corners of their little apartment. Their first dinner together, first kiss, first time, first  _'I love you's'_. "Yeah...But we will eventually even if they didn't interfere. I mean, when we have kids, we also need to move to a bigger place."

Jennie pouted then sighed. "Did you really mean everything you told them?" She asked, slight unsure.

Lisa chuckled then reached for the girl's cheek. "Of course, I do baby. I meant it when I said that I will marry you whenever you want to. In fact, we can go and get married now...oh I mean, tomorrow because the town hall is already closed." She said sincerely but the girl took it as a joke.

Jennie scrunched up her nose adorably then slap her girlfriend's arm lightly. "Ani! Lisa-yah you're teasing me." She whined.

"No, I'm not." Lisa denied it, laughing softly. Then she stopped laughing and stared into Jennie's eyes. "I mean it, Nini. I mean everything. I know our relationship developed fast but believe me when I say that I can't imagine building a family other than you....that is if you want to have a family with me too." She wholeheartedly said.

Jennie's eyes glisten with tears so she buried her head into Lisa's chest and hugged her tightly. "I want to have a family with you too, baby." She mumbled.

Lisa smiled softly—She discovered this gesture that Jennie does when she's too flustered to look at her. She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and draw comforting patterns on her back. "Then everything will be okay."


	19. Chapter 19

"That's the last box." Lisa said as she watch her father's bodyguard put the last small box into the trunk of the car.

"Are you really moving guys?" Seulgi asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Lisa and Jennie nodded. It's been a several days since their dinner with their parents—Lisa is expected to report to work on Monday as well as the start of Jennie's business lessons with Professor Park. The Thai girl already bid farewell to the owner and her friends from the restaurant. Some tears were shed, even Momo teared up a little.

"Hey...it's not like we'll move to another country and besides, Jennie will still work at the daycare." Lisa tried to lighten up the mood but even, she feels a slight separation anxiety.

"Take care of each other, okay?" Seungri told the two girls.

"We will, ahjussi." Jennie said before hugging the old man. "We will visit as frequent as we can." She added.

"We have to go now, Jen." Lisa said, her eyes full of somber.

"Good luck, you two!" Irene said. "Be a gentlewoman and don't make Jennie cry, okay Lisa?" She told Lisa and the girl nodded.

They hugged their friends and bid farewell before entering the car. They traveled in silence—Jennie resting her head on Lisa's shoulders as the other girl caresses her arm comfortingly.

After an hour, they reached their new home at the heart of an exclusive suburban community. The guards helped them move their things inside—the house is huge for the two of them and it's fully furnished. Afterwards, they were left alone as for their request.

"So, this is our home now." Jennie said while looking around their new house.

Lisa hummed then pulled her girlfriend closer. "It is. The new chapter of our lives begins now, Nini."

Jennie looked at her and smiled. She intertwined her fingers with Lisa's. "A new chapter with you."

——||——

The next day, Jennie went to their family's mansion for the business lesson. MWF is scheduled for her lessons while Tuesdays and Thursdays are dedicated for the daycare.

"Good morning, you must be Jennie. I'm Ms. Sandara Park and I will be your mentor." A middle-aged woman with average height said while smiling softly.

"Good morning." Jennie bowed and the woman chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Professor."

"No need to call me professor, young lady." Sandara said. "Mr. Kim informed me that you are new to the business. So I'm here to mentor you and teach you until you can navigate on your own." She added.

"Thank you." Jennie replied.

"Shall we start?" Sandara asked while sitting down opposite the brunette.

Jennie hummed and nodded. "Okay."

——||——

Lisa on the other hand spent the whole day on orientations and paperworks. It was less physical than her usual work at the restaurant but it's mentally exhausting. She's not used to using all her braincells after so many months. Her parents are right.—she needs to train. It's improper if she'll just assume the position she left after being MIA for so long.

She was the talk of the town. The employees whom she lead back then are grateful for having her back but there are quite a few who were judging her.

Overall, the whole day was exhausting. The only thing that kept her going is the thought that after a long and tiring day, she will always go home to Jennie's comforting arms.

Now, she's walking to her car at the basement garage. Her driver opened the door for her and she quickly went in and settled on the seat because of exhaustion.

"Long day, Ms. Manoban?" Mr. Min, her designated driver said as he glance at the girl on the rare view mirror.

Lisa sighed. "Yeah. Very." Then she remembered her other agendum for today. "Uhh Mr. Min, please drive me to Tiffany's first."

The driver smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Ms. Manoban."

——||——

Upon arriving home, Lisa went straight inside. "Nini, I'm home! Are you here now?!" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" Jennie shouted back.

Lisa smiled then walked to her girlfriend. She stopped a few meters away from the brunette and admired the girl's back features. Jennie was busy cooking that's why she didn't notice the Thai girl behind her. She, then, carefully approached her girlfriend then hugged her from behind.

"Hi beautiful. I missed you." Lisa whispered before planting a kiss on the base of the girl's neck.

Jennie felt shiver went up her spine. She leaned into the embrace. "I missed you too, baby."

Then Lisa twirled Jennie around then kissed her once. "For you." She whispered against the brunette's lips. She leaned back then gave her girlfriend a bouquet of fresh flowers—a combination of roses, stargazers, little sunflowers and calla lilies.

Jennie held the bouquet delicately then sniffed it's scent. She, then, lifted her chin and smiled sweetly at Lisa. "Thank you, Lili."

"You're welcome, Nini." The Thai girl replied then captured her girlfriend's lips once again. "I missed you so much today." She husked before attacking her girlfriend's neck with kisses.

Jennie chuckled, Lisa's kisses feels ticklish. "Babe, I'm cooking." She protested but made no move to stop her girlfriend. She felt Lisa's lips curled up into a smile against her skin then heard a beep sound from the electric stove behind her—the Thai girl turned it off.

"Not anymore." Lisa whispered against her skin. Then she lifted her head so that they're looking at each other. "I want you, Nini." She said firmly.

Jennie smiled softly and nodded. Sex with Lisa is both gentle and rough, and she loves it—she loves every touch and kisses that her girlfriend gives her. "Take me to bed, baby." She said this while wrapping her arms around the Thai girl's neck.

Lisa lifted her bridal style then carried her to their room upstairs. She might look frail and thin but she's so strong—a big turn on for the brunette. She carefully laid her on the bed then climbed on top of her girlfriend after. They stared at each other—both aroused and wanting.

Lisa leaned down then Jennie's fingers automatically found their spot on the former's hair, pulling her closer.

And that's the start of another lengthy love making session.

——||——

"Did I worn you out too much?" Lisa asked softly.

They are tangled up in bed after their love making session. Jennie's head is on Lisa's chest while the latter is drawing random patterns on her girlfriend's arm.

"Yeah.." Jennie replied but it came out breathy. "But I love every second of it."

Lisa smiled then pressed a delicate kiss on top of Jennie's head. "I want to give you something, Nini." She whispered and the other girl tilted her chin up to look at the former. Then she separated herself from her girlfriend then sat up, helping the other girl to sit up as well. "Wait here, babe." She was about to get off the bed when she turned back. "Oh...um...please close your eyes, baby."

Jennie chuckled but obliged. She felt Lisa got off their bed then heard footsteps walking away from their spot. She feels a mixed of excitement and nervousness and she doesn't know why.

"No peaking, Nini." Lisa said teasingly.

"I'm not." Jennie replied with a chuckle.

Then she heard Lisa walking towards her again and sat in front of her—both of them still fully naked and only the satin sheets covering half their bodies.

"Open your eyes, baby." Lisa said softly—her voice barely above a whisper.

Jennie slowly fluttered her eyes open—her eyes landed on Lisa's eyes, her eyes that screams love, then down to her hands. Jennie's jaw dropped once she saw what her girlfriend is holding.

A  _ring._ A sparkly square-cut diamond ring.

"Lisa..." Jennie started but can't seem to formulate a sentence. Her mind is going wild. Her eyes wandered between Lisa's eyes and the ring.

"Jen...I uh...Remember when I said that I will wait until you want us to get married?" Lisa asked and Jennie nodded. "I meant it, baby. Every word I said. That's why I bought this ring." She smiled softly. "I promise to stay with you for the rest of my life...or until you no longer want me..."

"Don't say that, baby. Of course I want you with me forever." Jennie cut her short. Her eyes now glistening with tears.

Lisa chuckles lightly—a grateful smile adorning her face. "I promise to be better to earn your heart every single day...and to marry you, when we both feel it's the right time....and this ring." She got the ring from the box and held it. "This ring will serve as a reminder of my promises until the time they come true...so please take this ring, Nini...and always remember that I'm so in love with you and I wouldn't want anybody else to spend my life with."

Jennie bit her lip and nodded eagerly. She's so close to crying—she never felt so happy and assured until now. She watched as Lisa slip the ring into her finger—it fits perfectly. She stared at the ring on her finger admiringly as she felt hot tears streaming down her face. Lisa wiped Jennie's tears with her thumbs. "I..I love you, Lisa." She said in between sobs.

Then Lisa pulled her into an embrace. "I love you too...so much."

——||——

**Morning after**

Jennie woke up to no Lisa in their bed—she frowned a little but it quickly went away once her eyes landed on the piece of paper at their bedside table. She sat up and reached for the note.

_'Good morning, beautiful!_   
_If you wake up and I'm not there, then I'm still in the kitchen making breakfast._   
_I love you, my Nini!'_   
_-Lili_

She smiled at the note then settled back into the mattress. She sighed contently then lifted her hand to look at her ring— _their promise ring_. She reminisce the words uttered by Lisa the night before and it's making her squeal in delight.

After a while, Lisa appeared on their bedroom door holding a tray filled with foods.

"You're awake now." Lisa chuckled then approached their bed. She laid down the tray in front of Jennie then leaned down for a kiss. "Good morning, babe."

"Good morning!" Jennie said with a wide smile after their kiss. "These looks delicious, baby. Thank you!"

Lisa settled down beside her. "Anything for my gorgeous girlfriend." She, then, place a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheeks. She's not as good as Jennie when it comes to cooking and even though it's just eggs, pancakes and bacon, she still dedicated a good amount of effort, time and love into it.

Jennie scrunched up her nose adorably—Lisa's compliments still makes her shy.

They ate while talking about random things—their schedules, work and everything. It's only 7 in the morning so they have enough time to spare before going to their works.

At one point, Lisa's phone rang— _Mom,_ it says. She reached for it then pressed the answer button.

"Hello, mom?" Lisa said. "Uh..okay, alright...when will we leave?...Ah, I see....Okay, I will tell Jennie...No, we're still at home...Yes, mom....Alright, thank you. See you soon." She said before the call ended.

"Jen, we're going somewhere this weekend." Lisa told her girlfriend.

Jennie hummed and waited for the Thai girl to explain.

"It's my grandma's 85th birthday this Saturday and we have to go to Thailand for the celebration. My mom's already there to prepare for everything." Lisa explained.

The brunette nodded in understanding. "Okay, Lisa." She feels both excited and nervous about meeting her girlfriend's grandmother and surely, Lisa's whole clan will be there. But the thought of being with Lisa among the crowd comforts her.

Lisa smiled then intertwined her fingers with Jennie's. "I will be there with you the whole time."

"I know." Jennie replied, smiling softly.

"You know...I grew up there with grandma and grandpa...I uh....my parents sent me there when I was I guess four? But...I don't remember why." Lisa started and Jennie listens attentively. "It's weird but...I wasn't always Lisa..."

Jennie tilted her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

Lisa let out a nervous laugh. "I was..um-I was born as a boy...with different name...then you know, my features developed like a female except for what's down here." She gestured to her sex—she feels shy about admitting her past to Jennie.

Jennie nodded—she understands every word her girlfriend is saying. "It's okay, baby. I'm sure that you're a cute boy when you were young." She chuckled making Lisa smile a little. "The important thing is, we're together now. Whatever you identified as or whatever's down there wouldn't stop me from loving you."

Lisa paused for a while to admire her girlfriend. "Is it possible that I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you every single day?"

"Lisa-yah~!" Jennie whined. Lisa made her flustered for the nth time in a span of a day.

"It's true though." Lisa insisted then Jennie sighed, pretending to be fed up with her girlfriend's antics. "I'll show you my childhood pictures once we get there. I haven't look at them like for fifteen years now...I hope I can remember the stories behind them."

"Okay, Lisa. I hope you remember, too." Jennie replied.

Lisa hummed. "I hope so. I want to introduce everything there is about me to you." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Thailand**

"Jen, we're here." Lisa said while caressing Jennie's cheeks gently.

Jennie breathed in deeply then sighed contently—her eyes still closed and her head resting comfortably on Lisa's shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes then then rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder—smiling sweetly. Their faces only inches apart.

Lisa felt her heart skip a beat at how Jennie's sleepy smile and eyes look so adorable. Her lips automatically formed a smile, mirroring her girlfriend's.

"Morning." Jennie mumbled.

The Thai girl chuckled then bopped the brunette's nose. "Good afternoon, Nini." She said then they both leaned in for a chaste kiss. "We have to get off the plane now, babe. The car's already waiting for us outside."

Jennie yawned lightly then blinked her sleepiness away several times. "Okay." She said before yet another yawn.

"Aww, my baby's sleepy. Don't worry, we'll rest as soon as we pay respect to my grandma." Lisa said softly and Jennie nodded.

Jennie hasn't adjusted to her schedule and workload yet—Professor Park, in a span of a week, already summarized the content of 2 business ethics book and wants the brunette to read though those 2 books and critique it based on her understanding.

Then they exited the plane and went down the steps with Lisa holding Jennie's hand while they descend.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Manoban and Ms. Kim." The man wearing black suit said. He and his parter bowed to both girls before opening the car door for them.

They went inside and settled on the backseat. The car started moving—on their way to the Manoban Manor at the suburbs of Bangkok. While traveling, Jennie kept on looking outside the window like a curious and excited child.

"Lisa-yah~, what's that place? It looks like the one where we met." The brunette pointed at a crowd-filled street.

Lisa moved closer to her girlfriend. "That was in Hongdae. This busy street and beyond those buildings is the China town." She explained.

Then they passed by the riverbank and Jennie saw a small ferry. "Lisa-yah~, what's that?" She pointed and the Thai girl explained again. It went on their entire journey until the gates to the Manor came into view—Jennie was so eager to know everything there is about Bangkok and to try them with Lisa.

Colorful Thai patterns adorn the gates and Jennie cannot help but admire how intricate and beautiful the colors complimented the huge fortress. Then it parted, revealing a lengthy road lined with trees and on the top of the hill lies the lair of one of Southeast Asia and Korea's most influential clan— _Manoban's._ The family built on hard work and excellence for almost a century. The car stopped in front of a huge baroque-styled mansion.

Lisa went out first then held Jennie's hand. The maids and butlers lining the door all greeted them.

"Lili, this is your house? It's bigger than my father's house. You're like living in a castle." Jennie said while admiring the design and architecture in awe then she tilted her head to her girlfriend. "Are you sure you're not a princess?" She asked seriously but the way she asked it sounded so innocent and it made Lisa laugh a little.

"No, I'm not a princess, baby. I'm an ordinary person... _but_  since you are my queen, then I guess our future daughter will be one." The Thai girl replied while grinning.

"Yah! Lisa-yah~!" Jennie's cheeks heated up. "You're making me shy." She mumbled.

The people around them saw their cute interaction and they all let out a low  _'awww'_.

"Lalisa, is that you?!" A woman's voice was heard from the inside and the maids all turned to the woman then bowed.

' _She must be Lili's grandma.'_ Jennie thought. The old woman looks beyond sophisticated for her age and gives off an intimidating vibe—classy and powerful.

Lisa and Jennie lifted their head simultaneously. "Nanna!" The Thai girl exclaimed. She went to hug the old woman but Jennie stayed behind not knowing what to do. Then Lisa, after embracing her grandmother, walked back to hold Jennie's hand. "Come on, Nini. Nana wants to meet you."

The old woman approached them but the brunette still feels a bit shy—she tentatively stepped forward, her girlfriend giving her and encouraging nod. Then she turned to face Lisa's grandmother—she's smiling—and then they hugged and for some reason, it feels familiar and comforting like her mother's embrace.

"It's so nice to see you, Jennie. You grew up really well." Lisa's grandmother said. She was fond of Jennie since they were little kids. Though they only see each other occasionally when they visit Korea, little Jennie made her way to her heart. That's why it saddened her when she knew about the girl's migration abroad. She tried to persuade Sophia a couple of times to let her daughter meet up with her grandchild so that they can both heal together but to no avail. And seeing her now all grown up brings joy to her heart.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Manoban." Jennie replied.

"No no, not Mrs. Manoban, Jennie. I am only Mrs. Manoban to other people but for you and Lisa, it's Nanna." The old woman said softly.

"Alright...Nana." The brunette replied timidly.

Lisa's smile didn't disappear while watching her girlfriend interact with her grandmother. She walked beside Jennie then put her hand on the latter's back.

"I'm sure you're both tired from traveling so I'll let you two rest." Lisa's grandmother said. "Snacks will be brought to your room, Lisa. Call me when you need anything else, okay?"

"We will, Nanna." Lisa replied.

"Alright, I will go out for a while. You're mother is already waiting for me at the bakeshop for the cakes." She told them. "Jennie, don't be shy. This is your home now, too." She told the brunette then the girl smiled and nodded. She embraced the girls again before leaving for her errand.

"Nanna seems so energetic for her age." Jennie said while watching the car grow smaller and smaller in view.

Lisa hummed. "She is, isn't she? Honestly, she told me before that she was a bad girl in her teenage years...like in a girl gang....but that was before she met grandpa and she said that that was the reason for her long life." She chuckled.

"Really?" Jennie asked, amused. "Wow."

Lisa nodded eagerly. "Really...Anyway, so much for that, let's go upstairs, I know you want to rest."

And there they went—the maids went on their way again.

"That's Ms. Lisa's new girlfriend? She looks so pretty. Is she a model?" One of the maids asked.

"Yeah, very! Mam said that she's the daughter of Mr. Manoban's friend. Jennie Kim, right?" The other one replied.

The first girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, that's her. They look great together, yeah? I ship them."

"Girl, me too....Umm...Jennie plus Lisa?" The other girl said.

They paused for a while then they look at each other, seemingly knowing what the other one is thinking. "JenLisa!"

——||——

The next day, Jennie woke up with a warm body hugging her from behind—she smiled contently and melted to the embrace. She loves waking up to Lisa's arms wrapped around her and feeling of her girlfriend's steady breathing against her skin. She steered so that she's facing the sleeping Thai girl then draped her arms around the girl's torso. Her eyes landed on Lisa's lips—they're slightly parted when she sleeps. It's Jennie's favourite part of Lisa—plump lips, addicting and captivating at the same time...especially when she smiles.

"I might melt if you keep staring at me like that, Nini." Lisa said teasingly, her eyes still closed.

Jennie's eyes widened. She felt shy after being caught staring. "Uh...umm...How did you know?"

"I just felt it." Lisa breathed out, a soft smile adorning her face. The truth is, she already is awake minutes before her girlfriend do  
id so and just pretended to be asleep to continue cuddling.

Jennie's cheeks are flushed and she's thankful that her girlfriend's eyes are still closed. "It's just...you're really pretty in the morning." She whispered.

"Only in the morning?" Lisa teased.

"No." The brunette replied. She moved her hands to Lisa's hair then caressed it. "You're pretty any time of the day."

Lisa purses her lips to prevent herself from grinning like an idiot. Then she opened her eyes and look into Jennie's. She reached for her girlfriend's cheek then held it gently. "Thanks but....Jen, you're the prettiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"You're only saying that because I'm your girlfriend." The brunette countered.

"Of course not. You really are." Lisa insisted.

The brunette scrunched up her nose then shook her head lightly making her girlfriend giggle. "You always find a way to flatter me."

"Well...I don't lie." The Thai girl replied. "Anyway, do you want to have breakfast now? Mommy and Nanna are out for some last minute arrangements and said he'll fetch Ten at the airport...so it will be just us." She added.

"Are you hungry?" Jennie asked.

"Not really...I think I'm still full. Last night was...  _delicious_." Lisa answered, smirking.

The brunette but her lip as memories from last night flashes in her mind. It was the first time that Lisa used her tongue on her since they started sleeping together. And honestly, Jennie enjoyed every bit second of it.

"You're making me feel things." Jennie mumbled as she felt slight arousal between her legs.

Lisa leaned forward—their faces just few centimeters away making Jennie gulp. "I do..don't I?" She asked, smirking. She said this while stroking her girlfriend's side up and down in a slow sensual way.

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of moments before the Thai girl broke the eye contact and chuckled. "But I want to show you my childhood pictures now."

Jennie pouted. "I-..Lisa." Then she bit her lip and curled her toes. "I...I need you."

Lisa licked her lower lip then reached down to her girlfriend's thigh, caressing it gently, up to her clothed sex. She can feel the girl's wetness against her underwear. She nodded. "I'll go down on you, Jen." She husked and the girl nodded.

After that, Lisa slipped into the sheets and leveled her head to Jennie's sex. She gripped the hem of her underwear and the girl lifted her hips so the Thai girl can pull it down. Then, she parted her legs wider then leaned closer—she smells uniquely sweet and definitely taste like it. It's intoxicating. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's thigh then without warning, she licked her folds earning an audible gasped from her girlfriend. Then she used her one hand to part her folds then continued her action.

Jennie's hips automatically found the rhythm of Lisa's tongue and moved against it. She tangled her hand on her girlfriend's hair to create more friction and the other on her breast. She's moaning with every stoke between her legs.

Lisa sucked then swirled her tongue around her sensitive spot repeatedly. Her dick is hard now and hearing her girlfriend's moans is enough to put her on edge. Jennie seems to enjoy it like the night before because her grip on her girlfriend's hair tightens and she's thrusting her hips forward to Lisa.

"Lisa...yes!-Uhh..hmm... _please_." Jennie said in between moans.

Lisa smirked against her sex. She understood her plea—she wants her tongues inside her. So without any warning, she slid her tongue into her core earning a loud moan. She pushed her tongue deeper and deeper into the girl's core all the while drawing circles around her clit using her fingers.

She can feel Jennie's walls tightening around her tongue as her hips bucked up because of pleasure that Lisa had to restrain them—she's so far on edge.

They moved in sync—Lisa's tongue surging forward and Jennie's hips thrusting into her girlfriend's face. After a while, she came with a loud moan. Her thighs shutting together forcefully almost crushing the Thai girl's head.  Lisa felt herself cum as well just by hearing her girlfriend's climax.

Then Lisa climbed up and leveled her head with Jennie's then leaned down to capture her lips—her arms supporting her weight on both sides of the latter's head. The latter can taste herself from Lisa's lips. They continued kissing until their high subsided.

Lisa pressed one last kiss on Jennie's lips then on her forehead. Then rested her forehead against her girlfriend's—both their eyes closed—and nuzzled her nose against Jennie's. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you, too." Jennie replied, smiling.

——||——

Afterwards, they decided to take a bath but it turned out to be another session of hot sex inside the shower room which lasted for a while.

When they were fully dressed and presentable, they went down to have breakfast because they're energy were drained after a night and morning filled with lovemaking.

After breakfast, they decided to go to the family room to finally see Lisa's childhood photos like they intended to. The Thai girl's family isn't arriving yet until after lunch.

"Wait...they're not here. The photo albums used to be kept here." Lisa said after finding out that their family albums are missing.

"Maybe they moved it somewhere, Lili." Jennie suggested.

Lisa frowned but nodded. "I guess so." Then she turned to the maid and asked about the matter.

"Mrs. Manoban had us store them at the attic, Ms. Manoban. Do you want us to bring them down here?" The woman suggested.

"No, no. It's fine. We'll just go up there. Thank you." Lisa said then held Jennie's hand as they walk through the hallway up to the attic.

The attic at the Manoban Manor is located at the west wing of the mansion.

"Where could they put them?" Lisa asked while looking around. "Ah...there!" She smiled when her eyes landed on the stack of albums on the shelf. It's not hard to look for things there—the attic is well-arranged and clean. It's a fully functioning room.

Lisa sat on the floor by the shelf and leaned against it. "Come here, babe." She gestured for Jennie to go to her and the latter did so. Jennie sat down in between girlfriend's legs and rested her back on the girl's front comfortably. "Let's start with this one." She reached for one photo album then gave it to Jennie.

Jennie opened it—Lisa rested her chin on the girl's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso—then flipped it to the first page. They saw a family photo of the Manoban's. Her eyes automatically landed on the little boy sitting between Nanna and an older boy which she assumed is Lisa's older brother. She doesn't know why but seeing Lisa's picture as a little boy felt familiar. "Is this you?" She pointed at the boy and Lisa hummed. "You look adorable." She chuckled—even when she's still little and a male, Lisa's bangs was present. The immortality of her bangs.

"My name was Mario Manoban before." Lisa started and the familiar feeling rushed into Jennie again for some reason. "Then when they discovered my condition, I was renamed as Lalisa after Nanna's name, Larissa." Jennie nodded. "You know them already...but this one..." She pointed at her late grandfather. "This is my grandfather...he passed away when I was in college. He would have loved you too if he's still here."

"You miss him?" Jennie asked then glanced sideways to the girl.

"I do." Lisa answered. "Him and Nanna were the first persons who stood by my me when I decided to keep both of my features. My parents were worried that I might get judged because you know...I'm not normal like other people are. But they supported me." She explained.

Jennie smiled sadly then grabbed Lisa's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm glad that you had people like them, baby. But stop thinking that you're any less normal, okay?" She slightly tilted her body so that Lisa can see the sincerity in her eyes.

Lisa smiled and nodded then kissed her girlfriend's lips sweetly.

They went on for about an hour minutes—Lisa explaining every photo. They were nearing the end of their sixth photo book when they saw an unfamiliar photo. Both their browns furrowed simultaneously.

"That's...me." Jennie whispered. She can't be mistaken because she knows how she looks like when she was young. Lisa is also lost for words—she doesn't know that they knew each other before.

The picture shows two kids—a boy and a girl—sitting beside each other on a bench of what looks like a garden resembling the one in their Gangnam mansion and grinning happily while holding each other's hands.

"H-how?" Lisa managed to speak.  _'Old friend and his daughter.'_ She remembered her parent's words during the dinner and how they acted towards Jennie's father. She detached the photo then flipped it backwards. "Mario and... _Jennie_."

"Lis..." Jennie steered sideways so she can look at Lisa. Her eyes screams so many questions. She doesn't remember meeting Lisa during childhood but maybe this explains why hearing her name before seeing her childhood-self all seems familiar. She flipped the pages again but found nothing.

"Wait." Lisa said then reached up for some more photo albums. They scanned through them separately but to no avail—no pictures of them again until there's only one photo album and what looks like a thin scrap book.

Lisa let Jennie open the album and there it is—their photo. The first picture shows a photo of them wearing school uniforms.

"Does this mean...we?" Jennie asked but cannot finish her sentence because of disbelief. She doesn't remember attending a proper school nor living in Korea.

"I guess so." Lisa answered unsure. There's some fragments of memories flashing in her mind but she doesn't know if they are real or not.

The second one is them with Ten and Jennie's parents at the amusement park. "Those are my dad...and  _mom_." Jennie said. They look so happy—scenarios are being formulated in her mind as to why her mother took her away and didn't tell her about her dad, the Manoban's nor Lisa.

They scanned through the album and it's filled with their pictures together. At one point, they saw their picture the night they were kidnapped—Lisa remembered a flash of memory but it was blurry. A memory of them playing inside a room—a different one unlike what she remembered growing up—then to the memory of Jessica leading them to the car. She gulped forcefully. She shut her eyes as her heartbeat starting to quicken.

Jennie noticed this so she reached for her girlfriend's cheek and caressed it gently. "Lisa, baby, are you okay?"

"I..uh...I just remembered something." The Thai girl replied—her voice sounded so little and scared.

"We can stop now if you—" Jennie tried to suggest but Lisa shook her head no.

"No, let's continue...please." Lisa insisted. She has so many questions that needs to be answered. Her panic attacks whenever she sees a static display on the television and why doesn't her remember Jennie among others.

Jennie nodded then flipped the pages again until the last picture showed the two of them cuddling on a hospital bed with the brunette clutching her bear and Lisa/Mario hugging her. She flipped it backwards and read the caption—it's a messy handwriting, she's sure that Lisa's younger self wrote it. "I will find you again someday, Nini."

 _Nini_ -The nickname and the bear. "You were...you were him...the boy who gave me my teddy bear...it was...you." Jennie said as the realisation sank in. She doesn't remember anything before that but she has a memory of the boy she played with when she was young. And Lisa  _was_ him. It's Lisa all along.

"Nini." Lisa whispered.

_I_ _smiled at her. "Hi."_ _I said._

_"_ _Hello."_ _That's the only thing she said. She doesn't remember anything including me but I want to try...I will try._

_"Can I sit with you?"_ _I_ _asked_ _her_ _and_ _she_ _nodded._ _I_ _stepped on the chair_ _to climb up because I was small then_ _settled beside_ _her_ _,_ _she_ _moved to give_ _me enough_ _space._ _"_ _My parents said that you don't remember anything."_ _I told her and she_ _nodded once more. "I'm Mario."_ _I introduced myself but she doesn't recall._

_"I'm Jennie. They...they said my name's Jennie." She replied._

_I_ _nodded eagerly_ _—she's right. She is Jennie. My Jennie. "_ _Yes, you are."_ _I_ _smiled widely then gave the_ _teddy_ _bear to the_ _her_ _. "This is for you, Nini."_

_"Nini?"_ _She_ _asked while looking at_ _my gift._

_"Yeah! That's what I call you. You're Nini...like Jennie, Nini."_ _I_ _tried to explain_ _. She might've found me funny because_ _Jennie's lips formed a smile._

_"Okay. I'm Nini." She whispered and_ _I_ _hummed._

"Nini..." Lisa chuckled. Her eyes moistening with tears because of the memory. "My Nini."

That explains why she felt that unexplained comfort when she's with her. How easy they got attracted to each other and how _'Nini'_ sounded naturally to her like she called Jennie with the nickname a million times before...because she did, probably a million times before.

Jennie smiled widely—that's the only memory she had with Lisa when they were young and she's glad that it's not fake at all because her girlfriend remembers it too. She leaned in then captured her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss. When they parted, they were both chuckling. "It's you and me."

"It's funny how it's always been you...and me." Lisa agreed.

Then Jennie's eyes landed on the last book on the floor. "Do you still want to look at that?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah...might as well remember everything." She smiled softly.

"I...I still don't." Jennie said sadly. She wanted to remember—the excitement to be with Lisa since they were young—but she can't and it sucks.

Lisa gave her hand a light squeeze. "It's okay."

Jennie breathed deeply then nodded. Maybe she will after this. So she grabbed the book—it doesn't look like the other ones. She flipped it open. It's like a diary— _Larissa._  "It's Nanna's. Don't you think it's improper to peak inside?"

"Yeah...but let's just scan it if we can find anything involving us." Lisa insisted.

"Okay." Jennie replied then started scanning the pages. It's written in Thai so Lisa's the only one who can read it.

The Thai girl scanned the notes—it's about her.  _It's been a week since my grandson went home to us. He's not improving—he's always sad and kept to himself. We tried to cheer him up but it's no use. My husband and I feel bad because we weren't there to protect the kids. If we just chose to attend the party rather than the conference, it wouldn't have happened, because we would be there at their side. He's always crying at night and looks for Jennie in the morning. He misses her. I will go back to New Zealand to ask Sophia to let the kids see each other again. I hope she'll say yes this time._

 _'What happened?'_ Lisa asked herself.

"What does it says?" Jennie asked.

"Nanna said something about an incident and a party...about us...something big and bad." Lisa whispered.

Jennie nodded then flipped the page again. It's all Nanna Larissa's notes and Lisa explained it to her girlfriend along the way. Then the last few pages showed articles from different Korean newspapers.

**_'Woman shot herself after kidnapping two kids'_ **

_'I'm sorry.'_ Lisa shut her eyes closed as the memory of their abductors last seconds flashed in her mind—Jennie's bloody head and her blood stains on the dysfunctional television, and the loud bang from the gun then the sound of a lifeless body colliding with the floor. She gulped. Her heartbeat picked up pace making her hands tremble.

_' **The identity of the kids remained unknown for their protection and privacy.'**_

**_'Yang Hyun-suk, accomplice of the suspect, was caught while trying to flee the country on Monday morning at ICN International Airport.'_ **

**_'Jessica Oh, the daughter of former Gangwon Representative Jin-young Oh, abducted two children on Saturday night, December 28.'_ **

"Is...Were those kids us?" Jennie asked. She's too focused on reading the articles that she didn't notice Lisa's state.

**_'The police ambushed Oh's hideout outside Seoul on Monday afternoon. According to sources, the police force barged in after hearing a gunshot. The kids are alive but had signs of maltreatment. However, one of the kids had a serious head injury when the authorities found them.'_ **

_'Head injury...I had an amnesia...that's why I don't remember.'_ Jennie told herself. "Lisa..." She held her girlfriend's arm to tell her what she realized when she heard a sniff. She quickly snapped her head to her girlfriend and to her surprise, she was trembling...more like having a panic attack. "Lisa!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Jennie!" Lisa exclaimed before enveloping her girlfriend into a tight embrace. She's hugging her like her depends on it.

Jennie was taken aback. Just by reading the articles even if she doesn't remember makes her tremble in fear and how much if she remembers it like Lisa does now. So all she can do now is to wrap her arms around Lisa as if trying to protect her from everything that may bring her harm and let her cry until she feels safe.

"I'm here...I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." Jennie said softly before pressing a delicate kiss on top of her girlfriend's head. Tears are also streaming down her face as well.

Lisa, in turn, buried her head on Jennie's chest as she cries her heart out. And the brunette, in turn, whispered soft comforts and reassurance to the former.

It went about several minutes before Lisa's crying subsided. Jennie held her face and caressed it gently. Lisa bit her lip while gripping on the girl's top as if letting go will make her disappear.

"It's okay, Lisa...It's all okay now. We're together now, baby." Jennie said reassuringly and her girlfriend nodded. "Hey...Lis...sorry that I don't remember....I know it's hard for you, now that your memories came back."

Lisa shook her head. "No, it's alright...It's better this way. Let me carry the burden of that incident for the both of us."

"Lili...I'm here. We'll carry it together, understand?" Jennie seriously said and Lisa nodded. "Listen, okay? I want you to tell me if you remember something from those days so I can help you...I know-I know our parents kept this from us because they were trying to protect us but...please don't hide it from me too."

Lisa's lips quirked up. "I won't. I promise to tell you, Nini."

The memory of that incident felt fresh like it was yesterday but at least now, everything is clear. The important thing is after almost two decades, they found each other again.

Destiny really is unpredictable.

——||——

"Good morning, Mr. Manoban.  You arrived early sir. We'll prepare snack for you and young master." The butler said before bowing.

 _"Ah, it's so hot outside."_ Marco heard his mother's voice from behind them. He, as well as Ten, turned their bodies to the door and was welcomed by the sight of his mother and his wife.

"Oh, honey! Ten! You're here already!" Mel said before embracing the men.

"Ten! How are you, sweetie?" Larissa said.

"Nanna! I'm good. Oh, and Maya asked me to greet you for her. She's working on a case for Monday's trial so she cannot go. We apologize." Ten answered.

"Oh." Larissa pouted sadly for a while. "I understand. But tell her to visit me here as soon as she wins that case, okay?" She replied.

"I will, Nanna. Anyway, where is Lisa and Jennie?" Ten asked.

"They are at the attic, Mr. Manoban." One of the servers answered. "They said they wanted to look at the family albums."

They all knew what might happen so they all look between each other. "Mom." Ten said.

Then Lisa and Jennie appeared on the staircase, holding hands as they descend.

"Ten! Welcome home!" Lisa greeted.

They went and hug each other but it's undeniable that the air surrounding the family is thick. It was Marco who addressed the elephant in the room.

"They said that...you two...went to look at the photos." He said tentatively.

"We know now, dad. I remember everything." Lisa replied while Jennie rubs her thumb at the back of her girlfriend's hands soothingly.

"You...um...were sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Her mother said. It's obvious that

"It's okay, mom." Lisa said.

"We know you just wanted to protect us...like my parents did." Jennie added. "Now that we know our history...it will be easier for us to understand each other." She glanced at Lisa lovingly.

"Now...we know we have a strong foundation for our future." Lisa replied as they both look into each other's eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fast forward to several months after.** March. Lisa and Jennie are adjusting well with their schedules. The Thai girl is slowly but surely regaining back her reputation and the trusts of her employees and all of the business world. The brunette, on the other hand, is still teaching at the daycare but has gotten more proficient with her business studies. She's a smart girl and it shows. They're still living together and they often visit their friends at their old neighborhood. Everything is going well for the two of them.

"It's Lisa's birthday in two weeks." Rosé said before taking a bite of her apple.

"Yeah...What do you think should I give her?" Jennie inquired.

They're in the kitchen of Lisa and Jennie's house.  It's Sunday and their partners are out for an  _'important super secret mission'_  as what they told the two. Well of course, they didn't suspect anything because their partners are both extra.  _'Crackheads being crackheads.'_ They say.

"I don't know...take her to dinner or something." Rosé replied. "Yum!" She said while munching on her extra garden salad.

Jennie pouted and tilted her head sideways. "But we're planning on having a party that day." She said, stressed.

"Hmm...let me think." The taller girl said before taking another bite. She furrowed her brows while munching. She hummed—she's thinking deeply.

Jennie, on the other hand, is waiting patiently for what could come out of this.  _'God, how could she stay fit like that when she eats like a monster?'_ She thought while watching her friend.

Then Rosé's eyes widened and a non-existent light bulb dinged bright. "I know!" She exclaimed. "Come, come." She gestured for the brunette to lean closer so she could whisper her plan. "You know what Lisa will like as a gift?"

"I...don't know." The brunette mumbled.

"You." Rosé said like what she had said is the most brilliant idea of all.

"Me?" Jennie inquired. "You mean...my presence?" She smiled at the thought. Well she did ask Lisa what gift she would like to receive but the Thai girl only replied— _'As long as you are with me that day, then there's no need for a gift. You're presence is enough and no other gift can top that.'_ "I guess you're right—wait why are you looking at me like that?" She asked once she saw Rosé's unimpressed face.

"Girl, you're boring as fuck...that's not what I meant but I guess that's okay as well." Rosé told her friend.

Jennie furrowed her brows. "What do you mean then?"

"You know..." Rosé wiggled like she's saying something but the other girl didn't get it. After painstakingly trying to get the girl what she meant, she sighed. "You know what...I'll just show you. Wait." She started typing on google.

Jennie tried to peak on her friend's phone and her cheeks heated up once she saw the photos on the screen.

_Sexy lingerie._

"Here." Rosé started to scroll on her phone—a catalog of sexy lacy lingerie on display. "Pretty and hot right?"

The brunette only nodded. She imagined herself on one of those making her blush furiously.

"People don't call their designs the baby maker for nothing." The taller girl added.

Jennie gulped—would she really put on something as provocative as that? "Do you think Lisa will like that?"

"Trust me, she will salivate like a mad dog once she sees you in this." Rosé said proudly. Jennie doesn't know if she'll be turned on or turned off at the image of Lisa like how her friend said. "Hmm...she will love it more once you strip them off." She raised her brows knowingly.

Jennie narrowed her eyes at her friend. Their first encounter, Rosé was bubbly and innocent-looking—a typical church girl—but now, she's talking as if she mastered the art pf seduction and sex. It baffles the brunette big time.

 _'If Lisa will like it then so be it.'_ "I'm still apprehensive about this idea but if my girlfriend will like it then I guess I can give her that." Jennie said with a determined voice.

"That's the spirit!" Rosé raised her hand for a high five and the other girl granted it. "Let's go shopping! I'm going to buy myself one too...you know...my wife loves when I—"

"No, no, no, no. Stop right there! I don't want to hear it, Rosie!" Jennie cringed. The tall girl was about to go on a tirade of stories about their sexual escapades and the brunette definitely cannot handle that TMI.

Rosé rolled her eyes but shrugged. "Yeah yeah...you get what I mean." She stood up from her stool. "Now let's go and shop till we go broke!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rosie." Jennie countered. She's been restraining herself to shop to her heart's content whenever she's with Lisa because the latter would buy anything that Jennie finds pretty and sooner or later they will go broke if that continues.

Rosé sighed dramatically. "It was a joke. But forget it. The important thing is we find the right outfit for you."

"Okay. Lead the way." Jennie replied.

Rosé nodded but it was Jennie who walked out first because the taller girl cannot resist taking one last bite from her food.

——||——

"Good morning, Ms. Manoban, Dr. Kim. Welcome to Tiffany & Co." Ho-seok, the salesperson, said while smiling.

"Good morning." Lisa greeted back.

"Back for an engagement ring now, I suppose?" He said. He was the one who suggested the diamond ring Lisa bought months before as their promise ring.

That made Lisa smile. "That's right." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I see." Ho-seok said. "I have prepared a collection of the finest and most priced designs Tiffany's can offer." He bent down and grabbed a black velvety attache case from the shelf then put it on top of the counter. "Voila."

He opened it revealing rows of different diamond  engagement ring designs—they all sparkle in Lisa's eyes. She's speechless.

"Wow." Jisoo said while admiring the designs. She moved beside her friend and elbowed her lightly. Lisa tuned her head to the girl and the latter smiled knowingly.

"I don't know what I'll choose." Lisa said—she's having a mental dilemma on which ring she'll buy. They look pretty but either too flashy or too simple.

"They're all pretty, Limario. I'm sure my cousin would love whatever you pick." Jisoo said reassuringly.

Lisa focused on the rings. Everything would look great on her girlfriend's finger. "I want the best of the best for her." She said absentmindedly while scanning the collection.

The problem is, nothing seems to stand out for her. "Do you have any other collection?" She asked the salesman.

"Ahh...there are other available rings, ma'am. They're also pricy and...Oh! Wait!" He raised his index finger up. "There's but one ring that is the part of the designer's choice collection. I think you will love it." He said surely then pushed a single velvety box towards Lisa.

The two girls looked at the object carefully before Lisa opened it. Her mouth fell slightly open— _'This is it!'_

 _A sparkling round brilliant cut diamond ring—_ not simple nor too extravagant. Just right.

"This is it. I'll take this." Lisa said and Ho-seok nodded, satisfied with her decision. She bit her lip to contain her excitement.  _'The ring would look great on Jennie.'_

"Woah Limario. Damn! 42,000$ for an engagement ring." Jisoo whistled lowly. "You really are the MVP huh?" She asked coyly.

"I only want the best for my Nini." Lisa answered.  Her smile didn't disappear since she found the right ring.

Jisoo smiled at the sight of her best friend being in love. They've come a long way. Lisa improved a lot since Jennie came into her life and vice versa. She put her hand over her friend's shoulder and patted her. "I'm happy for you, Lisa. I'm sure Jennie would love your proposal."

"I really hope so." Lisa breathed out, suddenly feeling a bit nervous about her plan. "I will make sure everything is perfect."

——||——

Afterwards, Jisoo and Lisa went out for a brunch at a restaurant near the store.

"Limario, eat up. You're food is getting cold." Jisoo said before sipping her coffee. She has been eating for a while now but the other girl is busy texting her girlfriend making her unable to touch her food. "Hey...you can tell my cousin that you're eating, you know?" She added.

"Ah..sorry about that." Lisa smiled apologetically then pushed her phone aside. "We were talking about our dinner with Jennie's father later." She reasoned out and the doctor nodded. She was about to grab the fork and knife when her phone screen lit up. She smiled then quickly grabbed the object.

"Tsk tsk. Whipped AF." Jisoo whispered before focusing on her food.

 **To: My Nini** 😍  
Baby, I have to go for a bit. Chichu is getting annoyed with how perfect our relationship is. Haha! Take care! I love you!

The Thai girl shoot a quick reply to her girlfriend and the latter replied within seconds.

 **From: My Nini** 😍  
Hahahaha! Take care as well. I love you more, baby! 😘

Lisa pursed her lips to contain her happiness and keep her cool but Jisoo can see right through her because of the pink tint on her cheeks. She smiled at the sight. Then she noticed Lisa's lock screen— _Jennie's picture at Jeju._

"That's a lovely shot, Lisa." Jisoo gestured at Jennie's photo on the girl's phone.

"Oh..this..." The Thai girl looked down at her phone. The said photo is the one she took when they went to Jeju on Jennie's birthday. It was a perfect getaway for the both of them. "It's simple but Jennie made it extraordinary."

"You're in deep." The doctor teased.

Lisa chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"

Jisoo hummed. "A bit" She laughed after making the other girl laugh as well.

Then they proceeded to eat while talking about Lisa's upcoming wedding proposal. She's planning on asking her girlfriend on her birthday.

The plan will commence after she blew her candles—an upbeat music will play and there will be a flashmob lead by her. Irene and Wendy  will assist Jennie to a seat then roses will be given to Jennie one by one through their friends until Lisa give her the 23rd flower. After the dance, the lights will be turned off then an edited video of all their moments and messages from their friends, families and Lisa, will be played on the big screen. Once the video finish, spotlights will focus only on Lisa and Jennie while the others stay on the dark so it will feel like it's only the two of them. And lastly, Lisa will propose.

"Thank you for coming with me, Jisoo-yah." Lisa said.

"No problem." Jisoo gave her a thumbs up.

They were about to exit the restaurant when someone called for them. They both went to look at the person at the same time.

"Hey guys. It's really you." The girl with gentle smile and silky straight hair said.

"Min-young?" Lisa asked and the girl nodded. "Hi! It's nice to see you."

"Hi Min-young! Long time no see!" Jisoo waved her hand and the other girl did so.

"Nice to see the both of you, too." Min-young said while smiling. She's one of their friends and was Yubi's best friend. "Lisa...you look great! And Jisoo looks stunning as always."

Jisoo shrugged and smiled coyly.

Lisa chuckled. "Thanks."

After the incident, Min-young distanced herself from the group and chose to move to Singapore for work. She was greatly affected by the accident as well.

"Lisa...how are you these days? Have you moved—" Min-young stopped when Lisa's phone rang.

Lisa grabbed her mobile then presses the answer button without any hesitation. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." She bowed her head then walked several feet away from the two girls.

"She's busy as always huh? Probably too busy to enter a relationship?" Min-young asked.

Jisoo chuckled but shook her head. "Nah...That's Jennie, her girlfriend. She's just that lovesick puppy when it comes to her. It's her before everything apparently." She laughed.

Min-young's brows shoot up in surprised. She never thought Lisa would prioritise a girlfriend over her work because. she never did that to Yubi. It was always work for Lisa before her best friend—the heiress of the Manoban's. She clenched then unclenched her fists. "She's...dating?"

Jisoo nodded. "Yep! My cousin." She said softly.

"Hey. Sorry for that." Lisa said with an apologetic smile.

"Jisoo told me you are dating her cousin now. Congrats." Min-young smiled. "So...you moved on from Yubi now?" She asked.

Jisoo narrowed her eyes at the girl. There's something fishy about her tone and she has a wide angle of vision to notice her hands action earlier.

"Yes." Lisa said confidently.

Min-young smiled and nodded. "That's good, then."

"Anyway, I'm really very sorry but we have to go now. I hope we'll get to catch up soon." Lisa said before embracing the girl briefly. "Ah oh! Before I forget, we'll be throwing a party for my birthday in two weeks. You're invited." She said.

"Oh! Right. Okay, I will." The girl replied.

They bid farewell then exited the premise. "Jisoo, Jennie said she's at the arcade with Rosie and they want us to follow." Lisa said.

Jisoo sighed. She knows what this means—her wife will force her to win every stuff toy she likes, for her. It will cause a fortune and whole lot of effort to do so because as good as she is with mobile games, the opposite happens to her at actual games. "Do we have a choice?"

"Actually no." Lisa laughed a little.

"Fine." Jisoo sighed dramatically again. "Let's win the wives their teddy beards."

 _'Wife.'_ Lisa wanted to squeal at the word. Jisoo already went to the car while mumbling some complaints leaving Lisa standing alone outside the restaurant.

"Not yet." Lisa whispered and smiled dreamily. "Not yet...but soon." 


	22. Chapter 22

**March 27 | 12:27 AM**

"Nini..." Lisa sleepily called out after realising that her girlfriend isn't beside her in bed. She reached out for Jennie's side of the bed aimlessly but found no one. "Jen?" She said—her eyes still closed. Then a flash of light coming from their bathroom door shone against her eyes. She sighed in relief—she assumed that her girlfriend only went to the restroom.

She heard Jennie's careful footsteps towards the bed. She thought that the brunette would lie down beside her again but to her surprise, she felt her kneel on top of her—Jennie's legs on both sides of her thighs.

Then she felt Jennie's soft hand trace her jawline down to her neck sending shivers down her spine. She can feel that the girl is hovering above her—her brunette locks feel ticklish against Lisa's skin.

"Wake up, baby...It's your birthday." Jennie whispered. Her voice sounded sexier than usual.

Lisa's lips formed a smirk. She kept her eyes closed while enjoying Jennie's gentle caresses. It was comforting at first—just the delicate and innocent touches Jennie used to give her. But then she felt her girlfriend's hand move down until she's stroking her dick through her boxers sensually— _she gasped._

"Wake up and claim your present, baby." Jennie said once more. There's a different feel in it than before—more powerful and authoritative...sexy and sultry.

So like an obedient child, she opened her eyes. It took her quite a while to adjust to the dim light of the room. But when she did, her mouth fell agape.

_'Damn.'_

Jennie face looks different behind the dark makeup she's wearing—the cat-eyed girl with angelic face is replaced by devilishly gorgeous seductress. The one that will have you under her spell and suck the life out of you.

And truth be told, Lisa would be a  _very_ willing victim.

She's still wearing a silk robe but it's open enough to give the Thai girl a peak of what's inside— _a black lacy lingerie._

"Jennie...you-" Lisa cannot utter a complete sentence. She is in trance while her eyes roam around her girlfriend's body. She cannot help but bit her lip tightly as she stare at the girl's full breasts with magnificent cleavage.

_Good earth cleavage._

' _Fuck...I wanna squeeze them.'_ She can feel her hardness just looking at her lover.

"Do you like it?" Jennie asked. She's nervous about her plan but is trying her best to keep her composure. She smiled triumphantly when she noticed Lisa's intense stare at her chest—she purposely picked something that would showcase her front because she knows her girlfriend loves it.

Lisa bit her lip sexily then averted her eyes up to stare at Jennie's. "Very." She answered, smirking.

The brunette smiled—it's the same innocent smile she had when they first met—making Lisa smile as well. It makes the Thai girl's heart flutter because of the fact that her girlfriend exerted so much effort to make this moment extra special.

"Rise up and unwrap your gift then." Jennie said, gaining more confident as moments pass.

Lisa licked her lip then lifted herself up. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck then leaned in—they met halfway. Jennie opened her mouth and let Lisa's tongue in. It was intoxicating.

Lisa dominantly took the lead—her tongue thrusting in as their lips sought in lopsided kisses.

After a while, Lisa's lips started moving downwards to Jennie's chin then traced her jawline with her lips down to her neck. She's doing these all while discarding Jennie's robe. The brunette, in turn, tilted her chin up to grant her girlfriend more access while pulling her in close.

When she finally stripped the robe off of Jennie, she threw it randomly on the floor. Then, the brunette grabbed the hem of Lisa's shirt. The Thai girl raised her hands up so Jennie could pull the shirt off of her.

Jennie took Lisa's clothes one by one until she's fully naked in front of her. She absentmindedly licked her lips her lip at the sight of her girlfriend's fully erected cock. A breathy moan escaped her lips.

Lisa was about to reach for a condom inside the drawer when Jennie stopped her. "Let me do it." The brunette said.

The Thai girl smirked then leaned back. "The floor is all yours."

Jennie went to the drawer then grabbed a piece of condom then back to her spot. She raised her chin up and smiled coyly as she open the pack—loving Lisa's intense stare at her like she's about to devour her whole being.

Then Jennie slowly and painstakingly slid the rubber down Lisa's shaft. The other girl cannot hold her libido anymore so she bit her lip hard—watching her girlfriend put the condoms on her like this is a major turn on.

Lisa was about to grab Jennie's lingerie and tear it in two when the latter grabbed her arm then waved her index finger in front of her.

"Not yet, baby." Jennie said making the Thai girl frown. "Imagine you're in a restaurant and I'm the most priced meal...." She leaned in and whispered seductively to her ears. "That means you have to wait."

Jennie's voice is enough to make Lisa shiver but then she felt her girlfriend's hand wrapped around her dick—she cannot help but shut her eyes. She moaned as her girlfriend starts to stroke her dick up and down slowly.

"Do you like this, baby?" Jennie husked.

"Hmmm...y-yeah." Lisa replied.  _'Shit. If my dick can be harder than this, it would probably be a rock at how turned on I am now.'_

Jennie's lips curled up satisfied with her girlfriend's response. "Good." She said before planting kisses down Lisa's neck—one hand stroking her lover's cock while the other squeezing the girl's breast.

Lisa let her head fall back as moans continuously escape her mouth. Her arms feel wobbly. "Baby...."

Jennie loves the way Lisa's long and hard cock feels on her hand. She can feel her underwear getting more dumped as the seconds go by. "Are you ready for me, baby?" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear before sucking her earlobe.

Lisa let out a low growl. She bites her lip while staring at the brunette's eye. "I'm born ready... _baby._ "

Jennie smiled sexily then lifted herself up so she's towering over Lisa. She teased her girlfriend a bit more by tracing her skin using index finger—from her thighs, going above her clothed sex, then through the valley of her breasts, up to her lips. Lisa's eyes followed the action—she can feel her dick pulsating out hot liquid. The brunette's cockiness and confident makes her cum.

"Then unwrap your gift now." The brunette said, offering herself.

Lisa smiled widely—an evil laugh escaped her lips.  _'Happy fucking birthday to me!'_ She didn't waste any time to tear Jennie's lingerie in half like she planned to and honestly, the latter was quite surprised by the act.

 _'Oh my! She's so strong!'_ Jennie thought.

Then Lisa held her girlfriend's jaw so their eyes are fixed on each other. "I want my gift wrapped in different lingeries...every...single...time."

Jennie chuckled. "So naughty." She teased.

"You don't know how turned on you made me, Jennie." Lisa said firmly.

It took Lisa less than a minute to fully undress the brunette. And another minute for Jennie to fully ride her lover's dick. The Thai girl's hands on her girlfriend's ass while sucking the girl's boobs. The brunette, on the other hand, has her hands tangled up on the girl's hair—gripping and pulling them as surges of pleasure go through her system.

"Ah! Shit!" Lisa cursed loudly. "Fuck! You're so sexy! Uhhh..."

"Ugh! Ah! Hmm-ahh!" Jennie moaned. "L-li—ahh..."

Jennie wrapped her arms around Lisa's head, sandwiching her between her arms and breasts. Their both sweaty.

"F-faster...baby!" The Thai girl moaned out as she felt Jennie's pace slows down. She can feel the girl's heartbeat and breaths are doubled due to exertion—she knows she's tired. She's aware that Jennie has a poor stamina compared to her that's why they always take breaks before going to another round.

So, Lisa flipped them over—her on top and Jennie at the bottom.

The brunette squealed—she was shocked at the sudden action but relaxed after some time.

Then the Thai girl parted her girlfriend's legs wider and reinserted her dick. Jennie understood Lisa's reason for the act so she smiled thankfully then nodded.

Lisa leaned down and supported her weight with her arms. Her dick thrusting in and out of Jennie's wet core. The brunette's hips rocking against her girlfriend's cock.

They both surged in for a kiss. They are both hungry and lustful for each other—their tongues battling for dominance—only separating for air.

At one point, Jennie's legs wrapped around Lisa's. The latter is fully pounding on her hard and fast and it's making the brunette loose her sanity. Their breasts are bouncing and colliding against each other as their bodies rock to the rhythm.

"Y-yes!" Jennie moaned loudly—both because of the pleasure she feels and to encourage her girlfriend more.

It went on—their moans fill the room as their sweaty bodies move in sync.

Lisa kept thrusting until Jennie's walls tightens around her shaft. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Fuck!"

"Lisa! I'm—I'm gonna...ahh-hmmm!  _Please_!" Jennie said in between moans. She's so far on edge and she can feel that her climax is some strokes away. "I'm gonna cum...Lisa-ahh!"

It took a while before Jennie came and Lisa followed soon after.

They both collapsed in bed—smiling like idiots who got their first fuck. Both are sweating profusely and breathing hard.

"That was amazing, Nini." Lisa said breathily.

Jennie chuckled. "I'm glad you like my present."

Lisa steered and so does Jennie—they are both facing each other.

"Happy birthday, baby." Jennie said.

The Thai girl smiled widely. "Thanks, baby. You just raised the bar for best gift up to the ceiling." She tucked Jennie's hair behind her ear. "And no one can top that."

The brunette pursed her lips to suppress a squeal. She scrunched up her nose adorably then leaned in for a brief kiss. "You're welcome."

Lisa smiled softly.  _'There's my sweet, Nini.'_ She loves this version of Jennie with dark eye liner and red lipstick because she's hot as fuck but most of all, she loves the cute, innocent, and dorky Jennie—the one who would walk inside their house barefoot and will force her to watch cartoon shows at night together.

"Let's rest, Nini." Lisa said as she try to pull her girlfriend to her chest but the girl stopped her. She frowned.

"Hey...don't pout, Lili." Jennie cooed. "I have another surprise for you." She whispered excitedly.

Lisa's heart fluttered. "Really?" She asked and her girlfriend nodded.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be back." Jennie said before jumping out of bed. She walked around their room naked with Lisa following her action bu her eyes.

The Thai girl can't help but admire the brunette's majestic features— _'She really is a goddess.'_ She thought.

Jennie put on her robe then disappeared out of the door. Lisa felt excited like a little child. She decided to dress up so she went to their walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and loose white shirt with a rainbow print out. She settled on the bed—her legs crossed while looking patiently at the door.

After some time, Jennie came in holding a small cake with three long lighted candles on top.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "Baby."

Jennie flashed her gummy smile then started to walk.

"Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday to you." Jennie sings softly while walking towards their bed. "Happy birthday, dear Lisa..." She sat down beside her girlfriend at the edge of the bed. "Happy birthday to you."

Lisa looked between the cake—strawberry, her favourite—and Jennie's face. Tears are starting to build up in her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Lisa. I love you." Jennie said softly.

Lisa chuckled but her heart is hammering on her chest. She's really touched at her girlfriend's effort. "I love you, too." She closed her eyes and prayed silently.  _'To have a happy ending with Jennie. Amen.'_ She opened her eyes then blow the candles.

"Yay!" Jennie cheered making Lisa giggle. They captured each other's lips for a chaste kiss.

"Did you make this?" Lisa asked.

The brunette hummed. "Yeah...I had the maids at my father's house help me with it though." She said timidly. "I hope you'll like it."

"Let's try it." Lisa said encouragingly. She grabbed the dessert fork her girlfriend brought and took a bit of the cake—it's size is small enough for them to finish by themselves. Then she took a bite and her eyes lit up in delight. "Hmm! It taste great, Nini!"

"Really?" Jennie asked excitedly and the other girl eagerly nodded.

Lisa took a small slice again then fed her girlfriend. Jennie munched on the cake then swallowed it in. She grinned as she watch her girlfriend take bite after bite.

"Ah! Lisa-yah~ I have one last gift for you today." Jennie said.

Lisa's brows shot up in amusement. "Another one?" She asked, trying hard not to show so much excitement.

Jennie walked out of the bed and grabbed something from the drawer below their television. She went back and sat on her spot—Lisa still savouring the cake but stopped once she saw a long gold-lidded box.

"I uh...saw this about a month ago and I thought it would be perfect for the both of us so...I bought this." Jennie opened the box revealing two necklaces—one with a lock and one with a key. "You can choose what you like, Lisa." She said shyly.

Lisa's tear fell at that moment—she quickly wiped them off then leaned in and kissed Jennie. The brunette was taken aback but melted to it after a few moments. When they separated, Lisa nuzzled her nose against her girlfriend's.

"I think the lock fits me...you know why?.... Because you own my heart, Jennie. Only you." Lisa whispered.

This time, it was Jennie who felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild. "Then I'll make sure to keep it locked for myself." She chuckled making Lisa chuckle as well.

They parted—both lost in each other's eyes.

_'God...I'm really marrying this woman. How did I get so lucky?'_


	23. Chapter 23

"Happy birthday, Lisa!" Rosé greeted cheerfully.

"Limario, happy birthday!" Jisoo greeted as well.

"Chipmunk!" Lisa exclaimed making the other girl frown briefly. "Chichu! Thank you for coming guys!" She was as excited as this since this morning making her girlfriend chuckle.

They hugged one another before walking to the buffet table. The party was held inside one of their restaurants in Seoul and currently, the place is packed with their friends, families and close relatives.

Jisoo and Jennie walk together while talking about their family while the two best friends walk side by side behind their partners.

"So...did you like Jennie's present?" Rosé nudged her friend's elbow while smiling knowingly.

The Thai girl rolled her eyes. "So you're the one who influenced my Nini, huh?" She said accusingly.

"Cut it off, Manoban. I know you enjoyed it." Rosé sarcastically said. "Just say thank you."

"Nope." Lisa smirked then left her friend to walk beside her girlfriend.

Rosé frowned. "Ungrateful bitch." She whispered before walking to her wife.

Everyone is present—Lisa's parents with her Nanna, Jennie's dad with Jisoo's parents and Ten with his daughter and wife. Music and laughter filled the air.

It was a joyous night.

"Lisa-yah~!" Taehyung, who's walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, exclaimed. "I miss you! Happy birthday!"

"Tae!" Lisa exclaimed as well then enveloped her friend into a warm hug. "I'm glad you guys made it....by the way, this is Jennie, my girlfriend and Tae's cousin." She gestured to the brunette then to her friends. "Jen, this is Taehyung and Jungkook. They live in the US now."

"Hi, Jennie!" "Hi, cousin!" The couple greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Jennie smiled.

"Wow! You really are gorgeous. Nice catch, Lisa! You could be a model you know?" Jungkook said making Jennie chuckle.

"Of course, it runs in the family." Taehyung said proudly.

"Of course, love." Jungkook grinned at his boyfriend. "We'll go chat with our other friends for a while, Lis, Jen." He added.

"Alright." Jennie smiled.

"Enjoy the party, okay?" Lisa told the two and Taehyung winked at her knowingly—Taehyung is a part of the dance mob and Jungkook is in charge of the video presentation for her marriage proposal later.

The couple went to their friends from the neighbourhood next. It looks like Joy, Wendy and Solar had gotten quite close with Rosé already. Mino, Yeri and Jisoo were seemingly discussing something only intellectuals understand. And Momo and Dahyun are talking with Taehyung and Jungkook by the DJ booth about the plan.

"Jen! Come here for a while." Joy waved at the girl. Jennie looked at Lisa first for permission that the latter granted with a smile.

Lisa was left sitting with Irene and Seulgi. "I'm fucking nervous." She whispered while rubbing her palms together. Thirty minutes and she will have to swallow all the nervousness and recite her proposal. Technically, it's not her first time to be proposing and it's obvious that Jennie will say yes. But, she wants this to go without a hitch. She wants the proposal to be perfect for her girlfriend.

Irene touched her friend's arm briefly. "It will be okay, Lisa. Just try to calm down."

The Thai girl took calming breaths. "This is nerve wracking. How did Seulgi proposed to you again?"

"Me? I didn't propose." Seulgi answered before Irene can. The Thai girl raised her brow questioningly and snorted.

"Well...honestly, I was the one who proposed." Irene said—she looks a bit shy.

"Yeah! She asked me to marry her after we had sex." Seulgi added making Lisa chuckle.

"Really?" Lisa asked her friend—it's a surprise to her that it Irene was the one to propose.

"Seulgi!" Irene whined. Her wife was about to add another detail of the proposal but Irene slapped her arm making the girl back down like a puppy. "Shh. And it's not as boring as it sounds okay?" She sighed deeply—her wife sometimes is like a child. "Anyway, just tell her everything you feel about her. Be honest."

Lisa averted her eyes to her girlfriend and smiled.  _'I'm so in live with you, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim.'_ "Thanks guys. I think I know what to do."

——||——

"Mr. Kim...I uh...thank you for allowing me to ask your daughter her hand in marriage." Lisa said.

Mr. Kim smiled softly. "I know you love her and will treat her well, Lisa. And it's about time. I'm not getting any younger, you know? I want to have a grandchild soon."

Lisa chuckled and shook her head lightly. "We can't promise you a grandchild of own tho...but I hope so."

He put his hand over Lisa's shoulders and nodded encouragingly. "I know my daughter is happy with you, Lisa. You both have come a long way. Take care of her and don't make her sad, understand?"

The Thai girl nodded eagerly. "I won't, sir. I promise."

"Good. Now go and prepare yourself. Good luck." He said.

——||——

"Lisa looks extra fine tonight. I wonder what she's up to?" Wendy said suggestively.

"It's her birthday?" Rosé answered but there is something different about her tone.

Jennie stayed silent while watching her girlfriend talk to her family from across the room. She does look extra gorgeous tonight.

"Or maybe...she's planning on charming a certain brunette with cat-like eyes tonight." Joy added, silently communicating with Rosé and Wendy.

Jennie's lips quirked up. She waved at Lisa when their eyes met and the latter did so.

"Whipped." Rosé whispered making the other two girls giggle.

That made Jennie's invisible bubble pop—she snapped her head to the trio and tilted her head sideways. "Were you guys talking to me?"

"No, no." Wendy said. "We know you're busy staring at your girlfriend." She teased making the brunette blush.

"Aww! She's blushing!" Joy said teasingly.

"Cut it off, guys." Rosé said but is smiling as well. "Let her rest. Tonight will be big for her."

"Big." Joy said suggestively—she meant the proposal.

Jennie's eyes widen as her cheeks heat up.  _'Lisa's dick is definitely big...Ah! Why am I so green-minded?'_

Rosé coughed knowingly before sipping her iced tea. She smirked at Jennie making her blush go deep red.

Wendy averted her gaze to Irene and the latter nodded—it's time. She put her hand over Joy's arm and the girl got the signal. She relayed it to Rosé though eye contact. The girl nodded then turned to Jennie.

"Jen, it's time for the cake." Rosé told her friend.

"Oh! Right. Okay." Jennie said, clueless about the plan. They proceeded to the kitchen while their other friends lead Lisa to the center surrounded by the guests.

"Here Jen." Seulgi handed her the cake then Irene lit up the candles—it's only the detachable top layer of the four-layered cake.

Jennie held it delicately as they approach the crowd.

They started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you."

Then, Lisa's eyes met Jennie's.

They stared at each other's eyes and it felt like they were the only two persons inside the room and the others faded to the background—like it's only Jennie who's singing for her.

Their lips formed smiles—the unique ones they reserved only for one another.

 _'Is this how it feels when we get married?'_ Lisa asked herself as she watch Jennie get closer and closer to her. She gulped.  _'This is it.'_

"Happy birthday, dear Lisa...Happy birthday to you."

Cheers filled the atmosphere.

"Make a wish, Lili." Jennie said lovingly.

Lisa smiled at her girlfriend before looking around for her friends—her eyes found Jisoo and Rosé, Taehyung, Seulgi and Irene, Solar, Wendy, Dahyun, Mino, Joy and Yeri. They all nodded—the proposal is on it's way. One by one, they started to move to their position for the flashmob.

Then her eyes landed on Jungkook who in turn raised his thumbs up.

_'Flashmob-check! Video presentation-check!'_

Everything is set.

Lisa closed her eyes and thought about everything she wants for the future. Like the night before, Jennie held the cake while her girlfriend makes her wish. And just like yesterday, the Thai girl wished for a happy ending.

A happy ending with the love of her life...Jen—

"Lisa?"

A voice of the woman stilled the crowed.

Lisa stiffened upon hearing the woman's voice. She knows who it belong to but it can't be.

Jennie noticed Lisa's sudden stiffness. Her eyes landed on Jisoo and Rosé next—their eyes are wide in shock as well. She scanned the crowd and almost everyone is in a shocked state except for some including their friends from the neighbourhood and for some reason, Lisa's family as well. She can hear their friends ask one another the same question she wanted to ask.

"Lis..." The woman said again, this time with a desperation and hurt in her voice.

Jennie looked at her girlfriend then—her eyes seems restless and unbelieving. Lisa's brows are furrowed like she's trying to comprehend everything and her mouth hangs open like she's trying to formulate words but cannot utter a single one out.

"Lisa...please." The woman begged.

Lisa clenched her fists and shut her eyes briefly before turning around to face the girl.

Finally, Jennie was able to see the girl who stunned the crowd—she has a long wavy dark hair, fair white skin and angelic face.  _'Could she be...'_

"Yubi..." Lisa whispered.

The girl smiled in relief then approached the Thai girl. "I am." She enveloped her in a warm hug and she was too stunned to move nor react and Jennie stood there, helplessly frozen while watching this reunion unfold.

"I'm here now, honey. I'm back. We'll be together again." 


	24. Chapter 24

**YUBI'S POV**

_"Lisa, please!" Yubi begged—the speed is scaring her. "Pull over!"_

_"Fuck! This is fucking unbelievable, Yubi! What did I do wrong?!" Lisa shouted, her tears flowing down her face now. "What?!"_

_"Lisa...Pull over please. I-please!" Yubi desperately begged as tears flow down her face because of fear and heartbreak. She reached for the Thai girl's hands and held it tightly. "Lisa..."_

_"Don't touch me!" The Thai girl growled, trying to break free from the hold but the girl held her tighter._

_"Pull over please! You're scaring me!" The girl cried out._

_The pure horror in her lover's voice snapped Lisa back into reality—she's over speeding way beyond the limit. Her squared her jaw and tentatively lessen the car speed until they pulled over at the side of an deserted road._

_It was dead silent—no one dared to speak up nor move. They just cry by themselves while looking out to the dark night._

_"Lis...I'm sorry." Yubi whispered brokenly._

_Lisa averted her gaze away from the girl then bit her lip as tears continuously flow down her cheeks. She's still gripping the stirring wheel tightly trying hard to control her emotions._

_Yubi steered to her side to look at the other girl. "Lisa." She brokenly called out._

_The Thai girl tilted her head up and shut her eyes. Then she let it fall down—a deep sigh escaped her lips. Her long bangs covering her eyes. "Why?" She asked dejectedly._

_Yubi's heart clenched after hearing her lover's voice. It's her fault that Lisa's heart got broken. She rubs her hands on her lap forcefully—something that she does when she's nervous. She tried to talk and explain but no words came out of her mouth._

_Then Lisa lifted her head and look at the girl—her eyes are puffy and a mix of confusion and hurt can be seen in them. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_"No...Of course, I love you...it's just—" Yubi started._

_"Then why?"Lisa asked, more calm now. She reached for her fiancée's hands then wrapped them in hers. "Tell me why, hun? I want to understand. Please."  She begged._

_Yubi let her eyes wander around the car, unsure of what to say next. "You'll hate me if I tell you."_

_The Thai girl reached for her lover's hand and held them gently. "Hey...Tell me please." They both stared at each other's eyes with utmost uncertainty. "Yubi...please."_

_Yubi shut her eyes and let out a deep calming breath. She opened her eyes and stared directly into Lisa's. "I feel guilty."_

_Lisa looked at her confusedly but stayed silent while gently caressing her hands._

_"I...I killed our baby..." Yubi said guiltily. She forcefully shut her eyes as fresh tears stream down her face._

_The Thai girl was dumbfounded. "Ba..Baby? O-our baby? I-"_

_"We were young and I was scared! I didn't know what to do and-" Yubi explained with utter desperation._

_"W-when?" Lisa asked. trying to process everything._

_Yubi's lips are trembling. "In...high school...j-junior y-year." She said in between sobs. "I—I was so scared...that my-my parents would be angry if..if they find out and-and...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Lisa!"_

_Lisa's mouth hanged open. All these revelations were too much for her. "Is..is that why you broke up with me before and...went to the US?" She remembered their first breakup in high-school, the summer before their senior year—Yubi went away and they only got back together three years after in college._

_The other girl nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? I-I would marry you, hun." Lisa said, her heart filled with confusion and anger and regret._

_"I was scared!" Yubi cried out. "I..I thought that-that I could forget about what I did. That I could live with the guilt...I wanted to tell you, I swear but..but I know you'll hate me. We're happy and so I thought that..that everything would be fine and then you proposed to me and we're getting married but-but Hongseok found out and all the guilt I tried to bury all went up to the surface." She explained._

_Lisa face formed a scrawl upon hearing the guy's name. She's aware of her so called 'friend's' admiration to her fiancée. She squared her jaw and gritted her teeth._

_Yubi saw Lisa's anger building up and she thought that it was directed to her. "You have the right to be angry at me Lisa...I-I killed our supposes to be first born. I-I don't deserve you, hun. And..that's why I'm breaking this off because I don't know if..if I can bear looking at our future kids knowing that I killed our first one...you don't deserve a monster like me, Lis...you deserve better."_

_Lisa shook her head—her face showed anger but to Yubi's surprise, she held her cheeks tenderly. "He told you that?" The girl nodded. "Listen, okay? I-Everything is too much for me to understand right now...and I need time to process things." She said and Yubi's lips trembled. "But I won't leave you because of it, honey." Lisa said wholeheartedly and her lover stared at her eyes, searching. "I just think we need to postpone the date so that we can both heal...I will still marry you, hun. I will."_

_"Lisa..." Yubi whispered._

_Lisa smiled a little. "The baby...at least I know I can have my own child now...I'm in love with you, Yubi. That happened in the past and...and it's also my fault because we weren't safe...So don't take this all on yourself, okay? Everything will be fine."_

_Yubi hugged her tight, then. "Thank you! I love you too, Lisa! I'm sorry...I'm sorry! Thank you!"_

_Lisa hugged her back while comforting her lover. She rested her chin on top of the girl's head and look beyond the dark night. "Shhh...don't cry. Everything will be fine, honey. I'm here...I won't leave."_

_They stayed like that for a while until Yubi's tears subsided. They stared at each other with lonely smiles on their lips._

_"You're not breaking off the wedding now?" Lisa asked and Yubi shook her head. A smile formed in the Thai girl's lips. "That's good. Let's go home now, hun?"_

_Yubi mirrored the smile on Lisa's. She nodded and said. "Yeah...Let's go home."_

"Yubi..." I heard her whisper and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

_Thank God she remembers me._

She's still the girl I loved all those years ago. I missed her so much.

It's her birthday today. I love surprising her during these days. She was always busy at work that she forgets her big day so I was always there to remember it for her.

I approached her and wrapped her in my arms.  _Oh how good it feels to touch her again._ "I am." I told her but she wasn't moving nor reacting to the slightest.

I know why...I know now.

I didn't know I was in a coma for over a year. I woke up one day without a single memory of who I was...of the accident...and of Lisa.

_Yubi's pinky finger twitched a little and Hongseok who has been there watching her, widened his eyes in excitement. He sat beside Yubi on her bed and stared at her hopefully._

_The girl slowly opened her eyes—squinting because of brightness and seemingly searching for something._

_Hongseok smiled gratefully then went downstairs to call Yubi's parents._

_"Mr. Lee! Mrs. Lee! Yubi—Yubi's awake!" He said excitedly. Their eyes lit up and cheered. They run towards their daughter's room and was greeted by the sight of her sitting on her bed. However, she looked confused and searching._

_After the accident, Yubi got into a coma same as Lisa but the doctors informed the Lee's that there is a high percentage that their daughter might now wake up due to severe injury the crash had caused her or if miracle happens and she wakes up, half of her body would be paralyzed due to the damage in the left hemisphere of her brain. She arrived at the hospital almost lifeless after the rescue. Her fate was uncertain and indefinite. She was as good as dead._

_They were so angry and the footage they saw gave evidence that Lisa was over speeding. They were about to press charges but the Manoban's wanted to settle. They didn't need money or anything—they could've asked for a sum of shares to the Thai business tycoon because they were willing to give—but they just want their only child and no money could ever top that. So they settled on a deal—that Lisa will stay away from their daughter, in a coma or not. They know that the Thai girl would still pursue Yubi so they insisted on telling her she's gone or they will press charges._

_They migrated to Australia after and sold some of their properties to start a new business there. It was a month over a year after the accident and finally, their prayers have been heard. Yubi woke up and it's a miracle._

_"Yubi! Our princess! You're awake!" Yubi's mother said, tears of joy flowing from her eyes as she embrace her daughter._

_Yubi's dad went in for a hug as well. It was a joyous family reunion. "And you can move! You're okay! My princess is okay!"_

_However, the girl didn't react even the slightest. She just furrowed her brows and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Hongseok. "Where...where am I?" She asked, uncertain._

_Her parents were taken aback. They released her from the hug. Her father stood by the side while her mother sat beside her on the bed. "You...don't remember us?" She asked and her daughter shook her head. "Do you know who you are, sweetie?"_

_"I..." Yubi tried to think but it's all blank. "I..don't know."_

_Her mother answered her. "You're Yubi...our daughter." She said softly and the girl mouthed her name. The woman continued to talk and supply her daughter with some information about herself except those associated with Lisa._

_Then Yubi's eyes curiously looked at the stranger inside the room. "Him? Who are you?" She asked Hongseok._

_"I uh...um..." Hongseok started. He was going to say friend but Mr. Lee beat him to it._

_"He's Yang Hongseok. You're fiancé."  He said and both his wife and the guy looked at him surprisedly. He looked at the guy firmly, asking him quietly to go with the lie._

_"My...I...I have a fiancé?" Yubi asked confusedly then a sudden pain cursed through her head. "Ugh!" She groaned as the word fiancé triggered something._

_Hongseok's eyes widened. He was quick to be beside the girl to console her. "Yubi..." He said tenderly while rubbing comforting patterns on her back._

_After a while, the pain subsided and Yubi's eyes searched Hongseok's. "You're...my—"_

_Hongseok smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, hun. I'm your fiancé."_

"I'm here now, honey. I'm back. We'll be together again." I told her. It's a great feeling being close to her again. To feel her warm skin against mine. To feel her heart beating. To know that after all those years, she's still here.

"I missed you." I whispered softly.

The people around us are merely backgrounds. It's just me and her right at this moment.

"H-how? I...They told me—" She asked me. I'm aware of the fact that they told her I was dead and I hate them for it. They lied to me and made me live that bitter lie but most of all, they lied to Lisa. And I can't forgive them for that.

"I'm not. I will explain hun. The important thing is that I'm here now." I told her and I can see in her eyes the cluelessness and confusion she's feeling. She's always like this—her eyes communicate what words cannot. That's why I love her eyes the most. I can quickly understand what she feels.

I love her and her only.

_"Yubi...Is that you?" Someone said behind her back causing her to turn around and face the stranger. She thought that maybe she's one of her before._

_She was greeted to the sight of a beautiful girl with fair white skin and average height—her eyes disappeared when she smiled. "Yeah..uh..hi?" She greeted unsurely._

_"You're alive! Oh my God!" The girl said excitedly before wrapping her into a tight embrace._

_Yubi felt awkward so she asked. "I uh...sorry. I don't remember we've met. Are you...one of my friends before?"_

_The girl was taken aback but she quickly understood. So she smiled and formally held out her hands. "I was your best friend before the accident. Park Min-young."_

_The name sounded familiar to her. She took her hand and shook it. "Nice to see you again, I guess." She said while smiling._

_"Is it too creepy if I ask you out for lunch? I misses you so much and we all thought you were dead and blamed Lisa—" Min-young blurted out. She was too excited to think._

_"Lisa?" Yubi asked confusedly. Fragments of memories flashed on her mind—a girl with long brown hair with bangs. The same one she has been seeing in her dreams._

_"Uh...yeah...you're uh...fiancé." Min-young said tentatively. She felt guilty for blaming Lisa for her beat friend's "death"...she was also her friend but she turned her back on her believing that it was her fault that Yubi was gone._

_"My...fiancée?" Yubi whispered then her head pounded._

_'Lis...I love you.' 'I love you too.' 'Will you marry me, hun?' 'Everything will be fine.' 'Don't leave me, please.'_

_She groaned in pain and Min-young held her, panic getting into her._

_"Ugh!" Yubi groaned as memories of the Thai girl flooded her brain. She clutched her head and bent down as tears stream down her face. They were on the streets so the passersby went to help them and call the ambulance._

That was two weeks ago. I remember everything now. I remember her now.

And I hate Hongseok for pretending and lying to me. How could he?!

"Hun." I searched her eyes but it seems like their searching someone else's. Am I too late?

"Jennie!" I heard someone shouted from the side and that's when the bubble surrounding the two of us popped.

I looked at the person briefly then back to Lisa but now, her eyes are full of panic. Why?

Then I felt her move away. My heart broke and I heard it crack in my chest. "Lis."

She turned around and I can see her uneasiness. She didn't even look back at me before running away.

_They were driving slowly now. The streetlights in this area aren't fully functioning. It's dark and silent. They were the only ones driving._

_They've calmed down already. The talk was helpful. It stills bothers Lisa but it wasn't enough for her to let her lover go. The road was a bit slippery because of snow and the wind is blowing a bit hard._

_"We'll talk again when we reach home, okay?" Lisa said._

_"Okay, hun. We will." Yubi replied and held her fiancée's hand briefly. She opened the radio and browse for their favourite music. They both chuckled when she found that one song they played during their first time._

_It was peaceful and they're only several kilometres from the city proper when it happened. They turned to a curve and the truck was on the wrong side of the lane—Yubi noticed that the driver was asleep. He might've fell asleep due to tiredness but it too late for them. "Lisa!" Yubi screamed in horror._

_Lisa tried to swerve around but the truck was too fast that before they could escape the crash, their trunk collided with the truck's front. The car spun around once before it crashed to the tree at the side of the road in a very powerful way...._

_"Yubi..." Lisa embraced her with every strength left in her. "Don't leave me please...It's—it's cold."_

_"Stay with me..." Yubi breathed deeply. "You have to be strong, okay?" She cooed. "I'm sure...I'm sure the help's coming...Just, stay with me."_

That was the last thing I remember telling her before she faded into darkness.

After I remembered her again, I read a lot about the accident. About her. I wanted to remember her so badly. What we had and what happened.

I read that the truck driver turned out dead once he reached the emergency room. I've read that the case wasn't investigated as per request of my parents and the Manoban's. Also that there was no CCTV footage at the scene nor witnesses so they cannot determine what actually happened.

I feel bad for Lisa. By what Min-young told me, they all turned their backs on her...except for the Kim's and their partners.

"Lisa!" I tried to call for her but she wasn't looking back.

Then my eyes landed on the girl she was running after. Who is she?

"Jennie! Wait!" I heard Lisa shout.

 _Jennie_. Huh.

Did she replace me with her already? Is two years enough for her to forget about me?

Everything felt like yesterday. Her and me.

I stood there in the middle of the sea of strangers looking between me and them. I feel so frozen and little in their eyes...like I just ruined Lisa's special day.

I watched her figure grow smaller until she's gone....just like two years ago.

——||——

**JENNIE'S POV**

She's back.

Their happy reunion and I stood there watching it unfold.

I can't hold back my tears anymore so I turned my heels and run away.

My heart is breaking into millions of pieces.

Lisa loved her.

What if she still loves her?

I saw her eyes—her longing eyes.

I saw the back exit and went out. My legs are starting to feel weak so I leaned my hands on the wall desperately as my tears fall down. I bit my lip way too hard that I can taste my own blood.

Then I heard the door opened then closed. My lips are trembling. I heard her footsteps towards me. I wanted to run to her and hug her and keep her for myself...but I couldn't and I don't know why. I'm frozen on my spot.

"Nini." I heard her say.

I kept my head down then I felt her move beside me—the heat of her body radiating to mine. "Hey...Why did you leave?" She asked. "Nini."

"Are you...are you leaving me now?" I asked her—my voice sounded so little. I don't know why I did. I just felt insecure with the fact that her first love is now back to get her.

I can't see her face but I saw her clenched her fists. "Jennie." She said firmly. The same voice she uses when I'm being stubborn. "Jen, look at me, please." She begged and I cannot resist her so I looked up.

I know my eyes are a bit puffy from crying but Lisa's are teary—her tears are about to fall anytime soon. The next thing I know is that her arms are enveloping me tightly. And my arms wrapped around hers naturally.

"Jen...don't say that, okay?" She said. I heard her sniffed. She's also crying and it's my fault because I questioned her love even if she has proven it countless of time.

"Lili...don't leave me." I whispered against her chest.

She lifted my chin so we're looking at each other's eyes. "Baby...listen, okay?" I nodded. "You really think I would leave you just because I knew she's not dead?"

My lips trembled because she was right. "I just...I thought you'd go back—" The tears flowing from my eyes cut the sentence I wanted to say.

"Shhhh...." She said while wiping my tears with her thumbs. "Do you think I would go after you if I do?" She asked me and she's right yet again. "I love you, Nini. I do...I really do. And that won't change nor be less just because she's back. We found each other after being apart for almost two decades...can you believe that? I found you when I was still Mario and I found you now that I am Lisa." She chuckled a little.

I don't know where this is going but her words brought me comfort. "I love you, too. You know?"

Lisa smiled at me—there's a certain spark in her eyes that I didn't see earlier when that girl hugged her.The spark I always see when we stare at each other. Maybe...no. Scratch the maybe because I'm certain that Lisa's heart belongs to me now and not hers or anyone.

_How foolish of me to assume the worse in her._

"I know." She whispered then all of a sudden she went down in bended knees.

My mouth fell open—I've read about this. My heart started to pound on my chest.  _Is she really..._

"Nini...This is not how I planned this to be but..." She reached for my hand and held it. She's trembling and sweaty.  _So this it what the big surprise tonight is. She's going to propose! To me!_

I don't care that's it's happening in this dark alleyway outside the restaurant. The important thing is..it's me and her. It's Jennie and Lisa.

She got a box from inside her blazer. She didn't open it, not until she admired it while smiling. Then she looked up at me—the diamond ring sparkling as the light from above us hit the rock.

My eyes are starting to water again but this time, it's because of joy.

"Several months ago, I found you during a rainy night. We were strangers—I was a mess and you were an innocent foreigner who just moved to Korea—not knowing that we knew each other before..." She tried to smile but her nervousness is failing her. "Then friends...then lovers. We shared our dreams...hopes...We talked about the future—our family, kids... like it's a week away and it wasn't scary at all...it all feels natural..because it's with you, Jen. The promise ring I gave you..."

We simultaneously looked at the ring on my finger—the memory that night came into me. Her soft touches...caresses...kisses.

"I told you that one day, we will make them come true...and now, I want to start with this. Let's make all our promises come true...together, Nini." She plucked out the ring from the box and held it gently.

_This is it!_

"Jennie Ruby Jane Kim, will you marry me?" Lisa asked. She knows I'll say yes but she's still nervous making my heart flutter. I felt a tear fell so I wiped it quickly.

I pulled her up and gave her the sweetest smile I got. "I do, Lisa. We'll make them come true together."

She smiled widely like she just won something big. Then she hugged me again and lifted me with her strong arms. "I love you! I love you!" She kept repeating it.

When she put me down, we were staring at each other. She leaned in and I met her lips half way. I love kissing her and I hope I wouldn't have to stop.

When we separated, we had our eyes closed and our foreheads are attached together.

"I love you." She whispered again.

I smiled because of it. "I love you too."

We stayed like that for some time before the events of tonight has to be addressed. I asked her about Yubi and she just held me hand and smiled at me.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow, Nini. This is our night and I want this to be perfect for you. The important thing is that I know for sure that you will be with me when the sun rises tomorrow. We will face this together." She told me.

_God...How did I get so lucky?_

"Together."


	25. Chapter 25

**LISA'S POV**

I can hear Jennie's steady breathing against my chest. It sounds like music to my ears— _calming_. I like it like this—just the two us inside the tiny world we built by ourselves. It's perfect as it should be. And I really hope that we wouldn't have to go back to the real one...at least not just yet.

It's 30 minutes passed 5 o'clock in the morning. The sun is starting to peak from the horizon. After Jennie accepted my proposal, I held her hand and we ran away as far as we could. We chased the night as it grew old and enjoyed every moment out in the streets of Seoul. Now, we're at the back of a pickup truck that Mino let us burrow at the top of a hill overlooking the city. I'm still anxious about driving but I made sure that we're safe.

Lights from the buildings are starting to fade one by one.  _It's the start of a new day_.

Jennie is hugging me tightly—maybe because of the cold morning breeze or because of her fear that I might leave. But I won't. I meant every word I told her when I asked her to marry me. She snuggled closer to me and purred against my touch. She's so adorable that I can't help myself press a kiss on top of her head.

She's gorgeous and beautiful. Caring and thoughtful. Sexy yet innocent.  _I cannot believe that she's going to be my wife. Lucky._

Last night was supposed to go flawlessly but  _it_  happened.  _Oh boy it happened._

How?

That was the same question running around my mind since Yubi revealed herself yesterday. I thought I saw a ghost but she was real...she's alive.

Am I happy?

Yes.

But will that be enough for me to leave Jennie for her?

No.

I love Jennie. I loved her before— _my first love—_ and I love her now.

"Lili..." I heard her whisper. Her eyes are still closed. I know she was worn out from walking around the city all night.

"Hey. Good morning." I told her softly while stroking her cheeks. Her soft, chubby cheeks.

"Morning." She mumbled back.  _God! How could she be this cute without even trying?_ "Do we have to go back now?"

"Nope. Not yet...go back to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her tighter. I want her to feel the sincerity of my words through my actions.

"Hmm okay." She said. A chuckle escaped my mouth.  _My baby's so sleepy!_

I kissed her forehead and a smile formed in her lips. Then I rested my chin on top of her head as I watch the sun slowly rises.

New day has come.

As much as I want to stay here with my love, we would eventually have to go back and face yet again another giant in our relationship.

——||——

Lisa and Jennie went home after an hour and as expected, their families are waiting for them inside their home. Once their eyes landed on the couple, they started asking them questions.

"Lisa, Jennie! Where did you two go?" Jennie's father asked.

"We were so worried!" Lisa's mother added.

They were bombarded with questions but they all stopped when Ten pointed out the new ring on Jennie's finger.

"You did it?" Ten asked excitedly making the two girls smile.

Lisa nodded eagerly. She glanced at her now fiancee's eyes before speaking to their families. "Yes. It wasn't like how I planned to but...she said yes."

Jennie, on the other hand, stared at Lisa's face lovingly. "Yeah."

"Wow! Congrats! I'm proud of you, Lisa!" Her father told her before hugging them, the others followed soon after.

"Thank you but as much as I don't want to ruin our big day, we have other matters to talk about." She said flatly.

But that's not the only agenda the couple has. They also want to know the truth, specially Lisa. And she knows that in one way or another, her family knew what really happened after the accident.

"Aren't you planning on telling me how Yubi's alive?" Lisa said in all seriousness. She's now sitting on the sofa beside Jennie opposite her parents. Ten and Mr. Kim are sitting on the single chairs adjacent to the couple. "I know you know something."

The aura enveloping them is thick making everyone feel uneasy.

Jennie understands why it bothers her lover. And honestly, if she's in her shoes, she would also question everything.

"It was part of the settlement. We had no choice." It was Mr. Manoban who answered.

"Trust me, Lisa. We tried everything but the Lee's only wanted that option." Her mother added.

"You know about this too, Ten?" Lisa asked her bother. Anger starting to build up in her.

Her brother didn't say anything but nodded. Mr. Kim, as clueless as Lisa and Jennie about the whole mess, just watched in the sidelines while the drama unfolds.

"How could you?" Lisa asked. She clenched her free hand so tight that her knuckles are turning white.

"We had no choice, Lisa. You could've been charged with multiple crimes, for Christ's sake! And we cannot let that happen." Her father argued.

"That's bullshit!" Lisa growled, startling everyone including Jennie. Her heart rate is starting to pick up pace. "You could've told me the truth. You made me—"

"Lis.." Jennie whispered worriedly.

"Watch your language, Lisa. That's disrespectful." Ten scolded her.

"And you would've followed her and things might get worse! Are we not right, Lisa?" Her mother countered.

Jennie searched for Lisa's eyes. They are not wrong, she would've followed her.  _'Are you upset because you missed your chance with her before?'_ She knows she shouldn't feel insecure because her fiancee has proven her loyalty and faithfulness in her since the girl came back but she can't help it.

"For the love of—" The Thai girl groaned. "Mom, dad! I would've have understood but you made me live a lie and let me put all the blame to myself!" She argued. "I suffered because I thought I killed her! You know how much...." Her eyes started to water so Jennie held her hand tighter. "I felt guilty...and you just let me." She said dejectedly—her tears starting to flow down her face.

Jennie gulped at the sight of her lover. She was there when guilt overcomes Lisa's being—when her life was still dull and meaningless. And it actually makes her feel angry that they let her suffer alone.

Ten averted his eyes away from his sister because of guilt. There were so many times that he wanted to tell her the truth but couldn't.

"Lisa...we're sorry. We thought..." Her father started but couldn't finish his sentence while his wife stayed silent on the sidelines, trying hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Can you please leave us alone...just for today?" Lisa said—her voice was small and vulnerable—before letting Jennie envelop her in her arms as she cry her frustrations out.

Even though Lisa's family didn't want to leave, they stood up and left. Mr. Kim patted his daughter's shoulder gently before following the Manoban's out.

Jennie didn't say anything, she just hugged Lisa while rubbing her hands on her back comfortingly.

"Jen..." Lisa lifted her head after some time—she stopped crying but her eyes still screams somber, frustration and confusion.

The brunette smiled at her lover and wiped the tear stains on her cheeks away. "Hi baby..."

"Thank you for loving me." The Thai girl replied. "I was a mess...and you still did."

"Hey...it's not like you were hard to love." She replied sweetly and honestly, that made Lisa's heart flutter.

"You know, Nini...I think you're the only person I can trust." Lisa replied and Jennie didn't know what to answer so she just smiled softly—she feels the same way.

"I always say this but...I want you to remember always that you have my heart and no one can steal it from you." The Thai girl added.

With the amount of sincerity in her lover's voice, all the insecurities and fear Jennie had been feeling the whole night disappeared like it's magic. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone get it from me." She chuckled. "I love you too."

——||——

**YUBI'S POV**

Last night as I watch Lisa's figure grow smaller and smaller, I can't help but hear my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

She left me standing there alone surrounded by people I know nothing about to run after that girl.

 _Jennie_. That's her name. I despise her. It feels bitter in my tongue when I utter her name.

How could Lisa replace me that easily?

Yes, it's been two years but for me, everything felt like yesterday. Like we were happy by ourselves and the next thing I know, she's happy with someone else. Because if the tables turned, I will hold on to her till my last breath.

I waited for her to come back and tell me that's it's still me in her heart but no...they said they run away. I felt so little in the eyes of those strangers—I can see judgments, confusion and pity in their eyes. But no thanks, I don't want their empathy...I want Lisa.

Only her.

"Hey...here's your breakfast." I heard Min-young said. I'm staying with her at her new apartment now because I cannot bare to stay at our old mansion. The place will only remind me of my treacherous parents who lied to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She's been good to me—I don't fully remember her but I guess she was right when she said that we're best friends.

"Last night....are you alright?" She asked me tentatively. It was through her that I knew the location of Lisa's birthday celebration was.

I couldn't help myself but clench my fists into a ball underneath the sheets as the memory of last night's event rush through my mind. "Yeah."

"Lisa...she's—" She started but I don't want to hear it.

"I know."

I hate to say this but Lisa slipped through my fingers...away and away from me. I lost her.

Or did I?

"So...what's your plan? Are you going back to—" She asked again but no. I won't give up and cower back to Australia to embrace that pitiful life they wanted me to have.

"No." I told her and she furrowed her brows like she knows what I was thinking.

I lost her once before and I got her back. What's so different now?

"Yubi...you can't just..." She said and I was right. She's smart enough to figure out what I have in mind.

"If I can win her heart twice, then I can win her again this time, Min-young."

She stayed silent. She looks like a goody goody and definitely acts like one. But this is a battle of the hearts and I won't let myself lose.

_'I will win you again, honey. I promise.'_


	26. Chapter 26

It has been a week and a half since Lisa's birthday. They both had a talk with Yubi a couple of days ago—seeing that Lisa already moved on and engaged with Jennie, the girl apologized and accepted their fate. She said she'll respect their relationship and move on as well, and asked for a new beginning— _a friendship from the both of them._

Jennie, as kindhearted as she is, even though she still feel apprehensive towards the girl, accepted the truce and befriended Yubi. Lisa on the other hand just accepted it because the brunette wanted her to.

"How are things?" Jisoo asked before taking a sip from her coffee. She's in a café near the Kim's Construction Company with Jennie.

"Lisa and I are great. We're gonna start with the wedding preparations in two weeks." Jennie answered, smiling softly.

Jisoo nodded. "And with Yubi? I heard you accepted her friendship."

Jennie's smile disappeared for a moment. She glanced outside the café looking at the passersby. "Yeah..." Then she averted her gaze back to her cousin.

"Why? Don't you feel threatened because she's your fiancee's ex-fiancee?" The doctor asked seriously.

"I trust Lisa." The brunette answered firmly.

Jisoo looked at her cousin's hand on her mug— _her grip is tighter than earlier_ —then back to her eyes. They're weary— _she's not fully convinced of what she said_. She didn't say anything but just nodded.

"Lisa always assures me, Jisoo...I believe her when she tells me that I am the only one she loves. And Yubi said she'll respect our relationship." Jennie added.

Jisoo observed her cousin. Like earlier since she asked about Yubi, Jennie's eyes remained weary. Her voice may be firm and steady but her eyes shows her hidden vulnerability and fear. "Don't believe everything she says. You should be careful, Jendeukie. Keep Lisa to yourself and make sure you own her."

The brunette furrowed her brows at that.

"I'm saying this because I know how she's like. She doesn't give up that easily." Jisoo said.

"I will." Jennie replied before sipping her tea.  _'One thing I learned from Professor Park—Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.'_

——||——

"Prenup photo shoot next month. Where do you guys want it?" Jung-kook asked his best friend. They are inside Lisa's office at MDiamond Hotel.

"Umm...Switzerland...New York...New Zealand...Thailand and Korea!" Lisa excitedly listed down.

"Woah, chill dude!" Jung-kook chuckled at the excitement Lisa has been showing. "Five countries? Seriously?"

The Thai girl nodded eagerly. "Yes! Why not? I mean, I have a Swiss descent and from Thailand. Jennie is from New Zealand and she said she wanted to go to New York with me. Lastly, we're here in Korea so why not?"

"You really are spoiling her, huh?" The photographer teased and his friend smiled coyly. "You'll pay me big time for this, Manoban."

"Of course!" She replied. " _Minus_ the 'for friends' discount  _and_ wedding gift discount. Right Kookie?" She added.

Jung-kook rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head in disbelief. "Fine. But just a little though. I need cash as well."

"Of course. A discount is a discount no matter how little it is." Lisa replied.

"Are you excited? When's the wedding anyway? Did you guys already set the date?" He asked while setting his camera.

"We're planning on having the wedding in June. You know...June brides are lucky." The Thai girl replied and her friend nodded in agreement before a flash came from the camera directed to her. "What was that for?" She chuckled.

"A gift for Jennie on your wedding day." Jung-kook replied. He approached the girl and showed the photo. 

Lisa smiled. "Okay. I look pretty there so go." She paused and pretended to think for a while before adding. "But I do look good all the time so take as many candid photos of me for my Nini."

Jung-kook laughed a little. "Whatever you say, Manoban."

Right then, one of Lisa's office phones rang. She picked it up and answered. She nodded after a while. "Okay. Let her in." She said.

Jung-kook raised his brow questioningly so Lisa answered. "It's Krystal. She's back from her five-year hiatus."

"Really?" He asked. The girl was gone after second year of their college years. She went abroad and rumour has it that she went to live on a tribe in South America. "What's with people reappearing like mushrooms? Aiysh!" He added, irritated.

"I guess so and I don't know." Lisa shrugged. The girl was one of her closest friends in college and was the one who act as bridge for her and her ex. But she couldn't care less about her. She just want to confirm if the rumour is true or not.

After few minutes, Lisa's secretary went in and announced the girl's arrival. Then in all her glory, the great Krystal Jung— _University of South Korea's resident queen bee_ —entered the room in red dress and high stilettos.

"Hello guys. I'm back." Krystal said wearing her usual sweet smile. Her sweet smile that used to mask the bitchiness in her.

Lisa stood up. "Welcome back." She said the same time as Jung-kook.

"Oh come on, guys! Where's my hug?" The girl asked before approaching the two and enveloping them into an embrace. "I missed you guys, you know?" She said after they separated.

Jung-kook stayed silent. He didn't like Krystal that much back then because she always teased him and calls him gay like it's an insult.

"It is true that you lived in a tribe?" Lisa couldn't help herself but asked.

The girl laughed a little but nodded. "Yes but not technically." She and Jung-kook sat on the long couch while Lisa went back to her chair. "I go to volunteer missions that lasted for weeks or a month sometimes. You know, UN and stuff."

Both Lisa and Jung-kook raised their brows in surprise. "UN? Why do I find it hard to believe." The guy said almost sarcastically because back then, she was never a people person—she was cold, high and mighty.

"Me too." The Thai girl whispered.

"Ani!" Krystal whined. "Trust me, I did. After I moved to the US, I took Humanities at NYU. I know I was a bitch..." She started.

 _"You sure are."_  Jung-kook mouthed but Lisa noticed it so she pursed her lips to contain her snort.

"...but I've changed. There, I had an epiphany that many people needs help so I volunteered for UN that's why I went to missions." The girl explained.

Lisa nodded. She really doesn't care in general because her mind is floating somewhere thinking about her gorgeous fiancee with cat eyes. But she's happy for her friend nonetheless. "So...you're back in Korea because?"

"Because I missed you guys! Isn't that enough?" She asked. Lisa didn't react and Jung-kook only nodded making the girl pout. "Wow! You're making me feel like you don't want me here."

"Of course we want you here." It was Jung-kook who answered making the girl smile widely but rolled his eyes once she diverted her attention back to Lisa. "Bitch."

"What?" The girl asked him.

Jung-kook smiled sweetly. "Nothing. I just missed your presence." He said and the girl shrugged. He made a face once she wasn't looking at him making Lisa want to laugh.

"Anyway, the reason why I visited is because I'm having a small sit down dinner with you guys tomorrow night." Krystal said. "I'll only be here for two weeks so better be there, get it?"

"Okay." The Thai girl answered.

"Where is this again?" Jung-kook asked.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "At our mansion, duh?" She said jokingly with the hint of sarcasm.

The guy's brow raised a little in annoyance but kept his mouth shut.  _'Changed, my ass!'_

"I will go now, friends. See you tomorrow night! Ciao!" With that she stood up and exited the room.

"God! She's such a bitch!" Jung-kook groaned. Lisa only hummed in agreement. "Will you bring Jennie to the dinner?"

"Yep." Lisa answered nonchalantly.

"You know, Yubi might be there. She's close with Krystal." He said.

Lisa inhaled then exhaled deeply. "If she'll be there...then she'll be there." She shrugged. "And besides, it would be a good opportunity to introduce Jen to them and set things straight." She added.

"You love Jennie that much?" He asked.

A soft smile appeared on Lisa's lips as Jennie's sweet smiling face flashed in her mind. "So much more."

Jung-kook nodded and smiled. "Then everything's good then."

——||——

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be there, Lili?" Jennie asked worriedly for the third time during their ride.

"Of course, baby. Why wouldn't it be?" Lisa answered while rubbing her thumb at the back of he fiancée's hand soothingly.

"I don't know...they're your friends and..." Jennie mumbled but Lisa reached for her cheek and held it gently.

"Hey...it will be fine, Nini. And your cousins will also be there with Jung-kook and Rosie." The Thai girl said reassuringly. "I promise I will be by your side the whole dinner and if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll go home." She said with utmost sincerity.

Jennie stared at her fiancee's eyes and smiled softly. "Okay, baby."

Lisa smiled widely before pressing a kiss on top of the girl's head making her giggle. They smiled at each other before the brunette leaned her head on the Thai girl's shoulders while keeping their fingers intertwined.

Their driver glanced at the two girls at the backseat and smiled—they're both glowing and their affection towards each other screams love.

After the long drive to the Jung's mansion, their driver quickly went out and opened the door to Lisa's side. She went out and offered her hand for Jennie to take. They both stood in front of the huge Victorian Mansion, cars already occupying some space, then three other cars stopped meters from them—Jisoo with Rosé, Taehyung with Jung-kook and Yubi with Min-young.

Jennie frowned briefly upon seeing her fiancée's ex but forced a smile when the girl smiled and waved at her. Her hand unconsciously tightened around Lisa's hand. The latter understands what it meant so she moved closer to her fiancée. The others approached them and they exchanged greetings before walking towards the entrance.

The maids greeted them once inside and ushered them to the banquet hall where a long luxurious wooden table filled with different kinds of cuisines. Krystal, upon seeing them stood up and walked towards them while wearing wide smile. Everyone present turned their heads to the group as well.

It's Lisa's first time to see all these people after Yubi's  _'death'_  and she's starting to feel uncomfortable for some reason. Now she's regretting not bailing on this dinner to have a cuddle session with her fiancée while watching movies.

"Hey! Welcome everyone!" Krystal greeted the group and they greeted back. It so happened that Yubi was standing beside Lisa so the girl said. "You two—" She gestured between the Thai girl and Yubi. "—still going strong, I see. That's nice, keep it up lovebirds!" Yubi didn't answer but Lisa was about to correct her when the girl continued. "And a new friend? Hi! I'm Krystal. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Uh...umm..." Jennie tried to answer but Lisa spoke up.

"Actually...for your information and for everyone else here.  _She's_  my fiancée,  _Jennie_." Lisa said firmly. She glanced at the girl and smiled softly. She can see that the others are starting to whisper among themselves but she doesn't give a single fuck.

Krystal's brows shoot up and she looked at Yubi for confirmation and the girl mouthed that she will explain later. "Oh! God! I'm sorry! I thought that—never mind." She said. "Anyway, welcome to the family, Jennie!" She smiled sweetly giving the brunette a brief hug. "Now, come on. Let's start the dinner."

They went to sit around the table. Jennie and Lisa sat together. Yubi was about to sit beside Lisa but Jisoo and Rosé beat them to it purposely. So the girl together with Min-young sat across them with Jung-kook and Taehyung.

The dinner went on pleasantly. The others introduced themselves to Jennie and her having a likeable personality attracted them to befriend her. Lisa, true to her words, focused only on her but gets on with the conversation as well. And as the time passes by, the brunette became more and more comfortable with the group.

At one point, the maids put another yet again another appetising dish on the table. It looks great and appealing so Jennie gestured for it.

"Lili, do you want me to get you some of that?" Jennie inquired and the Thai girl was about to answer when Yubi butted in.

"She can't. That dish includes shrimp and Lisa's allergic to shrimp, Jennie. Don't you know that? Yubi asked innocently. "She'll have rashes...you know?" Her lips quirked up a little at the brunette's reaction.  _'Yubi—1 & Jennie—0.'_

"Oh." Jennie whispered lowly. Her hands which are both at her side beneath the table clenched a little. She doesn't know that. It never came up and just now she realised why her lover never orders a shrimp dish. She can't help but feel a tinged of jealousy—there are still so many things that she doesn't know about Lisa that Yubi knows.

The other five of their closest friends including Krystal noticed the situation and waited for Jennie's reply but it was Lisa who answered.

"Actually, Jennie knows." Lisa answered while rubbing her thumb over her lover's hand comfortingly like earlier. "And she reinvented this dish without shrimp and it actually taste great and looks like exactly like this. That's why Jen might've thought that this one's the same as hers." She explained and the others seemed to buy it. "Jennie is great at cooking, believe me." She added proudly before giving her fiancée a reassuring glance.

Jennie smiled a little, grateful at how her lover saved her. She felt the girl give her hand a light squeeze before continuing her caresses.

"Whipped!" Hwasa whistled making the others laugh.

Jisoo was watching the three closely. She wanted to roll her eyes at Yubi and she's eternally grateful that Lisa lied—she knows she was lying—to save Jennie. She smirked.  _'Yubi—1 & Jennie—1000 + Lisa's heart.'_

The dinner went on and they started talking about their college memories. Lisa made sure that she explains everything to Jennie so that she won't feel left out. Her cousins and their partners also includes her in the discussion.

"Yeah! And Lisa sucked at History really bad, Jen!" Hwasa told the brunette. "I remember going to class with her and she's always out or sleeping. Bad Lisa." She teased making Jennie laugh.

"Yahh! I wasn't that bad! I was paying attention!" Lisa whined. "Don't listen to her, Jen. I value my studies."

"Lies!  _You_ are  _that_ bad, Lis!" Rosé added fuel to the fire.

"Aww, baby. It's okay." Jennie cooed and the pout on Lisa's lips was replaced with a wide smile.

"Even if she's bad at it, Lisa didn't fail it." Min-young came to her rescue and Lisa agreed with her.

"Because she's the professor's favourite that's why. Old Ms. Choi favours Lisa that she's okay with her loitering around campus during her class." Jisoo said disapprovingly.

"Lisa's the MVP!" Taehyung cheered and stood up to give his friend a high five.

"Jennie! They're all making fun of me!" Lisa told her fiancée while clinging to her like a child earning a giggle from the girl.

Meanwhile, Yubi stayed silent but a smile was plastered on her lips.  _A fake one to hide the hurt and jealousy she has been feeling since earlier._

"Yeah! I remember that and I always see her with flowers while going to the Bio building to see Yubi!" Krystal added excitedly. Everyone was taken aback and they feel silent. Jennie's smile disappeared and purses her lips as another surge of jealousy wash over her mind. Lisa, on the other hand, furrowed her brows at her friend and her hand naturally found her fiancee's. "Oh! I'm really sorry! My bad! I forgot, gone for five years. Forgive me. Anyway, that's all in the past, right?"

The others felt the tension but chose to ignore it. It was an innocent mistake so they just let it slide. They started to talk about another topic soon after.

Lisa turned her head to Jennie. She leaned in to her ears and whispered. "Hey...I love you, Nini. Only you." It sounded so sincere and sexy at the same time that Jennie felt shivers went up her spine.

A smile formed in Jennie's lips and they were lost in each other's eyes once again—the others are merely a background.

Yubi was groaning internally as she sees the two interact sweetly at the sidelines. She was looking ahead to Hwasa's side as the girl speaks but her attention was occupied by the couple sitting opposite her. Her hands are clenched underneath the table to control her emotions.

Min-young notices her friend's demeanor and was bothered by it. When Yubi told her about winning Lisa back, she was against it and tried to put some sense into her best friends mind. She thought that she took her advice and move on but seeing her action throughout the dinner makes her think otherwise. She glanced at the couple and her heart worries for them—they look happy and Lisa already moved on. Yes, she was angry at first at how different the Thai girl treat Jennie from Yubi, but seeing them like this makes her think that maybe it's Jennie and Lisa and not Lisa and Yubi.  _'I really hope you don't mess them up, Yubi.'_

After the dinner, they all bid farewell. Krystal told them that they will have a 3 days, 2 nights vacation at their beach villa next weekend as her send-off get together before she goes back to the US.

The Kim's and their partners went ahead first. Jennie and Lisa, then walked towards their car and their driver opened the door for them. They were about to enter the vehicle when Yubi called for them and approached them.

"Yubi. Do you need something?" Lisa asked.

 _'You.'_ Yubi wanted to scream out. "I just want to thank you guys for a lovely dinner. It's my first one with friends since you know...I got back." She said and the couple nodded. She can see their intertwined hands and it makes her blood boil. She faked a genuine smile at Jennie and said. "Hey Jen...I apologise for how I acted earlier. I saw the dish and I got worried. I hope I didn't upset you in any way." She said apologetically.

Lisa stayed silent while examining the sincerity of the girl's words. She knows her since childhood but she still cannot figure out if she's lying or not. She's a good actress.

"It's okay. No offence taken." Jennie smiled.

"We have to go now. The drive back is long." Lisa said before gesturing for Jennie to go inside. "Goodbye." She smiled a little before closing the door.

They drove away soon after and Yubi was left there watching as the light from the back of their car grow smaller until it was gone.

"Whatever you're planning, Yubi, stop it. They're getting married and you have to accept that." Min-young said behind her.

Yubi's face formed a scrawl but she faked a smile as she turn back to her friend. "Who said I was planning something?" She said innocently before walking passed Min-young and into their car.

Min-young furrowed her brows and sighed before following her friend.

——||——

"Ahhh! At home at last!" Lisa exclaimed before flopping down the sofa with a loud thud making Jennie wince at the sound.

The brunette followed her and sat beside her. She removed her heels and put her feet up then rested her head on Lisa's chest. The other girl's arm went around her torso and pulled her closer instinctively. "I'm soooo tired, Nini! I need your kisses to live!" Jennie just giggled and poked her fiancee's cheek.

"Pleaseee! Save the hungry and the needy!" Lisa begged dramatically while pouting. The brunette giggled then leaned in—they met halfway and once again caught in another make-out session.

When they separated, their foreheads are attached while their eyes are closed like how it is every time. Jennie ended up straddling Lisa's lap as the other gently holds her cheeks.

"My favorite color is Yellow." Jennie just chuckled at Lisa's randomness. "I was born in Thailand...I was a boy when my mother gave birth to me." Jennie leaned back and opened her eyes. Lisa's already staring at her with a soft smile on her lips.

"My name was Mario." Lisa continued. She knows that Jennie felt insecure because of earlier and she doesn't want her to feel that way.

"Lisa..." Jennie whispered. "Why..."

"Shhh...Listen, okay baby?" Lisa said softly. "I want you to know everything there is about me—everything you knew and everything I haven't tell you yet. If you have questions, I want you to ask me, okay?" She said and the brunette nodded—her heart fluttering at the Thai girl's gesture. "I was kidnapped at the age of four with my beat friend, Nini. We were separated by our parents and I had to go back to Thailand to forget...." She continued to tell Jennie about her life there and how she met the other Kim's.

" _In the past_ , I dated and was engaged to Yubi." Lisa emphasized the first three words. "She was one of my closest friends in high school...." She told her about her high school life, mischief's, dreams, talents, that allergic manifestation in their school cafeteria...about college. She said all these while Jennie listens intently.

"If I wasn't a businesswoman, I would want to be a photographer. I like to visit New York again but to travel not for business. My favorite fruit is strawberry. I listen to random music...like Doja Cat." They both chuckled as they both remember the song. "My favorite food is gamjatang specially the ones you cook...I like fresh scents...I love cats. And most importantly...." Lisa stared deeply into Jennie's eyes. "I love you."

Jennie smiled as tears glisten in her eyes. Like before, she hugged Lisa tightly and buried her head on the girl's neck. "I love you, too...so much."

Lisa smiled and let out a sigh of contentment as she console her fiancee. "I don't want you feeling insecure, Nini...It's not the amount of factual knowledge you have about me. It's about how deep our feelings are for each other." She felt her collar getting wet because of tears. "We have our whole lives to know everything about each other...so don't feel bad, okay baby?"

Jennie nodded against her skin. Then Lisa pressed a kiss on her temple. 


	27. Chapter 27

**_Beep beep beep!_ **

"Babe! Chichu and Rosie are here now!" Jennie shouted from their living room.

Lisa is still at the kitchen packing their snacks for their six-hour drive to the Jung's Summer Villa. Jennie didn't get a reply however, then Lisa appeared after a moment holding a picnic basket. "Okay, ready!" She said while walking towards her fiancee.

The brunette was about to reach for their bag but Lisa beat her to it. "Let me. I don't want my baby getting tired." She said sweetly.

Jennie scrunched up her nose adorably earning a chuckle from the other girl. "If you insist. Thanks, babe."

They went out and locked the door. Jisoo is the one sitting on the passenger seat wearing a pair of big black shades and Rosé is the one behind the wheels. "Hi guys! Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Jennie greeted as she slip inside the backseat of the car while Lisa stuffs their bags inside the trunk.

"The sun isn't fully up yet and you're already wearing shades." Lisa teased Jisoo but the latter just yawned.

"She stayed up late last night playing some mobile games or whatever." Rosé answered as she starts to drive and before her wife could complain she added. "Yes, Jisoo...it's not just a game, it's a battle."

"Typical Jisoo." Lisa chuckled and Rosé agreed.

"You guys excited?" Jisoo asked groggily. "Because me? I just want to sleep all day."

Lisa hummed thoughtfully. She just agreed to attend because she have to. "I just hope these three days will end fast. Next week, me and my baby will start our wedding prep. Right Nini?"

Jennie smiled and nodded. "Yep."

——||——

They arrived at the villa passed noon—everyone at Krystal's dinner were present. Jennie and Lisa went straight to their room for an afternoon nap. They only went downstairs once it was dinner time. Their sitting arrangement was like before at the mansion except there's an extra chair at the other end of the table.

They feasted like before—chitchatting among one another while enjoying the tasty meal and luxurious wines Krystal had prepared. However, the sound of a car was heard from outside the villa.

"Are you expecting someone, Krys?" Jisoo asked while slicing her chicken. She didn't even bother looking at her friend because her focus is on the food in front of her.

Krystal smiled and nodded. "Yes. This get-together wouldn't be complete without him." She said before standing up and going to welcome their latest addition.

 _Him._  Yubi stiffened at the pronoun Krystal used. There's only one guy missing from their group and he's none other than the guy she doesn't want to see.

"Hongseok!" One of their friends exclaimed. The others turned to him and greeted him except for Yubi.

"Hi." Hongseok said. His eyes automatically found the girl who owns his heart.  _'Yubi.'_

 

**HONGSEOK'S POV**

Here I am sitting at the end of the table few seats from the woman  _I_ love and the woman  _she_ loves.

I know what I did was wrong and I understand why she hates me...but it was all for the best. We were happy—that almost one year of being together, I made sure that her smile remains everyday. I did my best to win her heart and honestly, I thought I did. But I was wrong.  _God I was wrong._

She heard her name and like magic, she remembered her.  _What is it that she has that I don't?_

I can see her subtle intense glances towards Lisa and her new girl...Jennie, I think.  _Jealousy_. Yes, I know what her every move meant—for a long time since childhood, it was me and her. I already memorized what it meant when she suddenly shuts up, when she rubs her palm on her lap, when she can't look straight into someone's eyes.

We would've been perfect.

Because I love her but sadly...she doesn't love me back.

And how funny it is that the one she loves already is in love with someone else.

Lisa doesn't even spare her a single glance. She's solely focused on Jennie. I don't know how they met or how long they knew each other...but seeing this in front of me, I can say that she truly moved on.  _I just hope Yubi realizes that._

And I hope that she realize that there is someone who truly loves her...who's waiting for her. And that person is me.

Throughout the dinner, I made several glances at Yubi but never once she looked back at me. It's like she'll burn in hell if she sees my face. I was desperately praying for even a single brief glance but nothing came.

 _Maybe this is karma working upon me._  

 

**JISOO'S POV**

As someone who has a Psychology degree in college, I learned about the meaning of a person's reaction, bodily movements and habits. I may not look like I'm observing everyone because I'm continuously eating my chicken but I am.

I know that there will be drama the moment Yubi revealed that she wasn't dead but was only in a coma and had an amnesia. And Krystal inviting Hongseok whom I heard pretended to be Yubi's fiance just added fuel to the fire.

And the ones who will be affected in the end if this shit goes down—Jennie and Lisa.

My head hurts just by analyzing these people—Jennie, Lisa, Yubi, Hongseok, Min-young but most importantly the host.

 _Krystal_.

That girl might be all smily the whole night but I know deep down, the snake in her will soon release it's venom.

The bitch loves drama and I strongly feel that she's up to something and I'm going to make her regret it once I'm sure of this.

_Snakes._

Krystal is the viper of the species...deadly...but I'm going to pluck out her fangs if she mess things up.

_Don't you dare mess things up._

_——||——_

**YUBI'S POV**

"Okay, the bonfire is set girls! Ready your marshmallows." Hwasa announced.

Us girls excluding Jisoo and Lisa are out in the beach sitting around the fire while listening to some pop music that I don't remember much. I'm sitting between Min-young and Jennie.

I just discovered that Jennie's actually great—she's kind, funny and undeniably beautiful.There's a certain innocence in her that is adorable—not forced nor fake. Maybe I could really be friends with her. I'm realizing now why Lisa fell for her. It hurts to see them together but I'm trying.  _I really am_.

I meant it when I told Min-young that I wasn't planning anything. Sure, I want to win Lisa back but I won't try doing something as evil as breaking them up forcefully. I'm not as selfish as others thought.

If Lisa ever comes back to me, I want it to be because she chose me over her.

But I don't think that will happen.  _It's a wishful dream of mine_.

"Hey Jen...I'm really sorry about last week's dinner. I hope we're good now?" I told her. I know I made uncomfortable because of it and I feel bad. I know that if the roles are reversed, I would also feel insecure.

"It's okay, Yubi. I uh..understand." She smiled at me and then went back to singing along with a mellow music playing in the backgrounds.

_Stay_ _by BLACKPINK._

It's funny how the ones we want to stay or remain are the ones who lets go and perishes.

And the only thing that stays with us is the undying emotions those people or things left us.

Like my love for Lisa.

I no longer hold her heart but the feeling she buried inside mine still has it's mark on it to this day.

"We ran out of mallows? That was five bags. Who ate them all?" Jihyo asked and we all looked at each other. We only listened to merely three songs and the plastics are already empty.

Then I heard Sana coughed and gestured to Rosé—I chuckled.  _Of course_

"Aiysh! Rosie!" Hwasa whined but the girl just smiled apologetically and made a peace sign.

One thing I should be grateful about to be alive is this. I may not be Lisa's girl anymore but at least I'm still the girl who's friends with these adorable idiots.

They made Jennie get the supplies from the villa being the only one who's fully sober. We've been drinking wine, champagne and beers since dinner and honestly, I'm a bit tipsy myself.

It has been 15 minutes since she went inside. I think she can't find where they stocked the supplies. "Hey guys...Jennie might've been lost in there. Did you tell her where the stocks are?"

"Oh." Hwasa realized her mistake now. "No. But she isn't dumb. It's adjacent their room."

I shook my head in disbelief. The kitchen is huge for a summer villa and as stupid as it sounds, the supplies we bought are stocked on the cabinets at the room at end of the hall on the upper floor.  I don't even know why.

"I'll go after her." Rosie volunteered but Krystal waved her hand dismissively at her and look to my direction.

"Let Yubi go after Jen. She thought about it first." She said. "Let's continue this game, Rosie."

I sighed then stood up and went inside but the kitchen is empty. She isn't here but I know she was here because some of the cabinets are open. Maybe she already knew where the foods are.

I went upstairs and walked down the hall. I was nearing the supply room when it hit me.

_"Aahhh...Lisa..y-yes!"_

Jennie.

_"Baby! Ugh! Gahh—I love you...Shi-hmm!"_

Lisa.

My feet automatically stopped from walking as my whole body shuts down from eliciting any reaction. The only thing I can do is bite my lips as tears build up in my eyes and clench my fists as the sound of their moans fill my ears.

_So that's why she didn't came back._

I wanted to run but my body isn't allowing me. I'm frozen in place as they continue what they're doing behind the door.  _Fuck! Yubi just run away!_ I can only scream at myself internally.

My nails dig into my palm and I'm sure I have to wash away the blood later but I don't care. I feel numb.

The moment their moans died down was the only time I had the courage to move. I walked downstairs while crying. Yes, it's their right to have sex and I thought that I could handle that fact but I can't...at least not yet.

My heart is aching like hell.

I can't bare to go back to the girls yet. I don't think I'll go back out there. I just can't...not after my heart got smashed into pieces once again.

"Yubi?" I heard him say.

_Why is he here? Why is he always here?_

"Hey...Why are you crying?"

 _Hongseok_.

I have my head down but I know he's looking at me worriedly.  _This is partly his fault and I hate him for it._ He suddenly pulled me into his arms and as much as I want to push him away, I don't have energy to do so. That's why I just let him be this close to me again...just this once.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Yubi. Everything will be fine." He said repeatedly as I cry myself out.

I will handle this twinging feeling of jealousy inside my heart.

I will handle it until I can no longer do so.

——||——

"Good morning, baby." Lisa greeted her fiancée while stroking her thumb across her cheek.

Jennie melted to the touch as she open her eyes. "Morning." She mumbled a replied.

They're still both naked under the sheets after their love-making from the night before. It was a spontaneous one—Jennie was only getting the supplies for their bonfire at the stock room adjacent to their room but Lisa appeared then started kissing her nape from behind in a very sensual manner. She continued until the brunette can no longer got a hold of herself and let her lover take her to bed—her agenda was long forgotten.

"Are you hungry?" Lisa asked as she readjust herself on the mattress before pulling the brunette closer so that she's on top of her.

"Nope. Are you?" Jennie answered and Lisa shook her head no.

"I want to cuddle more." The Thai girl said while smiling. She reached for Jennie's locks and started playing with it. "You're very beautiful, Nini."

Jennie smiled shyly then pecked her fiancée's lips once. "Thanks, baby. You're beautiful as well...very pretty."

"I can't wait for this vacation to end so that we can start planning for our wedding." Lisa said.

"Me too." Jennie chuckled. "What's the itinerary for today, anyway?" She asked while fixing Lisa's bangs.

"I don't know...Krystal scheduled some games then there will be a treasure hunt at four, I think." The Thai girl replied. "We'll beat them, Nini. Don't worry."

Jennie smiled excitedly. "Okay. Let's beat them all."

They went down an hour later. Jisoo still kept an eye on everyone—The couple is still stuck inside their own bubble, Krystal seemed to be on to something again, Min-young was always by her best-friend's side, Hongseok kept to himself and Yubi seemed to be more silent than yesterday.

An hour after their breakfast which is already can be considered as brunch, the group went out to the beach where a gladiator game was setup. It's a safe game however, the duelers will have to stand on a narrow bench with only a thin mat covering the sand.

"Hey! Listen up! So we're gonna play the gladiator game. We're all adults now so don't be a pussy." Hwasa announced through the megaphone which isn't really necessary considering their number.

"The last two people standing will get to choose their partners for our game later. So good luck, babes!" Krystal added.

Jennie and Lisa looked at one another and silently communicated. They smiled determinedly and nodded.

The game started and it was fun. Jihyo got eliminated first followed by Jungkook...then Sana, Jisoo, Min-young then Hongseok. Lisa got eliminated after she went against Taehyung. The game went on until four was left—Jennie, Yubi, Taehyung and Rosé. Krystal made them pick their opponents and as cliche as it sounds, Jennie picked Yubi.

"Good luck out there, baby." Lisa said encouragingly making Jennie chuckle. She was disappointed to be eliminated because she wants to be partnered with her fiancée for the treasure hunt. "You can do it, okay?"

"I will win this for you!" Jennie replied before giggling. Lisa gave her a good luck kiss before she went up the long bench.

On the other hand, Yubi saw the interaction and she can't help but feel another tinge of jealousy. But she shook it off and sighed deeply.

"Good luck, Yubi!" Min-young said. They had an agreement that if her friend wins, they will be partners for the hunt.

"Thanks." Yubi smiled at her friend before following Jennie to the ramp.

"This is interesting." Jisoo heard Jihyo whispered to Sana. She looked at the girls on top of the bench.  _The present versus the past._ She feels uncomfortable watching them getting ready to hit each other with the toy weapon. This game might be innocent and harmless but the undertone of it bothers her big time.  _It's like their fighting for Lisa's heart._

"Alright! On three. One...Two...Three...Fight!" Krystal announced.

The duel was okay at first. They were both just playing along but it turned intense as moments pass by.

Yubi's grip against the stick is tighter. In her head, the sound of the couple's moans can be heard mixed with the sound of her breaking heart. She hit Jennie's leg and the girl almost lost her balance. And naturally, the brunette countered with a blow.

"Uh...guys? I think this is getting intense." Jung-kook stated while watching the girls bat heads.

"It's a gladiator game, Kookie. Chill." Krystal countered, seemingly enjoying the show. "Come on guys! It's two minutes already. Someone has to win sooner or later! Come on girls! Give your all!" She shouted at the duelers.

Jisoo glared at the girl then turned her gaze at Lisa—she has her brows furrowed. She might've realized what the battle between her now and then implicates.

 _'She's really strong. Ugh!'_ Jennie groaned internally as she try to fight back against Yubi. They're both trying to push each other through their sticks.  _'If she wins, she'll choose Lisa for sure and I can't allow that.'_ "Ugh!" She pushed harder but the girl mirrored her action.

"This is insane. What if they hurt each other?" Rosé told Hwasa. And the girl was about to announce the duel to stop when it happened.

Jennie and Yubi both lose balance and at the same time they both fell to the matt on each side of the bench. Their fall was bad but it was worse for Jennie—she fell on her shoulders causing her to groan in pain.

"Oh my God!" Rosé exclaimed in horror.

Lisa's eyes widened at what happened. "Jennie!" She exclaimed in panic before rushing to her fiancée's side. "God! Please be okay!"

The group was split into two—some went to Jennie and the others to Yubi.

The Thai girl scanned her lover's body frantically for any injury—there's a reddish bruise on her shoulder and on her thigh because of the fall. "Tell me where it hurts, Nini."

"Just my shoulder and my leg but I...it's fine, Lili." Jennie tried to lie but the pain caused her to wince.

"Hold on to my shoulders and I'll carry you to our room." Lisa said and the brunette tried to refuse but the Thai girl didn't allow her. She picked her up from the ground gently then carried her away from the crowd.

Yubi witnessed everything unfold and once again the remaining piece of her heart was smashed into pieces.

"Yubi...you okay?" Min-young asked.

The girl just nodded her eyes looking down on the spot where Jennie fell. "I am."

"Because none of them won, that means Taehyung and Rosie won! Yay!" Krystal announced.

"Seriously Krystal?" Jun-hoe rolled his eyes at the girl. "Someone got hurt and you're still thinking about the fucking game?"

"Come on, guys! They're both alright. Yubi's fine, see!" Krystal gestured to the girl. "And I'm sure Lisa will take care of Jennie just fine." She said nonchalantly but looked coyly at Yubi. "So who do you guys pick?" She asked the winners.

Jisoo was about to tell her wife to pick Lisa to avoid drama when her name was blurted out. She greeted her teeth together—Rosé is impulsive sometimes. And of course, Taehyung also picked his boyfriend as partner.

"Have the rest of the afternoon by yourselves. Let's start the hunt at 4. Ciao!" Krystal waved at the group.

——||——

**LISA'S POV**

Their faces when they were up that bench—God. How I could I be so dumb? I was solely focused on Jennie that I forgot that it's Yubi she's up against.

We had a talk and it was all clear and Yubi promised to respect Jennie and I's relationship. I think she's moving on or did I just assume it? I was all about my fiancée that I forgot that my ex who only has fresh memories of us was watching. I should've been more considerate. It would've been better if we kept it cool in front of her to help her move on.

And now, Jennie got affected.

_My poor baby's skin got tainted with bruises._

I'm applying an ointment on her skin that Sana brought from Japan. She said it will lessen the pain and will help the bruises heal faster.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked her and she nodded. "Sorry...There, all done." I smiled at her a little before putting away the ointment tube. I didn't stood up. I just kept kneeling in front of her.

"Lisa..." She said.

"Yes, baby?" I answered. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist.

"I love you." She said.

I stared into her eyes and she stared at mine.

"I love you, too." I told her.

"I don't think I can join the hunt later, Lili." She said and I waited for her to continue. "But  _she_ can."

 _She. Her. Yubi._ I know what she meant.

"Hey...I'm pretty sure I won't be partnered with her, Nini. But if it will make you uncomfortable, I won't join." I reassured her.

"You can go, Lili...I trust you...I just..." She mumbled.

"I know." I told her. "I love you and you alone." I want her to believe that.

So I kissed her and let our body tell the truth words can't.

——||——

At 4 PM, the group gathered once again outside the villa—this time at the side facing the forest.

"Hello, once again friends! This is the highlight of our stay here at our humble summer villa—The Treasure Hunt!" Krystal announced. "So Jennie cannot play so there will be one person without a partner so they have to sit this one out as well."

"I won't join." Lisa said. "I'll stay here with Jennie."

Krystal raised her brow and shook her head. "Nope. Everybody has to participate and pick one stick."

Lisa was about to object when Jennie held her hand. "It's okay, Lisa. Rules are rules." She said. She's also nervous about whom her fiancée would be partnered to and she's praying hard that it wouldn't be  _her_.

"I can break those stupid rules. My family can buy their whole company, you know?" Lisa whispered. She doesn't want to have a trouble with her fiancée so she wants to avoid every possible cause.

Jennie looked at her disapprovingly. They stared at each other for a while like two stubborn brats before Lisa cave in and sighed. "Fine. But I will make sure to finish this fast."

"You better." Jennie replied then she leaned in and whispered to Lisa's ear. "Or else you won't get to have sex with me for a week."

A smirk formed in Lisa's lips. "I better win then."

Krystal continued talking and explaining the mechanics of the game. There will be seven stations—not chronological—that they have to find. In those stations, there will be a piece of treasure together with a piece of a cutout picture that they have to put together. The first two pairs to come back will be the winner and gets win a mystery prize and bragging rights.

"Approach me and pick one stick. Since I prepared the route of the hunt and Hwasa and Jin-young helped me so we aren't joining as well." Krystal said and they went to pick one by one.

Lisa went to pick the last stick. She searched for the group who her partner would be:

1\. Rosé with Jisoo who isn't smiling since earlier for some reason unknown to Lisa.  
2\. Taehyung with Jung-kook.  
3\. Sana with Jin-Soul.  
4\. Jihyo with Jun-hoe.   
5\. Min-young with Shu Hua.

There were only two people left— _Hongseok and Yubi._

The Thai girl prayed immensely that she will be the one to sit out the hunt but to her disappointment, her stick matched with the person she was trying to avoid.

Her eyes instantly went to her fiancée's.

"Looks like Hongseok won't be joining the game." Krystal said, a subtle smirk adorning her face. "So it would be Lisa...and Yubi."


	28. Chapter 28

"No phones or GPS. Each pair will be given a digital compass and a flashlight. Don't worry, my maids tried them all already. Each station will have a clue on how to go to the other stations. This forest is safe just so you know. If you're lost, there are random marks on the trees. Follow them and you'll see the villa. If not, we'll go for a rescue." Krystal instructed. "You can all go now. Good luck!"

One by one, the pairs started to go into the forest except for Lisa's team, and Rosé and Jisoo who seemed to be having an argument since earlier.

"Jennie...I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Lisa told her lover and the girl nodded. They kissed briefly before the Thai girl put on the string bag with water behind her back. "I have to go now."

"Be careful, okay? Take care." Jennie said.

"I will. I love you." The Thai girl replied before walking towards Yubi who's waiting at the entrance of the forest.

The brunette watched Lisa's figure grow smaller until she can't see her anymore. She sighed and kicked the pebbles by her shoes lightly before going inside the villa. She stayed at the balcony facing the ocean. She watched as the waves crash into the shore.

Her mind flies to the girl with bangs and doe eyes—Lisa,  _her_ fiancée. "Yes.  _My_ fiancée." She whispered to herself to remind herself that Lisa is hers and not anyone else's.

After a some time, she heard footsteps approaching. She steered to look at the stranger— _Hongseok_.

"Hey." The guy greeted, a tight smile adorning her lips.

"Hi." Jennie replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He gestured for the seat adjacent the long sofa the girl has been sitting on. The brunette shook her head so he sat down and briefly glanced at the ocean before turning his attention back at the girl. "Krystal had her maids to make coco juice. Do you want me to get you some?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. But thank you." Jennie said politely and the guy nodded.

He turned his gaze back to the water again. "It's peaceful, isn't it?" He asked and the brunette just stared at him. "The tides, I mean. The ocean looks peaceful today."

"Yeah." Jennie averted her eyes to the ocean as well. "It is."

"But it isn't always like this, though." He added and the girl nodded in agreement. He turned his head to Jennie. "So you and Lisa?"

The brunette hummed. "Yes."

The guy smiled and nodded. "You look great together, you know? I can see that you love her...and she loves you back."

Jennie noticed the sad smile on the guy's lips. "And...you and Yubi?" She returned the question to him.

He shook his head lightly. "There's no Yubi and I. Ours isn't like you and Lisa's. She doesn't feel anything towards me. If anything, she hates me." He chuckled bitterly. "But I understand because it's my fault." The brunette stared at him confusedly. "It's a long story, Jennie...It's just that I let my selfishness win over what was right."

 _Selfishness._ Jennie furrowed her brows at the word.

"I love her and I thought that...she could love me back. But I was wrong. And that caused trouble to everyone surrounding us. I shouldn't have been selfish. And now, I didn't only lose the girl that I love but most importantly, my best friend." He said—his voice full of regrets.

"You can try to win her heart, you know?" Jennie suggested.

Hongseok sighed then chuckled. "I wish I could...but I guess years of trying is enough for me to finally let go." He said. "After this, I'm planning to go back to Australia and maybe find another passion there."

Jennie smiled sadly and nodded. "I hope you'll find your special person soon."

"I hope so too." Hongseok replied before they both went back to watching the waves.

——||——

It has been an an hour and a half since they started the hunt and Sana's team already went back followed by Jung-kook's then Jisoo's.

They are all at the entrance of the forest waiting for the others to come back. The sky is getting dark both because of the dusk and the rain that is threatening to fall. Jennie is standing beside Rosie while looking out in the forest.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed a pair walking through the thick trees. However, her face fell down once she realized it isn't her fiancée but Min-young.

Only two pairs are yet to arrive.

_'Lisa, where are you?'_

 

**LISA'S POV**

It has been half passed an hour and we're still wandering around this stupid forest for this stupid game. Ugh! I should just stayed back with Jennie. I know she's getting worried about me. The sky is getting dark and it might rain soon. I have to finish this already but this freaking malfunctioning compass isn't allowing me.

We're only on the fourth one and there's three left. We decided to give up and just go back but we're lost.

"Lisa...I think we already went here." I heard Yubi say behind my back.

I turned to her and raised the stupid thing in my hand. "It's because of this! This stupid compass!" I groaned in frustration. I just want to finish this and have a goodnight sleep with my fiancée.

"Calm down, Lis." She told me. A memory of the accident flashed in my mind—I forced my eyes shut as I remember her pleading voice. I sighed deeply and looked around. She's right...we're just going in circles.

I was trying to find another route when she spoke up again. "You already miss her, don't you?"

I can hear a tinge of jealousy in her voice but I chose to ignore it. "Yes." I answered her.

I started walking and I can hear her following close behind. The grasses are tall in this area and the trees are big and thick bundles of leaves.

"She's lucky to have your whole attention." She said again.  _My whole attention._ That made me stop for a second. Yeah, I remember. I know there were times when I neglected her because of work—I just had to. I was only starting with the Manoban's business and I had to prove myself. I feel sorry but it was all in the past now and I can't change what already happened.

"But it's okay. Work comes first." She added. She really does know how to add salt to the wound. 

I stopped walking and turned around to face her. She also stopped. We're meters away from each other.

"I'm sorry, Yubi...but I can't do anything about it...I'm with Jennie now and I don't want any trouble with her." I told her firmly and she her lips quirked up a little.

"I know." Her voice was barely above whisper but I managed to hear it. "I meant it when I said that I will try to move on, Lis."

I nodded at her and smiled. "Thank you. Let's just finish this hunt."

"Yeah." She nodded.

We were about to continue our journey when it started to rain.

——||——

The rain started pouring—the group stayed at the front porch while waiting for the last two pairs to come out of the forest.

They are all getting worried that someone might get injured because of the amount of mud that may result because of the rain.

Rosie and Jung-kook stayed by Jennie's side to reassure her that her fiancee will be alright. They're sitting the steps while looking out on the forest. The sun is minutes away from setting completely.

 _'I trust Lisa. I love her and she loves me. Only me.'_ Jennie kept repeating the words inside her head for comfort.  _'Lisa where are you? You really don't want to sleep with me for a week, do you?'_

"I think we need to send for a search party." Jun-hoe suggested. He's also getting worried about his friends.

"Don't be silly. It's raining. Of course, they will stop the hunt and wait for the rain to stop. If they don't come back in thirty minutes after it stops, then we'll go and search for them." Krystal argued.

Jisoo stayed in the sidelines while giving the girl death glares. She has been preventing herself from hitting the girl square in the jaw—she's clearly behind all these.

"Do you want me to refill her shampoo container with hair dye?" Taehyung told his sister.

Jisoo snorted. "I prefer glue...the permanent ones used in construction."

Her bother chuckled. "Sorry I didn't realize it until now. I should've chose Lisa as my partner." He averted his eyes to their cousin and he can't help but feel bad for her. Not that he thinks Lisa will cheat but because he clearly sees the worry in his cousin's features.

"It's fine." Jisoo replied. "But I'll make sure that bitch gets what she's looking for."

Taehyung lets out a low whistle. "Oof...I smell trouble."

Jisoo smirked while looking at Krystal.  _'If you want trouble, Krystal, I'll give you one.'_

 

**YUBI'S POV**

It's raining hard. Only the thick leaves from this tree is shading us from the downpour. The leaves can only protect us enough but the raindrops can still slip through them and wet our clothes. We're starting to get soaked. It's chilly—I can't help but shiver. I shouldn't have worn only t-shirt and leggings. I sighed at my stupidity.

Lisa might've noticed me shivering because she offered her hoodie to me. I didn't want to get it from her but she insisted. I know she still considers my heart condition. The one I knew how to live with since childhood. I don't get attacks often like in high school, though, and I'm thankful for it.

We're both sitting against the big tree trunk a ruler away from each other. She's hugging her knees like I do. I want to reach for her badly but I know I can't.  _God I really want to._

I heard her groan. "Ugh! When will this rain stop?!" She picked up a muddy pebble then threw it.

"It will stop when it stops." I told her jokingly and she glared at me. "You can't just boss the rain to go away." I added and she rolled her eyes.

I didn't get a savage comeback from her. She just kept her eyes looking distantly. I noticed her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. "You gave me your jacket and now you're the one shivering." I told her. I was about to tale off the hoodie to give it back to her but she refused and told me to keep it. I can only sigh at her stubbornness.

She's still shivering from the cold and I tried to ignore the hammering of my heart to envelop her in my arms but I couldn't. I went to her side and press myself to her.

She tried to move away like having contact with me will kill her. "Hey...I promise I won't try anything."

She contemplated on it before she relaxed into the touch. Her other side is pressed against the huge root of this tree and her other one against mine. It isn't providing much heat but at least she stopped shivering.

The rain will stop soon I think.

Is it too selfish to ask for it to never stop? For this moment to remain?

"Hey, Lis...did you even think about me when I was gone?" I asked her. I can't help myself but to asked. There is something about the rain and the forest that is making me brave.

Lisa didn't say a word for a moment. I thought I wouldn't be getting any answer from her but thank God I did. "Believe it or not but I did... everyday."

My lips quirked up a little.  _Everyday._

"Is it really that easy to forget me?" I asked her and I felt her stiffen. "Sorry...I just had to ask."

"It wasn't." She looked at me and I cannot help but get drown in the ocean that is her eyes.

"But you still did." Those words came out of my mouth unconsciously. My eyes are starting to water.

"Trust me...I suffered because I thought you were dead...that you're gone. I thought I wouldn't be able to fix myself up but..." She said and I know what she'll say next and just this moment, I don't want to hear her name.

"I know."

I searched her eyes for something. To know if she truly erased all her feelings for me. I'm desperately seeking for some hope that deep down...I still hold a place in her heart.

My eyes went down to her lips.  _Oh God! How I missed kissing them._ Then back to her eyes—she's staring at me intensely but she isn't moving.

I know I told her that I won't try anything but this time, I can't control myself...like my body is moving by itself.  _Hypocrite and liar. Yeah, right at this moment...I accept that I am both._

I started to lean in and there was it. My lips on hers...just like before. Her lips taste and feel just like the last time. I kept my eyes closed as the sensation feel my senses.

I kissed her and I feel that she was going to kiss me back.  _My Lisa._

"Yubi!" I felt her push me away and again for many times since I got back, my heart got broken.

I opened my eyes and saw how horrified she looks. And that's when reality hit me—she's getting married...but not to me...not anymore.

"I uh...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lisa." I tried to apologise but she moved away, scandalised.

She forced her eyes shut. She was whispering something I can't comprehend.

I can only look a her worriedly.

I should feel bad...and I do but deep down...my heart is jumping because after a very long time, I get to be with her...just in that moment...it was me and her.

——||——

The rain stopped falling and the sun already set. Jihyo's team already arrived however, Lisa's team still doesn't.

"Maybe they're lost. Guys come on!" Sana told the group worriedly.

"It isn't thirty minutes yet." Krystal countered.

"Are you serious right now, Krystal?" Jun-hoe retaliated. "It's dark now and they're still on that goddamn forest!"

"Chill. If in ten minutes, they don't appear then I'll call for the rescue." The girl replied.

"You're such a bitch." Jung-kook said. She's getting fed up with the girl's antics.

"Takes one to know one." She answered Jung-kook sarcastically. The guy groaned and clenched his fists. "You're gonna hit a girl now? What are you, gay? Ah right! You are. My bad." She added making Jung-kook lose his shit. He was going to pull her hair when his boyfriend stopped him.

"Hey! That's fucking disrespectful, Krystal. You never change." Shu Hua said.

Krystal rolled her eyes but smirked. "Whatever. You guys worry for nothing." She said before walking inside the villa.

Jisoo followed her inside and cornered her in a dimly lit hallway.

"Jisoo,..Didn't know you still have a thing for me after all these years." Krystal taunted.

"Shut up." The doctor said—her whole face screams seriousness.

But it didn't deter the girl. In fact, it made her smirk evilly and leaned impossibly closer at Jisoo. "You're fucking sexy when you're serious, Jisoo...Whatever you wanna tell me, we can talk about it in my bed."

To her surprise, Jisoo slammed her to the wall but not to kiss her senselessly like when they were in college. "Listen...I have a wife and I love her. I wouldn't waste my marriage just to be with a trash like you, Krystal."

The impact shocked Krystal but she kept her head high. "Ouch." She said sarcastically but deep down Jisoo's words cut into her heart.

"I know you planned this whole thing, you bitch. And don't tell me otherwise because I'm 100% sure about it. Hongseok...the gladiator game earlier...and this treasure hunt...I don't know how you manage to get Lisa and Yubi into a team but I know this is all you."

Krystal snorted. "Trust me, hun. I didn't. Fate might just be working in favour of the ex-lovers."

"You liar!" Jisoo growled. "If you want trouble..I'll give it to you but don't you dare mess my cousin and Lisa's relationship."

The girl sighed deeply and looked at Jisoo. "Come on, Jisoo...do you really know or you're just assuming? Because where's your proof? And besides...don't you just love the drama?"

"You are such a bitch and you never change." Jisoo told her. Her words feel like venom. Then she chuckled evilly. "I know you didn't study in NYU nor joined the UN, Krystal."

That made the girl stiffen and shut up.

"Poor Krystal Jung...I also know that you did go to the US but not like why you told us...you went there to hide because of the gang incident no one knew you were involved with. You went to a community college because universities there didn't accept you. Am I wrong?" Jisoo recounted the information she got from her intel. "And you're families business are having a difficulty right now...and some of your estates including this very villa is now for sale."

Krystal clenched her fists as the girl continued.

"You might be asking how I got all these informations in just a short time...well I tell you,  _honey_. I have connections. I am more powerful than you are and the Kim's are way way more powerful than your family would ever be. And don't get me started with the Manoban's. So think twice before you mess with us...especially Jennie and Lisa. Understand?" Jisoo threatened.

Krystal gulped at the threat. It's rare to see this version of the girl—she only saw it twice and this is the second one.

Jisoo smiled in satisfaction once she saw the girl's reaction.  _The High and Mighty Krystal Jung cowers back like a little kitty._ She leaned back and turned to go back to the others.

But what Krystal said made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't you like it, Jisoo? At least now we'll know for sure if Lisa truly loves Jennie...or she just fell for her because it was convenient?"

Jisoo tried to push away the doubt in her mind but as she walk back to the where the others are, her heart just aches for her cousin.

_'Lisa...where the fuck are you? Come back quickly.'_

——||——

The rain already stopped and Lisa and Yubi continued walking—it was dead silent. Only cricket sounds and water dripping from the leaves can be heard beside their footsteps.

"Lis...I think we're still lost." Yubi said.

"We have to keep going. I know my fiancée's worried now." Lisa replied without glancing back at the girl.

"I'm sorry." Yubi said apologetically.

"It's fine." The Thai girl said not wanting the conversation to continue. It's really dark out in the forest and the trees are covering the light coming from the moon. Only the flashlights provides them a clear view of the path. "I think we're in the right path. Let's just keep moving."

They walked further into the same direction. Lisa effortlessly navigated around the dark. There was a bit deep depression on the ground so she went around it. However, the warning wasn't heed that's why Yubi's foot accidentally went inside the whole making her ankle twist. Lisa continuously walked and just stopped once she heard a painful groan from the girl.

She turned back and saw Yubi on the ground. Her eyes widened in fear. "Yubi!" She quickly ran beside the girl and inspected her foot. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed worriedly.

Yubi's trembling and tears are flowing from her eyes because of pain. Lisa tried to lift her leg and a low painful scream escaped her mouth.

"Shit...You're ankle looks bad." Lisa worriedly searched for something that can stabilize her foot with as Yubi grips on her arm tightly. She grabbed the empty bottle of water and pressed it into thin sheet then she bent to an L-shape and put it behind the girl's foot. Then she tied her handkerchief wit Yubi's and wrapped it around her ankle and on the bottle. "There...that would stabilize it until we teach the villa."

"Lisa..." Yubi cried out and hugged Lisa tightly. The

Thai girl instinctively returned the hug. "Shhh...Don't cry, Yubi...It will be fine...Everything will be okay...Shhh..." She lifted her head told her. "I'm going to carry you back to the villa, okay? I think...I think we're almost there." She said and the girl just nodded.

Lisa broke off the hug and offered her back to the girl. After a moment, she's up on her feet carrying Yubi on her back. The girl is still crying, it must've been very painful.

"We'll get there soon, I promise. Don't cry now, Yubi." Lisa said while figuring out where to go next.

_Left or right?_

A difficult choice.

——||——

Back to the group, the rescuers together with the boys are readying themselves to go into the forest and look for the pair when a faint light coming from Lisa's flashlight was seen.

"It's them!" Jun-hoe exclaimed.

Jennie's eyes glistened in relief.  _'Thank God!'_

After a moment, a single figure was seen at the entrance of the forest. And everyone's eyes went wide because of different reasons once they saw the pair's state. Lisa is carrying Yubi on her back.

"Guys! Help! Yubi's injured!" Lisa exclaimed. Jihyo, who's now a medical doctor rushed to them with the others. They helped Lisa put down Yubi and started examining her injury.

Jennie was waiting for her fiancée to run to her arms but the girl stayed near Yubi. She knows she's just worried about the girl because it was her who was with her when she got injured. But she can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Lisa looks so worried. And the can't do anything but to remain on her spot and wait for her lover to go back to her.

Jisoo saw everything and Krystal's words floated around her mind once again. Her eyes found the girl's...she raised her brow as if to say.  _'I told you so.'_

The brunette was staring at the Thai girl when the latter turned and stared back at her. They're eyes met and that's when Lisa went to her. There wasn't any excitement but Jennie pushed it aside because for her...the important thing is that her fiancée is alive and well.

Lisa went to her and hugged her tightly. She leaned down and buried her head on Jennie's neck. The girl is all dirty from the hunt but the brunette doesn't care. She hugged her back just as tight.

After a while, Lisa lifted her head and look at her lover. Jennie's hand naturally went to the girl's cheeks and caressed them.

"I'm sorry it took me long enough to come back." The Thai girl said apologetically. Her eyes looks tired but it feels like there something more that the brunette can't quite place yet. "I-"

"Sshhh...Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? I know you're tired, baby." Jennie said and Lisa smiled a little.

They went back to their room then Jennie got a basin of warm water—Lisa is sitting on the bed with only her boxers on. She dipped the towel into the water then wiped her lover's body with it.

"Jen..." Lisa called out and the brunette hummed. "I love you."

Jennie lifted her head and smiled. "I love you too, baby." She dipped the cloth again and squeezed it. She wiped it against Lisa's arms.

"At the forest..." Lisa started and Jennie gulped and prepared herself for what's to come. "She..uh...She k—"

"Don't say it Lisa." Jennie cut her words. She stopped wiping her for a second. "I already understand it....Did you return it?"

"No." Lisa quickly answered but it wasn't as confident as before. It feels different and it bugs the brunette big time.

"Okay. Then it's fine." The brunette said not wanting to hear another word about the topic. The aura in the room is heavy and both girls feel it. "There...you're all clean. Raise you're hand so I can put these on you, babe."

And Lisa did. Jennie put the t-shirt on her lover.

Once Lisa is dressed she wrapped her arms around Jennie's waists and pulled her closer. She looked up at the brunette and said. "I love you, Jennie."

"You already told me that." Jennie countered.

Lisa pouted. "Give me a kiss please?" She begged but the girl shook her head.

"If I kiss you...we'll just end up naked and having sex. And I told you earlier that we won't if you don't come back soon." The brunette retaliated but kept her hands tangled on the Thai girl's hair gently massaging her scalp.

"Please! Just one kiss." Lisa begged and Jennie fought herself from not giving in. "I need you, Nini. Please."

Jennie thought of something so she leaned down and whispered to the girl's ear. "If I'm fully convinced that you're behaved...then I might consider lifting your punishment."

Lisa bit her lip a how sexy Jennie sounded. She really does know how to turn her on. "I am behave." She whispered back before planting a single wet kiss on her lover's neck.

"Better show me." Jennie said before leaning back. She smiled at the Thai girl before breaking off the contact. "I have to put this away. Lie down in bed, Lili. I know you're tired."

"Okay."

——||——

**JENNIE'S POV**

Lisa's sleeping soundly beside me but I can't. The thought of Yubi kissing her kills me inside and keeps me awake.

I saw her eyes earlier when they arrived. Focused solely on her.  _Is this how she felt when Lisa's attention is solely on me?_

I look at Lisa and I see the person that I'm willing to spend my whole life with...my life until my dying breath. I love her and she loves me...that's what she told me.

I don't want to doubt but I just can't help it. The only thing that comforts me is the fact that she's still here with me and not with  _her._

But for how long?

_Ugh Jennie Kim! Stop doubting!_

But what if she started feeling something for her?

_I could be selfish and runaway with her._

Should I? Because I think that as long as that girl is around us, the aching feeling of doubt in my chest and in my mind will never go away.

_Should I be selfish, Lisa?_

 


	29. Chapter 29

**JENNIE'S POV**

_"Please, Jennie...I beg you. Yubi needs Lisa. Please."_

She needed her.

That scene kept on repeating on my mind over and over as I walked down the hallway of that hospital—the way her parents kneeled in front of me and begged. They sounded so desperate and helpless. And I could not do anything but stood there frozen in my spot.

She had a heart problem. They said she was born with it. The pain she'd experienced was only bearable because of medicines. I didn't know she had that condition. I never noticed it even when I was batting heads with her on that bench in a silly gladiator game.

But she did has it.

Lisa and I were perfect. I remember her telling me and reassuring me that I will always be in her heart. And I believed her because I know I was in her heart. But after that night of the treasure hunt, I know I wasn't the only one in it anymore.

We were getting married. We were happy. It was one of the world's perfect love affair.

Funny how things turned upside down in a blink of an eye.

I remember that day. We were supposed to meet up at the suggested venue for our wedding. I came there earlier that the supposed time because I was excited. But time came and she wasn't there. I waited for her but it happened.

_Jennie sat on the bench outside the church. It has been fifteen minutes after their scheduled meetup however, Lisa is still nowhere be found. She contemplated on calling her fiancée but she knows she might either be stuck in traffic or in an important meeting. She sat there watching families go in and out of the building, other couples who wanted to get married there, kids from an adjacent school playing, and doves flying around the compound._

_"Lisa, where are you?" She whispered to herself._

_Then her phone rang—Lisa. She sighed in relief. She pressed the answer button then the girl's panicked voice was heard._

_"Jen..Are you at the church already?" The Thai girl said over the phone. Jennie can her the dread in her voice._

_"Um..uh why? Lili, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" The brunette replied._

_"Yubi she...I'm at the hospital." Lisa replied._

_Jennie furrowed her brows. "Hospital? What happened to her?"_

_"She had a heart attack. She's in critical condition as we speak. The doctors called me and—" She replied._

_"Oh." Jennie gulped. "I'm still at home, Lisa." She lied._

_"Really?" The Thai girl asked and the brunette hummed. "Okay...I'm really sorry, baby. Her parents aren't here in Korea and Min-young got so worried so she called me. I'll go home as soon as everything's fine. We'll just go to the church tomorrow, okay?" She said._

_Jennie's eyes started watering. She took a deep breath before answering. "Okay, baby. I hope she'll be okay soon."_

_"Alright. I'm sorry again. I love you." Lisa said._

_"I love you too." Jennie mumbled before the call ended. She put down her phone and stared at her ring._

_A single tear fell. She wiped her tears and walked back to the car._

She was so worried—her voice sounded like she was so scared that moment. I understand that she cared for her because she wasn't just her friend but someone she used to love. I kept repeating that she loves me inside my head because if I don't then doubt and jealousy would've consumed me that time.

Lisa didn't change the way she acted in front of me. She's still the same girl who's caring and loving and funny. However throughout those days, I felt that even though she was with me, her mind wasn't—it was with  _her_.

 _"Let's go, hun."_ She told me that time we went to look at the bouquets of flowers.

She never called me that.

But there is one person who I heard called Lisa like that— _her._

I remember asking myself,  _'Was Lisa thinking about her the whole time?'_

I wanted to believe in Lisa and have faith in her words but as those days go by, she was giving me reasons to doubt. I know she cared for her but she didn't have to visit her everyday. It made me feel like shit. And day by day, I was more and more convinced that her feeling for Yubi were coming back.

_God...I feel like I was just her rebound._

I was hurt but I was naive enough to keep on understanding her. I love her so much that I let her hurt me. I held onto her but...slowly but surely, her hand was letting go of mine.

One day I visited Yubi at the hospital. She looked so helpless and sick. The doctors said that she needed to have a heart transplant as soon as possible but she didn't want to. She lost her motivation to live— _Lisa._  They said she'll die soon after if the procedure wasn't conducted. Her parents were begging her to sign the waver but she didn't want to.

Then there was it. They desperately begged me to let Lisa go for their daughter. They lost her once and they cannot afford to lose her again. I was in dilemma because I know if I choose to let go, she'll live...and if I choose to be selfish, many people would be affected.

And the fact that Lisa's also in dilemma with her feelings added to the stack of reasons why I should choose the former.

That day, I chose not to go home. I went straight to my father because I don't know if I can see Lisa and not break down. I went to my dad and he already knew the reason.

_Jennie walked dejectedly inside the mansion. She doesn't want to go home yet. Her heart feels heavy and her mind is filled with undying questions and choices to be made. She sat down on the sofa of their family room and stared at the big black screen of the television in front of her blankly._

_"Jennie."  She heard her father but she didn't respond nor react._

_Her father went to her side and sat down beside her. He noticed tears falling from his daughter's eyes. From just that, he already knew why. "Princess." He enveloped her in his arms protectively and let her cry her heart out._

_"Daddy!" Jennie cried and sobbed. She gripped her father's shirt tightly._

_Mr. Kim can feel his daughter's body shaking and he cannot help himself but cry as well. His heart aches for his daughter._

_"Whatever you choose to do, Jennie. I will be here to support your decision." He said._

All things considered, I chose to let her go.

Why? Because it had to be done.

That night I returned home, I packed my things for the next day, our family driver will pick me up. I told my dad about decision. I know he was disappointed and sad about it, I am too, but it was for the best. Then Lisa came home and we had an argument.

_Jennie zipped her suitcase and put it aside. Tomorrow, she'll leave this place—the house she and Lisa made a home. She looked around their room sadly. They've shared lots of memories inside this room._

_"It's for the best." She told herself for the nth time that day._

_She was reminiscing their moments when she heard Lisa's car parked outside their house. She gulped—the time has come for them to have the talk. She sat on the bed and waited for Lisa inside their room._

_"Baby? I'm home! Where are you? Sorry I was late." The Thai girl shouted._

_Jennie stayed silent while waiting. Few minutes later, Lisa appeared on their door. "Hey." She said._

_"Hi." Jennie replied._

_Lisa tilted her head sideways at the lack of enthusiasm in her fiancée's voice. She walked towards her. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah." The brunette answered. "We need to talk, Lisa."_

_"Talk?" The Thai girl furrowed her brows then at that moment, her eyes landed on the suitcase at the side of the door. "What...where are you going? What is this about Jen?" She asked confusedly._

_Jennie looked down on her hands then back at Lisa. "I'm letting you go, Lisa."_

_Lisa's brows shoot up—she doesn't get where the conversation is going. "Excuse me?"_

_Jennie bit her lip as her tears build up in her eyes. As expected, she would not handle this well. "She needs you, Lisa."_

_Lisa furrowed her brows. She's speechless. "Jennie, this is insane."_

_"We have to, Lisa! She needs you." Jennie whispered the last words._

_"What about me?!" Lisa almost shouted then she sighed after realising that she just raised her voice on her lover. "I need you." She whispered brokenly._

_Right then, Jennie's tears flow down her face. "Do you?" She asked. The doubts she has been feeling flooding her mind._

_"Of course, I do." Lisa held her hand gently. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry, okay?" She hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, Nini. I won't...I won't go there anymore...I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"Lisa...you have to." Jennie pushed her away making Lisa's heart sank._

_The Thai girl tried to hug her again but the brunette held her back. "I love you, Nini. Why are you doing this to me?" She asked brokenly as tears stream down her face as well._

_"But you have feelings for her too."  Jennie stated. Even if she doesn't want to say it because of how painful it is to be slapped by the truth, she has to._

_That made Lisa stop and think. And at that moment, Jennie knew she was right. "No..I..." Lisa bit her lip tightly. "I don't know." She gulped then stared at Jennie pleadingly. "But I love you, Nini...I-please don't do this!"_

_"I love you too...so so so much, Lisa." Jennie said with every ounce of sincerity she has. "That's why I'm doing this." She sighed deeply and wiped her eyes. "This is what's best for everyone, Lisa."_

_Lisa shook her head. "No...no, no." She stood up and stepped away from the brunette. "I can't accept this. God!" She cried louder then flopped on the sofa by the wall. "Ugh!"_

_Jennie bit her lip. "Lisa."_

_Lisa looked at her—mixed of anger, frustration and sadness. Her fists are both clenched and she looks like a mess from crying. "This is insane." She stood up and walked to the door._

_"Where are you going?" Jennie asked worriedly. She's afraid that Lisa might get into a car accident again if she start driving in this state._

_"To let you think." Lisa replied, her back on Jennie. "Don't worry, I won't drive." She said before leaving._

That night she just stayed at the mini garden at our backyard looking at the stars.

I already made my choice that night. I was fully convinced that I was doing the right thing. Doing what was right hurt like hell—it sure hurt me and Lisa.

We talked again that night and as painful as it was, we both accepted our fate.

It was for the best.

She needed her...that's why I let her go.

But that night, it was Lisa and I—our last night together. We were both broken and wounded because of love.

We made love for the last time.

At that moment, I wanted to be selfish and take back everything I said. To embrace her and keep her to myself but I can't. If I was selfish, not just two hurts will be broken but countless.

I didn't see her after that, even before I go to London.

Truth be told and as naive as it sounds, I asked for a sign that if Lisa go to that airport, I will run to her and stay. But she didn't.

It was destiny telling me that I made the right choice. It was the hardest thing I had ever did—leave her.

Things happened after that that turned my world upside down once again.

 

Then after a year, I thought that Lisa came to find me when I saw those flowers...but I was wrong yet again.

_"Ugh! First period and I'm already exhausted! Save me!" Karen, one of her classmates whined._

_The others chuckled at how dramatic the girl is. "We still have three more today." Jennie replied._

_The girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "Stop reminding me." She groaned making Jennie laugh a little._

_"Stop being a brat, Karen." Jimin said and they started talking._

_Then Jennie's eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers a random girl was holding—a combination of  roses, stargazers, little sunflowers and calla lilies_.  _She furrowed her brows as the memory of a certain brown-haired girl with bangs appeared on her mind. It's the same one as what her ex-lover used to give her. She followed it with her gaze._

_Jimin noticed the girl's silence so he nudged her. "Hey, Jen. You okay?"_

_Jennie kept her eyes on the flowers for some more before turning her head to the guy. "Those flowers." She gestured at the girl holding the bouquet. "Lisa used to give me something like that."_

_Jimin purses his lips together—he knows what happened between Lisa and Jennie and he feels sad about it. "Hey!" He sling his arms on the girl's shoulders without any warning making the girl whine. "Stop pouting. It will make you look ugly."_

_Jennie scrunched up her nose and the guy. "Whatever, Park."_

_"Come on, Jen. Cheer up! We're here for you." He gestured to their friends. "I'm here for you." He said sincerely. "So smile, okay?"_

_Jennie's heart felt a certain warmth from his words—they have been patient and friendly towards her since the beginning. "Thank you. I'm lucky to have you, you know?"_

_Jimin smiled widely. "I know." Jennie shook her head at that, amused about the guy's confidence. "Now, let's go to our next class."_

_Jennie nodded and they started walking. She turned her head back to the bouquet one last time before walking away._

 

But that was _five years ago_.

Things have changed now.

It's all in the past.

This is a new beginning.

 

 _South Korea._  The country who thought me what love is—the place where I found it, where I experienced it and where I lost it.

"Ma'am, the car is already waiting outside the plane." Our personal attendant told me and I nodded at her.

"We'll be down in minute. Thank you." I told her. She bowed to me before leaving.

We just landed back to Korea after six years of living in the UK. It feels good to be back. I wonder where my friends are now—Seulgi, Irene, Mino, Yeri and Joy. I missed them a lot.

**_"Manoban Industry's CEO, Lalisa Manoban won as South Korea's Top Young People in Business..."_ **

The news had me staring at the screen— _Lisa._

I smiled a little upon hearing her name. She looks the same yet different. More powerful and domineering than before. She does look like a dignified businesswoman now. 

I sighed and shook my head.

This isn't the right time to think about her.

A lot of things changed. A lot of things to consider.

"Hey....we're here. Wake up, now." I told him softly as I caress his cheeks. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping.

He slowly opened his eyes and I can't help but smile at him. "We're here now." I told him and his eyes sparkled in delight.

When I thought I cannot go on anymore, he was the one who gave me strength. He was my pillar and my sanity.

He held my hand and together we walk into our new life.


	30. Chapter 30

_"Do we really have to do this?" Lisa asked while looking at the stars. She can feel Jennie's presence behind her. It has been several hours after their argument.._

_"Yeah." She heard the girl said._

_She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and forced her eyes shut. She doesn't want to let go but her mind is screaming at her that this is the right thing to do. Because deep down in her heart, she knows that she's been unfair to Jennie. And she hates herself for having this dilemma in her mind and in her heart._

_"Can't we fix this, Jen?" She asked the brunette. "I.."_

_"Let's not be those kinds of people, Lisa." Jennie replied. She walked towards the Thai girl and sat down beside her—both looking at the distant sky._

_"What kind?" She turned her face towards her lover._

_"The selfish ones." Jennie replied, her voice was barely above whisper. Their eyes are both puffy from crying._

_'Selfish ones.' Jennie's words repeated inside Lisa's mind. She knows that if she keep the brunette to herself, she wouldn't just be unfair to the others but most importantly, Jennie. She feels like shit and she hates herself for having these confusing feelings for her ex. A single tear dropped from her left eye. "I'm sorry, Nini." She whispered brokenly._

_Jennie reached for Lisa's cheeks and wiped her tears gently. "Lili...I want you to be with her and convince her to continue living, okay?"_

_"Jennie." The Thai girl whined._

_"Listen..okay? I want you to figure out what you really feel. If it's really her...then..." Jennie gulped. She was about to say something when Lisa hugged her tight—so tight as if letting go will kill her._

_The Thai girl cried in her chest and soon after, the brunette did as well. They both cried in each other's arms. When they separated, they both stared at each other—pain and longing in their eyes. It was Lisa who started to lean in but it was Jennie who connected their lips._

_They poured all their love and passion into their kisses. The next thing they know, they're both in bed tangled up on each other's body._

_They made love for the last time._

"You're on your vacation leave yet you're locking yourself up inside this room doing work."

Ten's voice snapped Lisa out of her reverie. The thoughts of her last night with Jennie played on her mind.

It has been more than six years since they broke up.

Lisa looked up from her laptop to her brother. "I'm only here because Nanna forced me to." She replied before averting her attention back to the spreadsheet.

Ten sighed then approached his younger sister. He pushed the laptop closed and swiftly grabbed it away from the girl earning a frustrated groan from her. "No work, Lisa. Come on, you barely go out and unwind. You're in the US for Christ's sake! Relax for once." He said.

"Give me back my laptop, Ten." Lisa said threateningly. "I have work to do."

Her brother smirked and shook his head. "Nope." He hovered over the door, meters away from his glaring sister. "Lisa, you're turning 30 next year."

"And?" The Thai girl raised her brow.

"You should go out there and meet other people. It's been five years since you last saw her." What he said added injury to the girl's broken heart. "Unless you want to be nun."

Lisa rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, I think I should just enter the convent so you can all stop pestering me." She pulled out her extra laptop and sat on the chair by the study table.  _'I'd rather be alone forever than to spend it with someone else.'_

Ten sighed.  _'Of course she has an extra one.'_ He knows that she still misses Jennie up to now—they all know—so as much as possible, they refrain from asking her about her ex-lover so as not to make her feel more down. However, the brotherly side of him wanted to understand and be there for his younger sibling. "The investors from UK wanted to meet you, you know?"

"Why me?" Lisa asked flatly. She kept her back on her brother to hide her true emotions from him. "They already saw dad and also you, who'll be the next head of the family. I'm sure there's no need for me to meet them."

"Because you're the great Lisa Manoban." Ten replied. "They have been requesting for your presence for countless times. Plus, it's a great country with great people."

"I don't want to, okay? I'm too busy managing the whole Manoban Industry in Korea." The Thai girl argued while typing on her laptop.

"That or...you're avoiding seeing Jennie?" There, Ten said it. He noticed his sister stopped typing for a moment.

"She's probably married to that guy now." She replied. She despises the words she just uttered but it's the truth as what she believes.

"What if they're not?" Her brother retaliated.

Lisa then steered so that she's facing her brother. "If they aren't married then what? I can't just appear on her doorstep and mess them up." She said firmly. She sighed. "I can't let her suffer the same heartbreak twice."

"But what if—" Ten was about to argue but Lisa cut him short.

"Just drop it, okay?" Lisa said, not wanting to prolong conversation. "She's happy now, Ten, and I will respect that." Then she went back to focusing her attention on her work. "Please, just let me work in peace."

Ten feels bad for his sister. Right after Lisa went to follow Jennie in the UK a year after they broke up, she dedicated all her effort into the company. She worked tirelessly for the past five years. Yes, she bagged numerous awards and recognition for it but they all know thar deep down, she feels empty so she used her work as a diversion. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll call you once it's dinner time."

After a moment, he was gone and Lisa was left alone inside Ten's guest room. She minimized the spreadsheet window then opened her gallery—photos of Jennie taken by her six years ago came into view.

And just like always, tears unconsciously rolled down her face.

"I miss you, Nini....everyday."

She stared at the photos for some time while crying before wiping her tears and going back to work.

Lisa isn't aware but her brother stayed outside her room listening as she cried over her lost love.Ten can't help but feel an ache in his heart. He sighed. "Lisa."

——||——

After dinner, Lisa stayed with her nephew and nieces to watch a Disney movie. She just can't say no to the kids—work can wait, she said. She loves kids and longs for a child of her own but she knows she can't so she told herself that when she turn 35 and doesn't have a child still, she'll adopt one.

"Kids, you have to go to bed now. You have school tomorrow." Ten's wife said making the kid's face fell.

"But I'm not sleepy yet, mommy!" Riley, the youngest, whined.

"Me too! Me too!" Marcus, Ten's middle child, added.

"But you have to, sweetie." Ten said softly. "Don't be stubborn now, and go to bed. We have to go to school early tomorrow." He reasoned out. The kids pouted but obliged.

They all went upstairs to their own rooms. Riley's room is the closest to Lisa's so they walked together and the Thai girl tucked her niece in bed. "You have to sleep now, Riles."

"Aunt Lisa?" The kid said in her cute voice.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked while caressing the little girl's hair delicately. The girl is five years old now and if she and Jennie didn't break up, it's possible that their child would also be in the same age.

"Can you tell me a story, please?" Riley asked.

"A story?" Lisa asked softly and the little girl nodded. She paused for a while to think of something when an idea popped in her mind. "Okay, I'll tell you one." The could've been greatest love story she ever knew. "Once there was a prince and princess." She started and the little girl's eyes sparkled in excitement. "They were raised together in one kingdom filled with colorful castles and rainbows."

"Rainbows?!" Riley excitedly asked.

Lisa giggled and nodded. "Yes, sweetie. Rainbows filled the kingdom. They were perfect partners. They were also about to get married but..." She said.

Ten stood by the door and listened to Lisa's story as well.

"But then there was a witch called..um...Fate." She said making Riley frown. "Fate hated the relationship the prince and the princess has so she messed them up. She used a maiden that has a secret admiration to the prince. The witch put a spell on the prince so that he'll think that it was the maiden whom he loves."

"What...what about the princess?" The little girl asked sadly.

Lisa sighed deeply through a tight smile. "The princess did everything to remind the prince of their love. She almost made it but then the witch cursed both the princess and the maiden. She left leaving the prince a choice of who he'll save. It must be only one. He was torn." She remembered the shitty feeling she felt that night. "In his heart, both the princess and the maiden holds a place. They were slowly consumed by the curse and a decision must be done."

"Who did the prince choose, aunt Lisa?" The little girl asked innocently.

"The prince went to the princess and she told him to choose the maiden. She said that she it is their duty to protect their people. She said that she knows that the prince love the maiden and it will hurt him if she dies." Lisa said while reminiscing the past.

"But he just love her because the witch put a spell on him." The kid argued.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, but he didn't know that. He was torn but in the end, he chose to follow what the princess said. He saved the maiden and...and the princess..."

"Did she die?" The kid asked, pouting.

Lisa smiled sadly but shook her head and the frown on Riley's face was replaced with hopeful eyes. "The maiden felt guilty so she revealed the truth to the prince. She explained everything and gave him an antidote for the spell the witch casted upon him."

_Yubi's phone rang continuously so she picked it up—Lisa's name appeared on her screen. She smiled and pressed the answer button but to her surprise, Mino's voice was heard instead of the Thai girl's._

_"Yubi? Hi, it's Mino, Lisa's friend...She got really drunk. Can you please pick her up?" Mino said over the phone. They've been together for over a year since Jennie left. However, they never slept with each other—Lisa said because it might affect her heart but after her surgery, nothing happened still—nor spend a night together at Lisa's house._

_"Okay, I'll be there. Please look after Lisa until I arrive." She said before the line ended. She quickly drove to the club and true enough, the girl is wasted._

_Joy and Mino helped her to bring Lisa to the car. They drove separately to the girl's house and once again, helped the girl put the drunk giant to bed._

_"I'll take care of her. Thank you." Yubi bowed slightly to the pair. They seem apprehensive to leave but did anyway. She went to the bathroom and got a basin of warm water and towel. She pressed the cloth into Lisa's face and neck—the girl steered at the contact._

_"Why did you got wasted, Lisa?" She sighed. When she was about to put away the basin, she felt the girl tugged her hand weakly. She looked down on Lisa's face—her eyes are still closed._

_"I miss you." The Thai girl mumbled in her drunken state._

_Yubi's lips quirked up. She reached for Lisa's hair and caressed it delicately. "Hey...I'm here."_

_"I miss you so much." Lisa mumbled again making the other girl giggle._

_"Jennie." She said before turning her body to the side and dozing off to sleep._

_Yubi's eyes widen in shock. 'Jennie.' The name played on her mind again and again. She felt her heart break as her lips began to tremble. She gulped the thick lump in her throat and stood up. She put the basin back in the restroom, not even bothering to throw the water away. Then she went outside Lisa's room._

_She felt her knees go weak as her eyes started to water. She tried to keep it in but she can't so she slipped down the wall and started crying silently._

_'It's still Jennie for Lisa.'_

_The whole year, even if Lisa is with her, she knows that part of her heart is still with Jennie. Lisa didn't like Yubi spending a night in her house—because it was her and Jennie's sanctuary. They rarely spend the night together and the Thai girl always chooses to go on business trips abroad even though the other girl knows she doesn't need to._

_'I think it's time for me to give up.'_

_For the whole two weeks, Lisa didn't see Yubi. Then one day, the girl appeared on her doorstep._

_"Where did you go?" Lisa asked._

_"To think." Yubi replied._

_The Thai girl nodded in understanding. She kind of expecting that this will happen sooner or later. She stayed silent and waited for the girl to continue._

_"I uh..." Yubi started, staring at the marble decoration on Lisa's coffee table. "When I was away, I realised that I could never replace her in your heart."_

_"Yubi..." Lisa whispered._

_Yubi smiled tightly at her. "No, it's fine...I umm...I realised that I've selfish and unfair for keeping you to myself. That's why..." She sighed. "That's why I'm letting you go."_

_"I'm sorry, Yubi...Trust me, I tried..I really tried." Lisa said._

_"I know." The other girl smiled softly and gave Lisa's hand a light squeeze. "If someone has to apologise, it should be me. I ruined what you had with Jennie. I'm really really sorry, Lisa."_

_Lisa smiled sadly and nodded—she misses Jennie so much and she regrets letting her go. "What are you planning now?"_

_Yubi inhaled and breathed out deeply. A genuine smile adorning her face—she accepted the truth already. "I don't know...maybe finally join that Big Year bird photography contest like what I've dreamed of."_

_Lisa smiled as well. She remember Yubi telling her about it before. "That's good. Now, you can make it happen."_

_The girl hummed. "Yeah...Maybe you and Jennie can also have your happy ending now."_

_Lisa smiled sadly. It has been a year and she doesn't know for sure if the brunette still feels something for her. "I hope so."_

"Did he remember the princess?" The girl asked and Lisa nodded.

"Yes, he did." The girl's eyes sparkled in delight at that. "He went back to her."

_"I'm glad you made up your mind now, Lis." Rosé told her best friend. They are inside a restaurant near the business district in a fine Wednesday afternoon._

_"Me too." Lisa smiled softly while cutting her steak._

_"Sorry we cannot come with you to England to see Jennie. My dad wants us to be in Australia by tomorrow. You know, they're getting old so...And the university that hired Jisoo is requiring her to report on Friday." The girl explained._

_"It's okay, chipmunk." Lisa replied causing her friend to shake her head in annoyance. "Do you think she'll be happy to see me?"_

_Rosé chuckled and pointed the fork she's holding to Lisa lazily then fixed her hair with her index finger. "Of course, she will. Duh?" The Thai girl didn't look convinced. "Lisa, look. Jennie loves you. Trust me."_

_Lisa smiled a little. 'I really hope so.'_

_"It's the end of her first week in college this Friday. I think she'll be happy to see you support her." Rosé said softly. After Jennie left, they had no communications. Jennie's dad has a new family in London that's why even then he rarely goes to Korea and let her other siblings handle the business there. "You better hurry up, okay Lisa-yah! Go get your girl!"_

_Lisa chuckled. "I will. Thank you."_

_She left Korea for London on Thursday. She stayed at one of their partner hotels in the city. On Friday, she decided to surprise Jennie at school so she went to a flower shop and had the florist arrange the bouquet like the ones she used to give the brunette before._

_She sat on the bench outside the Interior Design Department building while waiting for the brunette. She can feel her palms go sweaty as well as her forehead despite the cold weather. She tapped her feet on the ground to control her nervousness. 'Ugh! Manoban, calm the fuck down!' She scolded herself._

_She maybe a bit early and the large bouquet of flower she has been holding is starting to attract the passersby. She patiently waited and after almost an hour the department door opened and students began to exit the building._

_Her eyes frantically search for a certain brunette head. And after a long search, her eyes landed on HER. A wide smile formed in her lips—Jennie._

_Jennie looks different but the same. She's wearing casual clothes—jeans and sweater. She looks as cute and gorgeous as before and it makes Lisa's heart flutter. She's smiling and laughing—'it's great to see her smile again.'_

_So Lisa stood up. She was about to approach Jennie when a guy called out to the brunette from behind. She stopped in her tracks and watched as the scene unfolded._

_The guy hugged Jennie from behind and Lisa can see her smile growing bigger. Then he stood beside her and the brunette hooked her arms with his._

_Lisa's heart sank at the sight—Jennie looks happy but not because of her...not anymore. 'But this is you're fault, Lisa.' She told herself. She can't watch it anymore so she turned her back and walked away dejectedly, bouquet in hand._

_'Maybe I am too late to seek for her...because somebody already found her.'_

_She didn't want the flowers to go to waste so she handed it to a random girl before leaving._

_"Ms. Manoban?" Her driver asked her. He saw the whole thing and he's heart aches for the girl as well._

_"Please tell the pilot that I'm going back to Korea at noon." Lisa said before entering the car. They started driving away from the school and from Jennie. And when the building is out of sight, that's the only time she allowed her brokenness to overcome her emotions._

"But another prince already saved her." Lisa answered. Ten understands the whole story but he kept silent.

"They didn't have a happy ending?" Riley asked, her voice sounded like she's about to cry. Lisa was about to say yes and it's the end but Ten interrupted her.

"Hey, Riles. No, it's not the end yet." He approached his child and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. His child look at him with hopeful eyes. "Even if another prince saved the princess, she still chose the one her heart belongs to. And for her, her heart only belongs to one person and that is the prince...her best friend." He said—not just to his child but also to his sister. "It was then revealed that Fate isn't a witch after all but a goddess. And she only did it to test the love the prince and the princess have for each other." He glanced at Lisa and the girl averted her eyes away. "They reunited and soon got married. Then lived happily ever after. The end."

A wife smile plastered on Riley's lips. "Yay!" She cheered. "Thank you, Aunt Lisa!Thank you, daddy!"

"You'll go to sleep now?" Ten asked and the little girl nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, sweetie. I love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

Lisa watched their interaction and she can't help but feel jealous. She could've had a family with Jennie but she threw it away.

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you too." Riley told her dad. "Goodnight, aunt Lisa!"

Inside her room, the Thai girl stayed silent while sitting on the edge of her bed. She had her chances to pull Jennie closer and make her stay— _their last night together_ and  _at the airport when Jennie get on the plane to London, she stood and watched from a distance—_ but she was a coward.

Lisa thought about Ten's version of the ending of her story—HAPPY ENDING.

She shook her head and chuckled bitterly.

"It's too late for that." She whispered to herself.

_'Is it?'_


	31. Chapter 31

Few days passed and Lisa's back to her constant work life in South Korea. It's a fine Friday morning but she chose to lock herself up in her office with a stack of reports and presentations to evaluate and review. She was in deep concentration while reviewing the semi annual financial report when the intercom buzzed. She mindlessly press it and waited for her secretary to speak.

"Ms. Manoban, The Director's secretary is outside your office." The woman said and Lisa granted her permission.

The middle-aged woman went inside then bowed to the Thai girl. As always, she didn't give her a single glance and kept her eyes glued at the computer in front of her.

"Ms. Manoban, the director wanted me to give you this." She pushed the invitation towards the Thai girl and stepped back.

Lisa noticed the sheer black paper with gold lining on her table. She raised her brow at the paper but reached for it, nonetheless. She opened the invitation and read the content silently— _Seoul Annual Business Gala._

"Mr. Manoban wants you to attend and accept the award in his place, ma'am." Mrs. Choi, her father's secretary said.

"Why me?" Lisa asked flatly. "Can't he go himself?"

"The director will be flying to Switzerland tomorrow and will stay there for a week. The gala is on Sunday night." Mrs. Choi replied.

"Why not you go? You are my father's secretary after all." The Thai girl countered.

"The director will be receiving a life time award and no other person is more suitable to receive it in behalf of him than his own daughter." The secretary retaliated.

"But I have to visit the construction of the resort in Gangwon on Monday morning. And I don't have time to prepare for this. Just tell my father to have Ten attend it." Lisa argued like an stubborn child.

Mrs. Choi was about to say something when the intercom buzzed again. "Ms. Manoban, the Director is on line 2."

Lisa looked sternly at her father's secretary before picking up the phone. "Director." She greeted then Mrs. Choi bowed before leaving.

 _"Lisa, have you seen the invitation for the gala? It's a masquerade party on Sunday night."_ Her father said over the phone.

"Yes, dad. I already saw it. But can't you just send Ten to go in your behalf? I have—" She started but her dad butted in.

 _"I had your secretary clear your Monday schedule for this event."_ He replied.

"What?! Why? Even if I do attend the gala, the party would just be for few hours. You didn't have to do that, dad." Lisa whined.

 _"So does this mean you're going?"_ He sounded so excited.

"I can't dad. I have three reports due this week. I have to finish them all by Tuesday." Lisa reasoned out.

She heard her father sigh from the other line.  _"Aren't you proud of me, Lisa?"_ Her brows shoot up at the drama he's dad is trying to pull.  _"I just want my daughter to represent me? Is it too much to ask?"_

Lisa stayed silent, her brows glued together. As much as she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to upset her dad. So she caved and sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

 _"Really?!"_ She raised her brow at how excited her father sounded but she brushed it off.  _"Good. Be sure to dress nicely, okay? It is a special night and I want you to dress to the occasion Make me proud!"_ He said subtly highlighting the 'special night' part.

"Yes, father. I will." She replied and after a moment, the call ended.

She leaned back on her huge leather reclining chair and stared at the invitation in her hand.

_'What's so special about this gala other than my dad's award? He sounded like an excited child.'_

She turned her head to the window and looked at the buildings outside her floor-to-ceiling windows. The sun is shining brightly in the sky—it's a good day.

 _'I'm turning 30 next year.'_ She sighed deeply. Then her eyes landed on her work table filled with papers and folders.  _'Is this the life I want? No...maybe not...but it's the life I need.'_

"Ugh! Fuck it." She whispered harshly then stood up. She grabbed her coat and went outside her office.

Her secretary stood up as soon as she sees her boss by the door. "Ms. Manoban."

"Ms. Jang, run me through my schedule for today." Lisa demanded.

The girl pulled her tablet and started reading her boss's schedule. "You're free at 10, oh I mean now, I apologize ma'am. Up to 3 in the afternoon. Then—"

Lisa raised her hand to silence the girl and the latter did so. "Thank you. That's all I need to hear. I'm going out for the rest of my free time. No phone calls—business or personal during those times, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Manoban." The secretary answered.

"Good." Lisa said flatly before walking away.

Ms. Jang tilted her head sideways. "This is new." She shook her head in disbelief before going back to work.

——||——

Lisa drove around the city aimlessly just to admire the scenery of Seoul. She had been on the road for an hour before she parked her car near the playground. She went outside and was greeted by the fresh breeze coming from the trees. She inhaled the nature's scent then exhaled contently.

Kids and families occupy the place. It's peaceful and cheery. Laughter can be heard from every corner of the park. She started walking through the trail while admiring the view.  _'Ten's right. It's good to be out once in a while.'_

After some time, she decided to go back to the office. On her way back to her car, she noticed a young boy from a distance who's seemingly lost. She watched as the kid nervously look around. It's strange but she felt a sudden urge to help the young boy. That's why instead of returning to her car, she diverted her steps towards the young boy.

"Hey there." She said softly and the boy lifted her head to look at her.

He looks like a mix of foreign blood and Korean. He's a handsome boy but what's striking about his features are his eyes—cat like. She suddenly remembered her ex-lover.

The boy, however, stayed silent. He looked at Lisa wearily.

Lisa smiled softly and crouched down to level her height with the kid. "I'm Lisa." She said but the boy pouted like he's scared of her. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just notice that you're alone here...where are your parents?" She asked carefully.

The boy stared at her and bit his bit—unsure whether to trust the stranger in front of him or not. "My...my mommy's at work." He mumbled.

"Are you lost? Who's with you here?" Lisa asked. She doesn't understand why she suddenly feel scared that the kid is alone by himself in this crowded place.

"Yes..um..Lisa. I saw an ice cream truck and I followed it but..but I don't know where I am now." He replied, pouting.

Lisa smiled at how  _adorable_  the kid looks. She thought that if she and Jennie would have a child, he would look like him. "Do you have you're mother's contact number?" She asked and the kid shook his head. "Ah. Alright..um..how about the place you were in earlier? We could go there or we can go to the police station so they can contact your mom."

"I don't know." The kid answered. "I think it's only near here. My mommy would be looking for me so I'll stay here until she finds me." He added.

Lisa furrowed her brows a little. It's not safe for a kid this young to be out on their own. "Okay. But I will wait here with you, is that okay?"

"You'll do that?" The boy asked and Lisa hummed. "Okay. You can sit here." He tapped the spot next to him on the bench then Lisa sat beside him. Then the ice cream truck came into view again.

"Do you want me to get you ice cream?" Lisa asked and the boy nodded. "Okay, wait for me here." She smiled and jogged to the truck—she realised that she forgot to ask what flavor of ice cream the little boy wants so she got a bit of everything. Then she went back to their bench and the boys eyes  _sparkled_  in delight. "Here you go." She handed the cone with layers of different flavors to the kid and the latter grabbed it and started eating.

Lisa giggled at the sight. She suddenly remembered her first ever meal with Jennie at the old man's restaurant. "What's you're name?" She asked.

"I'm Prince!" The boy replied cheerfully—the ice cream definitely worked.

"You're name suits you, Prince." Lisa complimented the boy and he beamed in delight.

"Thank you!" He said but then Lisa noticed that his chin and hand is now covered with melted ice cream. She chuckled at the sight then pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the boy's chin delicately. "You like the ice cream?"

"Yeah!" The boy replied.

"We'll get another one then." Lisa said before her cone. "But you have to be careful or your clothes might get dirty. We wouldn't want your mom come after me because of it, right?"

Prince nodded and held the cone more carefully now. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. No need to say sorry." Lisa couldn't resist but to caress the kid's hair—it felt natural even Prince didn't react badly. Then Prince finished eating so Lisa got the excess cone from him and threw it on the trash can beside their bench. "We have to clean your hands now." She said then sprayed some alcohol moisturizer to the boy's hands. He instinctively rubbed his hands together. "There. You're clean again."

"Thank you!" Prince said gratefully before briefly hugging the Thai girl—Lisa felt a certain warmth because of the contact.

"Hey, Prince...where did your mom get your name anyway?" She asked.

"Hmmm...She said it's from a book she likes." He shrugged.

 _'Little Prince.'_ Lisa again remembered Jennie because of it—it's their favorite book. As moments pass, she's feeling more hopeful that his mother is Jennie. Though that would mean she got pregnant and it might be by another person, she thought. She was about to ask who his mother is but the kid beat her to it.

"Um...Lisa?" The kid tentatively called out. Lisa tilted her head sideways and smiled while waiting for the kid to continue. "Can I call you Mama?"

Lisa was taken aback by the kids question and it took her a while to process it fully. She smiled at his innocence. "Hmm. Tell me why first."

"Because you're pretty and I think my mommy will like you." Prince replied innocently and Lisa waited for him to continue. "Mommy's always with me and cares for me. She goes to work everyday then back home to be with me. She said she only needs me in her life but I know that she's not really happy."

Lisa furrowed her brows a bit—the kid is only four or five yet he speaks like an adult.

"And I think that she will like you!" He said like he's convinced that Lisa can make his mother fall for her and vice versa. "I want to be her happy." He added with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Unconsciously, Lisa mirrored the sad smile on the boy's lips. She's convinced that she wouldn't fall in love with someone other that the brunette who holds her heart up to this very day. It's just impossible. However, she has a strong gut feeling that it's Jennie but she can only assume. And the fact the the little boy said that his mom is single sparked some hope in the Thai girl's heart. And she also feels a strong urge to put the smile back on the kid's lips so she smiled an nodded.

"Okay then. You can call me that. And we will make your mommy happy. Deal?"

Lisa, then, held out her pinky finger.

Prince face brightened up then hooked his pinky onto Lisa's. "Deal!"

The kid's smile is just so contagious that Lisa's smile widened as well.

"Prince!" Then a woman's voice was heard from a distance. Both Lisa and the kid averted their gaze to the girl—she's walking towards them.

And  _alas_! She's not Jennie.

Lisa felt her heart sank a bit. The girl is undeniably pretty and does look like a mix of foreign blood as well like Prince. However, she looks too young to have a child.

The girl couched down and hugged the kid tightly. Then she scanned the boy for any injury. "Are you okay, Prince? You got me so worried. Don't do that again, okay?" She said worriedly.

"Sorry." The kid mumbled apologetically.

Then the woman turned her head to Lisa. "Thank you for looking after Prince. I'm Somi." The girl held out her hand and Lisa took it.

"Lisa." The Thai girl replied.

The girl smiled genuinely at her. "Thank you again...I'm really sorry, Lisa but we have to go now." Somi said apologetically then held the boy's hand gently. They started walking but then Prince wiggled his hand free and ran back to Lisa.

"Goodbye mama! Thank you for the ice cream!" He hugged her and she hugged him back. It all felt natural.

Afterwards, he ran back to Somi. Lisa watched the kid walked to their car—her smile never disappearing.

When their car is out of sight, Lisa lifted her head up to the sky and closed her eyes.

 _'For a moment I thought she would be my Nini."_ She chuckled bitterly.

Then she looked at the surrounding before letting out sigh. "Yeah...A good day nevertheless."

——||——

The night of the gala came, Lisa is sitting at the backseat of her car going to the venue. Like her father said, she made sure she's dressed for the occasion—a fine fitted all-black lady tux thar highlights all her curves in all the right places. She doesn't know but she feels like there is something about tonight—it isn't scary nor odd however. And she can't quite put a finger on what she's feeling.

Then her car stopped in front of the red carpet—flashes from numerous cameras and reporters can be seen. She sighed—this is what she doesn't like about galas and award shows. She noticed the usher going in front of her car to open the door for her so she let out few steadying breaths before she embrace the outside. "Showtime."

The door opened and her facade of cold and dominant businesswoman surfaced again. She walked down the red carpet as countless cameras flash on her. She posed for a couple of pictures before putting her mask on and going inside the ballroom.

 

**LISA'S POV**

In this see of strangers, I'm the one in the middle. As the time goes by, my urge to go home strengthens. I wouldn't be here if not for my father's upset voice, anyway.

The smiles and laughter—they're more fake than not. Each businessman carefully preying on one another like cannibals ready to attack. All I want now is to receive my father's award and dance to the gala tradition then leave. And that's what I'm going to do.

I waited for my turn to receive the award—these girls flirt in the sidelines but I couldn't care less about them. Sure, they're sexy and their bodies are to crave for but I don't feel anything. I think being dried up for so long made it hard for me to feel turned on.

Then I heard the emcee announced my father's award. I can't help but let out a sigh of relief.  _Thank God, finally!_

I removed my mask and went up to the podium—everyone's eyes are on me. I smiled while getting the award. It might look like I was eye flirting with the emcee because she is with me but I'm not. She doesn't interest me the slightest.  _God...I think I'm I turning into a monk._

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to receive this prestigious award in behalf of my father...." I went on and speak about how proud and thankful our clan is for this award and what it signifies. I spoke about how honored I am to be receiving it in behalf of my dad. It was a short speech but I made sure I articulated the right words to out a good name for the company and the family. My face and my words will be printed on newspapers tomorrow and I cannot afford seeing a bad one. "Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night."

Then the the whole ballroom was filled with claps from these businessmen and women. I went down the stage and went back to my seat. Only one more silly tradition to fulfill and I'm out of here.

The gala dance was announced in no time and I haven't even relaxed on my chair yet. Ugh..fuck it. Whatever. The sooner this thing ends, the better.

I went to the dance floor and as well as the other representatives from each business conglomerates lined with me.

_It's a dance of the elites._

I remember being thought of this dance when I was in high school—it's just waltz but you have to change partners as the beat changes. We were thought the proper way to stand, to step and to hold our partners properly. We were required to be poised and proper while dancing to it. I'm on the male's side this time because the representatives of each families are mostly females.

The music started and we started swaying to the rhythm, There will be seven partner changes in the span of the music.

My first partner is the daughter of the owner of the largest casino in Seoul and in Gangnam. Then the daughter of the owner of a tech company. Then the niece of the owner of an international car company. And the list went on.

They all have beautiful bodies—sexy and inviting—however throughout the dance, my eyes kept on gravitating back to the girl wearing a sparkly fitted gown. I'm not sure which family she belongs to. I haven't seen her before in this event. There's something about her that attracts me and I don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with her strong and powerful aura.  _Ugh! I feel like I'm cheating for some reason!_

Truth be told, I can't wait to dance with her.

The music is about to end and I'm nearing to my last partner—the girl in  _red_.

The beat changed and the girls twirled around to their next partner and I, to mine.  _Here she comes._

Her hand clasped mine and I suddenly felt a surge of electricity throughout my body. My eyes traveled from her dress up to her eyes.

Her eyes met mine and after a very long time, here  _she_ is.

_Jennie._

I cannot be mistaken because her eyes—they're as unique they can get. Her silver masks highlighting her eyes making them more gorgeous than ever.  _I miss them and I can be lost in them for the rest of my life._

I didn't know that I froze a bit until she whispered to me. "Surprised, Lisa?"

"Um.." I was lost for words. I blinked several times to confirm if it's really her...and  _boy it's really her!_ "Jennie." I whispered back while we waltz to the rhythm of the music.

She didn't utter a reply but kept a smirk plastered on her lips.  _Shit...she's merely looking at me but she's making me feel all these things inside my body especially down there._

She looks the same but more beautiful, gorgeous and sexier than before. Her strong aura is oozing—I can submit to her and I wouldn't even complain. Even the she spoke to me changed. Her whole being doesn't scream innocence and naivety like before. She's now a seductress ready to take the life of mortals like me.

I didn't notice the music already stopped—I'm still holding her hand and her waist when she spoke again. "The music already stopped, Lisa." She reminded me and that's when I let go of her. 

She turned her back on me and my body acted on it's own. I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me—her smirk never disappearing.

"Jennie." That's all I can say. Her name.  _Ugh! How lame can you get Manoban?!_

She stepped closer to me and whispered in to my ears. "Meet me at the clock tower."

_Fuck. She sounded so sexy._

She slowly leaned back but she made sure her lips touched my skin in a very subtle manner. I couldn't help but shut my eyes because of it.

_Damn. She knows how to tease me._

She smiled wickedly at me before she disappeared in the see of strangers.

I stood there on my spot trying process everything that has happened.

 _'Meet me at the clock tower.'_ She said. An evil smirk formed in my lips.

Then to the clock tower I go.


	32. Chapter 32

Jennie went to the clock tower and waited for Lisa on the dark side of the room. She feels giddy to see the girl after a very long time. She was so proud of her when she went up the podium and receive the award. It might be her father's award now, but the brunette knows that Lisa will have hers in the future.

Lisa is everything that she imagined her to be. She's still the same girl she fell for six years ago.

When her father asked her to represent their company at the gala, she agreed because it would just be smiling and talking to random people for some hours. But when his father informed her that Lisa will attend in behalf of her father, that's when she got nervous.

She spent so much time fixing herself and choosing the best dress that will catch the girl's attention. And seeing that she did makes all her troubles worth it.

She was hella nervous about the dance earlier. Her father had her thought of the traditional dance among the chaebols. She knows she'll have to dance with Lisa inevitably. So when she did, she swallowed all the nervousness she has been feeling and put on a brave face. And the result was satisfying...very satisfying.

"Jennie?" The brunette saw Lisa from a distance. She was at the dark side of the room that's why the Thai girl didn't notice her. "Are you here?"

Jennie smiled at the sight. She mussed her a lot. But she isn't playing yet so she put back the mask of bravery and seductiveness before walking into the light.

"Lisa." Jennie called out.

The Thai girl twirled around to face her. She's smiling wickedly and Jennie knows she likes to play with her too.

The brunette approached her and stood impossibly close to Lisa. They have almost the same height because of Jennie's high-heeled stilettos. "Missed me that much Lisa?"

Lisa let out a low laugh then snaked her hands to the Jennie's back. "You have no idea."

Jennie smirked evilly then removed Lisa's hand on her and walking towards the wall. The Thai girl followed her action with her eyes. "Who told you that you can touch me?" She challenged.

The Thai girl mirrored the smirk then put her hand on both sides of the girl's head. "I did."

Jennie let out a laugh. "And who do you think you are?"

Lisa gulped. She doesn't know what to answer to that.  _'Ex-lover...Ex-fiancée..Ex.'_ But then she thought of an answer. She traced Jennie's side sensually then whispered to her ear. "I'm the one who will make your toes curl and will make you cum until your legs feel like jelly."

Jennie bit her lip and eyes shut briefly. She can imagine how this night will go and it's making her core wetter and wetter. But they're in a battle of dominance at the moment and she will not let Lisa win that fast. "Can you though? Can you satisfy me enough?"

Lisa's face turned serious. "Why? Did your standard went up from the last time?" She asked with a subtle hint of jealousy in her voice.

Jennie hummed sarcastically. "Are you jealous, Lisa?"

"Should I be?" Lisa asked.

Jennie smirked adding fuel to the fire. "Maybe." She noticed Lisa breathed out deeply through her nose. She's indeed jealous. "What are you going to do now, Lisa?"

"I'm going to convince you otherwise." She answered before pressing a hot wet kiss on the girl's neck. "And I'm going to start with this."

That's the last thing she said before she connected her lips with the brunette's while her hand roam around the girl's body. The latter's hand, in turn found her spot tangled up in the former's hair. It was rough and they both feel hot. Lisa started grinding against Jennie and the latter can feel the girl's hardness against her and it's making her lose control. Moans escaped their lips and they both feel their arousal go beyond the ceiling.

"Shit." Lisa cursed. She can feel her hardness through her pants. They can fuck inside the dusty old clock tower of the venue but she knows they can't—someone might see them and it's Jennie whom she's having sex with and even though she changed a lot, she's still that same girl from six years ago...and this isn't what she deserves.

Jennie stared at her while panting. She watched as Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed someone.

"Yes. Bring the car to the back entrance at the clock tower. Just call for a company car to pick you up. I'll drive." The Thai girl said over the phone. She ended it quickly then put it back on her pocket before attacking Jennie's neck with kisses.

"Are we..gonna do this here?" Jennie asked in between moans. It's her first time in the span of six years to do this again.

Lisa lifted her head—her lips parted a little. "No. We're gonna go...We're gonna go home." She replied.

 _'Home.'_ Jennie smiled at the word. "Okay. Take me away then."

Lisa licked her lips and nodded. She intertwined her hands with Jennie's and let her to the back door at the base of the tower. Fortunately, her driver is already waiting for them outside. He smiled upon seeing the brunette with his boss. He handed the key over and Lisa thanked him. She opened the door for Jennie then went to the driver's seat. She started driving—both excited for what is to come.

After an almost ling drive, they arrived at Lisa's house—their shared home six years ago. The Thai girl went to Jennie's side and opened the door for her. They connected their lips once again—the brunette leaning against the car while the Thai girl pepper her neck with kisses. After some time Lisa stopped. "Let's go inside."

They walked towards the door connected to the garage. Lisa pressed the passcode then the door unlocked. They went inside and connected their lips once again.

"Did you bring your girls here?" Jennie asked while Lisa kiss her chest. She cannot help but feel slightly jealous at the thought so she asked.

"No." Lisa said against her skin.

Jennie's eyes closes and open every time she feels a surge of pleasure. "So you bring them elsewhere? You're hotels perhaps?" She won't hide it anymore—she's jealous and she will show it.

Lisa stopped kissing her and lifted her head. She smirked and threw the same question at the brunette. "Jealous?"

Jennie stared back at her intensely. "Yes." She answered.

Lisa was taken aback by it. She assumed that the girl will answer another savage one but she didn't deny it and it makes her feel happy and guilty at the same time. "You don't have to worry about it, Jen." She said honestly. She never once slept with other girls after Jennie left. It was hard and she felt frustrated but she cannot do it so she just does herself whenever she felt horny. 

Jennie snorted. "The same way you told me not to worry about Yubi?"

 _'God...She really know how to add salt to the wound.'_ Lisa felt a sudden surge of guilt once again. "What I meant is that I didn't sleep with her nor with any other girl since you left." She gulped. "It's up to you if you'll believe it or not."

Jennie searched her eyes—she can only see sincerity in them. She almost ruined the mood for bringing that up. "How much do you want me, Lisa?"

" _So_ much." The Thai girl replied.

"Then show me." Jennie said and Lisa nodded. And just like that she was swept of her feet. The Thai girl carried her to the bedroom in bridal style.

Lisa put her down on the bed almost forcefully making her bounce on the mattress. She's wearing the same smirk from earlier—the sadness in her eyes was replaced with a determined and aroused look. "Better be ready, Nini. Because you are going to discover how mush I want you." She said this all while unbuttoning her shirt.

Jennie watches the girl strip of her clothing while starting to remove her accessories as well. She's ready to fight for dominance tonight and she won't let Lisa have the upper hand that easy.

After a few moments, Lisa is almost naked in front of Jennie—only her boxer short remains. Her hard bulge is noticeable and it's makes the brunette feel excited. Lisa helped her up then stated unzipping her gown but it got stuck—and because her patience is thin, she twirled her around and ripped the gown to her waistline.

 _'She's still so damn strong.'_ Jennie's mind flew back to when Lisa ripped her clothes back then. "Fuck that's so sexy."

Lisa was surprised to hear a curse word from the girl. Six years truly changed her.

Then Jennie shimmied out of the gown then kicked it to the side of the room—it's an expensive designer gown but it's fine because it already served it's purpose.

Then she felt Lisa push her down the bed and climb on top of her. They stared at ear other like two naughty teenagers. Jennie moved back and settled at the middle.

The Thai girl let her eyes roam around the other girl's almost naked body. She smiled softly. "You're beautiful."

The brunette just chuckled at the compliment but deep inside, the butterflies in her stomach are going wild. "What are you waiting for, Lisa? pleasure me." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." The Thai girl said before pulling down the brunette's thigh-high stockings using her teeth all while maintaining eye contact with the girl.

Jennie's can't help bit bite her lip sexily while she watches. Then she anticipated the girl pulling her underwear down the same manner but instead of doing this, she ripped it apart making the brunette squeal in surprise. First, her gown and now her underwear—she cannot go home wearing only bra and stilettos. "Shit."

Lisa laughed evilly as she took of the girl's last piece of clothing and drawing them to the random pile on the floor. There's only one thing left to do. She sat back and pulled her boxers off.

The brunette unconsciously licked her lips once she saw Lisa's dick. She tingling feeling between her legs are starting to get worse—she needs her now. Thankfully, Lisa leaned down and kissed her roughly—she kissed her back just as rough. Their mouths colliding in a battle of dominance. Lisa's dick hovers over her sex but not inside of her yet. They're both lost in the euphoria that Lisa was about to penetrate her when the realization sank in.

"Wait." Jennie said making the other girl stop.

Lisa stared at her confused and a bit hurt. "Why?"

"Where's your condoms?" The brunette asked.

"In the draw—" Lisa starred then she remembered she doesn't have one. "Ah, shit. I don't have one."

Jennie nodded then steered and rolled over to get her back. She pulled out the condoms from her purse then gave it to Lisa. "Use that."

Lisa is a little bothered with the fact that the girl has a condom on her purse but she shook the thought away and put the rubber on her shaft. She slowly pushed her dick inside earning a moan from the girl. She leaned down again and started thrusting.

Their bodies moved in sync as they both rummage each other's body.

"Ahh! Lisa faster!" Jennie moaned out.

Lisa picked up pace and tarted pounding harder and faster making her pant while the other girl move against her making the impact more pleasurable to both of them.

"Fuck yes!" The brunette screamed.

The temperature started to get higher as they move their bodies in a rhythm only they know. Their bodies are both sweating as the sound of moans and deep panting fill the air. It has been several minutes and they both desperately want to reach their climax.

"M-make me cum, L-Lisa!" Jennie commanded and pleaded at the same time. "Shit! Ahh..hmm..ah yes!"

Lisa can feel Jennie's hip thrusting against her cock desperately as the latter's nails dig on her back—it's deep enough to leave a mark but she doesn't care. The pain adds to the pleasure.

"Fuck..Jennie...Ummp!" She pounds harder. She leaned down and captured the girl's lips again as she can feel her orgasm building up.

Jennie's hips bucked up a little—her orgasm building up as well. Her nails scratching the length of Lisa's sweaty back while the other grip on the girl's hair. "Hmm...ahhmm..hmm..yeah.."

Lisa came first but she kept pounding in and out of the brunette, her legs trembling with every thrust while her hands grip the sheets desperately for anchor. Her dick pulsating and filling the rubber around it with hot liquid.

Jennie followed soon after and the other girl collapsed on top of her—both panting hard due to exertion. They both realized that they no longer have the stamina like before. They both desperately seek for air while riding down their high.

Lisa then pulled out her dick then rolled to the side. "That was..."

"Amazing." Jennie finished her sentence making both of them let out a giggle. They both look at each other the same time and smiles formed in their lips. They just kept staring at each other—memorizing again each other's features while resting. "I want more, Lisa."

Lisa smiled softly. "We can go all night, Nini. You're the boss."

With that, Jennie lifted herself and towered on top of Lisa. She smiled mischievously at the girl. And that was the start of their night-long  _sexcapade_ until they both collapsed and can no longer continue.

——||——

At four in the morning, Jennie woke up pressed against Lisa. She smiled upon remembering their night together. She stared longingly at the Thai girl's face—she missed her a lot. She knows it isn't proper to sleep with her and surrender herself to the girl this fast but she didn't care.

She glanced at the wall clock and she knows she has to go even if she doesn't want to.

She pressed a gentle kiss on Lisa's forehead and with heavy heart, she separated herself from the girl and started picking up her clothes. She picked up her torn gown then put it on silently. She didn't bother to get her ripped underwear.

She heard Lisa steered on the bed and as expected, she woke up soon after. "Where are you going?" The Thai girl asked.

"I have to go home, Lisa. I'm sorry." Jennie glanced back at the girl while fixing her makeup.

Lisa's brows furrowed. "Can't you stay?" She asked.

Jennie tied her hair up and smiled. She turned her head to Lisa and said. "I have to. You're not the only important person in my life anymore, Lisa."

Lisa's brows shoot up at that.  _'Huh.'_ She felt her heart crack a little—a flash of memory go to her mind.  _The guy_. "Wow, way to break my heart again, Nini." She said jokingly but deep down she felt like crying.

Jennie realized then the implication of her words. So she sighed. "Hey...I didn't mean it like that."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure..whatever you say."

Jennie approached her and caressed her hair. "Hey...Lili. Don't be like that. We'll see each other again."

Lisa averted her eyes away from the girl. "Yeah sure. Just go...I want to sleep more."

The brunette pouted at the girl's sudden coldness. "I will go now." She leaned down and pressed a kiss her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Use my coat...you're gown is ruined." Lisa said without looking at the brunette.

The gesture made Jennie's heart flutter so she picked up Lisa's coat and put it on her—it perfectly covered the torn up part of her gown. With one last longing glance, she left.

Lisa rolled over so as not to see the girl leaving her yet again in this exact same room. She clenched her fists underneath the sheets then a tear fell.

——||——

Jennie arrived home after an hour. She carefully unlocked the door her apartment and slip inside. There's a faint light coming from the living room.

She put her keys on the bowl then removed her stilettos. She saw her reflection on the mirror and smile as the memory of her night with Lisa flooded her mind. She sighed contently.

She walked further into the house like a renewed person.

"It's about time you went home." Jimin said without looking at her.


	33. Chapter 33

"It's about time you went home." Jimin said without looking at Jennie.

"You're up early." Jennie replied.

The guy closed the magazine he's been reading. "You know my husband's flight is co—" He turned to look at his friend and shut his mouth. His eyes scanned the girl's features then a smirk formed in his lips. "Looks like someone hit the jackpot."

Jennie chuckled then flopped down beside her friend. "Yeah...she really did the whole night." She said proudly.

"You nasty bitch." Jimin teased her. "I'm so proud of you!" Jennie raised her brows cockily. "So how was it? And no...I'm not talking about the sex part."

Jennie reminisced their moment at the gala. She told her best friend about what happened during the dance and how Lisa reacted when she first saw her. "It was satisfying."

"Oh I can see it." He gestured knowingly at her. "So did you tell her?" He inquired.

Jimin is Jennie's best friend and first ever friend in London. They live in the same street and he was kind enough to befriend her and help her adjust to the life in UK. He was there for her through everything—from the beginning up to now. And Jennie has been there for him as well ever since he was just admiring Jin from afar up to now that they are married.

"No." She answered and her friend frowned. "I can't just tell Lisa... _'Hey, you forgot to put condoms on and accidentally got me pregnant and now we have a five year old child named Prince.'"_

"Why not?" He asked nonchalantly.

Jennie rolled her eyes at the guy. He thinks everything is so easy. "And besides, our son wasn't there with us."

Jimin chuckled. "God forbid your son would be there when you two do it. He'll be traumatised for sure." He laughed then.

"You pervert! That's not what I meant." She whined and slapped his arms but it only made Jimin laugh more.

After a while, he stopped laughing and look at his friend seriously. "Did you use protection though?"

"Yeah. I gave her one." She replied.

Jimin snorted. "You what?" He laughed again. "You gave her a condom?"

"Yeah. I assumed she didn't have one so I brought one." Jennie answered innocently.

Jimin stared at his friend in amusement and disbelief. "You brought a condom? Don't you think she might get suspicious that you keep something like that on your purse?"

Jennie just realized now what Lisa might think because of it. "Oh." Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean it that way." She whined making her friend laugh at her again.

"But anyway, seriously Jen. You have to tell her. She has the right to know and I'm sure based on how satisfied you look after having sex with her, she still has feelings for you." He said.

"I will soon. Don't worry." Jennie promised.

"Good then because I know your son craves for a complete family too." He said and Jennie smiled and nodded. "Anyway, Jin's flight will arrive in two hours and I'm still here babysitting your son. Why didn't you just ask your stepsister to babysit?"

Jennie shook her head disapprovingly then sighed. "You know why. I asked her to babysit Prince last time and she lost him. Fortunately someone found him and stayed with him at the park."

"Oh." He nodded in understanding. "Your sister's just excited to spend her vacation. Don't be too hard on her."

"I'm not. I was just worried about my son." Jennie reasoned out.

"Speaking of, go and fix yourself before you son sees you and think that you got raped." Jimin said. "And I will go and freshen up because my husband is coming." He added excitedly.

"Alright." Jennie stood up as well as Jimin. "Thank you for looking after Prince."

"No problem, Jennie. It's actually a practice for when we adopt our own child." He replied. "Okay, I will go now." They hugged each other briefly then the guy left.

Jennie smiled at the thought of having their family complete—Her, Lisa and their son.

She giggled by herself then went to her room to change.

——||——

After making breakfast, she went to her child's room to wake him up. "Hey, sweetie. Wake up...it's your first day at your new school." She caressed her son's hair gently and the boy purred from her touch. "Wake up now, Prince."

The kid slowly opened his eyes and smiled sweetly upon seeing his mother. "Mommy."

"Good morning, my Prince. It's time for breakfast." Jennie said softly and the boy nodded. "Did you have a goodnight sleep while mommy's gone?"

Prince hummed then Jennie helped him sit up. "I prepared your favourite food."

Prince's eyes sparkled in delight. "Really, mommy? Yay!"

"So come on and let's eat breakfast now." Jennie stood up and Prince jumped out of bed. "It's my first day of school mommy!" He said excitedly as they walk downstairs. He's only in pre-school but the amount of excitement he has is heart-warming.

They sat around the table and Jennie served his son. The boy started eating while Jennie watches him. Moments like this warms her heart.

 _'Your son craves for a complete family too.'_  Jimin's words resonates in her mind. He's right—her son wants and needs a complete family...and so does she.

Then her mind flew to the same girl who holds her heart. She smiled softly.

_'Maybe this time, fate will allow it to be me and you.'_


	34. Chapter 34

**LISA'S POV**

It has been four days since that night with Jennie. I wanted to go see her badly, unfortunately, I had to go follow my father to Switzerland to help him handle the expansion there.

_When I was being workaholic, they pester me to unwind and now that I have my personal agenda, they force me to work. Ugh!_

After that night, the hope that we still have a chance reignited in my heart. I mean, she wouldn't sleep with me if she's with someone else already, right? Because Jennie is not that kind of person—she's pure and kind and selfless. She might've changed from a meek lamb into a sexy beast but she's still that same girl who captured my heart through her innocence and grace six years ago. And this time, I'm gonna make sure that's it's me and her in the endgame.

_Boy, I am going to win her back!_

This time, we'll make all our dreams come true. God! It brings excitement and pure joy to my soul just by thinking about it.

It's a fine Thursday afternoon—2:45 PM. I just landed back from the trip about five hours ago and I haven't rested a bit. I was gone for a while and now the stacks of reports I have to review doubled. I can just sigh tiredly. This is the life I chose. All work and no play. But hopefully, when I get Jennie back, I can finally be able to set aside work for some action.

Now, I'm on my way to my beloved academy few minutes away from Seoul—International School Korea. I had good memories here before my parents sent me Thailand and after I returned for high school. I am going to visit my favorite teacher who's now the chancellor of the institution—Ms. Park Bom.

She was very kind to me ever since then. She knows me since I was a child and she never once judged me because I changed my identity unlike the others. She's like a second mother to me. I tried to push her away like the others after the accident but she was always there. She was the one who told me about the apartment I stayed in before—the one Jennie and I shared—and even payed for my rent for a couple of months because I was broke. She also knows about Jennie and what happened. She was the other person who'm I cried myself out on. She said I am the daughter she never had. She was too dedicated to teaching that she feels time passed her already.

After some time, we reached the premise of the academy. The administration building is located near the preschool area—I can't help but smile while watching the kids outside.  _How I wish I have a child. I will send them here too._

I went out then walked inside the building—it feels good to be back. The teachers, both old and new, greeted me and I greeted them back. The place is filled with familiar faces still. I was a good student back in the days but I had a fair share of mischief.  _I miss those days._

Then I reached Ms. Park's office and her secretary went in and announced my presence. I came in after a while. "Chancellor!" I greeted her.

I saw her smile grow bigger. She's in her early 50's now and the wrinkles in her face are starting to get noticeable. "Lisa! Have a seat. Finally, you visited again." She gestured for the seat in front of her table and I obliged. "So how's my favorite student?"

I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that Rosie is your favorite student, Ms. Park." I said jokingly and she just shrugged. "But I'm fine, never better. Thank you. How are you?"

She sighed tiredly. "Here, stuck with the same work everyday. Sometimes, it's just so tiring." She said and it hit me in the gut because I am just like her. "There are times that I regret not entering marriage when I had the chance, you know?"

"Maybe you could still find love, Mrs. Park." I joked to keep the mood of the conversation light.

She laughed at my words and shook her head. "Silly girl. I already accepted my fate. This is my life's passion and though I feel lonely at times, seeing the kids learn and their parents proud makes me happy." She said and I nodded in understanding. "However, you, Lisa, are young. Don't tie yourself up to your work. It's not too late for you to find your other half."

 _'I already found her but I let her go.'_ I just stared at her for a moment then nodded.  _But Ms. Park is right. It's not yet too late. I will get Jennie back._

"You just have to look around, Lisa. And you never know...one of the single parents here might get your attention." She said with a hint of suggestive tone. It feels like she knows something but whatever...or whoever she thinks might win my heart can pack their bags and go home because somebody already holds it.

So I just chuckled. "Nah, thanks. I have my eyes on someone already."

She smiled and nodded. I know she knows who I'm talking about. "Well then, good luck." I smiled at her genuinely. We talked some more and it's already an hour passed.

"I have to go now, Ms. Park. But I will come back and visit again." I told her as I stand up.

"You better, young lady." She said before standing up as well. She walked me outside her office. "By the way, there will be a charity play for the academy's affiliates in Gangwon tomorrow at the school theater. Kids from preschool to high school were chosen for the play."

"I'm really sorry but can I just issue a check donation though? I still have some overdue reports to evaluate." I told her apologetically. My personal due date was on Tuesday and it's now Thursday. I have to finish them all by the end of the week.

Her face fell like she's hurt. Ugh! Why do people always have to do that to persuade me. "The kids whom you had a homecoming talk are expecting you. They admire you, you know? They practiced the skit for the whole month and they'll be disappointed if you don't watch."

Those high school kids are actually great. I went here last year for a home room talk and they listened well. "Okay fine. I will, Ms. Park. You win."

Her smile widened again. "Good then! See you tomorrow. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it."

After that, I went outside the building. The preschoolers are starting to go out of their building to play—it's dismissal time.

I was about to enter the car when a familiar voice called for me. A smile formed in lips unconsciously.  _Prince._

"Mama!" He shouted while running to me. He was running fast and I worry that he might stumble down so I met him halfway. "Mama! You're here!"

He sounded so excited and it's heartwarming. The parents here might think that he's my child but I don't care. Him calling me like that feels natural. I crouched down facing him to level with his height—he has soft bangs like me too and he might've been playing with the others for a while because they're sticking in his forehead. So I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped his sweat. "You go here too? You're sweating. Did you enjoy playing with your friends?"

He hummed and nodded eagerly. "Yeah! School is so fun! We had an activity with clocks earlier and I leaned about time!"

He sounded so excited and I can't help myself but smile as he recounts what they did the whole day.

"I'm going to play as a tree tomorrow, mama!" He said enthusiastically. "I just started school last Monday but they said I can join the play."

I smiled softly at him. "Wow! That's great then. I'm sure you will do great, Prince."

"Will you watch, mama?" He asked with hopeful voice and I smiled then nodded. "Yay!"

I giggled then ruffled his hair a bit and he just grinned. Then my rang—my secretary is calling on my business phone. I answered it and Prince waited patiently. "Oh. I see. Tell Mr. Tee to wait for me at the conference room. Okay. Thank you."

I put my phone back to my blazer then held his cheek gently. "Prince, mama has to go back to the office now. There's an emergency and they need me there." I told him. I don't want to leave yet but I have to.

"But my mommy will arrive soon. She said she'll pick me up." He said sadly and I had to force myself not to give in. And another thing is that, his mother looks way younger than me—sure she's beautiful but someone owns my heart already.

"Hey, Prince don't pout. We'll see each other tomorrow, remember?" I told him and it seemed like his disappointment lessened a bit. "We can all meet up after the play, is that alright?"

"I guess so." He said. "I will do great tomorrow for you and mommy." He added, his frown long gone.

I smiled at him then he hugged me—there's a certain warmth from it like before...like I'm hugging my own child.  _Oh how I wish he's my child._

We bid farewell, then. I still don't want to leave but one of the investors called for an emergency meeting and I had no choice but to go.

The car started to drive away. I steered so I can look at Prince—he just stood there watching me leave.  _I miss him already._

——||——

After a couple of minutes, Jennie arrived at the academy. She parked her car at the side of the preschool building. Then she went out and scanned her son in the crowd. She panicked a little when she cannot see Prince with the bunch but it quickly vanished once she saw him near the administration office looking distantly to the direction of the west exit.

Jennie approached his son. "Prince." She said and her child turned around with a wide smile plastered on his lips. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" She held his hand then started walking back to the others.

"I was talking with mama, earlier but she said she has to go back to work." The kid replied making Jennie's brows furrowed. It was first uttered by her child last week when he got lost and his  _'mama'_  stayed with him. She was thankful for the stranger before but she cannot help but feel slightly anxious—that girl might be a stalker for all they know.

Or even worse, a single parent as well. And for what her child said, he wants the stranger to be his other parent. Which is a big NO because her heart belongs to one person only.

There were times in college that other people—boys and gay girls—tried to make a move on her. And to be honest, they were all good looking, some more prettier than Lisa. But as much as she tried, they cannot ignite a spark in her unlike Lisa did. She feels like before she left, Lisa made sure to lock up her heart and kept the key for herself. And the fact that she has a son made her stay away from the dating scene—it's only school and Prince for her.

"Prince, sweetie...I don't want you to talk to strangers anymore, okay?" Jennie said softly.

"But mama's kind, mommy! I know she will make you happy." He said trying to persuade his mother.

Jennie shook her head. "Only you... _(and Lisa)_ can make me happy." She told him.

Prince pouted but nodded, anyway. "Okay." He mumbled before slinging his backpack on.

They went inside their car and Jennie feels a bit guilty for making her son sad. He really likes his 'mama.'. "Hey...don't upset with mommy, please. I'm sorry. We'll go buy ice cream and watch movies later. Do you like that?" She cooed.

Prince smiled then. He loves watching cartoon movies while eating ice cream just like Jennie did with Lisa back then. "Okay, mommy. I'm sorry too."

Jennie smiled then pressed a kiss on top of his son's head.

——||——

The next day—the day of the charity school play. Jennie walked with Prince hand in hand to the backstage. Other parents of the pre-schoolers and grade schoolers are also present to assist their children. She and one backstage personnel arranged her son's costume—he looks excited for the play even though he will only be standing they and swaying and it warms the brunette's heart. In the future, maybe her son will be the main character and she will watch it with Lisa.

After Prince is all dressed up, Jennie snapped a photo of the little boy using her film camera. "You'll do great out there, sweetheart. Mommy will be watching in the crowd."

The little boy grinned—he has Lisa's smile and it's makes Jennie's heart flutter.

"Good luck, okay sweetie. Mommy will go find a seat now." Jennie said softly and her son nodded.

"Okay, mommy!" Prince said enthusiastically before giving his mother a kiss in the cheek.

Afterwards, Jennie went to find the best seat to capture her son's performance. The rows are almost full, thankfully she saw one vacant seat at the middle of the seventh row at the center. She settled on her seat and adjusted her camera. The theater is huge but all seats are almost taken.

Few minutes left before the play, she saw her son at the side seemingly looking for someone—she assumed it was her but the lights on her area are dimmed maybe that's why he cannot see her.

Then she noticed her son smiled widely at her direction. She smiled as well—finally, Prince saw her. But when she look closely, her son isn't looking at her but on someone else at the aisle. So she followed the kid's line of sight and to her surprise, Prince is waving and smiling to none other than Lisa Manoban.

Her mouth fell open. Lisa is also wearing a smile while waving at Prince.

_'Since when did they know each other? Could she be—'_

Her thought were cut when the stage light went out—the play will soon start. She snapped her head back to Lisa but she's already being ushered to the front seat.

The play started and Prince went out with the others. Her eyes traveled from her son then to the love of her life and vice versa. She cannot believe that it's Lisa who found their child all along.

Lisa looks so proud while watching the play. And Jennie can't help it as her eyes glisten with tears. The other parents might think she's a dramatic stage mother but she can care less— _Prince wants Lisa too._

She didn't notice how time flew by fast—it's already the curtain call. And the whole theater applauded and cheered for a wonderful show.

She saw Lisa and Prince interact as well. The Thai girl giving their son a big thumbs up making the little boy proud.

After that, Jennie went backstage and helped her son fix up. He looks so excited and Jennie knows why.

"Mommy! I saw mama at the crowd earlier. I want you too meet her!" He said excitedly. "She said yesterday that we can all meet up after the play."

Jennie smiled softly and nodded.  _'Maybe Lisa felt a strong blood connection with Prince.'_

"Okay. Let's meet her." Jennie said pretending to not know who they will be seeing.

The boy beamed and pulled her out to the hallway. They went to the front entrance of the theater and Prince might be too excited because he let go of his mother's hand to run to Lisa.

Lisa got down on her knees automatically when the kid reached her. That's why Jennie slowed down her pace to admire the sight. They are few meters away from each other—the thick crowd making her unnoticeable from their angle.

"Prince!" Lisa said with a wide smile. "You did great! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him briefly making the boy giggle.

"Thank you, mama! My mommy's here too!" Prince said cheerfully making Lisa chuckle.

"She is?" I don't see her." Lisa said, looking for the girl she met last week.

"You haven't met my mommy, yet." The little boy replied and it confused the Thai girl a little.

 _'If not, then who?'_ She asked herself and right then, the voice that haunted her and craved for the last six years...and ignited her hope few days ago, called for her.

"Lisa." Jennie said.

Prince and Lisa turned their heads to the brunette simultaneously.

Lisa's mouth went dry and only there's one name her mouth can utter at that moment.

"Jennie."


	35. Chapter 35

"Lisa." Jennie said.

Lisa lifted her head—their eyes met. Her throat went dry and the only word she can utter was  _her_ name. "Jennie."

Jennie smiled softly at her. "Hi." She said. The place is packed but in that moment, there were only the three of them and the others are merely in the background.

"Mama, you know my mommy?" Prince asked Lisa innocently.

 _'Yes, I know her. I know every inch of her.'_ Lisa wanted to say but nothing came out—too stunned to say a word. She only managed to nod.

"Yes, sweetie. We know each other." It was Jennie who answered for her.

The boy grinned then held their both their hands—it feels intimate. They both look down on their hands held by the little boy then to each other.

"He's...he's your child?" Lisa managed to ask. Still trying to process what just happened. There are so many questions floating around her mind and she doesn't know where to start. Her mind flew to that night when Jennie said that she's not the only important person in her life anymore. Now she knows why.

"Yes." Jennie replied. "Come with us, Lisa." She added. Fate has lined everything up for this moment—the revelation and their family reunion.

Lisa just stared at Jennie, however. She's trying hard to add everything up—to make sense but her mind is going overdrive to the point of going blank.

"Please, mama! Mommy said she'll make my favorite food then we'll buy ice cream and watch a movie together!" The little boy pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

The Thai girl looked from Jennie to Prince then back to the brunette. The girl looked at her pleadingly making it hard for her not to give in. And the fact that she badly needs an explanation adds to the reason why she should go. "Okay. I'll..uh...I'll go with you."

The boy cheered then hugged Lisa—she felt that same warmth again. And at that moment, a new hope ignited in her heart.  _'If he's five then Jennie must've been pregnant six years ago.'_ She started assuming things but she doesn't want to voice it out right now. She wants Jennie to confirm it herself. And if she's wrong, it won't stop her from pursuing Jennie and loving this kid.

"Let's go then. You can ride with us back to our apartment if you want." The brunette said softly and the other girl nodded.

Lisa stood up then informed her driver and secretary about the change in her schedule. Then they walked back to Jennie's car with Prince holding both their hands. The two women kept on glancing at each other on their way like shy teenagers on their first date. And on the sidelines, Ms. Park saw them walking and she cannot help but smile and be proud that the two found their way back to each other again.

The ride back to their apartment was comfortable, nonetheless. Lisa sat with Prince at the backseat while Jennie drives—it still amazes the the Thai girl how much the brunette changed and matured over the years.

They arrived minutes later in front of a huge apartment complex. They went out then Prince pulled Lisa to their front door excitedly. Jennie chuckled at the sight as she follow the two.

Lisa scanned the place—it's a large two-story apartment. There are flowers and pictures on the shelves. It's vibrant and homey. Jennie led them to the living room before disappearing to the kitchen. Prince followed his mother saying that he wanted to help preparing snacks for his mama.

So Lisa was left on her own device. She can hear warm laughters coming from the kitchen and it makes her heart flutter. Then her eyes landed on the stack of photo albums underneath the coffee table so she reached for one and opened it. It contains a bunch of pictures of Prince since he was a baby—Lisa smiled at how adorable he looks—up to now. There are some pictures of Jennie and a handful of the city attractions. She continued flipping the pages until she saw one certain picture that made her stop.

A candid shot of a guy back hugging Jennie. Lisa felt a tug of jealousy— _'Their smiles say it all.'—_ The same guy she saw with the brunette five years ago. She stared at the photograph blankly until Prince's voice snapped her out of trance. She closed the album swiftly and a bit harshly.

"Mama, mommy and I made sandwiches!" Prince cheerfully said before sitting down beside Lisa. Jennie, on the other hand, sat on the chair adjacent them.

Lisa smiled widely—trying hard to hide the mini heartbreak she just experienced moments ago—and took a bite of the snack. "Hmm! This tastes great, Prince!" She said making the little boy proud.

Jennie watched the two—they're so comfortable around each other like they didn't just meet thrice. A soft smile formed in her lips then Jimin's words rang in her brain again. "Hey..um, Prince, sweetie, come here for a second. Mommy has something to tell you and mama." She said and the boy nodded and obliged.

 _'Mama.'_ Lisa felt butterflies in her stomach after hearing the word from the love of her life. It felt so intimate and natural—it would've been like this if they chose not to let go, and got married, instead.

Jennie gulped—she doesn't know how to start. She's debating on whether to just blurt it all out or take it slow. All the words she practiced since they met again all went out of the window upon seeing the girl's interaction with their son earlier. "Lisa, listen...I uh..."

Lisa waited patiently for the brunette to continue.  _'No matter how this goes...if I'm right that's it me...or him or whoever it was, my love for her wouldn't be less.'_

"Prince...he's.." Jennie started and Prince is also staring at her, waiting. She gulped yet again.  _'God! This is hard!'_ "After our last night, I—"

The Thai girl's heart started racing—she isn't that dumb not to figure out what the brunette will say after that. Her eyes travelled from her to the kid and vice versa.

"—didn't know I was carrying our baby until a month after I left. I didn't tell..." Jennie explained but Lisa butted in.

"He's really mine then?" Lisa asked excitedly snd the brunette nodded. "I...I got you..pregnant? He's our child?" She asked again making Jennie chuckle. This feels too surreal for her that she has to ask again and again to confirm it. "He's my son." Her eyes started to water out of joy.

Prince stared at his mother in awe. He's smile widened upon hearing Lisa's words—Jennie already tried slowly explaining to him what love is in a way his young mind can comprehend. That there many kinds of it—conventional and not. That love is shared by two people regardless of gender, race and religion etc. "I'm mama Lisa's child too, mommy?!" He excitedly asked and his mother nodded.

Lisa cannot handle her emotions anymore so she approached her son and hugged him tightly. Now she knows why she feels warm when he's in her arms. She chuckled as tears flowed down on her face. "You're mine." She croaked out. Then she leaned back then held their son's face gently. "You're our son, Prince." Then she hugged him again. She closed her eyes while savoring the moment.

Prince hugged her back as tight while Jennie watches them—her tears also threatening to fall. Lisa was crying so she reached for her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Then reality hit Lisa—She got her pregnant and was left alone while carrying their child. She realized just now that the brunette spent 9 months without her support. And five years of raising their child without her. She feels guilty—the truth hit her solid in the gut. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

Jennie's smile turned to a sad one. "You were with her."

"You should've told me, Jen." Lisa insisted. "I...I could've been there with you..." She shut her eyes as guilt and regret overcome her mind. "I'm sorry."

"Mama?" Prince asked. His mind cannot yer comprehend everything that is happening.

"It's okay, Lisa." Jennie tried to reassure her. She isn't at all angry or upset with Lisa. She didn't know about her pregnancy to start with. It's not like she chose to abandon them. "It's okay."

Lisa shook her head. "No..." She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "No, it's not. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jennie."

"Hey..." Jennie grabbed her hand then. "The important thing is that you're here now. Right Prince?"

The little boy nodded eagerly. "Mommy's right, mama. Please don't be sad anymore." He said while wiping Lisa's tears with his little hands.

Lisa bit her lips as their child wipe her tears. She stared at him admiringly—she can see Jennie through his eyes...they have the same eyes.

' _They're right. I cannot change what happened in the past but I can make things right this time. We're all here now...together.'_

She then held her child's cheeks again and said. "Prince...mama will make it up to you, okay? We'll spend time together and...and we'll go play at the park...we'll do anything you want to do. I'm here now. I...will be better for you and your mom...We're together now and we'll make mommy happy like we wanted to." She told him and he beamed in delight and nodded.

Jennie's heart skipped a beat while listening to Lisa.

"Really mama? Anything?!" He asked excitedly.

Lisa giggled. "Yes, anything you want."

"I'd like to ride a roller coaster then I wanna go to the zoo!" And the list went on while Lisa nodded to everything. "Robot! And toy cars, mama!" Their son requested.

"Okay! We'll go to the toy store tomorrow then. You can get anything you want, Prince." Lisa promised making their son cheer.

Jennie shook her head in amusement—she knows she might intervene at one point because she knows that Lisa will spoil their child just like she did to her before.

_'We're together now and that's all that matters.'_

_——||——_

After their talk, Jennie made dinner while Lisa taught their son about his homework at the living room. The brunette can't help but feel giddy at how natural these all feel for the three of them. Then they had dinner, for the first time ever, their family is complete. She made gamjatang especially for the two most special persons in her life. Afterwards, they watched a movie while eating a tub of ice cream.

Prince fell asleep by the end of the movie. Lisa carried him to his room and they tucked him in carefully. Jennie kissed his forehead and Lisa was a little apprehensive about doing the same but the brunette encouraged her to do so, so she did too.

Now, they're sitting on the couch beside each other—both wanting to talk about everything that has happened between them.

"Lisa, please don't spoil our child too much." Jennie said.

 _'Our child.'_ Lisa grinned at that. "Why not? I didn't get to take care of him for five years, Nini. I want to make up for it."

"Ani. I just don't want him to grow up being a spoiled brat." Jennie said then rested her head on Lisa's shoulder. "I want him to understand and value handwork."

Lisa instinctively wrapped her arm around Jennie's back then gently caressed her arm. They know everything's going a bit fast but none of them care even the slightest. "He won't. Don't worry, I will guide him too."

"You better." Jennie playfully threatens making the Thai girl chuckle. "I missed this, you know?"

"Me too." Lisa then pressed a kiss on top of Jennie's head then she caressed the latter's face with her other hand. "Nini? I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jennie lifted her head to look at Lisa. "Hey...I told you, it's fine. Stop apologizing."

"Still. We would've been married now, you know? I could've been there to help you with Prince." Lisa replied.

"You could help me now." Jennie offered. "Prince needs a complete family."

"Only Prince?" Lisa teased.

Jennie scrunched up her nose adorably like before. "Silly. Of course, I do too. I need you too."

Lisa bit her lip briefly to prevent herself from smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Nini...can I kiss you though?" She asked tentatively.

The brunette chuckled. "We already slept together, Lili. Why are you asking?"

"Because I won't do anything you don't want me to." The Thai girl replied.

"Such a gentlewoman." Jennie teased.

Lisa smiled softly. "Only for you."

"Damn right, Manoban. Only for me. I don't want to share you with someone else, understand?" Jennie said seriously.

The Thai girl nodded then licked her lips wet. "Yes, ma'am."

They both chuckled at the same time then attached their lips in a gentle kiss. When they separated, both are at daze.

"God..I miss this." The Thai girl whispered.

"Me too." Jennie agreed. "Hey, Lili. Were you...at London five years ago?" She asked. It has been on her mind since then..

Lisa stared at her longingly then nodded. "Yeah."

Jennie furrowed her brows. "Those flowers...they were from you, weren't they?" She asked and the other girl nodded. "Why didn't you approach me?"

Lisa averted her gaze at the television screen then sighed before turning her head back to the girl. "I was a coward...I thought that...the guy with you—"

"Who?" Jennie asked confusedly. She doesn't remember any guy—then she realized. "Oh." She whispered then she started laughing making Lisa confuse.

"What's so funny? I mean...who is he? I saw a picture of you two as well earlier and—" Lisa tried to argue.

"You! You're funny." Jennie shook her head while controlling her laughter. "Baby, Jimin is as straight as a metal spring."

Lisa's mouth fell open. "Oh?" She chuckled. She couldn't believe she got jealous over him. "Damn. I assumed things."

"Yeah. A lot." Jennie said while poking her cheek playfully. "You could've approached me, you know? I got upset because of it. I had a feeling that the bouquet was from you." She pouted.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Nini. Please." Lisa pleaded.

Jennie sighed then pretended to inspect her nails. "I don't know...I was hurt."

Lisa steered then grabbed her hands. "Please, Nini. What do you want me to do to forgive me? I will do anything. I promise!" She said sincerely.

The brunette smirked. "Anything?" Lisa nodded eagerly and waited. "Hmm...how about go outside and beg for my forgiveness there? Would you do that?" She dared.

Jennie was just playing around but then Lisa stood up abruptly and was about to do it so she pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"You told me to beg outside." Lisa answered.

"Sit down." Jennie tapped the spot next to her then Lisa obliged and sat down. "I was kidding." She chuckled. "I didn't know you were actually gonna do it."

"I told you, I'd do anything you ask me to." Lisa replied—her yes show utmost amount of sincerity. That's when Jennie realized that the girl would be willing to humiliate herself just to please her.

So Jennie held Lisa's cheeks delicately. "Lis...You don't have to do that to make amends...I think that things happened to make learn something and to make  _us_ stronger." She said and the other girl nodded in agreement. "Just kiss me, Lili."

Lisa stared at Jennie's eyes and got lost in them instantly. She leaned in then nuzzled her node against the brunette's before claiming her lips once again. She smiled sweetly through the kiss— _It's perfect as it used to be._

"Nini...what does this mean for us?" Lisa asked, quite nervously.

Jennie smiled softly. "A new beginning, Lisa. It means a second chance for the both of us."

Lisa pursed her lips to suppress her smile. She likes the sound of that. "So...what are we now?" She asked—she will still work to win Jennie's heart but it's not bad to ask right?

"Hmmm...just Jennie and Lisa for now." Jennie answered and Lisa pouted pleadingly at that. "Don't do that to me, Lisa. It won't work this time." She said and the Thai girl chuckled and shrugged. "I may sound as a hypocrite because we already slept together again but...I would want to be courted still...for a bit."

Lisa hummed. "Fair enough." She then pressed a chaste kiss on Jennie's lips. "Be prepared to swept off your feet then." She said proudly.

——||——

They continued to talk for a while more with occasional kisses here and there before it's time for Lisa to go home.

The Thai girl doesn't want to but she respects their boundaries. She told herself that she will work hard to earn that BIG YES from Jennie and that includes this. She will court her everyday not just until they become official again nor when they get married but for the rest of her life. She got her now and she won't let go... _never again._

Meanwhile, Jennie wants Lisa to stay and spend the night with them and she kind of hates herself for her little "hard-to-get" stunt for taking away the chance to cuddle with her love tonight. But she understands because she also wants Lisa to prove herself to her again.

"Take care, okay? And don't work anymore tonight. You have to rest." Jennie told Lisa.

"I won't." Lisa promised.

"Do you promise?" Jennie asked and the Thai girl nodded. "Good. Don't be stubborn or else you might get sick."

"Hmm...But you will be there to take care of me, right?" Lisa grinned.

"No. You'll get sick because you're stubborn and you didn't listen to me so why would I?" Jennie raised her brow and Lisa's face fell and nodded like a poor puppy.

"Okay, then. You win." Lisa pouted.

Jennie smiled then pressed a kiss on Lisa's cheek. "Goodnight, Lili."

"No kiss on the lips?" Lisa asked pleadingly.

Jennie smirked then shook her head. "Court me first and you might get one." She said teasingly.

"So this is how it's gonna be, huh?" Lisa asked then set a straight face. "You're on, Jennie Kim!"

Jennie chuckled then pushed the girl to her car gently. "Go now, Lisa. It's late, you have to rest."

Lisa grinned. "I will get that kiss, I promise! And I will start tomorrow so prepare yourself." She said before slipping into the backseat. "I'll go now, Jen. I love you!"

The Thai girl didn't give Jennie a time to reply before closing the car door and telling her driver to drive away. So Jennie was left standing outside their apartment while watching the car grow smaller.

She bit her lip briefly—her heart fluttering. "I love you too, Lisa. It never changed." 


	36. Chapter 36

Jennie woke up early the next day. She couldn't sleep properly last night due to an overwhelming excitement she has been feeling since their family reunion. Lisa told her that she will start  _courting_ her today and she couldn't wait for it. Her smile never disappearing while cooking. 

"Mommy! Good morning!" The sound of her son's cheerful voice startled her a little. He must've been excited to spend the day with his mama.

Jennie smiled softly then hugged her son. The boy, then, pressed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Good morning, sweetie. You're up early?"

The boy hummed. "Mama said that we'll go to the toy store today!" The brunette nodded at that. "Are you coming with us, mommy?"

"I don't know, Prince. Mommy has to finish a project." Jennie carefully answered but her son's face fell at that. "But hey...once you two return home, we can all eat dinner together and we'll watch a movie again. How about that?" She offered.

Prince didn't smile but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, mommy."

Jennie subtly sighed—she wants to go with them badly but she has this project due this week. She's an interior designer for their company—she has no position yet because she insisted on starting from the bottom of the ladder to prove her capabilities of leading the company in the future.

"Let's eat breakfast now?" She said and her son nodded.

Prince sat on his chair while Jennie set the plates. Then all of a sudden, their doorbell rang. Both of their cat-eyes sparkled in delight— _Lisa._

"Mama's here!" Prince beamed.

Jennie smiled then went to get the door. She jogged excitedly for a little while before slowing down her pace and pretending not to be excited at all. She cleared her throat then opened the door. And true enough, it's Lisa in all her glory, standing outside their apartment holding a bouquet with the same set of flowers she used to give her. Her heart skipped a bit.

"Good morning, Nini." Lisa greeted with a sweet smile on her lips.

Jennie gulped to calm her nerves down. She missed her the whole night and she just want to kiss her senseless right at this moment. And it doesn't help that Lisa looks extra fine in her casual attire—jeans, shirt and leather jacket.

"Good morning." She replied like she didn't just have a mini heart attack moments ago. " You're here early?" She turned her back on the Thai girl to hide her smile then started walking back to the dining room.

Lisa smirked at Jennie's reaction—Jennie's gulp upon seeing her was noticeable. She, then, followed the brunette inside then closed the front door.

"Mama!" Prince stood up as soon as he saw Lisa.

The Thai girl approached her son then kneeled down to embrace him. "Hello, my Prince!" She leaned back then caressed the boy's cheek with her free hand. "Did you have a goodnight sleep?"

The little boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, mama! I dreamed that I was a superhero like Iron Man!"

Lisa chuckled in delight. "That's so cool! Do you like him?"

"Yes! He's my favourite!" He replied.

"Then we'll buy Iron Man's action figure later." Lisa said making the boy smile wider. "But now, you have to eat your breakfast so we can go."

"Okay, mama!" He said before sitting back on his chair.

Jennie watched the whole scene and she cannot help but feel giddy and overjoyed because of it. 

"Mama, sit with mommy!" Prince pointed at one of the the vacant chair on their round table.

"Okay." Lisa smiled then sat beside Jennie. The latter began serving their child, putting food on his plate and juice in his glass—she's a caring mother and it shows. The Thai girl can feel warmth just by watching them. "Jen, this is for you, by the way."

Jennie smiled a little. "Thank you, Lisa." She held the bouquet then sniffed it's scent—she suddenly missed those moments six years ago.

"You're welcome." Lisa grinned at her before grabbing the bowl and serving Jennie. The latter was about to complain but she insisted. "Let me. You're my queen, remember?"

Again, for the second time today, her heart skipped a beat because of Lisa.

They ate while listening to their son's story about his dream, his new friends and his school. It was a perfect family breakfast scene. Afterwards, Jennie went to wash the dishes while Lisa and their son went to the living room.

"Are you excited for today, son?" Lisa asked and the boy nodded eagerly.

"I am!" But then he pouted. "But mommy said she cannot come with us."

Lisa furrowed her brows. "Why not?" She already planned their activity for the whole day and she spent a good two hours for it.

"Because mommy needs to finish a project." Prince replied.

Lisa nodded in understanding. She glanced briefly towards the kitchen then back to her child. "Hey...don't worry. I will talk to mommy Jennie about it."

"Really?!" Prince asked hopefully and Lisa nodded. "Yay! You know mama, mommy was very excited to see you. She woke up early to cook breakfast for us."

Lisa chuckled at that—she knows. "Is that so?"

The little boy hummed in affirmation. "Yeah. And she was excited to open the door for you earlier too, mama."

The Thai girl smirked at that—a mental image of Jennie running to get to the door crossed her mind and it's satisfying. "I was excited to see you both too, sweetie. That's why mama will talk to mommy so she will come with us. I promise." Prince eyes sparkled with joy. "Now, you have to go and prepare yourself for our family date."

"Okay, mama!" The boy replied. He hugged, and kissed his mother's cheek before going up to his room.

Then, Lisa stood up and walked towards the kitchen—Jennie is done washing the dishes and just finishing cleaning up the sink. She approached her then carefully wrapped her arms around her waist then rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Nini."

Jennie's cheek heated up. She bit her lip to suppress her smile but her body naturally leaned closer to Lisa's embrace. "Lili."

"Prince said you won't go with us?" The Thai girl whispered.

"Yeah...I have a project to finish. I'm sorry." Jennie mumbled back.

"Can't it wait just for today?" Lisa asked—her voice full of somber and it kind of making Jennie feel guilty for some reason. "I missed you last night already...and Prince wants you to be with the both of us today." She then placed a single kiss on the base of Jennie's neck and the latter couldn't help but close her eyes because of it. "Please, Nini." She pleaded.

Jennie removed her gloves then put her hands on top of Lisa's. "But the pro—"

"Please." Lisa pleaded once more before nuzzling her nose against Jennie's skin. "Please, Jennie."

Jennie is so close to giving in—Lisa's pleading voice is both convincing and satisfying for her. Then she felt Lisa's lips on her skin again and she was lost.  _'Ugh! Fine! That project be damned. We own the company!'_ So she sighed then nodded. "Okay fine. You win, Lisa. I'll go."

"Perfect." Jennie can feel Lisa's smile against her and she cannot help but smile as well.

——||——

At the toy store inside the mall. The three of them walk down the aisle—Lisa pushing their mini shopping cart while Jennie holds Prince's hand. Their son's eyes sparkled in delight upon seeing the place.

"Can I get this, mommy?" Prince asked while holding a set of Avengers action figures.

Jennie glanced at Lisa and the latter chuckled then nodded. "Yes sweetie. We'll buy it."

The little boy cheered then put the toy on their cart. Then they continued walking around and getting everything their little boy wants. They both made sure to also buy their son educational toys and story and coloring books. Both women are very hands on—they made sure to guide their child and explain things to him every now and then. After an hour of shopping, their cart is already full to the brim.

Then they saw t-shirts with Iron Man prints. Jennie felt a tug on her hand so they went to that section.

"Go on, Prince. Choose whatever you like." Lisa said encouragingly.

Jennie let go of her son's hand so that he can go choose from the set, then stood beside the Thai girl. "We bought a lot." She chuckled.

"Yeah...but it's okay, Nini. The important thing is that our son's happy." Lisa replied while watching their son.

 _'Our son.'_ Jennie squealed internally at that. She purposely rested her head on Lisa's shoulder surprising the girl with the gesture. "Thank you, Lisa. Prince looks so happy."

Lisa snaked her arm around her waist then pulled her closer. "How about you? Are you happy?"

Jennie looked at her then—a soft smile adorning her features. "Very."

Her answer put a smile on Lisa's lips then the latter pressed a kiss on her forehead—it lingers longer than it should be making Jennie feel giddy in a good way.

"Mommy, mama? I don't know what to get. This one or this one?" Prince asked them while holding up two shirts with different prints.

"You can get both, son." Lisa replied.

"Really?" The little boy asked excitedly.

Jennie chuckled and nodded. "Yes, sweetie. We'll buy both." Their son grinned at them—they both feel warm because of it.

Then Lisa went to pay at the counter while Jennie and Prince sat on the chair near the stalls with their son sitting on her lover's lap while waiting for her.

After a while, Lisa approached them holding two large bags filled with the stuffs they bought and a small paper bag. "Let's eat lunch now?"

Jennie nodded. "Okay. Prince, let's follow mama, okay?" She said and their son nodded. They started walking out of the store when Jennie tried to get one bag from Lisa to help her but the latter refused.

"Just hold this one, Nini." Lisa gestured for the small bag she's holding so the brunette got it from her. "Open it. It's for you."

Jennie raised her brow questioningly while smiling but Lisa just chuckled. So she slowly opened the bag and her heart fluttered at the gift—a teddy bear just like hers but has a almost golden yellow colour. She looked at Lisa then.

"You forgot to bring Nini when you left...and so I kept it with me. That's um...for you to um..." Lisa feels a bit embarrassed that she's stuttering.

Jennie smiled sweetly at her. "I'll call it Lili, then. And I'll keep it with me until they reunite again." She told her lover like she's reminiscing everything that has happened to them.

Lisa genuinely smiled then transferred the other bag to free her one hand. Then she brushed her hand with Jennie's while walking and the latter understood the gesture so she reached for Lisa's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

The three of them all walk together hand in hand.  _One complete happy family, indeed._

——||——

They decided to have lunch at a restaurant near the store. Then after lunch, they decided to walk around the mall. It's already four in the afternoon when Lisa asked them if they would like to have a walk in the park—Jennie wanted to refuse because of the project she has to finish but Prince said he wanted to so she cave and agreed.

Now, Jennie and Lisa are sitting together on the park bench while watching Prince play with other kids by the slide.

Lisa saw their son help a young girl his age climb the stairs of the slide. She smiled softly at that. "You raised him well, Jen."

Jennie saw it too and she smiled before turning her head to Lisa. "Thanks, Lili." The Thai girl nodded. "He'll grow up even better that we're both here to guide him now."

"I love you, Jennie." Lisa said and Jennie just stared at her lovingly. "You don't have to say it back...I uh...I just want to tell you." She chuckled nervously.

The Thai girl sounded so nervous that it made Jennie giggle. So the latter put her hand on top of the other girl's and gave it a light squeeze. "Hey...I love you too...I still do."

Lisa got flustered so she look down a while before looking out to their son with a wide grin on her lips.

They look like young couple who just confessed their love for each other for the first time, despite their age.

They stared at each other softly. Jennie moved closer and rested her head on Lisa's shoulder then the other girl put her arm around the brunette.

Despite being apart for six years, their feelings for each other remained the same. And like how the ocean always finds the shore, fate always makes a way for the two lovers to reunite.

——||——

After some time, Prince approached them. He's sweating a little after playing with other kids so Jennie wiped his sweat away then Lisa put powder on his back.

Lisa carried their son on her back as they walk back to their car. At first, he was still full of energy but after being comfortable on his mama's back, he fell asleep.

Jennie chose to sit at the back to cradle their son while Lisa drives. Their travel went smoothly and after several minutes, they reached Jennie's apartment. Lisa carried their child to his room again—he was too tired to change on his own so was the one who did it. She put a set of fresh clothes on him then tucked him in bed. They will just wake him up again for dinner.

They went down to the kitchen to make dinner. Lisa insisted on cutting the vegetables and Jennie let her—it came as a surprise that the Thai girl can do it perfectly now. After some time, they finished the dish.

Lisa was sitting on the stool by the kitchen island so Jennie approached her and loosely wrapped her arms around her neck. "Should we wake up Prince now?"

"Our son's tired. Let him rest for a while longer, it's still early anyway." The Thai girl replied while caressing a spot on Jennie's waist with her thumb. "I miss kissing you." She confessed.

Jennie chuckled. "We just kiss last night and I told you to court me first for it." She teased.

"I know...I just—I miss doing it, already." Lisa replied.

The brunette's lips quirked up. "Since you've been very good today, you can kiss me again."

Lisa beamed at that—she unconsciously bit her lip before licking it wet. "Okay." She breathed out before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Their kiss was slow and gentle at first but then it got heated. So Jennie separated herself from Lisa making the latter confused. "Baby, our son might see us."

Lisa can see the arousal in Jennie's eyes and she knows hers look the same. But the brunette is right—their son might walk in on them making out especially that they are out in the open.

"But shit...I want you." Jennie whispered while trying to control her breathing.

"M-me too." Lisa croaked out. She gulped then look at the time—it's only been forty five minutes since they tucked their son to bed. "Where..um...where's your room?"

"By the stairs...uh-um...there's a study room separating mine from our son's." Jennie replied. "I think it's safe if we...do it in my bedroom. Just—"

"Okay." Lisa nodded.

"Do you think Prince won't wake up soon?" Jennie asked.

"No...I don't think so. We'll be quiet." Lisa answered.

"Okay then." Jennie then grabbed Lisa's hand then led her to her room. They closed the door, in case their son suddenly wakes up. They will just have a quickie to satisfy their thirst.

They started stripping and just like that Jennie is full on naked on her bed while Lisa hovers on top of her, still wearing a shirt. The Thai girl pulled out something from her leather jacket before tossing it on the floor.

Jennie smirked at the object. "You really are expecting to get laid tonight, aren't you?" She playfully accused.

Lisa smiled coyly. "I was hoping I'd get lucky the same way when you, yourself brought a condom for me last time."

"Touché." Jennie replied.

They went on—they started kissing and rummaging each other's body. Lisa is fucking her good to the point that she's lost. Jennie kept on biting her lips to suppress her loud moans and screams as the Thai girl thrusts her dick in and out of her and kneading her breasts skilfully.

They were moving in sync—both feeling the moment but then it was broken minutes after when a knock was heard from the door.

_"Mama? Mommy?"_

Their eyes snapped open and widened upon hearing their son's voice calling them.

"Fuck." Jennie let out a low curse as she feel her blood rushing to her cheeks. She's grateful that she taught her son about knocking and asking permission.

Lisa shut her eyes forcefully—her cock still inside of her lover. "Oh my God."

"Lisa..." Jennie whispered worriedly.

Lisa caressed Jennie's hair gently. "Shhh...leave this to me, Nini." She smiled then pressed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips before detaching herself.

Jennie gasped after Lisa pulled out her dick—she feels frustrated a little. She watched as Lisa grabbed her boxer shorts and pants and put them on. The Thai girl fixed her hair and sprayed alcohol on her hands first before going to the door.

Jennie wrapped the sheets around her naked body as the Thai girl opened the door slightly and going outside then closing it again. She sighed in relief.

"Hey, Prince you're awake now." Lisa cooed. The little boy is wiping his eyes still. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

The little boy nodded. "Mama, where's mommy?"

Lisa suddenly felt flustered. "She's...um...mommy's tired so mama tucked her in bed as well. But I will tell her that it's dinner time now." She lied.

Prince nodded innocently.

"Wait here, okay son? Mama will just wake mommy up before we go downstairs." Lisa said.

"Okay, mama." Prince smiled and nodded. He stepped back and waited for his parents by the hallway.

Lisa went back inside, Jennie's already getting dressed. "Hey...I told Prince that you were tired so I let you sleep." Jennie nodded before putting on her shirt. "We'll go ahead...Um...We'll just continue some other time."

The brunette pouted and sighed—they have no choice. "Okay."

Lisa smiled at her then kissed her once. "Don't pout. We'll figure it out." Then she exited the room again.

Jennie sighed before standing up and fixing herself. "Yeah...we'll figure it out... _soon_."

——||——

Dinner wasn't as comfortable for the both them—their son nearly walked in on them having sex. Thank goodness they were quiet and the walls are semi-soundproof.

Jennie was expecting that Lisa will insist on spending the night with her to continue their love making but to her dismay, the Thai girl said that she her father suddenly needed her to finish a report to be passed tomorrow morning.

So now, they are outside the house near Lisa's car.

"Mama has to go now, Prince." Lisa told their son. "But we will see each other again soon. I just have to finish some work."

"Okay, mama. Please visit us again soon." Prince replied before kissing his mama's cheek.

Lisa smiled before standing up and facing Jennie.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Jennie asked because she's still hoping that they will finish what they started. "I'm sure our son would want that."

Lisa smirked at that—she understands what the brunette tries to imply. But she really needs to finish this report her dad suddenly gave her and also, she wants to tease her lover a little.

"It's okay, mama. I'm know your work is important." Prince butted in.

Jennie's mouth fell open a little—her son just ruined her plan.

Lisa innocently smiled. "See? He's fine with it." Then she grabbed Jennie's hand but the girl closed her fists—she's pissed and Lisa knows she's playing with fire by teasing the brunette but she's willing to burn. "Nini, you said you have a project to finish as well right?"

Jennie turned her head and rolled her eyes, then. "Whatever." She mumbled.

Lisa chuckled then pressed a kiss on Jennie's cheek. "We'll continue soon, baby. I will make it up to you. I promise." She whispered before leaning back. "I will go now." Then she let go of her hand then caressed her child's hair. "Be a good kid to mommy, okay Prince?"

"I will, mama!" Prince replied cheerfully.

Lisa waited for Jennie to talk—it took a while but the brunette eventually gave in and hugged her. "Take care, okay? And don't work too much."

The Thai girl nodded. "You too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Jennie whispered back.

Then they watched Lisa drive away. They may be complete but there's a space between them still. She craves to be able to sleep and wake up to the sound of Lisa's steady breathing and angelic face every night and everyday. But she can't do that as long as they live in different houses.

_'Should I ask her to move in or should I wait for her to ask me?'_


	37. Chapter 37

On Monday, Lisa went to Jennie's apartment early and insisted on driving their son to school that day. On their way, the Thai girl asked her son about his Math homework and he answered that he already finished it because of a technique his uncle Hanbin taught him before.

"Hanbin?" Lisa asked.

Prince nodded. "Yeah. He's mommy's co-worker at the office. She brought me there last week. He's really cool, mama!"

The Thai girl furrowed her brows as she felt a little jealous twitch in her heart. "Is he cooler than mama?" She asked.

Her driver glanced at them through the rare-view mirror and can't stop himself from smiling in amusement.

Prince paused for a while to think making Lisa nervous but then he grinned at her. "Of course, you are, mama! You're the coolest!"

Lisa smiled triumphantly. "Good boy!" She raised her hand and the kid gave her a high five. "We're both awesome."

Then the car stopped in front of the preschool. The driver went out and opened the door to Lisa's side. She went out first then held her son's hand. Some parents, students and teachers that were passing by recognized her and got confused at the scene in front of them. She knows they might be the center of gossip but she doesn't mind.

Lisa got to her knees then caressed her child's hair. "Be a good student, okay Prince? And make mama and mommy proud."

"I will, mama!" Prince replied.

"Alright. I have to go now. Your mommy will pick you up later." Lisa told her child and the kid nodded. "Goodbye, Prince. I will see you soon."

Prince hugged her then kissed her cheek. "Bye, mama!" He said before running towards his friends who are already waiting for him by the steps.

Lisa stood up and watched her son go. He was so close to tripping over causing a mini heart attack to the Thai girl. Thankfully, he didn't lose his balance. "Careful, Prince!" She shouted worriedly.

Her son turned to her, grinning. He gave his mama a thumbs up to say that he's okay. Lisa, then sighed in relief and nodded. Prince waved goodbye at her and she did too, before going inside the building.

Lisa smiled softly. Then she turned her head to the bunch of strangers looking at her in disbelief. She stared at them for a while before smiling at them politely. She then was about to enter her car when she was startled by the sound of squeals coming from the girls she just smiled at. She went in and shook her head in amusement. Then she remembered the guy her son mentioned and a slight scrawl formed in her face.

Lisa pushed the thought aside then opened her iPad to scan her schedule—it's not as hectic today. She just have to finish some reports and at 2 PM, she has a meeting with the finance department and a dinner meeting with some Thai investors at 6:30.

Then she remembered, there is a meeting with Kim's Construction at 10:00. It was usually her secretary who attends the meeting with the construction team in her behalf but today, she wants to go herself. So she dialed her secretary's number and informed her that she will personally attend the meeting.

_'Hmm. This is a perfect opportunity to see Nini at work and know who that Hanbin is.'_

——||——

"So how are you, Kim? Did you finally get some action going?" Jimin asked.

They are both inside the design department now. When he visited his friend the day before, he didn't even get a greeting before the brunette ranted about Lisa being such a teased and making her suffer and frustrated.

Jennie shook her head and sighed. "No. She didn't even come to visit us yesterday because she was busy. I mean, I'm busy too but like I can set that aside for her. I know she knows how it affects me and purposely, she's teasing me. And she just went earlier to pick up Prince...she didn't even kiss me." She groaned. "God, I hate her."

Jimin chuckled. "Well it's your fault you came up with that courting thing." Jennie rolled her eyes at that but he's right. "You know you can just show her how frustrated you are in bed." He raised his brow suggestively. Thankfully, they're the only ones inside the room because it's still too early for the others to be at the office.

"Oh I will, Park. When I get the chance." Jennie smirked evilly making her friend proud. "She just have to wait and see."

"You don't know how much you make me proud." He dramatically said as he wipe his non-existent tears.

"Hey. Good morning." The two friends turned their head to the person and they both greeted him back.

"You're early today, Kim number 3." Jimin said.

Hanbin just chuckled shyly. "Ah..yeah. We have a meeting at 10 with the representative from the Manoban Industries for their new resort in Jeju."

Jennie and Jimin stared at each other then—they understand what the other meant to say without actually saying it.

"How about you, Jen? You didn't drive Prince to school today?" The guy asked.

"No. My..." Jennie was about to answer when she realised that she doesn't know how she'll address Lisa yet.  _'Girlfriend? Wife? But we're not married yet. My son's other mother? My lover? Ex? The one who got me pregnant?'_

Hanbin waited for her to continue. Thankfully, Jimin came to her rescue and answered for her. "Someone drove him to school today." He said making the other guy confused. "Anyway, we have to prepare for the presentation later. Don't want to disappoint the head of the Manoban's, right?" Jimin subtly nudged Jennie's elbows and a smile formed in the girl's lips.

"The CEO's secretary is the one who will attend the meeting though." Hanbin replied.

"Oh?" Jimin asked and Jennie's face fell a little.

"Yeah. Ms. Jang is the one who meets with us in behalf of Ms. Manoban." He answered.

"I see." Jennie mumbled then sighed. She's really hoping for a miracle that it will be Lisa who will attend the meeting.

——||——

The head of the design team is rehearsing his report when the lower-ranking executives entered the room.

"There is a sudden change for the meeting. The CEO of MI will be the one meeting us today. She's currently at the lobby with the president." She said.

Jennie smiled upon hearing the news. She felt Jimin nudge her elbow.  _'Thank God!'_  But then they heard some of their co-workers started whispering. So practically, Lisa has a bad reputation floating around—She can hear them say she's very serious and doesn't smile at all. That she's demanding and asks a lot. Intimidating and rude.

The last word made Jennie's blood boil a little so she clenched her fists underneath the table so as not to slap the person who just called Lisa a rude bitch because she is not, in any sense of the word.

"The CEO is here now." Someone announced minutes after. The room suddenly fell into a deafening silence and the aura went so dense and uncomfortable.

Jimin doesn't get why these people fear Lisa. Because for how Jennie describes her, she's an angel...a playful one.

Right then, Jennie saw Lisa walk into the room—her face is still and the aura surrounding her is oozing with dominance and power like the night of the masquerade ball. All of them stood up and greeted her. This look the Thai girl is sporting adds to the sexual frustration the brunette has been feeling.

Lisa's eyes found her, then. And ever so slightly, her eyes sparkled and her lips quirked up a little. 

"Girl, close your mouth." Jimin whispered to his friend as he wave his hand to greet Lisa.

The Thai girl nodded her head a little to greet him back. She recognised him and she couldn't help but feel a bit stupid for assuming things before. Then she went to seat at end of the long table. Then the presentation began. Lisa and Jennie kept on giving each other subtle glances here and there. The time went by fast and it's already the end slide.

"Me and my team will handle the design and architecture of the resort. And interior design team will be lead by Mr. Hanbin Kim." The man gestured to the guy sitting beside Jimin.

Lisa squared her jaw and stared at him.  _'So this is that Hanbin guy my son thinks is so cool. Huh.'_

"He will personally coordinate with MI for the designs. And Engineer Jimin Park—" Lisa raised her hand and the presenter stopped. "Y-yes, Ms. Manoban?"

"I want Ms. Kim to personally lead this project." Lisa plainly replied and all of them including Jennie turned their heads towards her.

"But Ms. Manoban, Ms. Kim is still a junior and—" The man tried to argue.

"And?" Lisa raised her brow. "She is the daughter of the owner and major shareholder of this company, right? And don't start arguing that she's still in training because I know for a fact that she won't learn by getting small projects that you're giving her." She firmly stated.

Everybody except for Jimin and the president of the company who knows about them, got confused at how familiar Lisa sounded while talking about Jennie.

Jennie doesn't know if she'll feel happy or flustered or embarrassed or turned on because of Lisa. Probably a bit of everything.

"I am your client and I have the right to demand, am I wrong? I want Ms. Kim to lead the ID Team and that's it." Lisa, then stood up and everyone did the same. "That's all for today." She said before walking out of the room, the executives tailing behind her. Once Lisa's gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

"You probably should go after her." Jimin told her friend and the brunette nodded.

Jennie walked outside of the conference room and Hanbin saw her so he followed her out. He saw her standing by the elevator so he approached her.

"Hey, Jen." Hanbin said.

Jennie turned around, surprised to see her friend. "Oh hi. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I just...I saw you leave and—" He shook his head and smiled softly. "That Manoban girl..." Jennie raised her brow at that. "I think she's trouble. She might just be interested in you that's why she wanted you to be the one to coordinate with her. I'm worried for you, Jennie." He held her arm making the brunette uncomfortable.

Jennie chuckled then pulled her arm away. "You don't have to be worried. It's actually—" She was gonna tell him that she and Lisa are seeing each other but her sentence was cut short by Lisa's voice calling her.

"Ms. Kim." Lisa said firmly. Meanwhile, Jennie let her eyes roam up and down the Thai girl's body now that she has a full view of her magnificent features.

Hanbin bowed his head politely. He noticed that Jennie didn't bow so he furrowed his brows.

"Hanbin Kim." Lisa regarded him briefly before turning her attention back to Jennie. "By the way Ms. Kim, I heard that there's a new restaurant near by. The president told me that you already prepared some design proposal for the interiors. Why don't we discuss it over lunch?"

The guy was taken aback with Lisa's forwardness.

"Okay." Jennie replied short-after. She knows it's just her lover trying to ask her out in a subtle way and very much need this alone time with her. "Hanbin, we'll go now. Bye."

The elevator dinged open then Lisa ushered Jennie inside leaving the guy standing alone outside. He watched as the elevator door closed but before it does, he caught a glimpse of Lisa's intense stare and he couldn't help but unconsciously gulp in fear.

Hanbin clenched his fists. "I don't know what you're planning, Ms. Manoban, but I will save Jennie from you."

——||——

They didn't do anything Lisa said. Instead of going out to the restaurant, they went straight to MDiamond Hotel and continued what they both badly wanted to finish since Saturday night.

They went out of KC building at 11:15 and an hour later, they are both naked in bed after one mind-blowing sex while eating their lunch Lisa had the staff prepared prior their arrival.

Jennie is sitting in between Lisa's legs—her back on the girl's bare front. "Lili...do you really think I can lead them well?"

"Of course, you can." Lisa replied before pressing a kiss on the girl's shoulder blades. "I think it's better because I will be there to guide you on your first big project. But don't worry...I won't say yes to everything you'll present unless they capture what what the board and I wanted."

"Okay. I will do my best." Jennie replied. "I won't let you down." She then fed Lisa with a piece of grape.

"I know you won't, Nini." Lisa rested her chin on the girl's shoulder then open her mouth for another fruit. She chewed then swallowed the food before speaking. "I trust in you. I know for sure that you can do it."

"Thanks, Lili." Jennie said then steered a little to press a single kiss on the girl's lips. "I love you."

Lisa smiled after hearing it. "I love you, too." She nuzzled her nose against the brunette's. "And another thing, I don't want that Hanbin guy to be the one coordinating with me."

Jennie smirked—she knows she's jealous. "Are you jealous, baby?"

"Should I be?" Lisa dared. Her features screams seriousness and it's sexy.

"Not one bit." Jennie whispered. They are both trying hard to fix and continue their relationship and she will not let any person break them apart again. "You own me now, Lisa." She said before pressing a lingering kiss on the girl's lips.

Lisa smiled dreamily after—she's at daze. Jennie's kisses always leave her intoxicated. "I'm all yours, too." She whispered making the other girl smile. "How much time left?"

"Hmm...30 minutes. I have to be at the office at 12:45." Jennie whispered.

"Okay. Just few minutes more. I will drive you back to KC." Lisa said and the other girl hummed in agreement. "By the way, my mom and dad wants to spend Saturday with Prince."

"Hmm okay." Jennie said softly. "What time are they gonna pick him up?"

"Friday night." Lisa replied.

A smirk formed in Jennie's lips. "Stay with me on Friday, then."

"Oh I definitely will." Lisa playfully replied making Jennie chuckle. Then she tickled the brunette earning a squeal from her. They laughed a little before connecting their lips once again.


	38. Chapter 38

Hanbin watches as the clock tick inside their office—it's already 12:58 and Jennie's still nowhere to be found. He, then, averted his gaze to the girl's empty desk and frowned. His friends asked him to join them for lunch at the new restaurant Lisa mentioned earlier but when they arrived, they weren't there. And he just can't stop worrying that the young CEO might've done something bad to the girl.

He will admit—he has a crush on Jennie. Who wouldn't? And he just loves how adorable Prince is and hates whoever that person who got her pregnant then left her.

At exactly 1 PM, Jennie walked inside their office and went straight to her desk beside Jimin. Hanbin stood up from his chair and approached the two. They were talking and laughing when he arrived. "Hey."

"Oh, hi there, Hanbin. What's up?" Jennie asked.

Hanbin smiled softly at Jennie making Jimin roll his eyes. "Oh um, nothing. Just...my friends and I went down to the restaurant near by and I...uh...I thought you and Ms. Manoban would be there as well."

Jennie was taken aback by his statement. He's too nosy much to her dismay. "We went to another restaurant." She plainly answered.

Jimin smirked.  _'Take that.'_ He knows how much his friend wanted Lisa and cried over her countless times when she missed her so now, he wouldn't let anyone break them apart again.

Hanbin nodded in understanding. "I see." He was about to add something when he noticed Jennie's watch is missing. "You're watch.." He gestured to her wrist. "It's missing."

Jennie's eyes widened. She forgot her watch inside their hotel room. "Ah right." She stood up and bowed apologetically. "I took it off earlier and I must've forgotten to put it back on. Sorry but I have to make a call." Then she went out to the hallway.

Hanbin frowned at her answer.  _'What did she do that required her to take her watch off?'_

"You like Jennie, don't you?" Jimin asked him suddenly.

The guy smiled softly—he's aware about Jimin's gender preference so he didn't take offence at all. He didn't say anything but nodded.

Jimin furrowed his brows at the guy. "Well stop. I tell you, Hanbin. Don't try anything or else you'll regret it." He said threateningly because not only he'll experience Lisa's wrath but also his and especially Jennie's if he does.

"Why? It's not like she's dating someone, right? And besides, Prince needs a father figure." The guy replied. He has no idea about the whole picture.

Jimin pursed his lips then shook his head. "You have no idea what you're talking about so back off, man." He countered. "Jennie's happy. Don't try doing anything that will mess that up." He stood up then, leveling the guy's height. He stared at him intensely and seriously before walking out and following his friend.

Jimin found Jennie meters away from their office.

"Yeah, I'll go now. See you later. I love you too." Jennie replied before ending the phone call. She saw her best friend approaching so she smiled. "Hey."

"Girl, you have to be careful around Hanbin. He admitted that he likes you." Jimin told her.

Jennie sighed deeply. She noticed his advances too. They only know each other for more than two weeks and the guy is already acting like he's her knight and shining armor. "I know. God! Ugh!" She groaned lightly. "When will those kinds of people leave me and Lisa alone? This is so frustrating."

"Just tell him you're with someone already." Jimin said.

"I did! Like last week!" Jennie ranted. "I don't know what he's thinking. If he tries to sabotage my relationship with Lisa, I will make sure he'll regret it."

Jimin chuckled. "Don't worry, I told him just that earlier. I hope he got the message."

"He should." Jennie rolled her eyes. "Now that my family's complete, I can't afford someone breaking it."

——||——

For the Jennie's first major project to lead, her team was given a deadline of a week and a half to present their first draft proposal for the interior design of MI's new resort. For this project, she has to coordinate with various furniture suppliers as well besides the architects and engineers of their company. Lisa is right, this will help her learn more about leading the company that's why even though the task is daunting, she's determined to finish it successfully and beautifully. She will prove her worth and capabilities and everyone who's looking down on her will regret it.

"Good morning, everyone!" Jennie greeted her team.

It is composed of 5 people—her, Hanbin, Lucas, and two juniors, Nancy and Yuqi.

All greeted her back except for Nancy. Jennie noticed this and it irritated her but she pushed it aside. This is her first time to lead so she has to earn everyone's respect and cooperation for this to be a success.

"So Mr. Choi gave us until Thursday next week to present our first draft for MI's new resort." She said. "So this is the draft for the resort's architectural design." She pointed at the monitor. "It's a mix of modern and classical design and they want the interiors to compliment the facade."

"Wow." Yuqi whispered while admiring how luxurious the resort looks like.

"So I'm thinking, we could coordinate with Changi-Yuan Inc. for some materials that we'll—" Jennie said but Nancy butted in.

"Not to be rude, Ms. Kim, but Changi-Yuan was reported to be using under quality materials for their furnitures. It was on the news. I just thought you should know." Nancy said.

Lucas pursed his lips to suppress a laugh but Yuqi elbowed him so he cleared his throat then averted his attention to the monitor.

Jennie paused for a while—she didn't know that. She felt a strong tug of embarrassment. "Oh um.."

"The news actually died down quickly after. It was two months ago and Ms. Kim was still in the UK that time that's maybe why she didn't know." Hanbin answered for her. "Changi-Yuan actually makes unconventional designs that attracts anybody who sees their work especially those who understands furniture designs. So Jen—I mean, Ms. Kim knowing about them is actually a good thing." He then smiled softly at the brunette.

Nancy subtly snorted then averted her gaze back to the screen.

Jennie offered him a tight smile. She's grateful for the save but Jimin's reminder about the guy floated in her mind and it's making her uncomfortable in a very bad way.

"And uh...the hotel part will be seven-story high so I decided to split the parts among us." Jennie, then, moved the presentation to the next slide. "Please be sure to write this down on your notes." She added.

The discussion went on—Nancy kept on contradicting almost everything Jennie says and suggests and Hanbin talks like his the leader of the team—and Jennie can't help but feel inadequate.

"So...that's it...I guess. Let's have a mock presentation on Friday." Jennie said and her team nodded.

Then Hanbin stood up and clapped his hands loudly. "We can do this guys! Let's do our best and wow MI!" He shouted encouragingly.

"Yeah! Hwaiting!" The rest of the team except Jennie cheered.

"Who's ready to work?! Let's do this!" The guy added enthusiastically and the others cheered again with utmost determination that the brunette didn't see earlier when she was the one speaking.

So Jennie just stood there smiling but deep inside, she's just trying hard to keep herself together.

Then they started dispersing but Hanbin approached her and patted her gently on the shoulders. "Hey, Jen...We can do this."

Jennie smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

By the time she's sitting on her desk, she sighed.  _'I really hope so.'_

She spent the whole day coming up with designs and researching about the furnitures and colour schemes that they may utilise for the project. 

——||——

"Good morning, Nini." Lisa kissed Jennie's cheeks upon seeing her the next day but the latter only managed to smile a little. "Jen, are you okay? Did you sleep?"

Right then, Jennie yawned making the Thai girl chuckle. She spent last night doing work and only slept for a couple of hours before she had to wake up and prepare breakfast for Prince.

"Baby...come here." Lisa cooed while pulling the girl into her arms. Then she pressed a kiss on her temple. "My Nini's tired."

Jennie closed her eyes and nuzzled her head onto Lisa's chest as they both stand by the front door. Their son is still upstairs preparing himself for school. "I miss you." She said.

The Thai girl chuckled. "I missed you last night too." Then she held Jennie back to have a better view of her. "Jen, you should rest."

"I have to be at the office." The brunette mumbled. "Lis...it's hard." She whispered.

Lisa furrowed her brows then held Jennie's cheeks tenderly. "It's your first major project that's why. But it will all work out in the end, Jen."

"It's just that...I don't have experience and my team...I don't think they like me at all." The brunette replied.

Lisa's face softened then. "Hey...it's only been a day. Maybe they're just adjusting to this new team dynamics just like you are. You can do it, Nini." She said softly. "I believe you can."

"Thanks, Lili." Jennie replied.

"You're always welcome." Lisa smiled. "Now go and show them how good you are." She added encouragingly.

Jennie chuckled then. "I will."

The week went by fast. Out of everyone in her team, Yuqi was the only who continuously seek her advice and consulted her work. Lucas and Hanbin asked for her opinion for their parts as well. However, Nancy chose to ignore her leadership and consult Hanbin instead. It just adds to the frustration she has been feeling.

She's tired both physically and mentally. She gave her best effort for this project but she can't help but feel inadequate, still.

Prince and Lisa's presence was the only thing that recharges her everyday. And the thought that she will get to finally spend a whole night alone with the love of her life brought comfort and encouragement to her to push through the whole week.

Jennie is now walking towards the KC Building's underground parking lot. It's 6:30 PM in a fine Friday night and Lisa's already waiting for her inside the car. She's really exhausted today. The presentation she had with her team was catastrophic for the lack of better word. Their designs do not compliment each other—everything is different depending on the taste of the designer. Only hers and Yuqi are quite similar. She was so stressed out but she kept her cool. She doesn't want to have an outburst as much as possible. So she tried to talk to them but Hanbin butted in again—maybe he was thinking that he's helping but he's not—and it irritates Jennie big time.

Her landed on the black Audi R8 causing her lips to quirk up. She approached the car and opened the door. Lisa was reading a book then but she swiftly closed it and smiled at Jennie.

"Hi." Jennie offered her a warm smile as she slip inside the car and closing the door.

"Hey." Lisa whispered before connecting her lips with Jennie's. She smiled through the kiss—her lover's kisses are decadent. "How's work?"

"We're trying hard." Jennie replied—tiredness evident in her features. "The presentation was a mess though." She sighed.

Lisa smiled sadly—the project she gave her is causing her so much stress. So she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey...you can do it. I'll help you."

Jennie smiled a little. "It's okay." Then she reached out and held the Thai girl's cheek. "Just be with me tonight. That's all I need."

Lisa kissed her again briefly. "Don't worry, I will."

"Good." Jennie replied. She's been frustrated the whole week not just with work but also sexually because they haven't done it again since that quickie on Monday and she badly needs an avenue to release all of it. "I need you tonight, Lisa." She said firmly. Her body is aching for her lover's touch and her mind is going overdrive for the lack of it.

Lisa unconsciously licked her lips at the thought of what they're about to do tonight. She leaned in to the girl's neck and press a lingering kiss on her sensitive spot earning a light moan. "I will make you feel good, tonight Jennie. Just leave it to me."

When Lisa returned to her position, Jennie smirked mischievously. "I'll be waiting." She seductively said while tracing her fingers from the Thai girl's lips down to her chest. "Fuck me good, Manoban."

The Thai girl bit her lip—Jennie Kim, the sexy beast is back. She gripped the steering wheel then stepped on the pedal. "I will. Just don't pass out on me, baby." And with that, she started to drive.

——||——

The drive was a bit long due to a sudden on-going construction on their way back to Jennie's apartment. For the first part of the trip, the brunette was jamming and humming to the sultry song that she chose to play on the stereo to tease the Thai girl. However, when they got stuck in traffic, she slowly fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Lisa just smiled then sighed at the sight—she knows how burned out the brunette was the whole week and so she just let her sleep.

When they reached the apartment complex, Lisa parked her car beside Jennie's car. Then, she went to the girl's side and opened the door. She was about to carry the brunette when she woke up.

"Lili..." Jennie whispered.

Lisa smiled then grabbed her bridal style. "Shhh...Just sleep, Nini. I will take you to bed." She whispered before kicking her car door lightly.

Jennie blinked her eyes thrice. "We'll have sex...just let me rest for 10 minutes." She whispered as the Thai girl carry her inside the house.

Lisa chuckled. "Hey...it's okay. We don't need to." The brunette whined but didn't say anything.

After a while, Jennie felt the soft mattress collide with her back—she let out a satisfied hum. "Lisa..." She called out.

"I'm here." Lisa replied while getting two pairs of clean clothes—one for her and one for Jennie. She chose the largest ones on the girl's wardrobe to borrow. Thankfully, the brunette owns an oversized white university shirt.

"Lili..." Jennie called out to her again.

The Thai girl approached the brunette then started unbuttoning her blouse causing the girl to smile.

"10 minutes...just let me rest for 10 minutes." Jennie mumbled sleepily. She so wants to do it tonight but her stupid body isn't letting her.

"Shhhh...just rest, Nini. I'm just going to change our clothes then we'll sleep." Lisa said softly.

Jennie pouted and tried to glare at the Thai girl but failed making the girl chuckle.

"We have plenty of other times to do it, Jen. I just want you to rest tonight." Lisa added. "I want both of us to have energy to last for few rounds, anyway, so let's rest and regain our strength."

"Okay." Jennie answered while Lisa puts on fresh clothes on her. "But please stay, baby."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere." Lisa replied. "There. You're all set."

Jennie nodded them readjusted herself on the bed. Meanwhile, Lisa went back to the dresser and changed. She then flopped down beside Jennie and just like that, they're tangled up in each other's body.

"Sorry, baby. We can't do what we've planned." Jennie whispered—her eyes are about to give out at any moment.

Lisa caressed Jennie's lips with her thumb. "We have the whole eternity to do it, Jen."

Jennie smiled then slowly leaned in to press a single kiss on Lisa's lips. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa replied before pulling her lover to her chest. She felt Jennie nuzzle her head against her and sighed contently—she smiled because of it. She held her close while caressing her hair soothingly. It didn't take long until Jennie fell into deep slumber.

Lisa rested her chin on top of her lover's head. Her eyes landed on the stacks of papers on her desk and the pieces of crumbled paper all over the area—she sighed. The project really pushed her to the limit. "You really are tired. My poor baby."

She pressed three kisses on top of Jennie's head. "I will take care of you, Jen. I promise."


	39. Chapter 39

**JENNIE'S POV**

We have three more days before our first draft presentation on Thursday. This one will just be inside the company in front of the executives and other design teams. To say that I'm anxious is an understatement because right now, my mind is in pure chaos.  _Ahhhh! What did I get myself into?_

My Friday night was ruined because of this.  _Ugh! I was so tired that even if my mind was screaming yes to pleasure, my body was too weak to respond._

And when I thought we'd get to do it the next day, Lisa's parents asked us to spend the whole day with them as well. I mean, I love spending time with our families but I am also a human. I have needs. My needs that only Lisa can suffice.

Now, I'm stuck with the same work inside the office just like how I spent Sunday while Lisa and our son went out to the zoo. I could've been there with them but I couldn't. Lisa didn't force me either—she understands how important this project is not just for me but also for their company since it's their resort we're designing.

I can only sigh.  _Daunting, indeed._

It's almost lunch time but I still have to finish some touch ups for my part.

I need this to be perfect. I know people are judging me for the lack of experience in the field but they can suck it up because my family owns this company. I may currently be among the lowest but I am determined to prove them all wrong—that I can be the leader this company needs.

I was sketching on my iPad when I heard Jimin's voice. "Kim! Let's go out for lunch. I'm famished."

"Five minutes." I told him. Sudden creativity surged through me earlier and for the first time today, I'm starting to like this one.

I just know that he's rolling his eyes at me but he has to wait. I hear him sat down on an empty reclining chair behind me. After a couple of minutes, I turned of my iPad then put it inside the drawer. "All done."

I heard him sigh dramatically. Tsk.  _He's such a drama queen sometimes._

We were walking down the hallway to the elevator when the sound of malicious gossips made us stop.

"Yeah. She isn't even fit to lead the team. I mean, she's clueless."

I suddenly feel my blood boiling.  _Nancy._  I know she was talking about me even if my name wasn't dropped.  _Backstabbing bitch!_

"What do you expect? She's the daughter of the owner of the company. Of course everything will be handed to her in a silver platter."

My mouth fell open at that. I noticed Jimin has the same reaction. I have no idea who the other person is but I loath her. They cannot see us because of the wall separating us.  _Fuck. It's really easy to talk and gossip when you know nothing about the person you're talking about._

"I don't even know why Ms. Manoban insisted that she'll lead the ID team. Does she want this project to go to waste?" Nancy said again. "I'm done with these rich people." I heard her sigh like I'm such a pain in the ass that she cannot tolerate.

"I heard their families are friends though. Maybe that's why?"  _Fair enough._

Then Nancy snorted. "Or maybe she's offering her sexual favors." The other person chuckled and I cannot help but clench my fists as tight as I can because if not, I might storm inside and slap the shit out of them. "I heard Hanbin-oppa asked her where her watch was because it was missing. And then she said she took it off and forgot to put it back on. She went to lunch with Ms. Manoban."

"Oh my God!" The other girl laughed. I didn't take offence because it's true. We slept together but not because of what they're thinking. But what they said next almost made me lose my temper. "What a slut."

"Totally. A snake covered in lamb skin."

If it weren't for Jimin pulling me back, I would've had done what I wanted to do to them since they start opening their foul mouths.

"Jen, don't mind those ugly bitches. They don't know you." He said. I know he's concerned about my image as well but those girls are asking for it—if they want a catfight, I'm willing to give them one.

We're eavesdropping and it's improper but I am who they are talking about so I have every rights to listen.

They proceeded to walk away. They should be thankful that they didn't decide to turn to our corner because they did, they will see what they're looking for.  _Ugh! I hate them so much!_

"Jennie." Jimin's voice snapped me out in my anger-induced trance. I forced my eyes closed because I can feel my tears starting to build up. "Let me handle those bitches. Just focus on your work."

"I'm so close to losing my shit, Park." A groan escaped my mouth.

He just nodded at me. Six years was enough for me to grow and mature into who I am now. I learned to hide and eventually throw away that naive version of me. I had to. The world is full of judgmental people with words that feels like venom. It's a dark maze where I must be ready to fight all the time in order not to get lost in it. Because in those six years, aside from my family, it's only me and my son.

"Let's just go now, Jennie. Even if they talk, they won't be able to touch you anyway. You're way way at the top than them." He said.

I let out a calming breath. He has a point but my anger just don't subside. But maybe I need food to distress. "Yeah, let's go."

——||——

The day went by with Jennie trying hard to calm herself whenever she sees Nancy—she's in rage but she's keeping it all in as much as possible.

It's already 7:30 in the evening—her workmates already went home—when Lisa requested for a video chat.

 _"Hi, my Nini!"_ Lisa greeted. She's wearing her office attire and still at MI building.

"Hi, Lili." Jennie smiled softly and waved at her lover.

 _"Prince, sweetie! Come here and say hi to mommy."_ Lisa called for their son then Jennie heard hurried footsteps approaching. She chuckled.

 _"Mommy!"_ Prince said cheerfully and the brunette greeted him back.  _"We're at mama's office now, mommy. It's so big and cool!"_

Jennie's smile went wide. Their son is sitting on Lisa's lap while the latter holds him securely. It's a heartwarming sight to behold. "Did mama pick you up at school?"

Prince nodded but then Lisa spoke up.  _"I just sent the driver to pick him up. I was in a meeting earlier. Sorry."_

"It's okay." Jennie said.

Lisa might've noticed the heavy aura surrounding Jennie that's why she asked their son to give them some time to talk alone.  _"Prince, me and mommy will talk for a while, okay? You can go back to coloring now."_

 _"Okay, mama."_ The boy nonchalantly said.  _"Bye mommy! I love you!"_ Jennie said it back before he went off away from the camera view.

 _"Hey...Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"_ Lisa asked softly.

Jennie smiled a little then shook her head. She doesn't want the Thai girl to worry—she knows there's also a lot in her mind and she doesn't want this to add to the stacks of things she has to stress out about. "I just missed you and our son the whole day."

The brunette knows that Lisa's not stupid to buy her alibi but thankfully, she didn't push it.

" _We missed you too."_ A soft smile formed in Jennie's lips.  _"Did you eat dinner already, baby?"_ She shook her head making Lisa frown.  _"My poor, Nini. Okay, I will have the chefs at the hotel to prepare our dinner. We'll pick you up and we'll have dinner together."_

"You had dinner already?" Jennie asked.

 _"Just takeouts from McDonalds."_ Lisa tentatively answered making Jennie sigh—she isn't a fan of fast foods.  _"But just burger and fries though, I promise."_

Jennie chuckled. "It's alright, babe. What time are you picking me up?"

 _"We'll go now if you want?"_ Lisa answered.

"You don't have to hurry. I have to finish some work anyway. Just message me once you're here." The brunette replied.

 _"Copy that!"_ Lisa grinned at the camera making Jennie giggle.  _"We'll go now. I love you!"_

"I love you too, Lisa." Jennie replied before the call ended.

She leaned back on her reclining chair as a contented sigh escaped her lips. Only Lisa and Prince can turn a bad day to a good one with their smiles. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nancy walking inside their office to Hanbin's desk while holding a bunch of papers and folders—she assumed are the girl's proposed designs for their project.

"Ms. McDonnie." Jennie called out, startling the girl a little.

"Ms. Kim, glad to see you're still here." Nancy replied with a subtle hint of sarcasm.

"I'm still working." Jennie replied and the girl just stared at her blankly. "Are those your designs?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

"I haven't seen them. Let me see." Jennie held out her hand but the girl snorted much to her dismay. "What? Give it to me. I am the leader of this team in case you forgot." She added firmly.

"Maybe." Nancy replied nonchalantly. "But you know nothing about leadership and no shit, maybe about interior design as well. So why would I?" She sarcastically said.

The anger the brunette has been feeling since earlier is starting to resurface. They are the only people inside the office that's why the girl feels so confident to talk back.

"I don't even know why the president agreed to MI's request to make you are leader when you basically know nothing." Nancy added. "I won't allow my first big project to go to waste, Ms. Kim. I hope you understand. I worked hard for this and I won't let someone like you ruin it."

And right then, Jennie lost it. She stepped forward impossibly close to the girl—her eyes blazing in rage and her hands itching to slap the shit out of the girl—making her step back in shock.This is the first time Nancy sees this version of Jennie. She assumed she's all smiles and yeses to everything given to her without talking back and defending herself.

"Listen, Nancy. You know nothing about me. You may have a brief knowledge about my family but that's it." Jennie said. "And what did you say? You wouldn't let someone like me ruin your chance to have a career?" She snorted—her cat eyes mocking the girl. "Did you ever think that my family owns this company...and one day, I will be your boss? With this disrespect your showing, do you think I would want to keep you in  _my_ company?"

Nancy gulped audibly.

"I gave you chances, young lady but you're cutting my temper short. Like you, I don't want to  _my first big project_ to flop especially that it's Lisa who gave me this."

The girl furrowed her brows both because of confusion and fear—she doesn't know how close the brunette is with the CEO.

"And before you open that filthy mouth of yours, we're not just friends who fuck around so you better watch your mouth." Jennie threateningly said. "From now on, I won't tolerate you ignoring my leadership and disrespecting me. Understand?"

Nancy blinked several times but didn't say anything.

"I  _said..._ do you understand?!" Jennie almost shouted.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Yes, Ms. Kim."

"Now give me your folder. I will review your designs." Jennie demanded and like meek child, Nancy grabbed the files from Hanbin's table and gave it to the brunette. "Good. I will tell you my feedback tomorrow. You may go."

Nancy felt a bit embarrassed and dumbfounded for a little. But she obliged and exited the room, nonetheless.

Jennie breathed out deeply. She finally burst and it felt good. She smiled a little for the authority and power she felt while confronting the girl.

After a while, she received a message from Lisa saying that they are close near by already. So she went back to her desk and put the files to her bag before exiting the office as well. She went down to the lobby and walked towards the exit. Her lips unconsciously formed a smile upon seeing Lisa's car waiting for her outside. And even wider once she sees the Thai girl went out of the car to open the door for her, and their son who looks excited to see her.

"Mommy!" Prince ran to her. Jennie automatically crouch down and enveloped their son into a warm hug.

"Hi, sweetheart. I missed you." Jennie pressed a kiss on their child's cheek making him giggle. "How was school?" She asked and the kid started listing his activities enthusiastically making her smile softly while caressing the boy's hair.

Then, Jennie stood up when Lisa approached them. "Hey."

"Hi, Lili." Jennie replied before planting a kiss on the Thai girl's lips briefly. "Are you staying with us tonight?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" Lisa asked—her smile says that she knows Jennie will answer yes.

"Yes, please." The brunette barely whispered but Lisa heard it and nodded. She, then, went to open the backseat door for Prince then fixed his seat belt for him before opening the door for Jennie.

Jennie was going inside the car when she caught a glimpse of Nancy looking at them meters away. She turned her head to her and looked at her blankly before slipping inside. She knows the girl might start a new gossip again but she doesn't care.

She doesn't care anymore.

——||——

The remaining days for their first draft presentation went smoothly. It was quite a shock for the others that Nancy was consulting Jennie but it was a good thing because the others also followed. The project became more bearable because of it. Their presentation was good enough for the boards and it made Jennie quite proud and thankful. She's also grateful that the girl didn't start a new malicious gossip about her and Lisa. In fact, she started to respect her... maybe because she realised now every word the brunette told her.

Now, her team requested for a mini celebration at a nearby karaoke bar. She was happy so she agreed. Lisa was stuck in another dinner meeting so they decided to have Somi watch over Prince for some hours—the brunette thought that maybe now, her stepsister won't lose him again.

They were watching and cheering as Yuqi sings on stage when Nancy approached Jennie.

"Hey...Ms. Kim." Nancy said and Jennie turned to face her. "I uh...I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted. I let pressure and my parents expectations get the best of me." She said apologetically.

Jennie stared at her but she cannot see any lie but pure sincerity in her voice and features. So she smiled a little—she kind of gets her because she other people are putting too much pressure on her too. "It's okay. The important thing is you that we have a good work relationship now."

Nancy smiled a little. "And I uh...sorry for assuming the worst in you and Ms. Manoban. I..uh..."

"It's alright." Jennie said.

"You look good together, Ms. Kim." Nancy complimented. "We didn't know you were married—"

"We're not." Jennie interrupted making the girl confused. "Not yet." She added with a soft smile in her lips.

Nancy smiled genuinely then and nodded. She was about to say something when Hanbin went upstage. She automatically averted her eyes to the guy—Jennie chuckled.

"You like Hanbin, don't you?" Jennie teased.

A pink blush went noticeable on Nancy's cheeks. She shook her head shyly making Jennie chuckle. "No...I mean, I just...he's my idol."

Hanbin started singing Love Scenario by iKon while Yuqi and Lucas both jam to the rhythm.

Jennie nudged her elbow lightly. "You should go for it."

Nancy frowned at her. "Isn't that...improper if I would be the one confessing to him?" She asked and the brunette smirked at that. The girl realized what she just said making her flustered. "I mean...uhh..."

Jennie chuckled. "Hey...it's fine. It's already what year now...fuck problematic traditions." She said surprising the girl again upon hearing her curse.

The brunette remembered that it was actually her who confessed her love to Lisa back then and it makes her smile whenever she remembers that day.

Nancy smiled then averted her gaze back to Hanbin. "Maybe someday."

After an hour or two of drinking and celebrating, Jennie received a message from Lisa that she will come and fetch her. The brunette felt excited upon reading the text—she's quite drunk but still thirsty for her lover's touch. She thought that they can have a quickie before going home.

"You're going home already Ms. Kim?" Yuqi asked—she's tipsy as well.

"Yeah. Thank you for tonight guys." Jennie replied before standing up. She closed her eyes due to a sudden feeling of dizziness upon standing up.

"Woah, you okay?" Hanbin was quick to be by her side making Nancy pout at his undeniable concern for the brunette.

"Yeah. I am." Jennie said while distancing herself from the guy. "I will go now. Bye everyone. Drive safely, okay?"

"We will. Thank you, Ms. Kim!" Lucas replied.

"Bye, Jennie. You too." Hanbin said softly.

Then she left them. She stood by the dimly lit wall at the parking lot while waiting for Lisa. She leaned against it because of how tipsy she is. A smirk formed in her lips once she had a glimpse of the Thai girl's car.

Jennie bit her lip seductively as she watch Lisa walk towards her.

"Hey." Lisa said, smirking as well—they planned the same tonight. "Did you have fun?" She asked as she put her hands on the girl's waist.

"Not as much as when I'm with you." Jennie replied while rubbing her hands on Lisa's blazer painstakingly slow.

Lisa bit her lip and scanned Jennie's body up and down. "You're making me wanna do every little bad thing to you. You're fucking sexy, Jennie. You don't know how it affects me." She whispered—those six years really changed the brunette in every possible way.

"Then do it. No one's stopping you." Jennie whispered to her ear and the Thai girl couldn't help but close her eyes at how pleasurable her voice sounded like.

And just like that, Lisa pinned Jennie against the wall—her hands gripping the girl's wrists. "Don't tempt me, Jennie Kim." She playfully threatened.

Jennie held her chin up and smirked evilly. "Do it."

Lisa's so far gone now so she started leaning in but then it happened.

"Get off of her, you asshole!"

It was so fast that Jennie was shocked to see Lisa on the ground. A painful groan from her lover brought her back to reality.

"Lisa!" Jennie shouted worriedly.

Then she felt Hanbin's hands on her arm. "It's okay now, Jennie. I won't let her touch you again."


	40. Chapter 40

"It's okay now, Jennie. I won't let her touch you again." Hanbin held Jennie's arm while glaring at Lisa, who's still on the ground after a bad fall.

Jennie was standing still and shaking a little while looking at the Thai girl—The guy assumed that she's trembling in anger and fear after the Lisa almost raped her. "I'm here. Everything's okay now." He said.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Jennie whispered threateningly.

Hanbin was taken aback by the girl's words so he furrowed his brows and looked at her.

Jennie turned to face him then. Her eyes blazing in anger—intense and scary. "Don't touch me." She said before pushing he's hands away.

The guy was dumbfounded. "Jennie...what?" He tried to get a hold of her again but then a solid punch was thrown at him square in the face. He stumbled back a little and was stunned to see Lisa up on her feet again—her left hand clutching her trembling right arm.

"Don't fucking touch her, you freak!" Lisa growled at him. Her punch isn't powerful enough because of her injured arm but still strong enough to draw blood on the guy's lips.

 _'Serves him right.'_ Jennie thought while glaring at the guy.

However, the guy's a bit drunk and suddenly, he felt blood rushing to his head so he clenched his fist and was ready to strike back when he felt someone restrain him. "You're the freak, bitch! You were about to raped her!"

"Hanbin stop it, man." Lucas said while restraining the guy but he's far too gone to listen and analyse the situation.

"Seriously?! Are you dumb?" Lisa shouted back. "Mind you're own damn business! She's my—" Her throat suddenly went dry. She doesn't know what proper label she should use because they haven't talked about going official yet.

The guy is in full rage after that punch and he just wants to get even. Thankfully, Lucas is strong enough to stop him. "What?" He taunted but Lisa doesn't know what to answer. "Bitch!" He snorted. "I don't care how powerful you're family is...I won't let people like you victimize innocent people especially her!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" It was Jennie who answered this time, surprising both her teammates. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Right then, Nancy and Yuqi reached them—now aware of the commotion happening. They were shocked to see their states.

Nancy automatically went to Hanbin's side and got worried after seeing blood on his lips and bruise on his cheek. "Oppa...You're face." The guy faced her—she can see confusion plastered all across his features. "Oppa...they're—"

"Lili...are you okay, baby?" Jennie's voice made them snap their heads to the pair's direction. She's holding her like the girl is a luxurious fragile artifact that needs to be held gently.

And at that moment, Hanbin finally connected the puzzle. His mouth fell open as realization dawned on him.  _'Shit. What did I just do?'_

"I am...Shhh...It's okay. I'm fine." Lisa answered her lover as the latter inspect her bad arm. "I'm okay, Nini." She smiled softly to show that everything is fine.

Jennie isn't fully convinced but she smiled and nodded anyway—she will bring her to the hospital but before that, she has to settle this incident first. So she turned and faced the others—her blood boiling because of Hanbin.

"I hope now, you realized what you just did." The brunette glared at him. "You hurt her, Hanbin. What the fuck is going on inside you're head?"

Hanbin gulped. "I...I uh...I thought that...I was worried that she's taking advantage of you so I thought I had to save you."

Jennie snorted in disbelief. "Wow...Did I ask you to do that? God! You're impossible." The guy didn't answer. "Look at what you did to Lisa. Be thankful that she can still handle herself because if not, I will make sure you'd regret it."

"I'm sorry." Hanbin said. "I...I didn't know."

The others are all watching as the scene unfolds—worried about their friend/co-worker's fate after the incident.

Lisa sighed—her anger already subsided. All she wants to do is to get out of this place and go back home to their child and have a goodnight rest with the brunette. So she tugged her hand gently and said. "Jennie...let's just go."

Jennie pulled Lisa back. "No. I'm not done yet."

Lisa stared at Jennie—she can only see her side profile from her angle but she knows there's a scrawl on her face. This is be the first time she'll be seeing the brunette angry.  _'This is bad.'_

"I want you out of my team from now on." Jennie said and the others silently communicated with each other except for Hanbin who only nodded. "I don't want you near me or Lisa or our child." She said, surprising them again twice tonight except for Nancy who already saw the three of them together. "And if you try something again, I'll make sure to terminate you from the company. Understand?"

Hanbin averted his gaze downwards but nodded, nonetheless. "I understand...I'm sorry."

"Jen, let's go now." Lisa pulled her gently again. She feels kind of bad for the guy even though she got hurt.

"Okay." Jennie replied. "Give me the key, Lisa. I'll drive." She demanded and the Thai girl obliged. "Don't you dare come near us again." She firmly said before walking towards their car. She gave him one last glare before slipping inside and driving away.

——||——

They went to the hospital and got Lisa checked. Fortunately, the fall only caused her a minor injury but the doctors still put some pain-relieving patches on the bruised area of her upper right arm.

Now, they're driving out of the hospital—Jennie notified her stepsister earlier that they will be coming home later than expected because of the incident. The girl was already sleeping then and was just woken up because of the call. She told the brunette that their child is also sleeping soundly now. It's already passed 1 AM.

"Jennie, you can use the car. Just drive me back to my place." Lisa said.

"Excuse me?" Jennie asked.

"I have an early flight to Jeju for a site visit. Jimin will be there too." The Thai girl replied.

"Can't you just get someone go in your behalf? You're injured." The brunette countered. "I'll call Jimin. You'll stay with me tonight."

Lisa's heart fluttered at Jennie's undeniable concern towards her well being but she needs to be there personally, unfortunately. "I have to be there, Jen. And see? It's a minor injury. I'm fine, baby. I promise."

Jennie rolled her eyes at that. "You're being stubborn again, Lisa."

Lisa noticed Jennie's grip on the steering wheel tightened—she sighed. The girl's upset and she knows it.. "Hey...please don't be upset. We can spend tomorrow night together."

"Tomorrow is different from today." Jennie said. "I thought you missed me. I guess I was wrong." She added coldly without glancing at Lisa. "Suit yourself."

Lisa pouted. "Nini...hey...please don't be mad." She cooed but the brunette ignored her. "Baby..." She tried again but got ignored still. So she sighed—Jennie really knows how to persuade her. "Fine. You win. I'll stay." She noticed the girl's lips formed a smile because of that. "But I have to be out early. I'm needed there, Jen...please understand."

Jennie slowed down their car as they enter the apartment complex's area and looked at her. "Okay..." She smiled softly. "I will wake up early and prepare your breakfast then."

"Thank you." Lisa replied.

"You're welcome." Jennie smiled softy as she feel Lisa's soft hand on top of hers.

——||——

Upon arriving, they went straight to Jennie's bedroom. Lisa went to shower first while Jennie prepared their clothes. But the Thai girl took long enough inside so the brunette decided to follow her. They had a quick steamy make-out session as the water from the shower flows through their tangled up bodies.

Afterwards, they changed into comfortable fresh clothes and settled on their bed. Jennie was checking her schedule for tomorrow while Lisa reads the same book she's trying to finish since last week.

Jennie noticed that Lisa was giving her subtle glances from time to time so she asked. "What is it, baby? Tell me."

Lisa bit her lips nervously—she feels dumb to be asking this question. "Umm...Nini?"

The brunette faced her then—a soft smile adorning her face. She tilted her head sideways. She looks adorable—her aura feels the same as that of six years ago and it makes Lisa's heart flutter. She kinda misses that version of her lover.

"What.." Lisa chuckled nervously. "Um...what are we?" She didn't get a quick answer from the brunette that's why she began to ramble. "I mean...we have a child and we're doing this and we sleep together...I just—Are we girlfriends? Or like just casually dating with no labels or anything...I mean I want to but it's up to you I guess." She chuckled. "I mean...it's better if we put a la—"

"Stop talking." The brunette said and just like that, she connected their lips.

Lisa automatically smiled through the kiss. She instinctively pulled the brunette closer and held her gently.

After what it felt like eternity, they separated. Both have their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

"You're cute when you're rambling." Jennie teased followed by a soft chuckle.

Lisa let out a laugh as well. "I love you, Jen. Be my girlfriend, please." She whispered.

Jennie leaned back and caressed Lisa's cheeks. "Look at me, Lis." She said and the latter slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Hey..."

Lisa just smiled while staring at the love of her life.

"I love you too and I want to be your girlfriend too." Jennie said making Lisa smile wider. "But I don't want to be just your girlfriend forever, Lisa. Last time...we almost had our dreams come true but it happened."

Lisa nodded sadly as the memory of her mistake flashed in her mind once again. It was her biggest regret—to let Jennie go.

"But we almost had it all because we have Prince now...just...minus the marriage part yet. However, six years was long. Many things changed. I  _changed_." Jennie continued while Lisa listens attentively.

 _'Many things changed, indeed. But my love for you didn't and will never ever be less.'_ Lisa thought and hope that Jennie cam read it through her eyes.

"Before we take this to the next level, I want us to be sure....to adapt to the brand new us. I don't want last time to happen again." The brunette said.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Lisa sincerely said.

Jennie smiled at that. "But always remember that even if we're not married yet, my heart only beats for you. You're the only person that I have ever loved, Lisa."

"I love you too." Lisa replied. "This time, we'll have our  _happy_   _ending_ , Nini." 


	41. Chapter 41

**SIX YEARS AGO**

It has been a month since Jennie left Korea and Lisa to getaway from the pain caused by their separation. She's now living with her father and his new family in London. Her stepmother, Maya, is a lawyer. She has been kind to the brunette and made her feel welcomed and loved. She has a daughter named Somi before her marriage to Richard, making the young girl Jennie's stepsister.

For the past month, Jennie has been quiet and lonely. It was undeniable that she's still in pain after their breakup. They tried to cheer her up but to no avail—everything seems to be reminding her of Lisa.

Despite that, she gained a new friend, Korean as well. A guy living few doors away—Jimin Park. He tutors Somi every weekend and was talkative and friendly enough to make a move and befriended the brunette.

At first, Jennie was apprehensive about being friends with the guy because she thought that he's making a move on her. She still hasn't moved on from Lisa and neither she thinks she will. Thankfully, the guy confessed that he has a huge secret crush on the brunette's relative, Jin. They started getting close then and it was easy for Jennie to vent about her broken heart to the guy. They became fast best friends.

It was a fine Thursday morning—Jimin asked Jennie to accompany him to the supermarket because it's Jin's grocery schedule. He's still shy to approach the guy so he just settles for subtle glances and secret stares whenever he sees him. He isn't sure if Jin likes guys as well and he doesn't want to assume.

Jennie was sitting on her bed while hugging the cat plushy she gave Lisa months ago. It's still too early and Jimin told her that he will pick her up in thirty minutes. 

She looked outside the window—the sun is shining brightly and there are birds chirping and flying around, the rays from the sun illuminates the old structures highlighting their intricate designs and color scheme.

' _Lisa would've loved this. If she's here, she would be sitting by the bay window and taking pictures.'_

She sighed and pouted. "Leo, do you think Lisa misses me too?" She asked the plushy as a single tear fell from her eyes. "Because I miss her so much." She whispered—she sounded so little and vulnerable.

She wiped the tear away and sniffed. "Did I make the right decision?" She paused as if the cat stuffed toy answered her. "I know...it's just...we need to."

Then she felt a hallow lump forming in her throat so she swallowed it down. "I asked for a sign that if Lili goes to the airport, I won't leave...but she didn't...It's been more than a month Leo...do you think Lili chose her already?" She buried her head on the plushy—she knows the answer. "I think so too." She quietly cried inside her room—her tears dripping and wetting the cushioned plushy but she's too broken to care.

She felt her whole body grew weak so she collapsed into the mattress and hugged the stuffed toy as tight as she can as tears stream down her face—her quiet cry turned into sob as her heart shatters into millions of pieces yet again.

Jennie isn't aware but her father heard her—he stayed outside the door listening to his daughter crying. He doesn't know what to do or how to take away that pain from his daughter. He could be angry at Lisa but he knows his daughter wouldn't want that. And he would be a hypocrite to despise the Thai girl because he was confused with his feelings for other women before—the only difference is that, the girl didn't cheat at all unlike him, they just chose to let each other go.

So he sighed and walked away—he promised to do his best to be a good father and help his daughter find her new happiness again. But for now, the best thing he can do is to let her grieve until she's ready to fix herself up again.

——||——

"Hey Kim no. 2! Get in!" Jimin shouted from his yellow top down Volkswagen.

Jennie smiled a little before going down the steps of their flat and into the car. She stopped crying for about thirty minutes and spent the remaining time washing her face. "Hi." She greeted her friend.

"You okay, girl?" Jimin asked—he noticed the girl's aura is grimmer than before. Then he noticed her eyes. "You cried again, didn't you?"

"I just miss Lisa." Jennie mumbled.

Jimin sighed deeply. "If you miss her, go get her." He said nonchalantly while starting the car engine.

Jennie frowned at that—he always thinks everything is so easy. "I can't." She answered.

Jimin's heart aches for his friend—he feels like a hypocrite telling Jennie all of this when he can't even say a single word to Jin. He again while driving. "If you love her, you'll fight for her. She's yours to begin with, anyway. What's yours should be yours."

The brunette looked down on her hands and pouted. "It's not that easy, Jimin. She needs—"

"Oh stop it, Kim!" The guy interrupted her. "That's bullshit and you know it." He glanced at her briefly. "The world's too dark for people like you, sweetie. You have to fight back and claim what's yours."

Jennie averted her gaze to the buildings.  _'She has feelings for her too.'_ "But her heart doesn't solely belongs to me, though." She smiled sadly and the guy saw it through his side view mirror. "Does that also apply when I'm not the sole owner?" She asked.

Jimin eyes faltered at that. He doesn't know what to answer. He's thinking of something to counter Jennie's sentiments but there's none. So he just stayed quiet.

' _Does it?'_

——||——

Their drive was awfully quiet save for the song on the radio playing in the background. After several minutes, they reached the supermarket. They went inside and Jimin grabbed one shopping cart as their prop.

"Do you see him?" Jimin whispered while looking around.

Jennie shook her head. "No. Sorry."

They kept on wandering around the place while occasionally throwing random groceries into their shopping cart. Half an hour and still no sign of Jin.

"Where is he?" Jimin whispered to himself. He's starting to lose hope.

Jennie kept to herself however. She let her eyes wander around the place—she and Lisa used to do shopping together. Their carts were always filled to the brim. They both know they cannot go with each other when shopping because they will just tolerate each other's spending but they love it anyway. A sad smile formed in her lips—she misses those times.

Then she suddenly felt a surge of pain in her abdomen—she winced. She has been feeling it for two weeks now. But she ignored it again thinking that it's just a silly stomach ache.

"Maybe we should go now, Jimin." Jennie said, both because she thinks that her cousin wouldn't be there today and the fact that being inside the place reminds her of her ex-lover.

"Just one more minute and if Jin won't show his face then we'll go." Jimin replied sadly.

One minute is almost up when Jennie caught a glimpse of their target meters away. He was walking towards them but Jimin has his back on the guy that's why he's still unaware of his presence.

"Hey, Jen!" Jin greeted his cousin.

Jimin stiffened after hearing Jin's voice.

"Hi, Jin." Jennie smiled back.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" Jin asked Jennie but he's looking at Jimin's back.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm with my friend." She pointed at Jimin. "Jimin, Jin's here."

Jin's lips quirked up—he knows Jimin would also be here today. He figured him out weeks ago and he knows the guy will come looking for him but still too shy to approach him that's why he decided to play a prank and hide from them. He turned the tables around because this time, he's the one admiring the guy from afar.

Jimin tentatively turned around and faced his crush. She smiled nervously and waved. "Hi...uh...you must be Jin." He said while holding out his arms.

Jin smiled charmingly making the other guy's heart melt. "Yes, I am. And you must be Jimin, my cousin's friend?" He asked and the guy nodded. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and both felt fireworks, as cliche as it sounds.

Jennie watched the scene unfolded and couldn't help but remember how she and Lisa started. It was also like this—both shy but both has secret feelings for each other. She felt a tug of envy.

They started walking together through the aisles—the three of them talking with the two guys seemingly shy to regard on another without Jennie's help.

It was all fine until Jennie experienced a searing pain in her tummy. She clutched her abdomen while walking—the pain makes her feel lightheaded for some reason.

It was Jin who noticed it first. "Jennie, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah...just...my tummy hurts." The brunette replied.

"Are you hungry?" Jimin asked this time but the girl shook her head. "Do you need to go to the restroom?" He whispered but she declined again.  "What else do you feel?"

"I kinda feel dizzy." Jennie replied..

"Maybe we should bring her to the hospital?" Jimin asked Jin who's thinking deeply.

"Jennie...I might be wrong but...when was your last period?" Jin suddenly asked surprising the other guy.

Jennie furrowed her brows and think but she cannot remember. "I..I don't know." She didn't keep track of her monthly period before—the drill was they won't have sex if she's in her red days. "Last...almost two months?"

Jin pursed his lips and look around the store.

"Are you saying that she's pregnant?" Jimin asked in disbelief.

"She might be." Jin answered.

"But she was with a girl." Jimin countered making Jin look at his cousin accusingly.

"Lisa...she...she has a condition...she's an intersex." Jennie mumbled making Jimin's jaw drop but not Jin—he's a man of science that's why he already got everything puzzled out. "But...but her doctor said that she can't get a girl pregnant and we use protection every time we did—" Then it clicked to her.

_Their last night._

They were too broken and lonely to think of anything other than communicating everything they feel for each other through their bodies.

She bit her lip as tears build up in her eyes—she's scared.

Jimin looked at her empathetically. "Oh sweetie." He cooed before enveloping his friend into a warm hug. She cried then. "Shhh...It's going to be okay. Don't cry...shhh."

Jin patted her back comfortingly. "I will go buy a couple of PT's. I might be wrong, Jen. Don't cry." He said before going to the medical supplies section.

"Jimin...I'm scared." She mumbled in between sobs.

"Everything's going to be fine." Jimin said—he's also worried for his friend and her life after this if Jin's theory is correct. "We'll be here for you. All of us."

They stayed like that. Other people are looking at them confusedly but he didn't care—what's important is his friend and the possible new life inside of her.

——||——

The pair accompanied Jennie to the hospital after her pregnancy tests showed positive results. There, it was confirmed that she's pregnant for five weeks now. They computed the dates from Jennie's last night with Lisa and it matched.

It was already seven in the evening when Jennie had the courage to come home. She quietly stepped inside the house but her father was home early waiting for her.

"Jennie." He approached her as soon as he saw her. "You didn't message me or your mom. Have you eaten?"

Jennie couldn't answer nor formulate an answer. She just stared apologetically at her father—her lips beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong, princess?" Her father asked worriedly.

Her stepmother approached them as well. "Jennie, are you okay, hun? You look pale." She said.

Jennie's eyes are wandering around the place—bot knowing where to look. "Uh..um..."

"What are you holding, Jen?" Her stepmother asked again. "Can we please see it, honey?"

The brunette looks like she's about to cry any second. She bit her trembling lips and bowed while holding out the paper to her parents. "I'm sorry." She said—her eyes shut close.

The couple both furrowed their brows as Richard reach for the paper—he opened it and read the content. His mouth fell open the same time the paper fell into the ground. "You..."

"I'm sorry, daddy." Jennie pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Jennie..." Maya said sympathetically before pulling the girl into a hug and consoling her.

Richard clenched his fists. "This is Lisa." His blood beginning to boil as his daughter cry. "This is what I was saying, Maya! But they didn't listen and look what happened now?!" He shouted to release his anger. "You two should've just agreed to our plan in the first place! You were both stubborn!" He groaned loudly. "I will tell this to Marco." He said while dialling on his phone but Jennie stopped her.

"Dad...please don't!" She pleaded.

"No! This is insane, Jennie! She got you pregnant and she must know the consequences!" Her father countered.

The commotion made Somi go downstairs—she was doing her homework when her father started screaming. "What's going on?" She asked one of their maids. "Oh....Unnie..." She whispered while looking at her older sister.

"Please, dad. You can't...please!" Jennie pleaded but her father is so dead-set on doing his plan to the point that the brunette kneeled in front of him. "Please...don't. She...You..you can't."

"Richard, please. Just stop this. Jennie shouldn't be stressed." Maya reasoned out. "It will affect her baby. Do you want that?" She said while pulling her stepdaughter up.

"This is unfair!" Richard screamed once again while pacing back and forth. "God!" He groaned—his eyes moist with unshed tears. Seconds after, they fell and as much as he tried to wipe them away, his tears kept flowing. "Princess..." He whispered while looking at his crying daughter. He then knelt down in front of his daughter and the girl automatically hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Jennie cried.

"We'll figure it out, Jennie." He whispered before pressing a kiss on his daughter's temple. "We're here."

Jennie kept saying sorry as her father console her. Maya rubbed her back soothingly then Somi joined them and hugged her sister sideways. "I'm here for you too, unnie."

——||——

As months go by, Jennie's baby bump became more obvious. Despite not having Lisa by her side, she had a great support system from her family and Jimin and Jin who already started dating that time. They kept her pregnancy away from the knowledge of their relatives from Korea and from everyone including the Manoban's. It's better that way, that's what Jennie believed—Lisa was with Yubi that time.

"Baby...couple months from now, we'll get to see each other." Jennie said while rubbing her tummy delicately. "Mommy's excited to see you. Are you excited to see mommy too?" She smiled softly as she felt a light kick inside from her baby.

"Ms. Kim, here is your juice and fruits, ma'am." The maid said. Jennie thanked her and the girl bowed before leaving.

Jennie took a sip of her orange juice before opening her favourite book— _The Little Prince._

A soft smile adorning her face as she reads the texts.  _Prince._  She likes the character and the whole story.

"You know son...this book was given to me by your mama Lisa." Jennie whispered. Her face fell a bit after uttering her ex-lover's name but regain her smile moments after. "I will tell you this story once you come out. Mommy loves you, my prince. Hold on tight and be healthy, okay? We'll travel the world in the future....I love you."

Then she flipped to the last page—there, still, Lisa's picture she took from their date at the park. She smiled softly. "And you." She, then, traced Lisa's face on the photograph. "Still you." She whispered.

Then the time of her delivery came. It was scary not just for her but for her whole family. Her father was the one who was beside her when she was giving birth. But everything was worth it once she heard his son's cry for the very first time. And when she got to hold him, she can't help but cry because of joy.

When the nurse asked her what her son's name would be, she knows exactly what to answer. "Prince. I'll name him Prince." She said. And right then, her baby's lips formed a smile. She chuckled through her tears. "Oh my God..." She caressed her baby's cheeks—he looks like a perfect combination of her and Lisa. "My Prince."

——||——

When she thought her life would be okay after, she realized that raising a child is hard. She doesn't want to depend on her family for everything so she asked her father if she can work at the company—her father agreed but suggested that she goes back to school to have full credentials because the business world is a cruel place where people judge you for your background and long list of achievements.

Apprehensively, Jennie agreed. It's all for the best.

Her father used his connections to get Jennie admitted to the best interior design school in London. He had her schedule fitted at 9-4 on weekdays only so she'll have enough time for her studies and son. He also personally trained his daughter about their business. And had Jimin and Jin help her adjust to college life.

But it wasn't easy. Her mother was right all those years ago, the world is a scary place. They were bullies and people who judged her for being. favored because of her family's name. That everything is handed to her in silver platter. That she doesn't fit among the crowd. That she's a hypocrite for acting all nice and innocent. And even because of the fact that she has a child.

She only breathes and yet, people still hate her.

So she tried to change herself—to be strong, to not be fragile, to not be naive.

She changed because she needs to.

Because the world forced her to.

The Jennie who was innocent and ready to give up everything like a selfless lamb is long gone.

The Jennie who came back to Korea is a renewed person—ready to fight and ready to take what's hers. 

 

**PRESENT TIME**

Jennie's staring lovingly at Lisa while caressing her cheek gently suing her thumb. Her eyes traveled from the girl's eyes down to her nose down to her lips.

"Jennie..." Lisa whispered.

"Shhh...go back to sleep, baby." Jennie whispered softly.

Lisa's sleeping only on her left side due to the minor injury on her right arm. She pulled Jennie closer to her and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled warmly upon seeing the brunette's face. "Hey..."

"Hi." Jennie replied. "It's still early...go back to sleep."

"Why are you awake? Is there something wrong, baby?" The Thai girl asked.

Jennie shook her head slightly. "I was just thinking."

"May I know what it is?" Lisa inquired while tucking Jennie's hair behind her ear.

Jennie gaze averted downwards briefly while biting her lip. "I just...I was just thinking about what my life would be if we hadn't found each other again."

Lisa sighed lightly before planting a gentle kiss of Jennie's forehead—the latter closed her eyes upon contact. Then she reached up and held the girl's cheek as well. "My life without you...would be meaningless." She said truthfully.

Jennie stared at Lisa's eyes.

"After I let you go...I...I focused on work...that's all, I guess." Lisa chuckled. "I would wake up and work and sleep and wake up and work again...I just can't find something that can fill the hole you left here." She put her hand on top of her chest and Jennie smiled, her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry for letting you go, Jennie. And for being a coward by not fighting for you...for us. This time, I promise to fight for us...and to never let you go...not again."

Right then, Jennie's tears fell and the Thai girl instinctively wiped them with her thumb. She buried her head on Lisa's chest and hugged her tight. "I love you." She mumbled.

Lisa smiled—some things never changed. "I love you too...so much." 


	42. Chapter 42

Jennie didn't get to see Lisa for the span of five days because the Thai girl's presence was needed in Switzerland for their company's expansion there. She missed her even though they video call each other from time to time. Fortunately, their MI project kept her busy and helped her cope up with her longing. There's only two day left before they have to present their design to the MI board including Lisa, herself.

"Prince, eat all that. Mommy will drive you to school." Jennie told her child and the boy nodded.

"Mommy?" Prince called out and Jennie hummed. "When will mama come home?" He asked.

Jennie leaned closer to her child and caressed his hair gently. "Mama will come home soon, sweetie. She will be back in Korea tonight."

"I miss mama." Prince mumbled.

Jennie took a deep breath and smiled comfortingly. "I miss your mama Lisa too, sweetie." She said but the pout on their son's face remained. "Prince, your mama is a busy woman. Trust me, she misses you too so much." She said while caressing her son's cheek with her thumb. "But she's not just an ordinary employee, son. Mama is the head of the whole company and many people depend on her." Prince stayed silent while listening to his mother. "I want you to understand that there will always be times like this that your mama will not be with us because she's needed at work. But please don't ever think that she loves us any less, okay?" She asked and the boy nodded. "She loves us so much, sweetie. That's why she's working hard."

Prince still feels sad but nodded anyway. "I understand, mommy."

Jennie smiled and pressed a kiss on her child's forehead. "Mommy and mama loves you so much, Prince."

"I love you too, mommy and mama too." Prince replied.

"Good boy." Jennie smiled softly. "Smile now, Prince. Mama will come home tonight."

Prince smiled then and nodded.

"We'll eat breakfast now then I will drive you to school, okay?" The brunette said and their child smiled and nodded. "Mommy has to go to work too. Promise me that you will be a good kid at school, okay?"

Prince nodded eagerly. "I will, mommy. I promise!"

——||——

**LISA'S POV**

Two hours more till I will get to see my son.

_God! I missed them so much!_

I purposely lied to Jennie about my arrival time because I wanted to surprise them—Somi was the one who's supposed to pick up Prince from school today but I already told her my plan. I will be the one who'll pick him up then we will go to KC to fetch Jennie then we'll all have dinner together.

After the plane landed, I went straight to the office because I still have tons of papers to review. My work is just plain endless. I can only sigh while looking at them.

But it's fine. Because I know by the end of the day, I would always go home to my son's embrace, and kisses from the love of my life.

Thinking about my family eases every little stress that everyday work brings me.

"I love you...and you." I whispered to myself while staring at the photo of my family that I took. "Mama missed you, Prince. And I missed you so much too, Nini."

I feel silly to be talking to their photograph but I couldn't help it. Four days without them was hell. So I just chuckled to myself.

However, the sound of the intercom ringing snapped me out of my reverie. "Yes?"

"Ms. Manoban, Dr. Jisoo Kim is at the lobby. She's requesting to see you." My secretary replied.

 _So they're back? Yay!_ "Let her in, please. Thank you." I missed them too. Our last meeting was when I visited them in Australia four years ago when their IVF finally pushed through and Rosie got pregnant.  _Finally, Prince will meet his cousin. Maybe we could arrange a play date for them one of these days._

"Eyy! Limario!"

Here she is. Tsk. That nickname—it never dies.

"Chichu!" I hugged her tight then lifted her. She's so small and light that I can throw her anytime but I won't do that. I chuckled at that thought. Hmm. If she pesters me, I might. Just kidding!

"Put me down!" She whined but it's so funny when she's irritated. After a while, I put her down and she flattened her blouse and fixed her posture. "Bad Limario!" She pointed at me and I just laughed at her. "Tsk. Bad."

We settled on the sofa—me on the single chair and her on the couch. My secretary went in and brought us tea and biscuits. I grabbed my cup and crossed my legs before taking a sip.

"How's life Lisa? I heard my cousin's back and you two has a child." Jisoo said.

So her cousin's pregnancy was kept from everyone including them and not just us then. This actually comforted me a little.  _My baby's so sneaky. Tsk tsk._

I nodded. "I've never been better, Jisoo. And we do, his name is Prince." I told her proudly. "We're fine now. Jennie and I are starting over again."

"That's great." Jisoo replied. "Be sure to keep her this time, okay? You disappointed me last time."

_'Yeah...I did big time.'_

"I won't let her go this time." I told her with every bit of honesty I have. She smiled at me and nodded before sipping her cup. "Oh by the way, how's Rosie and your son? Maybe we could arrange a playdate for our children, what do you think?"

Jisoo hummed. "I think Jeremy would like that." Then she put down her cup and raised her index finger—something that she does when she remembers something. "Chaeng told me that she saw Jennie yesterday that's why we knew you were away for business. She said that my cousin changed...like totally."

"Yeah, she changed." I agreed because my baby did mature into a fine woman over the years. "But I won't say totally. She still has those little Jennie moments that we know."

Jennie still hugs me tight and buries her head on my chest whenever she's too flustered to tell me that she loves me back. She still has the same smile that warms my heart. The same touch. She still bites her lip when she's unsure. She still has the same pout when she's scared or nervous or upset. And she still takes time to stare at me in the morning when she thought that I'm still sleeping.

Yes, she might've changed...but she's still the girl whom I fell for decades ago...and again, six years ago...and I will forever be falling in love with.

"You weren't surprised at all?" She asked.

Of course I was. That night of the masquerade party was the first time I heard her curse.

"I was....but I'm adapting." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Don't worry, Jisoo. No matter how much your cousin changes, I won't let her go this time."

She chuckled lightly and nodded. "I know, Lisa...I know."

——||——

After catching up with her old friend, Lisa went straight to International School SK to surprise their son. She was very excited that she kept glancing at her watch during the drive. It was a sight to behold—her driver can just smile while watching her excitedly tap her feet while holding a stuffed toy she bought from her trip.

As soon as her car stopped, she went out and searched for her son among the preschoolers. Her lips formed a wide smile once she found him.

Prince was playing with his friends when his eyes met Lisa's. "Mama!" He beamed then run to the Thai girl.

Lisa knelt down and embrace her son tightly. "Prince!"

"Mama, you're here! I missed you!" Prince said then pressed a kiss on Lisa's cheek making her giggle.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Lisa replied. "I got you this." She held out the bear and her son gladly took it. "Do you like it?" She asked and the little boy nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry that I have to be away from you and mommy for a while, sweetie."

"It's okay, mama. What's important is that you're here now." Prince replied. "And you got me this!" He wiggled the bear excitedly. "Thank you, mama!"

"You're welcome, my Prince." Lisa replied before standing up and carrying her child on her arms. "Are you ready to go home? We'll fetch mommy at the office then—"

"Mama, mommy said she'll stay at the office late because they have an important project." Her son said.

Lisa pursed her lips and nodded. "I see."  _'Jennie must be really stressed with this project.'_ She sighed. "Okay, why don't we just cook mommy a delicious dinner. What do you think, son?"

Prince grinned and nodded. "Let's do it, mama! Mommy will love it!"

Lisa giggled.  _'Okay, plan B set.'_

Meanwhile in KC ID team's office, everyone is busy finishing up their designs for the presentation at MI in two days.

After the Thursday night fiasco, Hanbin was removed from the group and Jennie ordered her team to replace the guy's design with a new one. However, removing his part means that they need to revise everything as well. Everybody thought it was a bad idea because of the lack of time but the brunette didn't care. So now they are cramming to finish their project on time.

After she terminated the guy from her team, other employees started talking and gossiping about her and her "lack of experience and ability to lead" according to them. They all think that removing the poor guy from her team will lead to their downfall like he's their only hope. Even the VP of the company with other executives talked to her about the matter. And it irritated her big time—they all think lowly of her. Like she's just a decoration...a front...while the real leader was kicked out of the group. She feels like she's still being considered as nothing despite her efforts to prove herself.

Truthfully, she didn't just kicked him out because he hurt Lisa...that's mostly the reason but she also doesn't want to be in his shadows anymore.

People think the only reason their draft presentation was successful was because of the guy. And Jennie hates it. So when they tried to persuade her into letting him back to her team, she refused. All her life she has been told what to do and this time, she wants to follow her own decision.

"Ms. Kim, are there any revisions for my part?" Yuqi asked. It's already 9 in the evening and she just wanted to go home and have a goodnight rest.

Jennie scanned the design one by one and started encircling. "This one. Change the colour to a lighter one like Lucas'. Then this table, move it here." And the list went on. Yuqi just nodded before going back to her desk.

"Listen everyone, I know you all tired but we have to finish this." Jennie said while looking between her members—tiredness evident in their faces. She feels bad for all of them but it has to be done. "Please, just a little more and we're set."

They all smiled a little and nodded. They had no choice but to obey. They spent another two hours inside the office—it's 11 PM when they all went home except for Jennie who stayed an hour longer to make some touch ups.

It was passed midnight when sh reached home. She went inside and was surprised to see Lisa waiting for her by the couch.

"Lili." She called out and was welcomed by Lisa's huge smile.

They met each other halfway. "Hey beautiful. I missed you." The Thai girl said. "How's work?"

"I missed you too. And it's okay. We're just making some last minute touch ups for the revision." Jennie replied as they walk towards the sofa.

Lisa smiled and nodded. The president of KC already sent the board the designs from the Architectural Design team and Interior Design Team as well as the proposed materials and budget from the engineers. And to be honest, the board loved it already so the presentation in two days will just merely be for formality and explanations. And when the president informed them about the proposed revision, she thought that there will just be some changes to make it more attractive that's why she agreed. She believes in her lover's ability that's why she trusts her words that they will like the result.

"How was Switzerland?" Jennie added.

"Hmm...same. It would've been better if you and Prince were there." Lisa answered. "Speaking of, our son's already sleeping but we made you dinner."

Jennie felt her heart flutter at that. "You two are so sweet. Thank you, baby." She then pecked her lover's lips briefly.

"You're welcome." Lisa said before pressing a kiss on Jennie's neck making the girl giggle. And another after another. "I missed you." She whispered against her skin making the latter gasped as shiver went down her spine. "I want you...but I know you're tired."

Jennie's lips formed a smirk. She needs her too. She wants Lisa to fuck her good so she can let all her frustrations out. "I think I can last a round or two." She whispered back.

Lisa lifted her head and licked her lips. "I'll take good care of you tonight, baby. Let's go to bed."

——||——

The next day, Jennie's team finished arranging their presentation and walkthroughs. They sent it to the AV Team that will compress everything into one video presentation.

That night, her cousin's family went to their house for dinner. Prince automatically befriended his younger cousin, Jeremy. And after dinner, Jennie and Rosé took care of the dishes while their sons as well as partners settled in the living room while playing a kiddie board game.

Jennie told Rosé about the incident on Thursday night while they wipe the plates.

Rosé furrowed her brows a little. "Isn't that a little too much, Jen? Don't get me wrong, he deserves to be punished but..." She tried to reason out but the brunette was having none of it.

"It was what he deserves." Jennie said—there's a certain coldness in her tone that's bothering the other girl.

Rosé pursed her lips—she thought that it's better not to push it. She glanced at her friend and she couldn't help but wonder where that compassionate version of her went.

——||——

Presentation day came. All the leaders from different teams and departments came to MI and faced the company's board. KC representatives all sat in front of the conference room while the client's board sat at the back with Lisa at the center of the long table with her secretary sitting on a lone chair behind her.

The lovers had a mini eye to eye contact moment. Lisa smiled reassuringly at Jennie—she knows the girl put so much effort into this project and she cannot wait to see the product of her handwork.

The president of KC started his introduction then the video started.

The feedback they've been getting so far is satisfactory. MI board seems to be pleased with the designs given that they have seen the drafts already.

Lisa glanced at Jennie who's looking at the screen and smiled. Everything is going well so far.

But not until the interior design segment of the video—the board including Lisa was surprised to see a brand new design totally different from the draft they saw. Lisa furrowed her brows and scanned the board members' reactions—Some were impressed but most of them were baffled and disappointed to not see the design they already took liking of in the video.

To be fair, the new design is beautiful and technically speaking, it captured everything they listed on the requirements. However, it lacks the personality that the old design possessed. It's classy but not as engaging at it was before.

Lisa looked at her lover then—Jennie's eyes are glued on the screen but the Thai girl knows that she's aware of the negative reaction garnered by their design. ' _What did you do, Nini?'_

The presentation ended minutes after—the blinds covering the windows of the conference room went up and the lights turned on simultaneously. The president of Kim's Construction stood up and said his closing remarks. He was about to ask the board's insight when Lisa raised her hand and shut everyone up.

"Ms. Manoban." The president regarded her and bowed.

Marco is the major shareholder and the director of the board. However, he's currently in Thailand with his wife that's why Lisa acts as the head in her father's behalf.

"That was... _interesting._ " Lisa started while looking at Jennie however the girl refused to look back at her. "The board will review the presentation and designs before we give a feedback. We will analyze everything and will send a list of revisions we want to see in the next and final presentation next month." She added.

 _'Ugh! Jennie! Please look at me!'_ Lisa wanted to say out loud.

"Expect us to send our feedback by next week. That's all." She stood up and the others followed. She started walking out of the room but before that, she said something to her secretary which Jennie saw.

The brunette noticed that the girl nodded then started walking towards her. "Ms. Kim." She bowed and Jennie did the same. She knows she fucked up making Lisa disappointed in her. "Ms. Manoban is requesting for you to meet her in her office, ma'am."

"Alright. Thank you." Jennie replied. She went out of the room trying hard not to mind the mocking stare from her workmates.

——||——

Jennie sat on the couch inside Lisa's office while waiting for the girl to arrive. She feels bad and disappointed on herself. She knows Lisa is too.

"Jennie." She heard Lisa said. She lifted her head and their eyes met—the Thai girl is standing a meter away from her spot while holding her waist. She looks frustrated. "What was that, Jen? Why did you present a different one?"

Jennie ought to say she's sorry but what came out of her mouth was different. "I didn't like it." She answered firmly.

Lisa was taken aback by her nonchalant answer. "You...didn't...like it." She emphasized every word the brunette just said. "Huh." She sighed. "Baby, but we already like the first one."

"Can we not talk about it please?" Jennie said. She's not in the mood to talk especially to argue with the girl.

"We will." Lisa said firmly. "You went too far, Jennie!" She said frustratingly. "You didn't have to remove his design and make a new one."

"Oh so what now? You're siding with him?" The brunette asked and Lisa was quick to deny it. "He hurt you for fuck's sake, Lisa!"

"And I punched him in the face." Lisa retaliated. "Didn't you see that? You didn't have to go that far considering that he didn't know."

Jennie closed her fists and let out a low groan.

"The board was disappointed, Jennie." Lisa made a point to put a stress on  _disappointed._ "You should've consulted me first."

Jennie forced her eyes close—she's so done hearing that word for the last five years. "Do you want me to ask for their forgiveness then?" She stared challengingly at Lisa.

The Thai girl clenched her fists. She's starting to get frustrated with her lover's stubbornness. She doesn't understand the attitude she's exhibiting now. "That's not what I meant. And there's no need for that. I already handled it."

"Excuse me? You handled what?" Jennie raised her brow. She's also done with everyone thinking that she always needs saving. "You didn't have to do that." She seethed.

"I had to." Lisa countered. "I told them that you can fix it in time for the final presentation."

"No, you don't!" Jennie furiously raised her voice. "I bet you're embarrassed about me that you feel the need fix something that I can fix, myself!"

"I'm not!" Lisa tried hard to deny her allegation. "But they had high expectations from you, baby. Don't you understand that?" Jennie snorted at that and stood up. "Where are you going?" The Thai girl asked.

"I want to go home." Jennie answered while picking up her bag. "And I will go home."

Lisa was quick to grab her arm but the girl tried to wiggle her arms free. "No, you won't! We won't go home like this."

"Who said you're going home with me?!" Jennie countered and for a second, Lisa's eyes faltered.

The Thai girl groaned. "God! You're impossible!"

"Just...let me go!" Jennie tried to pull her arm away but Lisa's hold is firm around her arm.

"No! You will stay here and we'll talk." Lisa said—her chest is rising and falling harshly. She's trying to keep her anger to herself but Jennie's stubbornness is forcing her. "Sit down and we'll talk."

Jennie wasn't deterred by the girl's authoritative tone and continued pulling her arm away from the latter's grip. "You're hurting me."

Lisa realized then that she's gripping Jennie's arm tightly so she immediately loosened it. She took few calming breaths before talking again. "Can we please just talk about this, Jen? I don't want want us to fight and I don't want our child seeing us like this." She pleaded. "Please."

Jennie pursed her lips. She came to her senses that they've been shouting at each other for a good couple of minutes and she felt bad instantly. So she pulled her arm from Lisa's grip—the latter's face fell thinking that her lover would leave but to her surprise she went back to sitting at the couch.

"I sat back down because I wanted to not because you told me to." Jennie said coldly while crossing her arms and not sparing her lover a glance.

Lisa's lips quirked up ironically then sighed. If this matter will not be resolved within the day, their son might see them fighting. That's why an idea popped into her mind. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jisoo's number.

While talking on the phone, she noticed Jennie glancing to her direction—probably listening to what she's saying. However, she made no objections surprisingly.

"So you mean, we'll pick Prince up so you two can spend the night alone?" Jisoo asked over the phone.

"Yes. The presentation didn't go as smoothly and Jennie's upset." Lisa replied.

"And you will cheer her up by having sex with her, right? That's the plan?" Jisoo asked knowingly.

Lisa sighed. "No. We'll just talk." She heard her friend snort at that. "I don't want Prince to see us bickering."

"Okay, Limario. Good luck. And as Chaeng always says, I will pray for you." Jisoo said seriously but it was followed by a laugh.

Lisa shook her head lightly. "Thanks, Jisoo." She then ended the call and sat down beside Jennie. The girl still wears a scrawl on her face. "Baby..."

Jennie didn't answer but raised her brow anyway.

Lisa rested her chin on Jennie's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her torso. "Baby...I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She said but Jennie ignored her. "I asked your cousin to fetch our son so he can have a sleepover with Jeremy." She whispered. "And so that we can talk freely at home."

Jennie looked down on her hands briefly then up the ceiling then back to the penholder on Lisa's table.

"I want to understand, baby." Lisa cooed. "Please talk to me. Please." She whispered. "I love you and I'm sorry."

Jennie's eyes softened. She gulped then put her hands on top of Lisa's. The latter smiled at the contact. She turned her head to face her lover. "I'm sorry too."

Lisa reached for Jennie's cheek and caressed it gently. "Hey...I want to understand why, Nini. Please let me. I...I don't want us fighting."

Jennie smiled a little and nodded. "I don't want us fighting too."


	43. Chapter 43

Instead of going home to Jennie's apartment, the pair went to Lisa's house instead. The Thai girl is inside her walk-in closet, changing, while the brunette sits at the edge of the bed as she try to formulate everything she wants her lover to understand.

Jennie was looking at the photo frames on the nightstand—the same ones containing their pictures from six years ago and a latest one with the three of them—when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw her father's name flashing before her eyes. She sighed. She knows her father would know about what happened within the day. So she pressed the answer button and prepared herself for the worst. And without any greeting, her father asked for an explanation.

"I was um...Dad, I.." She stuttered.

 _"What was that, Jennie? President Xi told me about what happened and I cannot understand how you can be so unprofessional."_  Her father said. She knows he's upset if not angry because of how the project turned out.

"I'm sorry."

 _"Of course, you're sorry now."_  Her father countered.  _"He asked the poor guy why you kicked him out and seriously, Jennie? That was so shallow."_

Jennie can hear the disappointment in her father's voice. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "He deserved it."

 _"Let's say he did but you should've been more professional."_  Her father added.  _"What did Lisa say about this? Was she aware that you'll submit a different design?"_

"No—No, dad. She wasn't." Jennie answered.

She heard her father sigh deeply from another line. When it comes to business, he doesn't consider affinity—he becomes ruthless, tactful and professional. Something that he wants his daughter to become.  _"That was a dumb move, Jen! She's your girlfriend and client at the same time, for Christ's sakes! Use that to your advantage."_

Jennie didn't say anything. She just listened to everything her father says.  _"Be thankful that Lisa's family is your client for this one. Because if it was another company, this will tarnish the name of KC and it's not good for the business."_

"I will fix it, dad. I promise." Jennie tried her best to make her voice sound steady and relaxed. She's so close to crying but she can't because she doesn't want to be weak like before. Not anymore.

 _"You better, young lady."_ He said then another sigh was heard from the other line.  _"I already made damage control and gave that guy a project to handle up north. Just focus on this one, understand?"_

"Okay." Jennie replied. "T-thanks, dad." She added.

 _"I can't say that I'm not disappointed because of this. You could've done better."_ Her father said and the girl unconsciously clenched her fists to the point that her nails into her palm.

Lisa came out then and noticed how Jennie's hand is balled up—her knuckles turning white—and her lips trembling while listening to someone talking on the phone.

 _"This is what you're going to do. Listen carefully, okay Jennie? You will consult the seniors every step of the way and ask Lisa if your design suits their taste, got it?"_ Mr. Kim asked and the girl said yes.  _"Good. I don't want this happening again, Jennie. With this kind of decision making you have, I'm not sure if the company would be safe in your hands."_

"I will." Jennie replied. "I apologise again."

Lisa noticed how Jennie's voice cracked. She can't help but feel her heart ache at the sight of her lover like this. "Nini..." She whispered.

Jennie let her hand fell to her lap while holding her phone as the other one remained clenched. She looked down on her hands She noticed Lisa's presence near her but she's too angry and frustrated on herself to talk. She's so close to crying but she tried so hard not to let her tears fall. Years ago when she was just starting with school and learning about their business, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry because of it—she has to be strong. So whenever she was stressed out or was scolded/screamed at by the company's executives, she would keep to herself away from everyone including her son for some time until she cools down.

"Jen...baby, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Lisa cooed while sitting down beside her lover.

Jennie ignored the Thai girl. She felt the girl's soft fingers tried to unclench her fist—she wants to run into her arms so bad but the amount of anger she's feeling inside her heart made her do otherwise. She pulled her hand from the girl's touch. "Don't."

"Hey...Nini." Lisa wrapped her arms around her lover. "Baby...talk to me."

Jennie lifted her head then and stared back at Lisa. "Lisa, please...let's just talk tomorrow." She said coldly.

For the first time, Lisa didn't see the Jennie who captured her heart years back—the girl in front of her now is different.  _'She really did change.'_ But she pushed the thought aside. "Was it your father? I can talk to h—"

"It's fine." Jennie interrupted her so Lisa nodded and thought of something to cheer up her lover. However, the girl started to move away again but the Thai girl held her hand.

"Baby...please." Lisa pleaded. "Babe, I'm here. Please. Let's talk."

Jennie is so close to bursting. She just wants to sleep her anger away. She doesn't want to start a fight with Lisa again. So she pulled her hand away from the girl's grasp forcefully, surprising her. "Can't you just let me sleep this off, Lisa? Let's just talk tomorrow, okay?"

Lisa's face fell. "But we promised not go to sleep until we fix our problem, remember?" She said softly but instead of calming the brunette, it just made her more furious. "We...we would stay up late talking before, remember that Nini? Please, let's talk."

"That was six years ago, Lisa." Jennie replied flatly. "Some things are better to be talked about after cooling down. And I don't want to talk right now." Her voice is calm but her words cut through the Thai girl's heart like a knife.

"But Jennie...what's so different now?" Lisa asked frustratingly. "We can fix this..I—"

"What's different now?" Jennie asked sarcastically. Her face is bare of any emotions. "You don't know how those six years forced me to change, Lisa."

"Why?" Lisa asked back while searching her lover's eye for a glimpse of the old version of her but she found none. "I want to understand, Jennie! Make me understand."

Jennie shook her head and stood up. Lisa was quick to do the same and hold her close. "Jennie! Come on!" She groaned as her frustration level reached it's peak.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to talk about it now?!" Jennie shouted back at her. She tried to free her hand but Lisa's grip around her wrist is firm. "You want me to talk? Fucking fine, I'll talk!"

Lisa gulped—her girlfriend is full on fuming and she doesn't know what to do. She couldn't help but look at her lover sadly.

"Stop looking at me like that, Lisa! I'm not...I'm not that naive stupid girl anymore who you found on the streets. She's gone, can't you see? I've changed." Jennie shouted, realizing all the frustrations she has kept for the last six years. "I curse! I get drunk. I get angry!" She pushed the Thai girl.

Lisa stayed silent, taking every scream coming from the brunette. The way Jennie pushed her forcefully was painful but seeing her breaking down like this multiplies it to a thousand times more.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to raise a child while everyone throws shit at me!" The brunette continued and Lisa felt a pang of guilt because of it. "I had to change, Lisa! Because there was no one who was there to save me! I had to be strong...I had to learn how to fight back...I..." She gritted her teeth and groaned. "I had to prove myself that I can because I was that innocent girl with no knowledge about the world. They all looked down on me. They told me this! They told me that! I had to be this...I had to be that!"

"Nini..." Lisa whispered brokenly.

"All my life, they told me what I should be and not. They dictated what I should do and how I should act. I don't even know what my personal worth anymore. I feel fucking worthless..." Jennie whispered this time. "And...and there were times where I almost believed those people who told me that I can't." Jennie closed her eyes then as the memory of those days flashed in her mind—the mocking faces of those people. "I don't want that anymore, Lisa. I don't want to be told what to do anymore!"

Lisa nodded. "Okay...um...I understand. I understand now, baby." She gulped—the brunette seemed to be done venting out but her eyes are still blazing in anger.

"For once, I want to be in control." Jennie said.

"Um..okay. Okay...what—what do you want me to do, Nini? I...I'll do anything." Lisa offered.

"Sit down." Jennie said flatly.

"Huh?" Lisa was taken aback by the sudden command.

"Sit down and do as I say." The brunette said again so the Thai girl nodded and obliged.

"What—" Lisa's sentence was cut short when Jennie knelt in front of her. Her mouth fell open when the girl gripped her pajama. And her eyes went wide when the girl grabbed her dick and pulled it out. "Jen?"

"Stop talking." Jennie glanced up at her while stroking her dick up and down. "Sit still." She said and the Thai girl nodded.

Lisa can feel her shaft go harder and harder with every stroke. Then without warning, Jennie sucked her dick. She gasped.  _'Oh my...'_ She couldn't help but moan while the brunette sucks and licks her cock.  _'Shit.'_ She closed her eyes while feeling her lovers mouth around her shaft. She wants her to go faster but she knows everything must go according to how her lover wants it so she bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything that will alleviate the girl's anger.

' _Fuck...I'm so close.'_ This is the first time Jennie did her a blowjob even before they started dating six years ago. She's afraid that she might cum inside her mouth but the feeling her action is sending her makes her go over the edge.  _'Please...'_ She leaned back on her elbows against the mattress while the brunette continues her mission between her legs. "Jen...ahhh...hmp...ahmm."

Lisa can feel her cum building and ready to be released but then Jennie's action stopped. Her eyes snapped open and looked at the girl. She bit her lip and badly wants to touch her dick and finish it herself.

"Strip all your clothes, Lisa." Jennie commanded and even though the Thai girl is still frustrated after that unfinished blowjob, she obliged. "Then lie down at the centre."

Again, Lisa followed her command. She watched Jennie grab a packet of condom from her drawer and threw it at her.

"Put it on." Jennie said and again, the Thai girl obliged. Then she started stripping herself until their both fully naked inside the room. Then she climbed up the bed and knelt on top of the girl's legs. She didn't say anything before slipping Lisa's dick inside her.

The brunette started riding Lisa's dick—slowly at first then she started picking up pace as moments passed. They aren't kissing unlike their other lovemaking sessions—this time, _it's plain fucking._ Just something to release Jennie's stress.

Their moans filled the room. Then Jennie leaned down and started sucking her lover's breast and massaging the other earning an audible gasp from the girl.

Lisa badly wants to reach climax but Jennie seemed to be taking her time. She has a strong urge to flip them over and take the lead. But Jennie's in control this time so she just let rummage her body anyway she likes.

Then, the brunette leaned back again—they're staring into each others eyes while the girl rides the Thai girl's dick.

Lisa can still see anger in Jennie's eyes.

After some time, they both reached climax at the same time—Lisa's mouth hang open as she feel hot liquid pulsates from her cock while Jennie collapsed on top of her lover. Both breathing erratically, trying to catch their breaths.

The Thai girl cannot believe they just engaged in an angry sex.

They stayed in that position until their breaths both evened out.

It was quiet until Lisa heard faint sobs coming from Jennie.

Her heart shattered into millions of pieces.

 

**LISA'S POV**

I can hear my heart shattering into millions of pieces as the sound of Jennie's sobs fill the entire room. All I can do was to pull her closer and let her cry her heart out in my arms.

I didn't know how hard her life was during those six years. I thought I figured it out but I was wrong. Turns out, I have no idea at all.

It was hell and I wasn't there to help her carry her burden.  _It wouldn't have been like this if I wasn't a coward._

And I hate myself for it. I hate myself for letting her go and letting her experience all that. She was perfect even before and I hate those people who forced her to change. Who made her feel worthless. Who made her feel as if being innocent is a bad thing.

Hearing her cry makes it hard for me not to breakdown as well. I don't want to cry because I want to be strong for her especially now that she feels weak. But I couldn't hold them much longer. So I let my tears flow as I hug her tight.

I don't know how long we stayed like that until Jennie spoke. "I'm sorry."

_She sounded so broken and little._

I pushed myself up then pulled her up with me. We're both sitting now but she isn't looking at me. So I held her cheeks gently—and there I saw her eyes that screams somber. "Baby...hey..."

She gulped down before speaking. "I'm sorry, Lili."

I caressed her cheeks using both of my thumbs. Her tear stains are starting to dry up so I wiped them clean. "Shhh. You don't have to apologise." I told her because she truly doesn't need to.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry for screaming at you, baby. I...I just feel—" Her lips trembled. She's about to cry again. Please don't because I don't know if my heart can handle it. "I guess everything that I've kept inside me just blew up. I'm sorry that it had to be you, Lisa."

"Shhh...don't say that, baby. If anything, I'm glad that you felt safe venting it all out on me." I told her with every ounce of sincerity I have. "I'm always here for you, Jennie. I will listen no matter what it is. If you push me away, I will pull you back. If you need to punch me or slap me or kick me, I will take it all in."

I noticed she frowned when I told her that I would take any physical pain freely if it will make her feel better. And I will.

"Lisa..." She whispered.

"I will take it all just so I can see you smile. So please smile for me, Nini." I told her but she didn't smile. I can only sigh. I will try harder to bring back the smile that I love the most.

"Lisa?" I heard her asked so I hummed and waited for her to continue. "Do you...do you still love me?" She whispered—she sounded so unsure.

I smiled at her. "Do I still love you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Baby...of course, I do." I told her and her lips quirked up a little. "I.." I pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Love.." Then on the tip of her nose. "You." I whispered against her lips before connecting mine to hers. "I love you, Jennie and this here..." I pointed at my heart and she stared at me, her mouth hangs open slightly. "...only beats your name. You're in here. You alone. And it never changes."

Right then, I saw that smile that I love, again. "Hey...there's my Nini." I said softly.

She smiled shyly at me. "I love you too, you know?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "I know, baby." I leaned in and claimed her lips again. I gently nuzzled my nose against hers—I heard her sigh contently. "You did change a lot, Jen."

That made her pout again.  _Baby._

"Hey...it's all good, I promise." I reached for her cheeks again and held it delicately.

"Does it bother you?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm..." I pursed my lips and pretended to think. I can see her eyes grow weary. "No." I answered. "I'm still not used to it but I'm adjusting. I want you to listen to what I have to say, baby, okay?" I said and she nodded.

"I want you to remember that I love you. I loved you then when we were just little kids. I loved you decades after when I we were strangers who met in one rainy night. And I love you now that you are a renewed person. You know why you always find your way to my heart?" I asked her and she shook her head and waited. I smiled sweetly at her. "Because you're Jennie Kim."

Jennie smiled warmly at that.

"No matter when...or how long we'll be apart, my heart will only be owned by you. It's a close place where only you have the key to open it. I don't care if you change, Jen. Even if you decide to colour your hair blonde or pink...or even if you as much as do something bad...but don't please." I told her and she chuckled at that. "I will always be here despite all the changes because I love you." 

She smiled at me and hugged me back. "I promise to be better, Lili. I uh...I won't let us end the day fighting. I'm sorry I was stubborn earlier."

I hummed then caressed her hair gently. "Jen...I told you, it's fine." I pressed a kiss on her temple then. "But baby, it's okay to be weak sometimes. I'm here now. Please let me take some of the burden you're carrying. Talk to me, okay. I don't want us fighting ever again."

She nodded before wiping her unshed tears. "I will, baby. Thank you for being patient with me."

"Of course...you know, Nini? This...what happened earlier...I think it needed to happen." I started and she looked at me while listening. "I think now that I have an idea of what your life was before and how it affected you, I can understand you better."

She smiled at me then. "Lili, I want us to know each other...I mean, the new us."

"We will, baby. We just have to keep holding on." I replied. "If there's a miscommunication, we should resolve it, okay? I will tell you if I'm upset...and please tell me when you are too."

"I will." She smiled back. "I uh...I hope you won't stop being patient with my stubborn ass, Lisa." She said.

I chuckled—yeah, she really is stubborn sometimes. "I won't...and don't worry, I got you."

I told her before claiming her lips once more.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, Jennie woke up feeling light and happy. After all those years, she finally got to release all her bottled up frustrations and stress. And though she feels a bit guilty about screaming at Lisa, she feels relieved and comforted by the fact that the girl was understanding enough to take it all in.

The way the Thai girl talked to her last night, the way she comforted her, the way she told her that she loves her no matter what, the way she brought peace to her heart—Jennie is beyond thankful for that.

She's really thankful for having Lisa.

And to be able to love and be loved by her.

Jennie's lips formed a soft smile while melting into Lisa's touch. The latter is hugging her from behind—their bodies pressed together. It makes her feel giddy in a good way whenever she thinks about how perfectly they fit together. It's calming.

Then she felt a kiss being planted on her nape. A contended sigh left her mouth. Lisa's awake now. Then she felt the girl nuzzle her nose against her bare skin—it's heartwarming how soft and gentle her lover is touching her. She smiled to herself then steered to face the girl. Their eyes met instantly.

"Good morning, beautiful." Lisa whispered.

"Good morning." Jennie whispered back then reached up to fix Lisa's bangs. "However, you are more beautiful than the morning."

The Thai girl chuckled. "I know." She teased making the brunette scrunch up her nose adorably. "But you're the prettiest." She added while looking at the other girl with pure admiration.

Jennie felt her heart fluttered at that so she didn't say anything, instead, she connected their lips for a chaste kiss. "Lili...thank you for last night."

"Of course." The Thai girl smiled softly. "I'm always here for you baby." She said and the brunette smiled gratefully. "Do you feel okay now?"

"Yeah...very." The brunette replied. "I think I just needed to release it all out." She said and the Thai girl nodded. "I can't thank you enough, Lili."

"You don't have to, Nini." Lisa replied. "I love you and it's my duty help you carry your burden...and to make you happy and smile every time."

"I love you too." Jennie whispered sweetly making her lover smile widely. They shared another brief kiss then. "Baby, by the way...what time are we going to fetch our son?"

"We'll go after breakfast." Lisa answered.

Jennie hummed in agreement. "Babe...I think I need to apologize to my team as well...I want to go meet them this afternoon, if it's okay?" She asked and the other girl agreed. "Do you think they'll show up? I mean...I fucked up big time." She asked with such uncertainty.

The Thai girl smiled softly at her lover and said. "They will, Nini...You're still their leader....and if not, then it's fine. I guess. The important thing is, you personally reached out for them." She said but it made Jennie more worried. "But you know what? I definitely think they will show up. People value effort, babe."

Jennie returned the smile. "I really hope so."

——||——

The car stopped in front of Rosé & Jisoo's house. Lisa quickly went out to open the door for Jennie making her heart flutter. Then they intertwined their hands and walked towards the front porch together.

They pressed the doorbell—it took a while before Rosé opened the door for them. Both girls were stunned with their friend's appearance. They both let out a laugh. It's already 7:30 in the morning and the girl might've been making pancakes with her wife and the kids because there are flour powders sticking on her hair and dough smeared on her cheek and apron. The couple can also hear cheerful giggles and laughter coming from the inside.

"Good morning!" Rosé greeted cheerfully while holding a medium-sized pan with flour sprinkled all over.

"Good morning, Rosie!" Jennie greeted back.

Lisa chuckled. "What happened to you, Chipmunk?"

The girl playfully glared at her best friend briefly before shrugging. "I was making pancakes with the kids when my kid of a wife bumped the jar of floor and made a mess." She shook her head in disappointment. "Then instead of cleaning it, she sprinkled it to us. In short, we had a flour fight. But it turned out to be fun so it's okay." She shrugged. "It's always like that here anyway...but don't worry, you're son's okay." She chuckled lightly.

Jennie felt slightly jealous. She imagined the same scenario with the three of them. It will definitely be fun. But she can't stop asking herself when? Because sure, Lisa most of the time spends her nights with them but they're still living in different houses. She badly wants to ask her lover to make her stay with them permanent but she cannot find the right time to do so.

Meanwhile, Lisa felt the same. She glanced at her lover and smiled softly. She will have to ask her soon.

Right then, Jisoo appeared behind her wife and waved enthusiastically at the couple—if Rosé's appearance is bad, her wife is worse. Her hair turned all white because of flour and her black t-shirt is covered with powder and dough as well. "Limario! Jendeukie!" Then she turned her head to her wife. "Chaeyoung-ah! Why are you letting our guests stay outside? Tsk tsk."

"Oh right, my bad! Come on in!" Rosé chuckled and stepped aside for the couple to enter.

Jennie laughed softly at them while Lisa felt kind of anxious to see their son's state judging by the couple's messy appearance. However, her worry disappeared as soon as their son came running to them.

"Mommy! Mama!" Prince said. His clothes are a bit messy but overall, he's fine.

Lisa crouched down then lifted their son in her arms. "Prince, did you miss us?" The boy nodded eagerly making his parents smile warmly. "Mommy and I missed you too, sweetie."

Jennie caressed the boy's hair gently. "How was your sleepover with Jeremy?"

Prince eyes lit up. "It was fun! We played board games and watched movies! And aunt Jisoo let us play her PSP!"

The brunette nodded and chuckled. "I heard you had a flour fight. Was it fun too?"

"Yeah! I won, mommy! Look! I don't have flour in my hair!" He said proudly making his mother's smile go wider.

"You made me proud, Prince! High-five!" Lisa said. "Keep it up, son." She added making their son feel more proud of himself.

"Guys, I successfully made pancakes by the way. I think there are still some left in the kitchen if you guys want some?"

The brunette shook her head. "It's okay. We already ate."

"Oops." Jisoo whispered coyly but Lisa heard it—she shook her head in amusement. The girl too green minded and complete opposite of her wife.

"Okay then. I'll just go and clean the kitchen." Rosé replied.

"Prince, come with mommy. We will help your aunt Rosie clean." Jennie, then, said and their son nodded. "Good boy." She told their son. Then she looked at Lisa. "We'll just help clean, babe."

"Alright." The Thai girl said before putting down their child. The kid went to his mother and held her hand before going into the kitchen.

Jisoo and Lisa was left in the living room. The smaller girl nudged the Thai girl lightly. "You two okay now?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"Good." Jisoo nodded. "So what happened? I was right eh?" She smiled knowingly.

The Thai girl rolled her eyes at her friend. "We talked."

"Just talked?" The doctor inquired suggestively.

A slight smirk formed in Lisa's lips but she refused to answer. In turn, her friend's smile went wide. "I knew it!" She chuckled.

"It was...different this time though." Lisa said. "I mean we did it but before that...she just bursted." Her friend became quiet and asked her to continue. "I didn't know how hard her life was for the six years. How those years forced her to change." She averted her gaze to her lover who's busy wiping the kitchen top. "All her bottled up emotions just...exploded. And I felt that...when she cried, my heart just got beaten up."

Jisoo also looked at her cousin while listening to Lisa.

"I wasn't there with her." Lisa whispered. "I could've been there. She wouldn't have experienced all that."

The doctor then averted her gaze to her friend—instantly, she saw somber and guilt in her eyes. Yes, she could've been there but everything happened for a reason. Though Jennie's life in those years was bitter, those things made her stronger. So she put her hand over her friend's shoulder and patted it lightly. "You know Lisa? Things happen to make us learn something."

Lisa faced her then.

"Those years made my cousin stronger. I mean, look at her." Jisoo gestured to Jennie, and Lisa automatically averted her gaze to her. "And look at your son. She raised him well, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Lisa's lips formed a smile as soon as her eyes connected with Jennie. The latter smiled and called for their child—they both waved at the Thai girl, making her heart flutter. She waved back at them. "She really did."

"Things happened, Lisa. We cannot change them. But what we can do now is to use all the learnings we gathered from those experiences to mold our future." Jisoo said. "What you can do now is....just to be with her."

Lisa smiled softly at her friend. "I will."

"Good." The doctor replied.

The Thai girl then looked at the two most important persons in her life. She smiled and whispered. "I will."

——||——

That afternoon, Lisa, together with their son, stayed at her house while Jennie went out to meet with her team.

"You're house is so big, mama! It's like my grandpa's house in London!" Prince said in awe as Lisa tours him around the house.

"Do you like it, sweetie?" Lisa asked.

The boy nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

They stopped at one room adjacent to her home office. The Thai girl opened the door and went inside.

"Wow!" Prince said as his eyes wander around the room—their back garden can be seem from the windows, the walls are painted with light colors and there's a huge space painting at wall behind the bed.

It's the room they designed before for their future kids—Lisa chose to keep it that way even after Jennie left.

Lisa knelt down in front of their child and caressed his hair gently. "Prince." The boy looked back at her. "Do you like this room, sweetie?"

Prince looked around again before answering. "I do. Is this your room, mama?"

The Thai girl chuckled. "No...but if you like it...then it's yours."

"Mine?" Her son asked her hopefully.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, Prince. You know? Me and mommy designed this room before."

"Really?!" The little boy asked excitedly.

"Yes, Prince." Lisa giggled. "I uh...I want you and your mommy to um...move here with me. If...if you like, son?" She asked nervously. "It's okay if you like your apartment more, I'll uh...I'll just ask your mommy if I can move in with you two."

The boy grinned. "I like it here, mama!" He exclaimed removing all Lisa's nervousness away. "It's big and pretty and cool!"

Lisa chuckled then hugged her son. "Do you think mommy Jennie would like it too?"

Her son nodded eagerly. "She will, mama. Mommy misses you always when you're not with us."

"I miss you both too." She said before kissing her son's temple. "Prince, I have an idea."

"Was is it mama?" Prince inquired.

Lisa smiled then whispered something to his son like it's a top secret mission. The little boy's lips formed a smile after hearing his mama's plan.

"Do you think mommy will like the surprise?" Lisa asked and her son nodded excitedly. "Then let's do it!"

——||——

Jennie stayed inside the VIP room of a restaurant few blocks away from their company while waiting for her team to arrive. She has been waiting for them for more than thirty minutes but no one is still showing up. She knows she fucked up big time—she forced them to work tirelessly just so they could see their work go to trash and be revised again and again. She's contemplating on calling Lisa to pick her up but she's still hoping that her team would show up.

 _'Just 30 minutes more, Jennie.'_ She told herself. She stared down at the cup of tea in front of her. She sighed. It's her third cup already.

Time passed. She has checked her phone a couple of times as well as her watch and has drank another couple cup of tea—it's just a minute more before she'll have to give up and go home. She averted her gaze to the door. Fortunately, the restaurant is partly owned by Lisa's family because if not, she would've had been asked to leave already.  _'Guys...come on.'_

Then her phone vibrated—it's her time to leave. So she sighed deeply and started fixing her things. She was about to call Lisa when the door opened. Her eyes automatically lit up a little upon seeing her three teammates.

"Ms. Kim!" Yuqi greeted her and the other two bowed their heads.

Jennie smiled softly and bowed slightly, as well. "Hi."

The three of them approached her then she gestured for them to sit down.

"I thought you guys wouldn't come." Jennie said a bit shyly.

"There's an accident on the way and the traffic was really bad." Nancy answered. "We're really sorry, ma'am. They wanted us all to go together so they waited for me."

"Sorry for making you wait, Ms. Kim." Lucas bowed his head apologetically.

The brunette smiled told them that it's fine. Then the waiter approached them and placed the menu each in front of them. "Go on, order whatever you like." She said.

The three of them communicated silently with each other—they all thought that their leader would scold them for how their project turned out.

"This one...and this one." Jennie told the server. "And please serve these with a bottle of your finest wine. Thank you." Then she noticed that her team wasn't ordering anything yet. "Guys, go on. It's my treat." She encouraged them.

Yuqi grinned after hearing it then started pointing randomly at the menu. Nancy nudged her lightly.

"It's okay, Nancy. You can order anything too." Jennie smiled softly. The girl smiled and nodded timidly before ordering as well.

While waiting, Lucas could not help himself but say. "Ms. Kim..we apologize for the project. But we promise to work harder so that MI will love it."

"Yes, Ms. Kim. We're really sorry." Yuqi added.

Jennie chuckled surprised them however. She waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine."

"Huh?" Nancy asked. She knows how big deal this project is to their leader so it baffles him how she can just dismiss the fact that their presentation didn't go well.

"I asked you all to meet me today because..." Jennie looked at them one by one. "I want to apologize." The three of them looked at her, surprised. "You guys worked hard for it. I uh...there was a lot going on in my mind that's why I did what I did. I'm really sorry. And I want you all to know that appreciate all your efforts."

She didn't get a response however. Her team just stared at her making her feel nervous. Thankfully, Yuqi answered her.

"You don't have to apologize, Ms. Kim. Trust me, we understand." Yuqi said while smiling.

Lucas nodded and agreed.

"We know how important this is for you, ma'am. Especially that it's your wife who gave you the project." Nancy added.

"Thanks guys." Jennie said gratefully. "But uh...Lisa isn't my wife yet. But soon." She added.

Nancy's haw dropped a little. "Oh...I uh. I thought that you two were with your child and—"

"He is." Jennie interrupted her rambling. "Our son, I mean."

"Oh." Nancy nodded but a little confused.

"It's a long story." The brunette said dismissively.

Her team nodded in understanding. "It's okay, ma'am. We understand. It's a personal matter." Lucas said earning a grateful nod from his team leader.

"Anyway...that's about it. Um...I hope we'll be able to work better for this project." Jennie said. "Let's all do our best, shall we?"

Her teammates all nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Hwaiting!"

——||——

Jennie arrived home at Lisa's house a little later than expected. Her meeting with her team ended after three hours and true enough, the traffic was bad because of the accident hours ago. She decided to text her driver instead of Lisa to fetch her up because if she did, they will just get stuck in traffic as well. She feels a bit tired from sitting for a long time so she stretched her limbs a little before going in.

The lights are out in the patio and a dim light coming on the living room was open. She pouted and looked around seeking for her family but found no trace of them. "Maybe they went out."

She went to the kitchen then poured water into a glass before downing it in one go. She sighed contentedly. She dialed her lover's number and called her.

The Thai girl picked it up after one ring.  _"Jen! We're waiting for you."_ She said excitedly.

"Where are you baby? Why are the lights out?" Jennie replied.

 _'Because...me and our Prince are inside our fortress."_ Lisa answered—she tried to sound mysterious making her lover chuckle.  _"Let's go now, we're upstairs, baby."_

Jennie cam hear their son's giggle near Lisa. So she shook her head in amusement before answering. "Okay, babe. Wait for me."

 _"Alright. I love you!"_ Lisa said.

Jennie smiled and briefly closed her eyes—her heart fluttering because of her lover. "I love you too."

Then the call ended. The brunette hurried upstairs but slowed down as her family's laughter started to sound clearer and clearer. She remembers this room—she designed it with Lisa six years ago. A soft smile formed in her lips.

Then she tentatively opened the door and the sight that welcomed her made her mouth fell open.

"Mommy!" Prince exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Hi Nini." Lisa smiled lovingly at her. "Surprise!" They both said enthusiastically.

There's a tent made out of blankets over the bed—she doesn't know how but they made it work. A bunch of feather-filled pillows lined up inside like a nest. There are small LED holiday lights all over the made-up tent. Then there's a pile of DVD's by the huge flat-screen TV facing the bed.  There are foods and snacks and drinks by the small table near the bed. The light inside the room is also dimmed making the small holiday lamps shine more. And last but not the least, there's a cut out banner paste on the space wall behind the bed that says: Welcome home, mommy!

Jennie chuckled as her eyes glisten in tears. This is all very touching. And it's heartwarming considering that her family only had the whole afternoon to prepare all these.

Lisa and their son approached her then. Jennie crouched down and hugged their son then kissed his cheek. "Hi, Prince."

"Mommy, mama and I made this! Do you like it?" Their son asked.

Jennie smiled softly and nodded. "I do, son. I love it." She glanced at her lover and they smiled at each other. Then she stood up and pressed a chaste kiss on Lisa's lips. "Hey. Thank you for this, baby."

"Anything for you." Lisa whispered.

"Mama, gave it to mommy now." Prince said excitedly making Jennie look at the Thai girl curiously.

Lisa chuckled then jogged back behind the tent and grabbed something. Jennie's heart felt a certain warmth upon seeing the bouquet. "For you, Nini." The girl gave it to her and she couldn't stop herself from sniffing it. The same set of flowers—combination of roses, stargazers, little sunflowers and calla lilies.

"Thank you, Lili." Jennie said then wiped the unshed tears on her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Lisa smiled at her then pressed a kiss on her temple. "You deserve everything, Jen."

Then they all went to watch a movie. Disney & Pixar films—Coco then Toy Story 3. Prince was so full of energy the first few minutes of the second movie but he slowly fell asleep by the end of it. He's lying in between his parents with his mother cradling him on her chest.

"Lili...thank you for tonight...and for everything." Jennie whispered.

Lisa smiled sweetly at her. "I told you...I will anything do anything for you." She said and just like always, the brunette scrunched up her nose adorably. "By the way...how was your meet up with your team?"

"It went great." Jennie replied. Then their son steered a little so Jennie caressed his hair gently while Lisa rubs his back as delicately. "We talked." She mouthed as not to wake their son up.

"That's great." Lisa made an okay hand gesture earning a chuckle from her lover. "Hey Jen..." She whispered.

Jennie raises her brow and waited for Lisa to continue.

"Um...ah..." The Thai girl bit her lip nervously. "Do you...I mean.."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her lover—she's starting to assume that she wants to have her tonight which is impossible because their son might wake up and seek for them and catch them this time.

Lisa sighed.  _'Here goes nothing.'_ "Do you maybe want to move in with me?"

Jennie stared at her lovingly.  _'Finally!'_

 _"_ I mean all of us here? I asked Prince and he said—" Lisa started rambling again but Jennie pressed her index finger unto her lips to shut her up while smiling widely at her.

"I would love to." Jennie whispered back.

Lisa grinned and cheered silently making her lover chuckle. "That's great." She sighed contently. "Thank God."

They both feel excited about living together again and this time, with their son—waking up to the sight of one another every morning, spending time with their son, cooking for the family, spending the night relaxing with each other. It's exciting for both girls.

"I love you, Nini. Our family's complete now." Lisa said.

"It is." Jennie replied before leaning in and nuzzling her nose against Lisa's. "I love you too." She said followed by a soft yawn.

Lisa giggled. "Let's sleep now?"

Jennie nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, baby." She said.

Lisa moved closer then slipped her arm beneath Jennie's neck and pulled her a bit closer. Then Jennie put her hand on her lover's waist, hugging both her and their child. Then, the Thai girl pressed a feathery kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Goodnight, my Nini."


	45. Chapter 45

Two months passed. MI and KC already finalized the deal for the former's new resort in Jeju. The construction is set to start in a week and the machines and materials were already transported to the site.

As per the couple's day-to-day lives living together in one house, their family even got closer than before. Lisa's slowly learning how to balance her work time and family time. She never fails to make them feel special and cared for. When she's needed abroad, she opts to bring them with her if their schedules allow them to. However, she's spoiling their son too much which her lover often disagrees. On the other hand, Jennie's a very hands on partner and mother. She's well adjusting to the stress at work. She even got another lead project with the same team—a smaller one but still something. And she often has to tell the Thai girl not to spoil their son but sometimes, she herself is spoiling him and getting spoiled by her lover.

They are adapting perfectly with the new them.

One fine sunny Friday afternoon, the family is set to go to Jeju for a site inspection with some KC engineers and have a weekend-long vacation in a private beach house owned by Jennie's family, just the three of them.

"Yes, of course Mr. Tee. I'm on top of it." Lisa said over the phone.

Her partner and their son is sitting by the couch while the latter tries to color some drawings on his coloring book.

"Alright. Thank you." Lisa said before ending the phone call. She slipped the device into her pocket then walked towards her family. "Wow Prince! That looks great!" She warmly said.

"Thanks mama!" The little boy beamed at the compliment. "Are we going yet?" He excitedly asked.

Lisa nodded then helped their son up. Jennie put away the coloring book and crayons neatly underneath the table before standing up. Their son, then, held both their hands as they walked to the rooftop where a helicopter is waiting for them. Then, the Thai girl helped her partner and son climbing up the helicopter before following them. They settled comfortably on their seats with their son in between them. When they are all set, they began ascending.

It was the first time Prince ever traveled via a helicopter but thankfully, he wasn't scared even a little. In fact, he looked so excited and in awe of the picturesque view of Seoul from above especially that it's nearing sunset—the golden hour where the sun rays reflects the skyscrapers perfectly.

Lisa couldn't help but take various pictures of her family on their way.

The little boy was so fascinated by everything—the cars, the park they used to visit, the busy streets of some districts. They were all like unique sceneriy when looked upon a different angle. His excitement warms his parents' hearts.

When they arrived, they went to a restaurant on the way first to have dinner. Afterwards, they went home to the Kim's vacation house by the beach. It was still a bit early however, Prince already felt sleepy so the couple helped him fix up before tucking him to bed.

Lisa went to the kitchen to make two mugs hot chocolate drink while Jennie went to the porch facing the ocean while waiting for the Thai girl.

After some time, Lisa went out. Her eyes automatically landed on Jennie who's sitting at the steps. The girl is facing towards the ocean illuminated by the moon so the Thai girl took her time to admire her partner's back features—her long silky brunette hair reflects the moonlight perfectly. It was a scene to behold so as quiet as she can, she put down the mugs then sneakily walked back inside and grabbed her camera from her bag. She returned outside and fortunately, Jennie's still in the same position.

 ** _Click._** She snapped a photo of her lover and the latter was a bit surprised so she steered to look behind her.

 ** _Click._** The Thai girl snapped another one in time to capture the candid reaction of her lover.

When Jennie saw Lisa, she smiled warmly—flashing her adorable gummy smile.

 _ **Click.**  _Lisa captured that moment perfectly. She smiled and waved at her partner—looking at photos makes her heart flutter.

Jennie really did captured Lisa's heart.

Lisa, then, grabbed the mugs again then approached Jennie. The latter reached out for the mugs to help the former sit. The Thai girl settled behind the brunette—her front on the girl's back. They drank the hot chocolate while looking out to the night.

It was quiet yet comfortable.

After they finished their drink, they stayed there snuggled up together—Lisa's chin resting on Jennie's shoulder and her arms wrapped around the girl's torso while the latter had her hands on top of her partner's hands holding them gently.

The night goes on but none of them cared about the time.

"Baby..." Jennie started and Lisa hummed. "Do you think if we weren't separated when we were four...we would still be like this?" She asked.

It was a random question that popped in Jennie's head. She just couldn't help herself guess what could've happened if they weren't kidnapped, separated....if everything that has happened to them didn't happen. Will they be just like this?

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Of course." She was quick to answer.

Jennie smiled but didn't say anything. The confidence in Lisa's tone brought comfort to her.

"Can you feel my heart beating, Nini?" Lisa asked and Jennie nodded. Their bodies are pressed together that's why Jennie could feel Lisa's steady heart beat against her. "As I told you before, this one only beats for you...and our family...then, now and for always...you probably still don't remember it but...I was always excited to be with you and hopefully to get married to you...I was four and that thought already excites my heart."

Jennie's heart fluttered at that. She's thankful that Lisa couldn't see her blushing furiously at the moment.

"Don't you think that way, Nini?" Lisa suddenly asked.

The brunette was surprised by the question a little. Lisa's tone is bare of accusations but somehow, she sounded a bit unsure. So she started caressing the back of her partner's hands with her thumbs then steered and leaned back a little so they can see each other's eyes.

"Of course, I do too." Jennie said firmly making her lover's lips quirk up a bit. "If those things didn't happen, I wouldn't be the girl whom you fell for six years ago...but I would still be your Nini." She said softly. "The fact that despite those six years without you and you're still the one in here, I believe that being with you will just make this love stronger and stronger."

Lisa bit her lip briefly then nodded while smiling. "I love you."

Jennie leaned in and nuzzled her nose against Lisa's. "I love you too." She said before planting a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "You know baby...In those six years, I was..." Jennie started while Lisa listens to her intently. "I was hopelessly still in live with you. Even when there were other people, I just can't erase you in here." Right then, Lisa pressed a kiss on the brunette's temple. "I thought that...it was hopeless because I thought that you were still with her. So I just focused on Prince and uni. He always reminded me of you...of our love. Then when we moved back to Korea, I was nervous that I might see you with you know? You're family." She chuckled. "But then you're dad saw me and told me about you. You don't know how my heart jumped out of joy when I knew you were still in love with me."

Lisa now realised why her dad was so dead-set on having her attend the gala on his behalf. She chuckled at the memory.  _'How could I not figured it out?'_

"And now we're here." Lisa whispered.

Jennie smiled and nodded. "Yes...now we're here."

They both smiled at each other warmly before capturing each other's lips.

——||——

The next day, the tree of them went to the site. They met some executives from both MI and KC together with Jimin and his co-engineers. There were also some officials from the environmental department who will be inspecting the progress of the construction in line with their guidelines.

The family together with Jimin and another engineer are walking down the premise when someone called for Lisa from behind. They all turned around and saw a smiling girl wearing a shirt with the logo of the environmental inspectors.

Jennie furrowed her brows then looked at her partner—she's smiling back at the stranger much to the brunette's dismay. The girl is pretty and has a shoulder length black hair.

"Lisa-yah~ it's really you! Oh my God!" The girl said when she reached the group.

"Hi Mina. Long time no see." Lisa smiled at her friend then held out her hand but instead of taking it, Mina wrapped her arms around her friend for a hug which surprised both her and her partner.

"Yeah...It's been a long time!" Mina said then scanned Lisa's features from head-to-toe making Jennie raise her brow. "Wow! You look fancy."

Jimin stayed silent while smirking at his friends. He's a bit entertained as to how Lisa will get out of this mess.

Lisa noticed Jennie's raised brow making her unconsciously gulp down in fear. "Oh um...Mina, this is Jennie." She gestured to her lover and the brunette flashed Mina a tight smile. "And this is Prince, our son." The little boy smiled and waved at the girl. "This is Engineer Jimin Park and Engineer Wu...Everyone, this is Mina, an old friend."

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" Mina greeted them and the others greeted her back. "And hey! Nice to meet you little Manoban."

Prince grinned at that.

"You look really different now, Lis." Mina complimented. "I'm glad how things turned out."

"Me too." Lisa nodded.

They talked some more. Jennie tried to remember who the girl was but she has no memory of her—she has never seen Lisa with her before. It kinda bothers her how familiar Mina sounds while talking to the Thai girl and how comfortable she's touching her arms.

"I bet she's still good in bed huh?" Mina whispered as she nudged Jennie with her elbow. It was a harmless question for her but it was irritating for the brunette.

Jennie's mouth fell slightly agape.  _'The audacity of this bitch?'_ She felt a sudden urge to slap the girl right across her face.

"I learned everything from her on how to please a woman." Mina added nonchalantly.

 _'Bitch what?'_ Jennie slightly glared at the girl—she's not in the mood to hide her emotion.

Lisa was walking with their son so she cannot hear what the two girls are talking about. But she's sure about one thing—Jennie is pissed.

Mina noticed Jennie's icy glare so she chuckled. "Hey....But that was like before she met you and before I met my Chaeyoung."

Jennie was slightly surprised by it—there's a certain softness and warmth on how Mina said the girl's name.

"She's my wife now....we've been married for five years and like you, we have our daughter now." Mina grinned.

 _'Oh.'_ Jennie's eyes soften at that.

"I'm really glad that Lisa found her match as well." Mina flashed her a grateful smile. "And damn girl! You are definitely a great catch!"

Jennie shook her head and chuckled at that. "We're not married yet tho."

"I know. Lisa cried to us when we met her like four years ago when we moved back from Japan." Mina said and Jennie felt a light twitch of sorrow because of it. "She's really in love with you...it's kinda funny and sad at the same time because that wasn't how I remember her."

"I love her too." Jennie said and when she averted her gaze to her lover, Lisa is lifting their child to carry him. She smiled softly.

"So what's stopping you?" Mina asked and Jennie tilted her head sideways. "From you know? Marrying each other?"

Jennie's sighed. Their pace slowed down while talking and they're meters away from Lisa and the others. "Many things changed but this...us..." She gestured at herself and he family. "Everything's going well...it's perfect actually. The last time we were planning to get married, things happened and everything went downhill. It kinda scares me that if we plan again, things might happen and ruin it for us.."

"And the incident might repeat itself?" Mina finished Jennie's sentence. The brunette nodded. "Jennie, she loves you. It did happen once but I know for sure that Lisa won't let it happen again."

"I know...it's just..." Jennie started but Mina interrupted her.

"Shhh. Don't settle on just being her partner. Put a ring on it girl!" Mina chuckled. "The more you settle down with this setup, the more you'll feel comfortable with it. You maybe together but still not, technically. Believe in Lisa and believe in yourself. God! You both look like lovesick puppies while holding hands earlier."

Jennie chuckled at that. Mina's right—this setup they have is making her more and more comfortable as the days go by. "You know what Mina? You're right."

"I know! I always am." Mina grinned. "If Manoban isn't asking you yet...ask her yourself. It's 2019 for fuck's sake!"

"Oh I will." Jennie said while watching Lisa and their son.  _'It's my turn this time.'_

——||——

After talking to Mina, they proceeded to continue their inspection. Lisa knows something is up because Jennie isn't holding her hand like earlier. The brunette seemed to be preoccupied for some reason.

They were at the site for the whole day. And when they finished inspecting, they invited Jimin back to their beach house for dinner. The caretaker of the villa prepared various foods for them. The table is already set when they arrived. The table has two chairs in each side and Lisa was about to sit with her partner when the latter opted on sitting with their child. The Thai girl sighed then settled beside Jimin.

While eating, Jennie remained quiet while glancing secretly at Lisa's ring finger. Her fingers are thinner than hers so she cannot use the same size as hers. She never bought a ring by herself so she doesn't know how to estimate sizes.

However, Lisa took this as a sign that the brunette is upset.

"Jen, this one's your favorite right?" Lisa said and Jennie quickly averted her gaze upward. "You should try it."

"Okay." Jennie answered making Lisa smile.

Lisa put some on Jennie's plate. The latter was about to phone buzzed. She pulled it out and started texting—Lisa assumed that it was for work so she stayed quiet—completely ignoring her food for a span of a minute.

At one point, Jimin left the table to answer his husband's call. After eating, Lisa couldn't help but pout at the brunette for giving her a silent treatment. "Nini..."

"Hmm?" Jennie hummed.

"You're ignoring me." Lisa whined. "Right Prince? Mommy's ignoring mama."

Prince stared in between his parents. "Mommy, are you two fighting?" He asked.

Jennie was quick to deny it then caressed her child's cheeks delicately. "No, of course not, sweetie." She then averted her gaze to Lisa and narrowed her eyes at her. "Mommy just preoccupied with um...work."

"But you weren't talking to mama." He countered.

"See?" Lisa added.

Jennie sighed. "We are, sweetie. Hey...mommy and mama are okay."

"But..." Prince pouted. Thankfully, Jimin came to the rescue.

"Prince, you're parents are fine. They're adults, they can handle it. Why don't we go get some ice cream before I leave?" Jimin said and the boy nodded. They stood up and started walking inside leaving the couple alone.

"Lis, I wasn't ignoring you." Jennie said.

"You are though." Lisa countered. "I know you're upset earlier. I'm sorry baby, okay? Please don't be mad anymore."

The brunette chuckled then moved to seat beside Lisa. "Hey....I'm not. Well I was a bit jealous at first but it turned out quite well after talking to Mina."

Lisa just pouted.

"Don't pout, Lili." Jennie smiled softly. "I'm not upset, I promise. I just had this plan in my head...about  _work_." She said.

"You're new project?" Lisa inquired and Jennie hummed. "Are you nervous about it too?"

"I really am." Jennie whispered—well she really is nervous about asking Lisa's hand in marriage. "I just really really want that  _yes_."

"Hey...I'm sure, they'll approve it." The Thai girl said reassuringly.

"I know...I just couldn't help but feel nervous." The brunette replied while staring directly at Lisa's eyes.

Lisa smiled then. "So you're not really mad at me?" She pouted adorably making Jennie's heart flutter.

"I'm not." Jennie answered before placing a lingering kiss on Lisa's lips. "I trust you, baby. But I was just confused because you never mention Mina before."

Lisa smiled apologetically. "Sorry. You know how I was before right? But trust me, that version of me is long gone."

"I know, silly." The brunette bopped her lover's nose playfully.

"She was you know one of them but she's also a friend. And I didn't tell you because I forgot?" The Thai girl offered and Jennie raised her brow playfully. "After she decided to take things seriously with her wife now, she disappeared out of thin air." She chuckled. "And it's not like that important right?"

Jennie pursed her lips and shrugged. "I guess. But I didn't like how she touched you earlier. And I don't want you looking at other girls besides me. Understand?"

"Got it, commander!" Lisa grinned making her lover chuckle.

"You're such a dork sometimes." The brunette teased.

"Only for you." Lisa said before kissing Jennie. "Anyway, you were looking at my fingers earlier. Don't think I didn't notice that." The Thai girl stated and for a time, Jennie stiffened thinking that her plan was busted already. "Do you want me to use them on you later?"

Jennie was taken aback by the statement but nonetheless thankful that Lisa read everything wrong. "Oh um...yeah...yes, if-if you want." She said. She wasn't thinking about sex earlier but she couldn't help but feel turned on with the thought. "You um...you can use everything you like on me."

"Okay, boss." Lisa smiled softly. "After we put our son to sleep." She then planted a kiss on Jennie's neck then whispered. "You could've just asked me, Jen. You didn't have to be so quiet. You know I will always say  _yes_  to you." She said before planting another lingering kiss.

Jennie unconsciously let out a breathy moan.

"I know." The brunette whispered. Lisa's warm breaths against her skin and the way she presses the lingering kisses on her neck adds to the arousal she's feeling. She's thankful that her friend took their son inside to not see them like this.

"Just ask and I'll say  _yes_." Lisa whispered again.


	46. Chapter 46

"Lisa, wait up. I'm tired." Jennie called out in between breaths. She's currently out with Lisa and their son for a morning jog.

There was an announcement at Prince's school about a summer football camp next year which he wants to join in so badly. So his parents, especially Lisa, is encouraging him to build up his stamina and agility for the camp as early as possible. And also because Jennie, along with few others, noticed that their son is slowly gaining weight from eating too much cakes and sweets that Lisa always bought for him. The Thai girl was in denial about it at first but then accepted it when the shirt she bought Prince two months ago didn't fit him when she tried to put it on him again.

Lisa slowed down her pace upon hearing her partner's call. She stopped then looked back at the brunette—her chest is heaving and threads of sweats are running down the side of face. So she and their son walked back to Jennie's spot then she gave her a bottle of water.

Jennie drank almost half of it before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"I'm tired too, mama." Prince said.

"Okay. Drink this, son." Lisa gave another mini water bottle to their son. Then she crouched down and wiped the sweat on their child's forehead gently. "We'll go home now. Let's just jog again tomorrow."

Jennie smiled at that. They have been running around the neighborhood for almost an hour now. In short, she's beyond exhausted.

"No, mama. I want to run more." Prince replied. "You said I need to be strong so I can be great at football, right?"

"Yes, sweetie. But you said you're tired already." Lisa said. "Do you really want to keep going?" She asked and their son nodded eagerly.

"Alright. But we have to ask mommy though." Lisa told Prince then they both looked at Jennie at the same time. "Mommy, is that okay? Prince wants to run some more." She added.

Jennie wanted to scream NO but she wants and will support their child despite this physical suffering. Plus, her partner is serving some looks with her tied up hair, loose black sweatpants, and black hoodie jacket which is opened just enough to give her a peek of the girl's sports bra underneath. "Okay. But let's rest first."

They went to the village's mini park and sat on the bench by the slides. There are other families present as well—couples jogging, kids playing around and old married couples walking hand in hand. It's only 7 in the morning but this scene is usual in their community.

"Mommy, can I play there?" Prince pointed to the slides. It's a bit high for his age but there are also other kids sliding down making it look safe so Jennie said yes. "Yay!" He cheered before running towards the other children.

"Careful!" Jennie called out. She smiled softly once she saw that their son already got himself acquainted with the others. Then she averted her gaze to her lover beside her—she's also smiling while watching their son play. "Lili."

Lisa looked at Jennie—her smile made the brunette's heart flutter. "Yes, baby?"

"What do you want for brunch?" Jennie asked.

The Thai girl seemed to be thinking for a moment before a mischievous smile formed in her lips. "You." She then chuckled in a low sexy tone.

The brunette bit her lip then lightly slapped her lover's arm. "Behave, Lisa. We're in public." She said while keeping a smile on her face.

"Sorry...you're just too sexy, I couldn't handle it." The Thai girl replied. "Besides, you're tired right? I can massage you then we can have some sexy time while we shower."

The brunette scrunched up her nose adorably then nodded. "That sounds nice." She said earning a grin from her lover. "So behave or else you won't get any." She playfully threatened.

"I will, my queen." Lisa flashed her a dazzling smile making the brunette feel giddy inside.

"Good. Only look at me, okay?" Jennie said before chuckling.

Lisa held Jennie's hand then gave it a light squeeze. "Of course." She playfully raised her brow before looking back at their child.

They stayed like that—holding hands while watching their son play. Prince seemed to be having so much fun with the other kids. He was climbing up the ladder to the slides when his feet almost slipped.

"Oh my god!" Both Jennie and Lisa said in unison upon witnessing their child almost fall down.

"Prince, are you okay sweetie?!" The brunette shouted worriedly.

Prince averted his eyes quickly to his parents and shouted. "I'm okay mama, mommy!"

"I should probably go there." Jennie said. She was about to stand up when Lisa stopped her.

"I'll go, baby. Just rest here." The Thai girl said.

Jennie got really worried because the ladder was a bit high and their son will definitely get hurt if he falls down. "But—"

"Don't worry, Jen. My son's mother is Lara Croft, remember?" Lisa teased making Jennie smile and shake her head.

Ever since the Thai girl saw the picture of the brunette dressed as Lara Croft for a party, she always finds a way to tease her. It's all good though because Jennie looked perfect in that costume and Lisa badly wants to see it in person.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Jennie teased back.

Lisa chuckled then pressed a kiss on her partner's cheek before saying—"Only for you." Then she jogged towards the slides and assisted not only their son but other kids too.

Jennie was silently watching her family from her spot when someone spoke up. As scaredy-cat that she is, she was a bit surprised to hear a random voice from behind. She steered a little and was greeted by a sight of a woman holding a baby—she looks like someone from their age group as well or a bit older than them.

"Hi. Can we sit here, please?" The girl asked.

"Ah...yeah, sure." Jennie gave the girl a timid smile before moving a little to give her some space. She was going to avert her eyes to her family when the girl spoke again.

"I'm Jihyo by the way." The girl said and Jennie nodded. "And this little baby here is Heejin." The baby let out a giggle once her name was uttered—she looks so cute and will definitely grow up as a beautiful girl.

The brunette smiled softly then. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jennie. Your baby is beautiful."

Jihyo giggled. "Thanks. Oh, I rarely see you here. Are you new in this village?"

"I used to live here six years ago before I went to London." Jennie said and the other girl nodded. "Now, I live here again with my family."

"Nice! We're both mothers then!" Jihyo exclaimed before chuckling. "So which one's yours?"

Jennie pointed at Prince who's climbing up the slide again. "That one....and that one." She pointed at Lisa.

"Oh?" Jihyo seemed surprised by her answer for some reason so she asked her why. "That's Lalisa Manoban, right? I didn't know she was married."

"We're not...actually married yet." Jennie replied making the other girl frown in confusion. "But we will be soon."

Jihyo smiled then. "That's good to hear. You two actually look great together. Right Heejin?" She asked her baby and in turn, the infant giggled in delight. "See? My daughter agrees with me."

Jennie chuckled. "Thank you. Um...how about you? Is your family here too?"

"Yep! My husband's with our older daughter, Sakura, by the swings right there. His name's Namjoon." Jihyo pointed out and the brunette nodded.

Jihyo was talkative enough to keep the conversation going—they both look like mothers gossiping, and gushing about their partners and children. She started talking about the different couples in the neighborhood—Jennie learned that the couch of the high school basketball team at ISSK had an affair with one of the single mothers in the village. In short, Jennie's new friend is the gossip queen of the community.

After some time, Lisa and Prince approached them—Lisa's eyes solely on Jennie. When they reached them, the little boy automatically held his mother's hand. "Mommy, let's go home now please?" He said. He already forgot about running again.

"Okay, sweetheart." Jennie smiled softly at Prince. Then she averted her gaze to her lover who's looking intently at her. "Ah...by the way, Lisa... Prince, this is Jihyo and her baby, Heejin."

The little boy greeted them warmly however, Lisa closed her eyes before holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jennie was confused but Jihyo just laughed at Lisa before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Manoban."

Lisa nodded then turned her head to Jennie before opening her eyes. "Let's go now, Nini?"

Jennie still didn't get why Lisa acted that way but she nodded nonetheless. She bid farewell to her new friend before they leave.

"What was that for, baby?" The brunette asked—both amused and confused.

Lisa moved closer to her lover and held her waist. "You told me to only look at you, remember?" She whispered sweetly.

The way the Thai girl said it made the butterflies in Jennie's stomach ho wild. She smiled shyly but didn't say anything—too flustered to say a word.

Lisa giggled then pressed a kiss on Jennie's temple while walking. "I love you." She whispered.

Jennie bit her lip briefly trying to suppress all the emotions Lisa made her feel at that moment. "I love you too."

This time, Lisa's the one who got a bit flustered so she let out a shaky giggle before calling their son who's walking in front of them. "Prince, come here. Mama will carry you." She said and their son grinned before embracing her.

The three of them walked back home in a comfortable silence.

Serenity.

——||——

Later that night, Lisa's parents as well as Jennie's dad and stepmom with Somi came to visit them. Jennie cooked different delicacies ranging from Western to Korean to Thai cuisines—a little bit of everything. Jennie's cooking definitely improved a lot after six years.

"How are you all adjusting?" Marco asked the couple.

"Everything's going well, dad." Lisa answered before giving Jennie's hand a gentle squeeze which everyone saw. The latter turned her head to her lover and smiled softly.

"Very well. And how's our grandchild?" Richard asked Prince.

"I'm great, grandpa! I will join the football summer camp next year!" Prince replied excitedly.

"A football summer camp? Wow!" Richard smiled wider.

"That's our grandchild!" Marco added proudly. "Make your grandparents proud, okay Prince?"

"I will, grandpa!" The little boy replied.

"You are a Kim and a Manoban, Prince. Be sure you'll always win, okay?" Richard said then but Maya scolded him. "What?"

Jennie kind of remembered how she was pressured to be perfect as well before and her heart ached a little that her father is starting to put the same pressure of being great unto her and Lisa's child. The Thai girl felt the same way as well so she held her lover's hand tighter. Then the brunette turned her head towards her so she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Prince, don't mind what grandpa Richard said, okay? Just do your best. We'll always be here to support you no matter what." Maya told the kid.

Prince smiled and nodded. "I will do my best!"

His parents smiled softly as well as the others before moving on to another topic—mostly about business.

After the dinner, Richard, Marco and Lisa stayed at the dining room while drinking whiskey and talking about business and other stuffs. While Jennie and the rest stayed at the living room while watching Somi help Prince color his coloring books.

"How's the construction going?" Marco asked.

"It already started last week. Me and Jennie occasionally go there to inspect it." Lisa answered. "Everything's going great so far."

"So much for that. Let's talk about what's more important. When is the wedding?" Richard asked. "I'm hoping that this time you'll be marrying my daughter."

"I will, sir." Lisa said. "I'm going to ask her again." She added before taking another shot.

"You better, young lady." Richard seriously said. "I want my next grandchild to be totally legitimate."

Marco looked at his daughter. He knows how much Lisa's separation with Jennie affected her.

Lisa nodded—she understands his concern. They wanted them to get married already before but they refused and look what happened. "It won't happen again. This time, I'm 100% sure. I promise."

"We'll change Prince's last name to your joined surname as soon as you two got married." Marco said and the two of them agreed.

"Alright...And no breaking my daughter's heart again, okay?" Jennie's father said before downing his drink and pouring another shot.

"Of course." Lisa said then Richard raised his glass so they did too.

"For both Kim's & Manoban's." Marco said and Richard echoed.

Lisa drank her glass—heat going down her throat. She exhaled, alcohol oozing from her breath. Then she smiled at the thought of making their family official.  _'We'll have it this time, Nini.'_

To be honest, she has a hunch that Jennie will ask her hand in marriage ever since Rosé, as clueless as she is, texted her asking why Jennie was asking Jisoo about her ring finger's size. And she thought, yes, Jisoo knows it because she was there when she was trying some rings for her proposal but that was six years ago. It was during their stay at Jeju when she thought that Jennie was just being jealous with her old friend. But two weeks already passed and maybe, she assumed too much. So she decided to ask her lover instead.

Richard poured another shot to Lisa's glass much to her surprise. They are about to finish the whole bottle and the alcohol effect is starting to get to her system. "Drink up, Lisa. Tonight's a celebration."

Lisa smiled timidly before drinking making her father chuckle.

"The bond between our families just gets stronger and stronger." Marco said happily.

"It is! So let's drink to that!" Richard replied before pouring another shot to the Thai girl's glass yet again.

They started talking about other stuffs again while drinking. Lisa's pretty sure she'll turn put drunk by the end of the night. Thankfully, she's inside their house and Jennie will be there to take care of her.

——||——

Jennie is sitting on the couch with her stepmom and Lisa's mom while Somi sat beside Prince on the floor.

"I'm so excited about the engagement party!" Mel, Lisa's mother said excitedly.

"Shhh. They might hear you." Maya, Jennie's stepmom replied before chuckling—she's also beyond excited about her stepdaughter's plan to propose.

"Right." Lisa's mother mouthed before giggling. "Five days from now."

A wide smile formed in Jennie's lips—she's excited and nervous at the same time. "I already called our friends to help me prepare the venue." She bit her lip nervously before letting out a deep breath. "I'm freaking out. Oh my."

Maya laughed softly then patted Jennie's back. "She'll say yes, Jennie."

"Yep. My daughter will definitely say yes." Mel said reassuringly.

"I know...I just—I want everything to be perfect." Jennie replied.

"And it will, sweetie. So smile and stop worrying." Maya said. She has been kind and supportive of Jennie ever since—she's like her real mother and the brunette loves heras such.

They were talking some more when Jennie heard her son yawn. "Are you sleepy, Prince?" She asked and the little boy nodded. "Okay." She stood up then held out her hand for her child to take. "I'll just go put our big baby to sleep." She told her stepmom and Lisa's mom. "Come on, Prince."

Jennie tucked their child in bed. She sat down at the edge while caressing her son's hair gently. "Did you have fun today, sweetie?"

Prince hummed. "Yes, mommy."

Jennie smiled then pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy?" Prince said and Jennie nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Is mama with my grandpas still?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, Prince. Mama and your grandpas are having some bonding time downstairs."

"Mommy...my classmates asked me why my surname isn't like mama's." Prince said—his brows are knitted together. "And yours too."

Jennie looked down her hand briefly—bare of any rings still—before smiling a little. "Prince, listen to what mommy will say, okay?" She said and her son nodded. "Me and your mama aren't married yet that's why our surname is still Kim." She started but that made her son pout—he probably thinks that they will never get married. "But...we will soon, sweetie. I love your mama Lisa and she loves me too...and see? You're the product of our love. I want our family to be complete and legal that's why I'm going to ask your mama to marry me." She added and there she saw a spark of hope in her son's eyes. "Do you think mama will say yes?"

"Mama will say yes, mommy!" Prince replied enthusiastically making his mother chuckle.

"After we got married, our surname as well as your mama Lisa's will be changed to our joint last names." Jennie explained.

"When are you going to marry mama?" The little boy inquired.

"Soon. Very very soon, sweetie." The brunette answered earning a delighted grin from her son.

——||——

The couple bid farewell to their families after some time—both their fathers are a bit tipsy but still sober enough. They can handle their alcohol unlike Lisa who's surroundings are starting to spin—probably because both businessmen are used to having whiskey as their beverage for years.

They were left there by the door then Jennie helped her partner go upstairs to their bedroom. Lisa leaned her body against the brunette's on the way—fortunately, she isn't that heavy. She sat her on the bed then walked into their walk-in closet to grab some fresh pajamas for both of them.

She went back outside and the Thai girl is still on the same position sitting at the edge of the bed lazily.

"Put your hands up, baby. I'm going to change your clothes." Jennie said and Lisa obliged. She successfully stripped off her lover's shirt and was about to put on a fresh one when Lisa wrapped her arms around her waist then pulled her close.

They both stumbled down in bed—Lisa laughed while Jennie let out a surprise squeal.

"Baby, behave. I'm changing your clothes." Jennie warned but her smile betrayed her. Lisa's hands kind of feel ticklish against her waist. "Babe." She whined.

"You're beautiful, Nini." Lisa drunkenly said. "Sooo beautiful...My Lara Croft." She added before smiling dreamily.

Heat crept up Jennie's cheeks. "You're really drunk are you?"

"Nah..." Lisa tried to deny it but her features reflects how perfectly drunk she is. "Just...a little." She tried to make a hand gesture but failed.

Jennie chuckled. "You are. Tsk tsk. We'll change clothes then we'll sleep, okay?"

"Nope." Lisa shook her head—still hugging her lover on top of her tightly.

The brunette chuckled again before pushing herself up—Lisa's hold isn't that firm this time. She pulled her lover to sit again but instead of obliging, the latter started kissing her abdomen through her clothes.

"Lili." Jennie said but Lisa wasn't deterred. Instead, she started pressing a trail of kisses up to her lover's chest—in a slow and sensual manner—earning a low moan from her lover. "Baby...our son's here."

"We'll be quiet." Lisa whispered while starting to unbutton Jennie's blouse.

"Lisa..." Jennie tried to resist but then Lisa pulled her close again and in a split of second, she's straddling her. "Baby...."

"Shhh...please." The Thai girl kissed her lover's neck once. "Please, Nini." She said before continuing—her breath smells like whiskey. "I want you....I need you." She traced her jawline with her lips. "Please..."

Jennie bit her lip—drunk and wanting Lisa is such a major turn on. She can feel the girl's hard mound against her down there through her pants. She smiled knowing that this and all of Lisa is reserved only for her.

"Okay." She said but it came out breathy.

She felt Lisa smile against her skin as well.

In a couple of seconds, her blouse is fully opened—her bra flashing in front of Lisa. The latter wanted to get rid of every barrier in her lover's body so she pushed the blouse while kissing every spot her lips landed.

Jennie helped Lisa strip all her articles of clothing and putting on protection.

They started kissing and giving each other's body gentle caresses. They move in sync as Lisa thrusts in and out of Jennie. It felt great and comfortable. The brunette loves how gentle her lover is touching her and making love to her despite her drunkenness.

They are both moaning softly—Jennie's fingers tangled up in Lisa's hair while the latter pleasures her lover's breasts.

"Does...it feel good, baby?" Lisa rasped out—she sounded so sexy making Jennie go overdrive.

"Y-yes...hmmm...ahhh." The brunette replied in between moans. It's only been some minutes but she's already feeling her orgasm building—Lisa really knows how to perfectly pleasure her. Her toes are starting to curl.

"Ahh..." Lisa moved up then started nibbling Jennie's earlobes. She pounded harder earning a gasp from her lover. She can feel her lover's hips bucking up while rocking against her dick. "Ugh...ummp..." She then breathed out—her warm breath colliding against the brunette's skin.

"Ahhh...Lisa..." Jennie pulled Lisa's head closer. She kept on rocking her hips against her lover's cock while pressing occasional kisses on the girl's face. "F-faster...uhh...faster b-baby..." She partly commanded—she felt Lisa's pace quickened.

Few moments later, Lisa came first. Her chest is rising and falling heavily but she didn't stop pounding. Jennie felt Lisa's teeth biting her gently on her collar bone in between kisses—she's on edge.

Jennie followed soon after. She had to bite Lisa's shoulder blade to suppress a loud moan—they both know that it will definitely leave a mark.

Lisa collapsed on top of her—they stayed like that as they both catch their breaths. Once they both got down from the high, Lisa pulled her dick out earning a satisfied smile from Jennie.

The Thai girl, then, rolled to the side then lazily discarded the condoms. She let out a chuckle while keeping her eyes closed.

Jennie chuckled as well before jumping out of bed.

Lisa felt it so she whined. "Nini..."

"Still here, baby. We need to get dressed first before we sleep." The brunette replied while collecting their supposed to be nightwear at the foot of the bed. "Behave now, Lisa. We already had sex."

A satisfied smile formed in Lisa's lips. 

Jennie tried to put some clothes on Lisa and thankfully, this time she's behaving and not being naughty.

Once they're both fully clothed, Jennie slipped under the covers then pulled Lisa to her chest. "Come here, drunky."

Lisa nuzzled her head against Jennie's soft chest then sighed contently. "Nini...Sorry, I got drunk."

Jennie chuckled—Lisa's not denying her drunkenness now. "It's okay, baby. It's rare for you to bond with my dad." She replied and the other girl hummed. "You're kind of hot when you're drunk so..."

"Just 'kind of'?" Lisa slurred out.

"Super." Jennie answered before pressing a kiss on Lisa's forehead.

"Good." Lisa whispered this time—she's seconds away from dozing off to sleep.

It was quiet for a moment as Jennie admires Lisa from her angle. She's so in live with her, it's crazy. She thought she's asleep already but then she spoke up.

"Let's get married and make more babies, Nini." Lisa whispered before dozing off to sleep.

Jennie was a bit surprised—she leaned back a little but was greeted by the sight of Lisa peacefully sleeping. She chuckled. She isn't sure if Lisa can get her pregnant again or it's just a one time miracle but she's hopeful.

"We will, Lili....this time." Jennie pressed a delicate feathery kiss on Lisa's forehead before closing her eyes and dozing off as well. 


	47. Chapter 47

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Are you ready, princess?"

I heard my dad say beside me as we both wait for my turn to walk down the aisle. I looked at him and nodded—I am more than ready.

"Good. I'm so proud of you." He said before pressing a kiss on my temple.

"Thanks, dad." I squeezed his arm gently.

Then the music changed.

This is it.

I feel excited and nervous and giddy all at the same time. We're finally getting married after more than six years of waiting and hoping for this moment to come.

I took a deep calming breath and smiled.

The doors opened wide and my jaw dropped in awe of everything—the arrangements, everyone present to celebrate with us, the mellow music coming from the piano and violins.

It feels so surreal.

Perfect.

If I tell my ten year-old self that this will someday happen to her, she wouldn't have believed me.

Who would have thought that the weirdly naive and innocent house girl from New Zealand will find her match and raise a child...let alone get married. Because I wouldn't have and I still couldn't believe it either.

As we walk towards the altar, my eyes landed on the girl who holds my heart...then...now...and forever.

 _Lisa_.

My best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life rolled into one.

•••——•••||~||•••——•••

_"Where are we going, Lili?" Jennie asked._

_Lisa is covering her eyes with both her hands as she led her to a yet to be known place. Her smile never disappearing from her lips due to excitement. The Thai girl always pampers and spoils her with romantic surprises and gestures. And to be honest, they still makes her giddy and flustered all the time._

_"Shhh...It's a secret, Nini. Trust me, okay?" Lisa replied sweetly._

_"I do...I trust you, baby." Jennie answered back—her hands placed gently above Lisa's._

_The Thai girl smiled at that. "Just some more steps, babe."_

_The brunette is practically squealing inside because of this. It's the night of their monthly anniversary._

_"One more step...and done. Here we are. But keep your eyes closed, baby. No peeking, okay?" Lisa said before letting go of her hand. The latter pouted making the Thai girl chuckle. "I'm here, Jen. Don't worry."_

_"What is this, baby? Tell me." Jennie said._

_"Hmm...no." Lisa chuckled again. "Not yet." She gestured for Jung-kook to play the video they prepared—like the one they planned when she first proposed but added new clips and photos to it._

_Their friends and families were all present together with their son. Everyone can feel the excitement in the air that night._

_The video started playing as Jung-kook and Taehyung started rolling their cameras to capture the moment._

_Lisa stood behind her lover and held her arms gently. "Open your eyes, Nini." She whispered._

_Jennie slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the light. When she did, her jaw dropped as the video started playing—it's her and Lisa six years ago._

_She remember that time when they went to the beach with their friends. She was very happy. No, in fact, she was beyond happy._

_Her eyes wandered around the room and saw all their friends and families—her throat went dry. She kind of have an idea about what's going on. However, she's too excited to think about anything other than this moment with her lover._

_"Lisa..." She whispered. "I—"_

_"Shhh. Watch it with me, babe." Lisa replied—she's hugging the brunette from behind._

_The video kept playing—Jennie saw their son and gestured for him to approach them so he did. He stood between his parents while holding both their hands._

_They laughed, smiled and teared up because of how heartfelt their friend's and family's massages were. Tears of joy escaped Jennie's eyes when Lisa's message was projected in the video._

_The video ended after some time and to say that the brunette is touched is an understatement._

_She felt so damn grateful and contented._

_She turned to face Lisa, who has been looking at her lovingly that entire time. She was so lost in her eyes that she didn't realise that their son already ran back to his grandparents._

_"Lisa..."_

_Right then, she saw several banners went down surprising the brunette. Not banners though but huge photos of her and their family taken by the Thai girl._

_She covered her mouth with her hand and admired the photos in awe. "Wow." She turned around and there are several others hanging from the ceiling and on the walls which wasn't there earlier._

_Then her eyes searched for her lover but when she turned around, she found no Lisa standing in front of her._

_Her eyes averted downwards and there she is—Lisa down on one knee holding out a ring._

_She closed her eyes to prevent her tears to fall down. She bit her lips as Lisa starts to talk._

_"Jennie Ruby Jane Kim...you are my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life. Despite everything that has happened, we always find our back to each other..." Lisa started. She's smiling sweetly at her lover while holding her hand gently. "Six years ago..." She pursed her lips briefly as a twinge of sorrow and guilt rushed to her because of what happened before. "...we almost had it."_

_Jennie stared at her lover while listening to her every word—tears of joy streaming down her face. She didn't think that she'll cry again this time but she did. That moment felt like it's just the two of them inside that room._

_"Those six years without you...my love for you didn't change. In fact, it grew stronger and stronger. And I thought that if I get another chance, I would never ever waste it....That's why this time, I promise you, Nini...that this will be it for us...Our happy ending." A tear escaped her eyes again so Jennie crouched down and wiped it for her. "I promise to raise and love Prince..." She said and they both turned their heads to their son who's smiling excitedly while watching them. "....and our future kids. And most importantly, I promise to love you, understand you, cherish you and grow old with you until my very last breath...." She smiled and take a deep breath. "So Nini, will you marry me?"_

_Jennie stared at her lover—she's caught up in the moment and too overjoyed that she cannot utter a reply. She's in trance._

_Lisa waited for her answer and was getting anxious so she bit her lip then caressed the back of Jennie's hand. "Nini?"_

_That popped the little bubble Jennie was in. She chuckled to herself for spacing out then she nodded thrice making Lisa smile. "Yes but—"_

_"Huh? But?" Lisa asked—worried about that last word._

_"No no." Jennie quickly said to tell Lisa she thought wrong about the 'but' part but it made her more confused._

_"No?" Lisa furrowed her brows._

_"I mean yes!" Jennie said again making Lisa smile. "But..." The Thai girl pouted so Jennie sighed then pulled her up her feet._

_"But what?" Lisa mumbled._

_This time, Jennie caressed her lover's hand delicately. "Of course, I will marry you, Lili." She said sweetly making the other girl smile. "It's just that I was going to propose to you too." She pouted._

_"You will?" Lisa smiled widely._

_"Yeah." Jennie nodded. "And they know it too." She gestured to their guests who are all stippling their laughs._

_"Mommy!" Prince came running to them then pulled out the red velvety box and gave it to his mother._

_Jennie took a hold of it and right then, all the lights went out and replaced by little twinkling lights and petals of roses flowed from the folded little boxes in the ceiling, showering the whole space. It's just like what they planned._

_Lisa's jaw dropped. "Woah." She looked at Jennie and they both chuckled—their friends and families put both their plans together. They are so sneaky._

_"Lisa..." Jennie started. She had prepared a long speech for her proposal but the overwhelming feeling in that moment, made every word she formulated flew out the window. "I prepared a speech but..." She bit her lips—she's about to cry again._

_Lisa nodded as if to tell her it's okay._

_"I love you so so so much, Lalisa Manoban. You own my heart then and now...and for whole eternity. I want be able to go to sleep beside you every night and wale up next up to you every morning. To raise our Prince and our children with you." Jennie said while Lisa listens. "To be with you for the rest of my life. I want my happy ending to be with you, Lili...Will you marry me too, Lisa?"_

_Lisa grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes, I do! Oh my god!" She hugged Jennie tightly as everyone present cheered for them._

_Lisa slipped the engagement ring to Jennie's finger and the latter did too._

_They kissed briefly but sweetly making the cheers grow louder._

_Then Lisa lifted their child into her arms. "Prince, mama and mommy are getting married."_

_"Yay!" Their son cheered happily then pressed a kiss on Lisa's cheek then to Jennie's._

_They both smiled at each other—their happy ending._

_•••——•••||~||•••——•••_

**LISA'S POV**

She's walking down the aisle towards me. All I feel now is pure joy.

Finally after everything, here we are.

My eyes are filled with unshed tears—this is it.  _God! She's beautiful! The prettiest woman I have ever seen in my entire life and she's going to be my wife._

I'm so lucky to be able to love and be loved by her. I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped my tears away as I watch her. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Our eyes met and that's when I'm sure—she's the person that I will be willing to give up everything for just so I could spend eternity with her.

"Take good care of my princess, okay Lisa?"

"I will, sir." I told Jennie's dad with all honesty.

"Take good care of each other." He told me and Jennie.

"We will, dad." Jennie replied. He smiled warmly at us before giving his daughter to me. We held each other's arms as together we walk up the altar.

The ceremony started.

My gaze went to the woman beside me, my soon to be wife— _Wow._

Everything went by a haze. We were so engrossed with each other's presence and every word uttered by the minister that we didn't realized that it's time for us to exchange our vows.

I said my vows first.

I promised her that I will always cherish her. I will understand her. I will love her till my very last breath.

Because I do. I love her so much and I want her to keep that in mind.

Jennie's eyes are tearing up and so am I. I was desperately trying to hold them back but the second my Nini spoke her vows, my tears uncontrollably fell.

I didn't even have the strength to wipe them. I just stood there while listening to her.

"Lili..." She whispered as she get the handkerchief from my hand and dab it on my cheeks. "I love you so much, Lisa. I promise to always be with you through thick and thin. For better or for worse and till death do us part."

"I love you too." I whispered back and we smiled at each other.

I slipped our wedding ring into her finger and then, she did the same to me.

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state, I now pronounce you, wife and wife."

_Wives._

I may look chill on the outside but man, I am squealing so loud internally!

"You may have your first kiss as wives."

Jennie stared at me and I stared back at her—both of us smiling widely at each other.

My gaze averted downwards to her lips then back to her gorgeous eyes.

Everything felt like going in a slow motion. And there it was—her soft lips on mine. It feels like it's only me and her in that moment. And when we separated, both of us are smiling.

I pressed another kiss on her lips then whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lili." She replied.

We turned to face everyone then we started walking down the steps. We called our son to approach us.

The three of us walked down the aisle to the gates of the church with the flower girls throwing petals of various flowers onto us.

I looked at my wife and our son—they both look so happy. It makes me happy too.

Looking back on that rainy night at Hongdae, I'm glad that it was me who found her that night and also that she chose to stay with me despite my stubbornness and obliviousness.

Before her in my life and mine in hers, we were just walking on this lonely earth like two lost souls looking for purpose.

After searching for so long, I finally found her.

And _she found me_.  
  


•••——•••||~ **THE END** ~||•••——•••


	48. EPILOGUE

Lisa just got home from buying groceries with their son. They went out of the car and grabbed the bags from the compartment—Lisa holding almost everything with her son holding the bag of fruits for his mother—before walking inside their house.

Prince just turned 6 this year—he's about to attend the Summer Football Program in a month. Both Lisa and Jennie are so proud of him. They bought him new soccer shoes and equipment. Lisa even set up a mini football field at their backyard and trained the little kid every time she can.

"Jennie, we're home!" Lisa called out as they walk into the kitchen. However, her wife didn't reply. "Sweetie, put the bag on the table and wash your hands." She told their son.

The little boy obliged then sat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen isle while watching his mama stuff the groceries inside their fridge.

Lisa thought that her wife must be sleeping inside their bedroom that's why she didn't welcome them home. Her wife's getting tired easily these past few days. She decided that they will consult their doctor first thing tomorrow.

"Mama...where's mommy?" Prince asked.

"Mommy Jennie's probably resting upstairs sweetie." Lisa replied. She stopped arranging to make a sandwich for her son. She then grabbed a box of juice drink then poured some to a glass. "Eat your snacks, Prince. We'll give mommy some fruits later."

"Okay." The boy smiled then took a small bite of bread. "Mama?" He asked and Lisa hummed. "Is mommy sick? I saw heard her vomiting yesterday when you were cooking breakfast."

Lisa was taken aback by her son's question. She stopped what she's doing and faced her child.  _'Vomiting?'_

"Is mommy okay?" He asked worriedly.

 _'If Jennie's sick, she would've told me.'_ Then a thought popped in her mind—morning sickness, getting tired easily, picky with food, mood changes. She smiled because of it but she doesn't want to assume. But she's really hoping that she's right. "Um...Prince, I don't think you're mother's sick..."

Prince pouted and tilted her head sideways.

"Let's wait for mommy to tell us." She smiled softly at her child then ruffled his hair.

The little kid still doesn't get it but didn't say anything after.

Lisa kept smiling then continued what she was doing.

 

**BEFORE LISA ARRIVED:**

Jennie opted to stay in their house while her wife and their son went shopping for their weekly groceries. They chose not to get maids and just do the chores by themselves. Some helpers go to their house to wash their office clothes and their son's uniform and to clean thrice a week because their house is too huge for them to tidy up by themselves. They chose this way to teach their kid about working and doing chores. Also that it is an avenue for the three of them to bond—when cooking, washing dishes and doing laundry.

She's inside their bedroom's restroom—sitting on the chair in front of their huge vanity mirror. She's staring at the pregnancy test kits lined up in front of her with a huge smile plastered on her face.

They're having their second child but this time, Lisa will be with her all throughout.

She smiled while delicately rubbing her tummy. She started feeling the symptoms she experienced seven years ago when she was carrying Prince about a month now—it was just mood changes and dizziness before. However, she didn't have her monthly period this month and she started feeling sick in the mornings that's why she thought and hoped that she's pregnant again.

She bought several pregnancy test kits before going home last night and hid it from Lisa. She wanted to surprise her wife in case she's correct. And alas! Her assumptions are correct—she's carrying their second child.

She was trapped in her own little world that she didn't notice Lisa's car arriving. She only realized that her wife and son's already at home when she received a text from her wife.

 **From: My Love** 😍  
Hi, baby! We're home. Come down and have snack with us. I love you!

Jennie smiled excitedly while staring at her wife's message. She grabbed the PT then walked out then down the stairs. She can hear Lisa and Prince talking.

She feels so excited to break the good news to her family. "Hey!" She stepped into the kitchen while hiding the PT behind her.

"Mommy!" Prince said cheerfully. "Mama made snacks."

"Hi, love." Lisa approached her wife then kissed her cheek. "I made sandwich and cut some fruits for you." She said sweetly.

Jennie flashed her a gummy smile—she's glowing today. "Thanks, baby." Her smile grew wider because of the word.

Lisa has assumptions and hearing her wife utter 'baby' made her smile as well. "You look beautiful today."

"Only today?" Jennie asked. She's still standing beside her wife.

"Everyday." Lisa replied. She already noticed her wife holding something behind her but she patiently waited for the brunette to tell her.

"Umm...Lili..." Jennie started.

"Yes, Nini?" Lisa nodded for her wife to continue.

"Um...I uh...." The brunette mentally debated on how to tell her wife but then she thought that it's better to show her. "Here." She held out the PT.

Lisa's eyes sparkled once she saw the two red lines. Her smile widened—she feels overjoyed. "Nini..." She stared back at Jennie and the latter nodded.

"Mommy? Mama?" Prince asked.

Lisa gulped then held her wife's hand. "Our second child." She more like said it rather than asked it. "Oh my god!" Her smiled turned into grateful giggles before hugging her wife making her squeal. "Yay!"

Then she went to their son and carried him up. "Prince, you're going to have a sibling!" She happily said.

"Really?!" Prince asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling in delight. "Yay! I want a sister!" He said. "I want a sister, mommy!" He told Jennie.

Jennie laughed a little. "We'll see, sweetheart." She replied before nuzzling her nose unto her son's soft cheek making the little boy giggle.

"I will take care of her too!" He added.

"Wow! My son will be a good big brother. I'm so proud of you!" Lisa kisses her son's cheek. After some time, she put him down then crouched down and leaned her ears on her wife's tummy.

Jennie smiled warmly at the sight—this is something she wanted but wasn't able experience seven years ago.

"Baby...I'm your mama Lisa and this beautiful woman carrying you is your mommy Jennie." Lisa whispered. "Be healthy and hold on to mommy's tummy well okay? We can't wait to meet you. Me, your mommy Jennie and your older brother, Prince loves you so much."

Then she stood up then gestured for her wife to sit down. "Sit down, Nini. You shouldn't be stressed out nor tired." She said seriously.

Jennie chuckled at her wife being extra AF but she obliged anyway. "Okay, Mrs. Kim-Manoban." She teased.

"Good." Lisa grinned at her before placing a plate of fresh fruits in front of her wife. "For you."

"Thank you." The brunette replied. "Come here and eat with us." She added.

"Okay, Mrs. Kim-Manoban." Lisa replied before chuckling. She sat next to her wife.

The three of them started talking about what name they'll give the new addition to their family. They all pitched in some random guy and girl's name and laughed when the name mentioned is too crazy.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

The two women looked at each other and smiled lovingly—new chapter of their lives begins now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! You've reached the end of the story. YAY! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
